


Разложение

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: О далеках, таймлордах и людях [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Men in Black: The Series, Sarah Jane Adventures, The X-Files, Torchwood, Torchwood (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Torchwood, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Daleks, M/M, Miracle Day, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Linear Narrative, The Commitee, Time Meddling, Twenty Years Later, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: В тех странах, где есть Торчвуд, нет Людей в черном, и наоборот. В 2024 году на Земле все спокойно, и поэтому обе организации только и делают, что выясняют, кто из них круче. Но тут случается катаклизм, и им приходится сотрудничать, чтобы спасти Землю — в том числе и от самих людей.Ну и еще немного о старых делах Торчвуда и ЛвЧ, Галлифрее, Консорциуме (а может, Комитете), мировой политике, Дне чуда, пришельцах-наркоманах и кибернетической собаке.





	1. Уровень С. Доктор Кости

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо за помощь с этим текстом нашей бете vlad., иллюстраторам tikota, Eltendo и Fekolka, группе поддержки в лице Altra Realta и Naraia, а также AndroidEllie за бесценную помощь с локациями Кардиффа.

Разложе́ние (сущ., ср.):

— разделение, представление сложного объекта в виде совокупности более простых составляющих;

— разрушение, распад сложного объекта на составляющие.

— Вот черт, — сказал Клайд.

Лист бумаги, который он так долго разглаживал и укладывал на планшете, с порывом ветра вырвался из пальцев и теперь кокетливо порхал где-то между небом и морем. Белое яркое пятнышко через минуту растаяло, потерялось вдали. Клайд пожал плечами и спрятал теперь уже ненужный линер в карман. День выдался солнечным — редкость для окрестностей Кардиффа! — но затея немного порисовать с натуры, пользуясь неожиданным поручением, пришла Клайду в голову слишком поздно. Иначе он взял бы с собой не только мятые черновики.

Вид с маяка открывался… нет, не прекрасный. Обычный, даже слишком, типичный «вид с маяка, вариант №18», но этим-то он и был ценен. Всегда хочется сделать что-то привычное на новый лад. Проверить, как получается.

Но теперь придется искать по острову этого доктора Эдди, а Клайд понятия не имел, где. Адреса на пакете, лежавшем на выщербленной плитке у его ног, не было. Была только подпись заглавными буквами «КААН» и имя адресата: «Д-р З. Эдди». Клайд вздохнул и подобрал пакет. Тяжелый, как куль с дерьмом. Плотный. Не разберешь, что внутри.

Обычно почту доставляли на адрес турбюро — как правило, по утрам, — но этот пакет принес Джек и положил ему на стол вечером, когда Клайд уже собирался уходить.

— Кто такой этот Эдди? — спросил Клайд. — Он что, у нас работает?

— Ага, — весело ответил Джек и, упреждая вопросы, добавил: — Как раз и познакомишься.

— Где я его найду? — Клайду не улыбалось искать какого-то профессора по всему Кардиффу. Хотя, может, Джек прячет его в подвале, в хранилище? Там есть ярусы, слишком сильно поврежденные взрывом, а за летающей тарелкой и вовсе полный бардак… можно хоть десяток профессоров спрятать. — И что такое «КААН»?

— Канадская ассоциация антропологов, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Джек, и Клайд тут же понял, что он врет. — Внутри нет ничего опасного, я проверял, так что можешь забрать пакет с собой, а утром отвезешь его доктору Эдди. Это на острове Флэт Холм. Туда ходит паром.

Дома Клайд, рассудив, что в пакете действительно не может быть ничего опасного — разве что Джек решил избавиться от него таким странным образом, но зачем? — попытался его вскрыть. Ничего не вышло. Пластик, которым был обмотан пакет, не получалось ни разрезать, ни разорвать. Это было чертовски подозрительно, и тогда Клайд включил терминал.

— Окей, гугл, — Клайд бросил пакет на кровать и промахнулся, но если внутри было что-то хрупкое, Джек бы предупредил, — Каан. К-А-А-Н.

Терминал послушно включил поиск. Никакой, конечно, ассоциации антропологов — ни канадской, ни калифорнийской, — под такой аббревиатурой не значилось. Нашлись: ассоциация канадских индейцев — иммунодефицитных больных (с иммунодефицитом сейчас успешно справляются! Ладно, лет пятнадцать назад, но сейчас? Торчвуду такое вряд ли интересно); управление гражданской авиации Непала (точно мимо) и организация производителей видеофильмов для взрослых. Британская, между прочим.

Клайд фыркнул и вбил в поиск «Доктор Эдди». Докторов с такой фамилией нашлось предостаточно, но с именем, начинающимся на «З», оказалось всего трое, и только один из них — в Британии. Збигнев Эдди, доктор психологии, практикующий психотерапевт в Саутгемптоне. Профиль IKU показал благообразного пожилого джентльмена: вряд ли такой бросит практику ради Торчвуда, но кто их знает, этих благообразных джентльменов. Внешность чертовски обманчива, Клайд понял это еще в детстве, когда познакомился с Люком Смитом. Второго доктора, Зоуи Эдди, Клайд отмел сразу: она жила и работала на Филиппинах, к тому же занималась поисками следов какого-то греческого флота, проплывавшего в тех местах едва ли не в троянскую войну — тоска зеленая. А вот третий доктор, Закария Эдди, казался самым перспективным кандидатом. Во-первых, все упоминания о нем прекратились еще лет двадцать назад — ни статей, ни тезисов. Вообще ничего. Даже профиля на IKU не было, а ведь он обязателен для всех госслужащих в США. Во-вторых, он работал с ФБР. А где ФБР, там и другие спецслужбы. В-третьих, он был антропологом. А Джек прокололся с аббревиатурой.

Да, задачка еще та. Но ведь все сходится, верно?

Клайд последний раз окинул взглядом горизонт: море плавно перетекало в небо, светлея и светлея, цеплялось за набежавшие облака. Линер был здесь ни к чему: акварель подошла бы лучше.

Если это тот самый доктор Эдди, антрополог из института Джефферсона, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, что он забыл здесь, на Флэт Холм, и зачем ему посылка от порнушников, которую невозможно вскрыть? Да и где на этом острове может прятаться таинственный профессор, который работает на Торчвуд почти двадцать лет?

В следующий миг Клайд замер. С маяка было отлично видно не только море, но и сам остров — пологие зеленые холмы, развалины старого поселка, чужеродные и лишние здесь, как шрамы на человеческой коже. От развалин, по еле заметной тропе у самого края берега, шел человек. Женщина; на ней был голубовато-серый, похожий на медицинский, халат, такого же цвета косынка сестры милосердия.

Клайд проследил за ней, пока она не скрылась из виду, и побежал вниз. Здесь наверняка где-то скрывается медицинский центр!

Работать на Торчвуд было классно. После знакомства с Сарой Джейн, Люком и другими совсем не хотелось заниматься обычным, скучным делом — сидеть в офисе, уходить в пять вечера домой, потом смотреть телек, играть во что-нибудь, спать и утром снова идти на ту же работу. У них даже что-то получалось. Но потом Люк уехал в университет, а Сара Джейн…

Сара Джейн умерла. Клайд споткнулся и с трудом удержал равновесие, держа тяжелый пакет под мышкой. Тропинка ныряла вниз, спускаясь с крутого обрыва. Ветер дунул в лицо, засвистел в ушах.

Клайд сбежал по тропе, роняя из-под кроссовок камешки, и остановился перед металлической, давно не крашеной дверью — словно она вела в трансформаторную будку или заброшенный склад, а не пряталась под обрывом. Но слева от двери была кнопка звонка — такая же старая на вид, прошлый век, черная пластмасса, — и Клайд нажал ее.

Дверь открыли почти сразу. Другая женщина, скорее даже тетушка, пожилая и с веселыми морщинками у глаз, вопросительно посмотрела на Клайда.

— Я от Джека, — улыбаясь, сказал он. Таким пожилым леди обычно нравятся улыбки. — У меня посылка для доктора Эдди.

— А! — Тетушка просияла: то ли улыбка сделала свое дело, то ли упоминание Джека. Хотелось бы думать, что первое; Клайд улыбнулся шире, но тетушка отвернулась, и попытка пропала зря. — Идемте. Зак будет рад. К нему давно никто не приходил…

Если это и был медицинский центр, то очень странный. Похожий больше на богадельню шестидесятых: монашки-медсестры, как из сериала про акушерок, зеленая масляная краска на стенах, сырость, старая мебель, таблички с именами на запертых дверях, написанные мелом от руки.

Может, это какой-то глюк Разлома, и он действительно завалился в прошлое? А может, здесь находится какой-то временной портал, из которого нельзя выходить? Это объясняет, почему доктор Эдди никогда не бывает в Хабе… Нет, глупо, окоротил себя Клайд, тогда бы он сам отсюда тоже не мог выбраться, да и медсестры…

Улыбчивая медсестра остановилась перед высокой, явно установленной позже, тяжелой металлической дверью, на которой не было никакой таблички. Был сенсорный замок и сканер сетчатки глаза; этот доктор Эдди — он что, людоед, как Ганнибал Лектер? Клайд фыркнул над собственной шуткой. Медсестра заглянула в сканер, потом положила на замок ладонь, но дверь не открылась. Вместо щелчка, с которым должен был открыться замок, послышалось недовольное шелестение динамика.

— Что у вас снова? — спросил хрипловатый высокий голос с американским акцентом. — Я же просил меня не беспокоить. Я работаю.

— Доктор Эдди, к вам посетитель от капитана Харкнесса. У него для вас кое-что есть! — счастливо улыбаясь, сообщила медсестра. От ее тона, покровительственно-сладкого, словно у учительницы младших классов, сводило скулы.

— Имя? Цель визита?

Доктора Эдди этот тон тоже не впечатлил.

— Клайд Лэнгер, Торчвуд Три. По поручению капитана Джека Харкнесса, — сказал Клайд ровным голосом, хотя любопытство в нем разгоралось все сильнее. Воображение рисовало темный бункер, провода, булькающие жидкости в ретортах — разноцветные такие; доктор Эдди, на последних фото похожий на румяного школьника-переростка, наверняка сильно исхудал, осунулся, смотрит исподлобья: настоящий злой гений, работающий на Торчвуд, переживший многих сотрудников…

Замок щелкнул. Дверь бесшумно открылась, качнувшись наружу.

Бункер был залит ярким светом. Ослепительно белым, Клайд даже прищурился, привыкая к смене освещения. Доктор Эдди стоял, скрестив руки, над широким, похожим на снукерный, столом. Его поверхность тоже светилась — гладкое матовое стекло или пластик. Сияющий стол усеивали черные фрагменты. Словно доктор Эдди играл в какую-то стратегическую игру, строя замки, а потом захватывая их.

— Ну? — спросил доктор. Он действительно постарел, но не похудел; наоборот, стал гораздо толще, квадратнее. На курносом носу сидели очки в черной оправе, пегие от седины волосы торчали вороньим гнездом. Настоящий сумасшедший профессор! Клайд моргнул. Он прямо видел начало этого комикса. Точно такое же! И это черное на столе — не развалины замков и не игровые фишки.

— Это же кости! Доктор Кости! — воскликнул Клайд.

Доктор Эдди вытаращил глаза.

— Меня зовут Закария Юрая Эдди, молодой человек, — сказал он, — а это прозвище принадлежит не мне. Так зовут… звали… — Он замолчал, поправил очки. — Давайте сюда то, что принесли. Это от Харкнесса?

— Это от порнокоролей, — ответил Клайд. Он неожиданно обиделся: почему «доктор Кости» не подходит? Замечательно подходит! И даже лучше, что бункер светлый: штампы с мрачными подземельями устарели еще полвека назад, если не больше. — Здесь, наверное, очень одиноко, раз вам сюда присылают проспекты Организации производителей взрослого видео.

Доктор растерянно моргнул.

— Это, наверное, шутка. Я не очень понимаю шутки, особенно связанные с сексом. — Он подошел к Клайду и забрал у него пакет. Прищурился, читая надпись, потом улыбнулся — и наконец стал похож на того отличника, который смотрел на Клайда с фото из архивов института Джефферсона.

— Замечательно! — сказал он. — Этого я и ждал. Как всегда, вовремя.

Он одним движением разорвал пакет и осторожно высыпал на светящийся стол черные, угловатые фрагменты.

Новые кости.

Нет, это явно не от тех, кто снимает порнуху. И пакет порвался так легко… Очередная инопланетная технология? Конечно, она. Клайд постарался напустить безразличный вид. Он профессионал. Он уже несколько лет работает в Торчвуде. Чему тут удивляться? Ну, кости пришельцев. Ну, ученый, который зачем-то их собирает. Наверняка есть и другие, которые с ним меняются. Как марками.

— Что такое КААН? — спросил Клайд.

— Не что, а кто, — ответил доктор Эдди. Он наклонился над столом, и это было так живописно и ярко, что Клайд сильно пожалел о потерянном листке. Надо постараться запомнить. Обязательно. Стол, свет, кости неизвестно кого…

— А чей вообще это скелет? — спросил он. — Уивила?

— Уивила? Нет! Это совершенно нелогичное допущение! Уивилы — типичные гуманоиды мутантного генеза, а здесь мы имеем дело с совершенно иным существом… Вот нижняя челюсть… — Доктор Эдди указал на черный ломаный кусок, меньше всего похожий на нижнюю челюсть, да и на челюсть вообще. — Режущие пластины плотно сращены с костной тканью, и…

— Понял, понял, док, — торопливо вставил Клайд. — Тогда кто это? Если не уивил?

— А это, молодой человек, я и пытаюсь выяснить, — пробормотал доктор Эдди и осторожно, одним пальцем двинул костный обломок к другому. У Клайда зазвенело в ушах, он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Странно. Может, на улице начинается гроза? Доктор Эдди повернул голову, оторвавшись от своих драгоценных костей, и сказал:

— Вы можете идти. А, нет, чуть не забыл. Передайте капитану Харкнессу вот это.

Он схватил с соседнего, не светящегося стола коробочку и протянул ее Клайду. Компакт-диск. Старье, такими почти не пользуются. Еще бы дискету вручил. Но Клайд не подал виду и взял коробочку. Он планировал наведаться сюда снова — зачем пропадать такому колоритному персонажу?

— Хорошо, передам, конечно. Можно, я…

— Идите! — рассеянно отозвался доктор Эдди. Покопавшись в кармане, он извлек оттуда что-то, похожее на пульт; дверь открылась после того, как он нажал на кнопку. Не отрываясь, впрочем, от стола с костями.

— До свидания, — сказал Клайд, но доктор, конечно, ничего ему не ответил.

***

Вернувшись в Хаб, Клайд устроился за своим терминалом — здоровенным, на семь экранов, у других было максимум пять, — и задумался. Спрашивать у Джека не хотелось. Он только посмеется, соврет что-нибудь, а может и реткон дать, чтобы Клайд не задавал глупых вопросов. Такое уже случалось, и тогда помогали наброски, которые Клайд хранил дома. Этого, конечно, нельзя было делать, но кому надо соблюдать эти дурацкие правила? Энди постоянно таскал домой всякую инопланетную технику, и, судя по его рассказам, это была традиция, освященная временем. Клайд посмотрел на стену над своим терминалом. Портреты тех, с кем он работал. Джек, Джек, снова Джек вполоборота, Энди, моложе и кудрявее — первый портрет, который Клайд нарисовал в Торчвуде, кстати, — а потом Гвен и Рис, вместе. Давно это было. Кучу лет назад — прямо как в плейстоцене. Давно прошедшая эпоха, и мамонты вымерли.

Со своего места Клайд мог видеть почти все, что происходит в Хабе — не слишком-то почетная должность, едва не мальчик для кофе. Зато ответственная, даже чересчур. Как там Джек говорил? Ага! «Человек, который занимался этим до тебя, выполнял свою работу идеально, и тебе придется соответствовать».

Соответствовать? Ладно. Клайд вызвал поиск по торчвудской базе. Закария Юрая Эдди: профессор сам назвался. Только вот данные были засекречены, терминал противно загудел и выбросил окошко с паролем. Пароль Клайда закономерно не подошел.

Клайд фыркнул и вызвал мессенджер. Соответствовать кому-то неизвестному, хоть и очень крутому, он точно не мог, но зато мог побить кого угодно в другом.

У него были связи. А у профессора — американский акцент.

Он нажал кнопку связи с контактом, маркированным буквой «М».

— Эй-эй, Мария, привет! — воскликнул он, когда на экране появилось женское лицо.

— Клайд! — радостно отозвалась она. — Как дела в Кардиффе? Дожди, как обычно?

— Не-а, погодка отличная! — сказал Клайд и поправил волосы. Столько лет прошло, а от этой привычки он никак не мог избавиться. — У меня кое-какое дело есть к тебе. Можешь пробить кое-какого американца по вашим базам?

— Он не связан с инопланетянами, надеюсь? — спросила Мария. Черный костюм совершенно не подходил к ее кудрявым рыжеватым волосам, но какая разница?

— Нет-нет, это… ерунда. Рутинная проверка.

— Ну хорошо. Как его зовут?

Клайд написал на листке бумаги «д-р Закария Юрая Эдди» и поднял его на уровень глаз, прикрывая лицо.

Мария молча кивнула и опустила голову. Послышался стук клавиш.

— Ты же говорил, он не связан! — возмущенно заявила она. — Клайд!

— Ну, я не знал об этом, — не соврав ни одним словом, ответил он. — И что там?

— Торчвуд, — проворчала Мария. — Гребаный Торчвуд, вот что там. Ладно, держи… раз уж это ваша парафия. — Она снова быстро застучала клавишами, не глядя на Клайда. — Это версия с купюрами. Ничего по нашей организации ты там не найдешь, даже если твой шеф и дал тебе это бессмысленное задание!

— Но я бы не стал тебя подставлять ради такого задания, — обиженно сказал Клайд. Терминал пискнул, принимая файл, и начал декодировать его.

— Ой, ну да ладно, — Мария пожала плечами и слабо улыбнулась. — Давай, до связи. Звони и просто так иногда, окей?

— Буду в Вашингтоне, заскочу поболтать.

— Я давно уже в Нью-Йорке, Клайд.

Мария выключила связь. Клайд минуту посидел перед темными экранами, потом вздохнул и открыл декодированный файл.

Соответствовать было трудно — во всех смыслах.

На Клайда с пяти экранов выпрыгнули фотографии, шестой занял длинный, подробный текст. Нет, конечно, никакой информации о том, чем доктор занимается в Торчвуде. Только то, что было до.

Но и этого хватало.

Доктор не был людоедом. Только его помощником. В досье говорилось, что его самого подозревали в людоедстве, но Торчвуд выяснил, что это не так. Тайные общества… инопланетные субстанции, вселявшиеся в человеческие тела… Серебряные скелеты — красивый, кстати, символ. Можно будет воспользоваться, только переработать чуть-чуть… Фотокопии каких-то старых документов с вымаранными названиями и именами. Клайд прищурился, увеличивая картинку до максимума. Кажется, одно из замазанных слов начиналось на букву «К», заглавную. Но слишком длинное для «Каан». Скорее уж, «Конгломерат». Или «Комитет». Что-то вроде того. Людоед боролся с этим непонятным обществом, а по ходу дела убивал случайных людей. Наемник, кажется. Вот документ о том, как подозреваемый был заключен в энергетическую капсулу: Джеку, видимо, пришлось для этого ездить в Штаты. Местные наверняка были до чертиков недовольны. Судя по реакции Марии.

Клайд стал рассматривать фотографии. Интересные лица. Очень разные. Вот их главная, доктор… Бреннан. Темперанс Бреннан. Явно терпения ей не занимать. Суровое лицо без улыбки. Красивое, выразительное. Хорошая форма черепа. Такие лица просто рисовать. Даже скетча хватит, чтобы узнать безошибочно. Но в цвете ее портрет будет гораздо лучше.

Клайд ввел в поиск по базе «Доктор Темперанс Бреннан», и на него обрушился очередной водопад информации — на этот раз не засекреченной. Ага, вот кого имел в виду доктор Эдди, когда говорил, что прозвище не его. «Доктор Кости», его наставница. И ее команда. Лица, лица, новые лица… Отличники, все как один. Такой же взгляд был у Люка — умный и немного потерянный. С этим что стало? Застрелен снайпером по ошибке. А этот, такой… знакомый?

Клайд остановил поток. Со всех пяти экранов на него смотрело улыбающееся лицо. Темные кудрявые волосы, круглые щеки, пухлые губы. Наверняка он ужасно стеснялся своего детского лица, этот агент… доктор… нет, агент Свитс. Господи, где же Клайд его видел? Не может быть. Он ведь тоже погиб — Клайд вбил его имя в поиск — погиб давным-давно. Клайд тогда едва школу закончил. Какая дурацкая смерть: сбили на парковке.

Клайд пошарил по столу в поисках блокнота, достал из кармана линер. Штрих за штрихом. Знакомое лицо. Он всегда отлично запоминал лица, до деталей, иначе не смог бы рисовать, не пользуясь референсами. Круглые карие глаза с тяжелыми веками. Кудри. Маленький подбородок с ямочкой, но не безвольный, скорее, упрямый. Широкие брови, не слишком густые, впрочем…

На седьмом экране что-то мелькнуло, и Клайд оторвался от рисунка. По коридору шагал Джек. Он остановился, словно зная, чем занимается Клайд, посмотрел в камеру, улыбнулся и пошел дальше. Клайд поспешно выключил поиск, спрятал незаконченный набросок в карман, но думать об агенте Свитсе не перестал. Имя у него было говорящее — Ланселот. В школе наверняка дразнили… хотя, может, и нет. Голова заболела, сильно, резко, и тут же прошла, как только Клайд подумал о чем-то другом.

Открылась дверь. Джек вошел внутрь. В Хабе запахло свежим ветром и лимонным одеколоном, Клайд дернул плечами.

— Ну что, нашел Зака? — спросил Джек, широко, как всегда, улыбаясь. — Если хочешь спросить, чем он у нас занимается, не трать время: я и сам не всегда понимаю.

Клайд вспомнил о диске и полез в карман. Набросок предательски зашуршал и попытался выпасть, но Клайд успел затолкать его обратно.

— Вот. Он просил передать.

— А! Снова конференция? — спросил Джек и, хотя Клайд закономерно ему не ответил, продолжил: — Опять забыл, что они не принимают на компакт-дисках. Но я перегоню на нужный носитель. Спасибо. И… кофе завари?

Он окинул Клайда неожиданно тоскливым взглядом, словно ожидая чего-то непонятного, словно хотел что-то личное сказать Клайду, но мотнул головой и побежал дальше. Клайд со вздохом пошел к кофейному аппарату, старому и заслуженному: Джек упрямо отказывался заменить его более современным. Кофе в нем всегда получался отвратительным, да Клайд и кофе-то терпеть не мог, но выбирать не приходилось. Он не компьютерщик, не спец по оружию, не полицейский, в конце концов, не врач — его и взяли-то сюда по протекции из ЮНИТа. Потому, что не захотели брать в ЮНИТ.

Насыпая в емкость вонючий коричневый порошок, Клайд вдруг ясно вспомнил, где именно он видел этого агента с рыцарским именем. И вряд ли погибшего. Кофе был забыт, Клайд метнулся обратно к терминалу и включил покадровый поиск по камерам слежения. Поиск нужного лица — благо, оно тоже имелось в наличии.

Дни перематывались за днями, как в старом кино — быстро, рвано; фигурки людей мчатся задом наперед, неестественно жестикулируя. Джек в своей шинели мечется по Хабу вперед-назад. Вот они все, втроем, бегут на выезд — только наоборот, стаскивая с себя куртки, пятятся к рабочим местам. Ночь. Джек расхаживает по Хабу, как неупокоенная нечисть. Он вообще когда-нибудь спит?.. Глупый вопрос. День. Ночь, Снова день…

Вот! Вот оно. Клайд привстал. Коридор, ведущий к камерам. И дверь в стене, где точно не было никакой двери. У дверей стоял, скрестив руки на груди, тот самый агент. Поиск безошибочно остановился на нем, обвел лицо в скобки квадрата и, еле слышно пискнув, отключился. За десяток лет агент совсем не изменился. Совсем как Джек. Может, он тоже… бессмертный? Черный траурный костюм, черный галстук, как у Марии. Неужели? Понятно тогда, что означает эта его «смерть». Блестящие ботинки. Интересно, их агенты-женщины обязаны ходить в туфлях на каблуках? Бедняги. Бегать в таких наверняка пытка. В следующий раз надо у Марии спросить.

Из-за угла вышел Джек и остановился. Они начали разговаривать; агент упрямо вздернул подбородок. Его лицо казалось совершенно другим, не похожим на то, которое Клайд видел на фото. Ни улыбки. Ни похожей мимики. Джек засмеялся какой-то неслышимой шутке. Агент смотрел на него брезгливо.

Потом открыл дверь, которой там не должно было быть, и приглашающе махнул рукой. Джек вошел внутрь, агент шагнул за ним. Дверь захлопнулась и… и…

Клайд остановил запись, отмотал назад на несколько секунд.

Дверь захлопнулась и исчезла. Растаяла. Слилась со стеной.

Голова снова резко заболела. Клайд зажмурился. Реткон, точно. Он наверняка спрашивал у Джека, что это за ерунда — в его обязанность входило просматривать записи с камер, — а Джек, вместо того, чтобы объяснить, дал ему реткон.

Клайд вытащил свой набросок и отмотал запись назад, остановил, увеличив лицо агента. Лицо то же самое, но совершенно другое. Как будто маска, чужая кожа… А может, так и есть?

Агент, упрямо вздернув подбородок, смотрел на Джека. Тот радостно улыбался.

Потом завыла сирена, и Клайд, вздрогнув, оторвался от мониторов. Сирена звучала на самом деле: камеры не записывали звуков. Настоящая тревога. Клайд быстро выключил поиск и помчался вниз, в главный зал.

Джек и Энди стояли возле прогностического модуля. Клайду все уши прожужжали о том, что с ним нельзя делать — трогать, нажимать на кнопки, дышать, протирать, даже близко подходить. Прогностический модуль, исправно выдававший на огромный голографический экран непонятную, хоть и очень стильную мешанину цветных полос, сейчас показывал что-то странное.

Красная полоса, выползавшая с правой стороны экрана, становилась все шире и шире. Расползалась во все стороны, как лужа крови на полу, расталкивая другие полосы прочь. Джек наклонился над клавиатурой, пощелкал, потом выругался сквозь зубы. Энди оглянулся, увидел Клайда и развел руками — он явно понимал, что происходит, не больше, чем сам Клайд.

Наконец Джеку удалось выключить сирену. В Хабе стало тихо. Красная полоса медленно теснила другие, разрастаясь на весь экран. Сердце вдруг сильно, быстро застучало, и Клайд облизнул пересохшие губы. Приключение, черт его забери. Чутье, отточенное годами опыта, не обмануть.

— Что показывает индикатор Разлома? — отрывисто спросил Джек, не оборачиваясь.

Энди шагнул к соседнему терминалу, прищурился, не веря глазам.

— Ничего.

Джек обернулся к нему. Клайд сверлил Энди взглядом, изо всех сил стараясь стоять ровно.

— Ничего, — повторил Энди. — Активность нулевая. Разлом закрылся. Кажется.


	2. Уровень С. Патопсихологический синдром

Если бы у Лэнса спросили, не разочаровался ли он в своем выборе уйти из ФБР ради мистической организации, которая регулирует деятельность инопланетян на Земле, он бы ответил «Ни за что». Только так и следовало отвечать на этот вопрос.

Думать по этому поводу можно было что угодно.

Лэнс, который на данный момент носил имя «агент Эс», про себя не соглашался самоидентифицироваться с однобуквенным обозначением. Правила организации, пусть так, но внутреннее самоопределение может сохраняться каким угодно — разве возможно заставить состоявшуюся личность называть себя кодом из одной буквы? Тем не менее, люди интерпретируют подобные вызовы в совершенно индивидуальной манере. В организации Лэнс насмотрелся разных вариантов: кто-то искренне сопоставлял себя с таким обозначением, избавляясь от старой личности и старого мироощущения в пользу нового (агент Кей, например), кто-то превращал букву в имя и легко манипулировал новой сущностью (Эл, Джей, да и Бета тоже), кто-то пользовался прозвищами наряду с официальным кодом, игнорируя протокол при любой возможности. Например, Гаутама.

Да, в общем, с Гаутамы все и началось.

В штате организации он значился как «агент Си»; один из старейших агентов после Зеда и Кея. Стажеры понятия не имели, что он — инопланетянин, действующие агенты знали, но молчали. Негласная проверка новичков, обычный социальный ритуал, как сказала бы доктор Бреннан.

Сам Лэнс разгадал эту загадку довольно быстро: по отсутствию микровыражений на его голографической маске, тогда еще — с другой внешностью. После разоблачения Гаутама усовершенствовал ее — теперь она иногда мелко помаргивала, дергала уголками губ и в целом сбила бы с толку любого профайлера, который бы попытался читать эту какофонию.

Зато у Гаутамы были щупальца, которые работали куда лучше любых микровыражений.

В данный момент они застыли без движения, и это говорило об очень многом. Например, что вопрос серьезный. И что он не хотел бы, чтобы Лэнс этим заинтересовался подробнее, чем стоило. И что Гаутама долго колебался, прежде чем поручить ему это задание.

Любопытно.

— Одному из наших агентов требуется психологическая помощь, — сказал Гаутама. Он стоял, опираясь рукой на край стола, и пытался напустить на себя неформальный вид, но получалось у него это плохо.

— Большинству наших агентов требуется психологическая помощь, — ответил Лэнс. Это было правдой. Хотя подбирали персонал очень тщательно, и в агенты редко попадали эмоционально неустойчивые личности, но зато клинических социопатов было хоть отбавляй.

Прямо как в ФБР. И, пожалуй, именно поэтому Лэнс чувствовал себя слегка разочарованным последние несколько лет. 

Гаутама выразительно вздохнул. Его щупальца едва заметно вздрогнули. Он всегда воспринимал организацию как свое личное детище — забавный вариант самоидентификации. Лэнс понятия не имел, сколько Гаутаме лет, но явно много, и вряд ли большая часть его жизни прошла в ЛвЧ.

— Этому агенту она требуется сильнее, чем прочим, — отчеканил Гаутама и встал ровно, в позу «вольно», уставившись на Лэнса своим единственным глазом. — Проблема, которая есть у него, мешает работе. Поговори с ним. Разберись. Дай свои рекомендации.

— Я давно не занимаюсь психоанализом и не хотел бы начинать снова, — ответил Лэнс. Любопытство разгоралось все ярче, но ему действительно не хотелось бы снова возвращаться на эту чудовищно, как выяснилось, зыбкую почву.

— Психоанализ и не требуется. Нужны только твои выводы и рекомендации.

Ну конечно. Интересно, что на этот раз? Допустим, как источник научных данных ЛвЧ куда плодотворнее ФБР. В ФБР никогда не выпадет возможности узнать, какие психологические последствия несет за собой беременность у мужчин. Или как влияет генетическая модификация на мозг взрослой состоявшейся личности.

Это была главная причина, почему Лэнс согласился на предложение работать здесь: возможность исследовать то, чего в других местах попросту не существует. Согласился, невзирая на последствия — полный отказ от прошлого.

— А если ему понадобится помощь психиатра? — спросил Лэнс.

— Ты скажешь об этом. Ты эксперт.

О, теперь Гаутама манипулирует им в своей неповторимой манере. Но манипулирует, надо признать, успешно: Лэнс непроизвольно расправил плечи. Эксперт — правда. Констатация приятного факта. Если бы Гаутама продолжил с похвалами, это разрушило бы эффект, но Гаутама не продолжил. 

— Может, объяснишь хоть вкратце? — спросил Лэнс. — В чем дело, что именно мешает ему работать, да и кто этот агент, в конце концов. Ты ведь даже его букву не назвал.

Щупальца Гаутамы задумчиво зашевелились. Решает, говорить или нет. Или, вернее, что именно говорить.

Гаутама не врал — Лэнс не мог вспомнить, чтобы он это делал, — но замалчивал факты виртуознее любого лжеца.

— Ты его не знаешь. Он работал здесь раньше, потом брал отпуск… и теперь снова вернулся. Называй его… — Гаутама задумался. — Агент Икс. Да. Мне нужно, чтобы он мог исполнять свои обязанности.

— Тебе нужно? — спросил Лэнс. — Или организации?

Очевидно, этот вопрос поставил Гаутаму в тупик, потому что он немедленно разозлился: выпятил острый, как у сказочной ведьмы, подбородок, дернул щупальцами, скривил тонкие, сливающиеся по цвету с кожей губы. Наверняка на той планете, откуда был родом Гаутама, и слыхом не слыхивали об управлении гневом.

— Не важно, — отчеканил он.

Действительно, идентификация «я являюсь неотъемлемой частью организации» предполагает такую реакцию. Разделить себя и работу не представляется возможным, но это не растворение, а нечто другое. 

«Государство — это я».

Лэнс примирительно улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Это был глупый вопрос. Извини. Конечно, я поговорю с ним, если ты этого хочешь.

— Агент Икс будет ждать тебя на уровне D, в медицинском отсеке.

— Он что, ранен?

— Нет! — ответил Гаутама. — Но там очень удобная кушетка, так что я решил… 

Фраза прозвучала довольно двусмысленно, и Гаутама, невзирая на свое инопланетное происхождение, это понял и замолчал. Лэнс сдержал улыбку. Не хотелось его обижать.

— Иди. Не задерживайся, — буркнул Гаутама и отвернулся к столу. Он снова включил голографическую маску агента Си. — Кроме того, тебе временно придется стать его напарником.

А вот и ложка дегтя. Впрочем, чего еще было ждать?

— Ты возьмешь себе нового напарника? — спросил Лэнс. Обидеться будет непрофессионально. Недостойно. Это не попытка его уязвить, обычная ротация… И его никто не бросает. Снова.

— Нет, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Гаутама. — Я же сказал: временно. Семь-десять рабочих дней.

Кажется, ему было стыдно. Лэнс сдержал улыбку. Все-таки базовые эмоции у большинства разумных видов потрясающе схожи, хоть и возникают по совершенно разным причинам.

— Это не должно причинить неудобств, — продолжил Гаутама. — Он готов сотрудничать и сам хочет поскорее избавиться от своей проблемы.

Что ж… Гаутама не лгал, и это внушало определенные надежды. Остался один, последний вопрос, который и решит исход дела. Лэнсу хотелось думать, что он может еще что-то изменить и отказаться. Конечно, может. 

— Он человек? — спросил Лэнс.

Гаутама обернулся. Его человеческая маска выглядела безучастной, но что скрывалось под ней? Не угадаешь.

— Не знаю. Не могу сказать. Спроси у него сам, — ответил он.

Лэнс кивнул и вышел в залитый белым светом коридор. Голова кружилась, как после алкоголя. Гаутаме было очень трудно отказывать, особенно когда он не приказывал, а просил. Привязанность. Импринтинг. После Бута и Бреннан требовался тот, кто сможет заменить Лэнсу близких. Почему бы и не напарник? Но Лэнс, хоть и принял уже решение и теперь уверенно шагал в направлении лифта, ощущал странное внутреннее напряжение и не мог его объяснить. 

Супервизия нужнее всего, когда не к кому за ней обратиться. Врачу, излечися сам.

В главном зале, как всегда, было шумно: толпились инопланетяне-туристы, быстрым деловым шагом спешили куда-то другие агенты (как выяснилось после более близкого знакомства, многие нарочно напускают занятой вид, проходя через главный зал), то и дело раздавались объявления. Обойдя аркиллийского дроида, у которого заклинило сервомеханизм (агента И уже почти освободили из рукопожатия), Лэнс краем глаза посмотрел на главное табло. Все было в норме, карта сияла зелено-желтым, только где-то в Орегоне мигал красный огонек. Близнецы возились над пультом — наверное, опять неприятности с Разломом, — и Лэнс, помахав Бобу, вызвал лифт.

Он уже перебирал варианты, как начать разговор.

Все агенты были своеобразными личностями — черта, характерная и для ФБР, но в ЛвЧ своеобразие просто зашкаливало. Разумеется, психологических проблем у каждого из них было хоть отбавляй. И большинство успешно компенсировало их — к счастью, потому что меньше всего Лэнсу улыбалось становиться штатным психоаналитиком организации. Он так и сказал Гаутаме, когда тот предложил ему эту работу, и Гаутама согласился. Только наука и только ксенопсихология, никаких исключений. Этот агент Икс, судя по всему, относился ко второму случаю. Лэнс хлопнул по рецептору, и дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону.

Говорят, хороший патпсихолог сможет поставить диагноз пациенту, пока тот идет от двери к кушетке. Лэнс считал себя хорошим, но сейчас все было наоборот, и, шагнув через порог, он замер на месте.

Во-первых, пациент был гуманоидом, визуально идентичным человеку. Во-вторых, он сидел на месте врача, а не на предназначенной для этого кушетке. В-третьих, на нем был до боли знакомый темно-синий халат института Джефферсона.

Ладно, первое могло быть голографической маской, но зачем тогда у него дреды? Зачем изображать экстравагантную прическу, если рациональнее придерживаться средних значений? Второе, как и первое, впрочем, говорило о пациенте довольно многое: стремление доминировать, демонстративность, возможно, анальная акцентуация, если он человек. Но третье? 

Черный траурный костюм был идеальным способом слиться со средой и одновременно идеальной защитной броней, естественно, в переносном смысле. Комплекс психологических защит предполагал и унификацию как способ скрыться от опасной окружающей среды и справиться с неуверенностью в себе. В армии для таких целей служит форма. Лэнсу самому было спокойнее в костюме — хотя те времена, когда он одевался в черное и раскрашивал лицо, чтобы справиться с внутренним напряжением, давно остались позади.

Третье означало, что проблемы агента Икс привели к тому, что его отстранили, а не попытку Гаутамы проверить Лэнса так или иначе.

— Добрый день. Я… — начал Лэнс.

— Доблестный сэр Ланселот, которого король Артур отправил заниматься грязной работой, — перебил его агент Икс и противно захихикал. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел на Лэнса снизу вверх. Его светло-серые глаза не смеялись и даже не улыбались, а холодно изучали, анализировали. И улыбался агент Икс неумело. Человек ли он? Запросто может быть. Но не исключено, что под этой хорошо подогнанной оболочкой скрывается зеленый и ушастый инопланетянин.

И откуда он знает, как Лэнса зовут? Лицо агента Икс было на сто процентов ему незнакомо. Они никогда не пересекались в Джефферсоне, Лэнс бы не забыл такую снисходительную мину. Нет, это точно какая-то проверка. Лэнс, стараясь сохранять профессионально доброжелательное выражение лица (в конце концов, ему удалось наладить общение даже с откровенно враждебно и пренебрежительно настроенным Бутом), протянул агенту Икс руку и сказал:

— Не настолько доблестный, как хотелось бы, и работа, надеюсь, не настолько грязная. Я агент Эс, и я могу помочь в решении твоей проблемы.

Агент Икс приподнял бесцветные брови, не двинувшись с места.

— Дружеские прикосновения не обязательны.

Лэнс уселся на кушетку, открыто и располагающе улыбнулся. Картина складывалась все более четкая: не нужен никакой MMPI, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, на какой из шкал у агента Икс будет пик, а на какой — провал. Даже судя по внешности — подобранной как попало одежды, которая, впрочем, смотрелась на нем вполне органично, островков светлой щетины на щеках, а еще прически. Дреды, наверное, для удобства, не для позерства, но и второго исключать нельзя.

— Хорошо, обойдемся и без прикосновений, если они неприятны. Итак, давай пообщаемся, если ты не против…

— Я против, — быстро вставил Икс.

Лэнс моргнул.

Во-первых, Гаутама солгал. Во-вторых…

Гаутама солгал так умело, что Лэнс не распознал его ложь, даже не задумался, что тот может соврать прямо и неприкрыто. Соврать ему, его напарнику, с которым они работают бок о бок уже почти десять лет. Обидно. Неприятно. Лэнс выдохнул, стараясь сдержать совершенно лишнюю сейчас злость.

— Твой уровень компетенции недостаточен. Нам не о чем с тобой общаться, — продолжал агент Икс. Когда-то белые, его кеды выглядели такими заношенными, что даже их марки теперь не определить. Но руки у агента были идеально чистыми, а ногти аккуратно подстрижены.

— Ну хорошо, общаться тоже не будем, — ответил Лэнс и взял с тумбочки медицинский планшет. Он давно считал этот метод примитивным, но Икса теперь хотелось проверить по-полной. И даже не потому, что тот вел себя вызывающе и пренебрежительно. Так… Лэнс открыл пустой файл для графики и протянул планшет Иксу. Как он его возьмет? Возьмет ли?

Икс взял планшет спокойно и уверенно, но движения его тела… Лэнс задумался. Пациент двигался так, словно тело было не слишком-то ему привычно, и это могло означать, что Икс действительно инопланетянин в человеческом «костюме» — или что он недавно выздоровел после тяжелой травмы. Для ЛвЧ не в новинку ни то, ни другое.

— Нарисуй мне несуществующее животное, — сказал Лэнс.

— Несуществующих животных не существует, — ответил Икс без улыбки, но Лэнс почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что он издевается.

— В этом и смысл задания, — ответил он.

— Ты не можешь давать мне заданий. У тебя недостаточно полномочий.

Зашкаливающая ригидность. Сама по себе эта акцентуация не была проблемой — многие агенты оказывались склонны к ригидности, да она и помогала при работе. Но в сочетании с демонстративностью это делало агента Икс совершенно непригодным к работе в организации, человек он или нет. 

— Агент Си поручил мне проверить твою работоспособность, — подстраиваясь под стиль его речи, сказал Лэнс. — У него достаточно полномочий, как думаешь?

Икс промолчал, развернул планшет к себе и начал водить по экрану пальцем.

— Может, будет удобнее стилусом? — спросил Лэнс. После этого задания он даст Иксу тест MMPI: пускай помучается над пятью с лишним сотнями вопросов. Спешить им все равно некуда, а результаты получатся более наглядными. Гаутаме придется признать, что проблема агента Икс — в самом агенте.

— Нет, — ответил Икс, продолжая тереть экран.

— Агент Си поручил мне быть твоим напарником. Временно.

Икс, не говоря ни слова, пожал плечами. Потом поднял голову и протянул Лэнсу планшет.

Экран был полностью и очень тщательно заштрихован черным. Что ж, чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать.

— Это и есть животное? Какое оно? Как называется?

Икс осторожно убрал назад один из дредов, глядя перед собой.

— Абсолютная и бесконечная чернота, — ответил он.

Лэнс покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Но как она может быть бесконечной? У нее ведь есть края.

— А это только фрагмент, — ответил Икс. Он посмотрел на Лэнса, потом расплылся в улыбке и захихикал уже знакомым противным голосом. Шутка, которая тоже говорила о многом.

Лэнс выключил графический редактор и начал листать проводник в поисках теста, но свет вдруг мигнул. Загудела сирена: значит, чрезвычайная ситуация. В тот же миг запищал коммуникатор, и Лэнс включил экран. Гаутама, как и стоило ожидать.

— Отправляйтесь к Центральному парку, — без лишних слов скомандовал он. — Там зафиксировано множественное проникновение внеземных жизненных форм. Разберитесь с этим.

— Разберитесь? — удивленно спросил Лэнс. — Мне брать с собой агента Икс?

— Да.

— Но он же…

— Это не обсуждается! — рявкнул Гаутама и выключил связь.

Лэнс встал и обернулся к Иксу. Тот продолжал неприятно улыбаться.

— Знаешь, что? Пожалуй, я нарушу его приказ, — сказал Лэнс. — Оставайся здесь, а я поеду на задание один.

— Ошибка, — ответил Икс. Он тоже встал: худощавый, нескладный, но довольно широкоплечий. Халат Джефферсона болтался на нем, как чужой. — Мое присутствие будет необходимо.

— Ты слишком нестабилен, чтобы исполнять обязанности, — отчеканил Лэнс, — и тебе нельзя позволять…

— Какая глупость! Ты совершенно не можешь судить о том, стабилен я или нет, — перебил его Икс. Он обошел Лэнса по дуге и теперь целеустремленно шагал к двери. Лэнс пробормотал под нос ругательство и поспешил следом.

В коридоре царил заведомый хаос. Сирена продолжала гудеть.

— Нет, могу. Мне поручили проверить твое состояние, — выкрикнул Лэнс, перекрикивая шум. — И я определенно могу сказать, что тебе не место среди агентов ЛвЧ. Ты непригоден.

— Конечно, не место, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Икс и вызвал лифт.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь?

— Подчиняюсь приказу, как и все мы. — Икс наконец повернул голову, посмотрел на Лэнса и поднял руку. В его пальцах звякнули ключи. — Кроме того, тебе не разрешается водить машину, а мне — да. Так что тебе не обойтись без моего присутствия.

Лэнс открыл рот, потом закрыл. Нужно было забрать у Икса ключи в тот же момент, когда он их показал, но сейчас уже поздно. Раньше за рулем всегда сидел Гаутама, и Лэнс не возражал, наоборот. Гаутама водил блестяще даже в забитом пробками Манхэттене, но насчет агента Икс у Лэнса были вполне закономерные сомнения.

Сирена наконец смолкла. Главный зал почти опустел. Лифт наконец добрался до них и открыл двери. Икс вошел первым и тут же нажал кнопку — кажется, гаража. Хорошо бы гаража, а не подземной тюрьмы. Лэнс едва успел впрыгнуть в закрывающийся лифт.

— У тебя есть оружие и нейрализатор? — спросил Лэнс и привычно приоткрыл рот, чтобы от резкого подъема не заложило уши.

— Нет. Оружие не имеет смысла. — Икс пожал плечами и презрительно скривил губы. — Я все равно не смогу им воспользоваться.

Лифт остановился. Икс пошагал вперед так же целеустремленно, как и раньше. Кеды едва слышно шуршали об асфальт.

— Как это? — не понял Лэнс, который едва успевал за ним. Их с Гаутамой «ниссан икс-трейл электро» остался где-то позади. Ну и замечательно — еще не хватало, чтобы Гаутама сам дал этому самоуверенному засранцу ключи.

Икс не ответил. Он открыл дверь машины (кажется, вообще случайно выбранной; по крайней мере, она была довольно старой, такими не пользовались уже лет десять, если не больше) и забрался внутрь.

Лэнс устроился на пассажирском сиденье, пристегнулся. В машине пахло пылью и затхлостью.

— Почему оружие не имеет смысла? — спросил он еще раз.

— Я не могу причинять вред разумным существам, — сквозь зубы ответил Икс и завел мотор.

— Табу? Законы?

— Нет. Просто не могу.

Машина рванула с места и понеслась вперед. Лэнс ухватился за ручку над дверью, но это не помогало. Они чудом не вмазались в стенку: Икс в последний момент словно нехотя повернул руль. Машина вылетела из гаража и помчалась по встречной полосе.

— Поворачивай! Поворачивай! — заорал Лэнс. — На обочину! 

Икс только хмыкнул и прибавил скорость. Тяжелый «форд-виктория» несся, не разбирая дороги, как черный носорог по саванне. Вслед ему возмущенно гудели другие машины. Лэнс вцепился в ручку, словно в последнюю соломинку. Они чудом увернулись от такси. Потом под колеса кинулась маленькая «тесла», но Икс среагировал вовремя и только слегка царапнул ее.

— Слишком медленно, — пожаловался он. — Отвратительно устаревшая техника.

— Только не включай ракетный дви… — начал Лэнс, но Икс, широко улыбаясь, уже нажал кнопку. Дома и машины расплылись в длинные цветные полосы, горизонт тошнотворно завалился набок. Полицейские сирены, завывавшие за спиной, стихли вдали.

Лэнс никогда не думал, что ему будет так страшно в машине. Десять лет опыта исчезли, словно их и не было. «Форд» метался с тротуара на обочину, с обочины на стенки домов и снова на тротуар, чудом ни на кого не наехав. Потом они нырнули в тоннель, и это означало, что Центральный парк уже совсем близко. Лэнс выдохнул и еле слышно произнес:

— Нельзя так водить автомобиль в большом городе. Отдашь ключи мне, и я сам поведу, когда поедем назад.

Надо признать, по Манхэттену Икс ехал гораздо быстрее, чем Гаутама. Лес небоскребов вокруг них шевелился и менялся, как живой, словно это они стояли на месте, а огромные дома спешили куда-то прочь. Лэнс едва успел заметить Эмпайр Стейт по левой стороне, как они свернули на Мэдисон-авеню и помчались дальше.

— Я умею управлять даже космическим крейсером, — заявил Икс безапелляционно. — Кроме того, я просчитал риски и ехал так, чтобы никому не повредить. У тебя нет поводов утверждать, что я управляю этим транспортным средством недостаточно аккуратно.

Он свернул налево, швырнул автомобиль через полосу к обочине и остановился, но на его очередной опасный маневр никто не обратил внимания. Навстречу прямо по проезжей части бежали, крича, люди. Вот черт, работы будет действительно много. Лэнс быстро настроил нейрализатор на час (с небольшим запасом), надел очки и выскочил из машины. 

Его тут же едва не сбили с ног. Мимо проскакала перепуганная лошадь, волоча за собой остатки тележки. Лэнс замахал руками, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но так и замер.

На месте знакомых деревьев Центрального парка шевелилась зеленая стена. Плотная, сочная зелень, слишком бодрая для растений, выглядывала из-за невысокого заборчика. Ровная, как под линейку. Словно какой-то пришлый гигант аккуратно вырезал Центральный парк и вклеил вместо него фрагмент из совсем другого паззла.

Лэнс пришел в себя и снова замахал руками.

— Стойте! Остановитесь и посмотрите сюда!

Если инопланетная угроза инертна, сначала надо отнейралить гражданских, которые бегут — для оптимизации затрат по их дальнейшим поискам. А парк явно не собирался никуда уходить.

Но тут через забор перепрыгнуло существо и неловкими, рваными движениями поскакало на одной ноге дальше. Существо напоминало семифутовый гриб с конической шляпкой. Оно остановилось, и Лэнс, подчиняясь неожиданной вспышке интуиции, снял его из нелетального карбонизатора. О гражданских стоило забыть — ими займутся стажеры и другие агенты. Лэнс побежал мимо памятника прямо к зеленой стене джунглей и остановился перед забором. Зеленые заросли тут же жадно потянулись к нему.

— Эффектно, правда? — сказал кто-то за спиной, и Лэнс, резко обернувшись, прицелился в говорившего. Но это был всего лишь агент Икс, который разглядывал джунгли, сунув руки в карманы халата. Он выглядел таким довольным, словно сам спроектировал эти изменения в городском ландшафте. А может, так и было? Лэнс продолжал в него целиться, ловя малейшие изменения на его лице. Икс поднял руки и покачал головой.

— Ты что-то об этом знаешь? — спросил Лэнс.

— Какая площадь Центрального парка? — вместо ответа задал вопрос Икс. 

— Зачем тебе?

— Чтобы огородить это место временным замком. Или тебе больше нравится бегать вокруг и отстреливать хищников, которые отсюда выходят?

Икс опустил руки и полез во внутренний карман — нет, в карман толстовки, которую он носил под халатом. Стрелять? Гаутама будет очень недоволен, но если Икс не тот, за кого себя выдает? Полумифический Альфа, основатель организации, мог пользоваться услугами клонированных…

Но Икс извлек из кармана диск временного замка, и Лэнс нехотя опустил оружие.

— Примерно полмили на полторы, — ответил он.

— Окей, — ответил Икс и начал настраивать замок. Через забор прыгнул новый «гриб» и направился к ним, угрожающе раскрыв шляпку. Действительно, хищник, и вряд ли разумный. Лэнс подстрелил и его, потом вытащил коммуникатор.

— На месте Центрального парка — неустановленные джунгли, — сообщил он, когда на экране появилось лицо Гаутамы. — Известных нам разумных форм жизни пока не зафиксировано. Нейтрализовали две жизненные формы, предположительно хищные, предположительно…

В этот момент коммуникатор выдернули у него из руки.

— Фрагмент джунглей Механуса, приблизительно три с половиной квадратных километра, — сказал агент Икс. — Фунгоиды пытаются атаковать нас, но безуспешно. Планирую применить временной замок до выяснения дальнейших обстоятельств.

— Действуйте, — резко сказал Гаутама и выключил связь.

Икс просиял, включил замок и, увернувшись от потянувшихся к нему зеленых усиков, прихлопнул его к забору. Воздух задрожал, и от замка разлилась прозрачная стена, растянулась в стороны и вверх, закрывая парк со всех сторон, заключая его в непроницаемый «аквариум».

Потом Икс уверенно пошагал обратно к памятнику, на ходу подхватив громкоговоритель из брошенной патрульной машины. Лэнс спрятал оружие и улыбнулся. Икс нравился ему все меньше, но теперь стало ясно, что именно за проблема мешает ему работать. И по какой вероятной причине она у него возникла. Тем не менее, Икс все равно не приспособлен для работы агента, хоть и оказался потрясающе эффективен сейчас.

Никаких ритуальных действий — значит, чистые обсессии. Какой интересный экземпляр. Гаутама, видимо, хотел как лучше — и для Икса, и для самого Лэнса. Это почти подарок, такой пациент. На нем можно было бы защитить диссертацию по ксенопсихологии… или даже можно, только не на Земле.

Тем временем Икс вскарабкался на капот перегородившего Гранд Арми Плазу школьного автобуса.

— Внимание! Внимание! Жители Нью-Йорка и гости города! — Громкоговоритель искажал его голос, делая его более механическим, но это совершенно не выбивалось из образа. — Проводится научный эксперимент. Центральный парк закрыт для посещений. Повторяю: Центральный парк закрыт для посещений. Я — доктор Дженкинс, а это, — он указал в сторону Лэнса, — агент Уайатт. Немедленно подойдите к нему для решения вопроса о компенсациях за ущерб. Повторяю: кто хочет получить компенсацию, подойдите к агенту Уайатту.

Зеваки, которых, как всегда, хватало (и которым чаще всего приходилось придумывать правдоподобную причину смерти), потянулись в сторону Лэнса. Очень быстро потянулись, надо признать. Можно даже сказать, побежали. Лэнс вытащил нейрализатор и громко сказал:

— Желающим получить компенсацию необходимо сфотографироваться для идентификации! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, в объектив!

Он снова вспомнил о диссертации и улыбнулся. Самая утомительная часть работы ждала впереди.


	3. Уровень А. Иммунитет

Звонок, как всегда, раздался в самый неудачный момент: в разгар совещания. Незнакомый номер. Мортимус? Возможно. Некоторое время Сек рассматривал экран коммуникатора — тот беззвучно вибрировал в руке, — а потом с едва ощутимой мстительностью выключил связь.

— …финансовые результаты неудовлетворительны, — закончил Омега. Он давно уже сменил внешность грузного и широкоплечего Зеда на свою собственную и вернулся к рабочему дежурству на Планете, но продолжал вести финансовые дела организации. Кажется, ему просто нравилось строить схемы.

— Мы не ради прибыли работаем, — сказал Сек. Коммуникатор опять завибрировал. Интересно, кому это он нужен так срочно и немедленно? Подождет. Сек снова сбросил звонок.

— Не ради прибыли. Но нам нужно оплачивать потребляемые ресурсы, а переводить средства из финансового конгломерата на Альфе Центавре слишком долго. И продавать «Монсанто» геном сверхурожайной пшеницы я бы не хотел.

— Продай что-нибудь другое, — предложила Эл, хитро улыбаясь. — Джею очень нравится тот коктейль, который изобрел Зилтор — «тонус мышц». Безвредно, но будет продаваться не хуже, чем ксеникал. Джей просто идеален в качестве образца типичного человека.

Коммуникатор в ладони вздрогнул еще раз. Нет, звонивший явно не собирался сдаваться. Сек поднялся из-за стола.

— Продолжайте без меня, — сказал он и вышел за дверь. Коммуникатор настойчиво дрожал, высвечивая все тот же длинный межпланетный код. Он ничего не говорил о звонившем, но начало кода — S3 — говорило о том, что тот находится на Земле. Все проще. Наверняка кто-то из агентов. Сек глубоко вздохнул и включил связь. 

— Слушаю. 

Динамик неприятно зашипел — словно воду вылили в расплавленное олово, потом раздался треск, в котором отдаленно угадывался голос. Знакомый голос Джека Харкнесса.

— …Надо же, взял трубку, — Джек явно был не в настроении: это внушало надежду, что дело не в простой болтовне. — Нужна…

Треск помех заглушил последнюю фразу.

— Что? Что тебе нужно? — мрачно спросил Сек. Он отошел к стене и встал, придерживая коммуникатор плечом и щупальцем; лицо чесалось, очень хотелось выключить маскировку, но в открытых помещениях, таких, как коридор возле главного зала, следовало соблюдать секретность.

Снова затарахтели помехи.

— Не слышу. Говори четче.

Наверное, звонит откуда-то из подвалов. Может, нашел какой-то очередной «артефакт» и теперь хочет, чтобы Сек снова помог ему с каталогизацией? Встреча под благовидным предлогом. Сек улыбнулся, но тут Джек снова прорвался сквозь шум:

— Помощь мне нужна. Я тут… — часть фразы сожрали помехи, но последнее слово раздалось четко и ясно: — умираю. 

— Что? — переспросил Сек. — Повтори!

Коммуникатор зашипел в последний раз и отключился.

Мгновение Сек смотрел на экран, пытаясь собрать информацию воедино. Видимо, Джек действительно нашел образец какой-нибудь технологии в своем бездонном подвале. Галлифрейской технологии. Что-нибудь от Рассилона. Например, чайник. Юмор получался какой-то уж слишком черный, и Сек нажал вызов последнего номера. Звонок сорвался, хотя коммуникатор был настроен и на межпланетную, и на межвременную (при необходимости) связь.

В следующий миг Сек бежал по коридору к лифту: ТАРДИС была припаркована на нижнем ярусе, в секторе для жилых помещений. Можно было надеяться, что это очередная из милых шуточек Джека, и хорошо бы так и вышло, но анализ ситуации оказался слишком неутешительным — в комплексе с тем, что коммуникатор не смог установить связь. Сек без угрызений совести растолкал агентов, пробился в лифт первым и нажал кнопку. Если даже кто-то и возмущался ему вслед, он этого не слышал.

В конце концов, именно он руководит ими, хоть они и понятия об этом не имеют. Джек мог сотню раз издеваться над его любовью к субординации — все равно он не знал и половины, даже десятой доли не знал. Джек… Сек стукнул кулаком по стенке лифта: тот слишком медленно двигался. Нужно еще ускорить… 

Лифт остановился. Сек прорвался сквозь полуоткрытые двери и побежал туда, где находилась дверь в его «квартиру» — на самом деле, в его ТАРДИС.

И никто не спрашивал, почему у агента Си на двери висит табличка «Не влезай — убьет». Агенты ЛвЧ имели право на подобные странности. ТАРДИС не стала ждать, пока он достанет ключ, и открыла дверь сама прямо перед ним; Сек благодарно кивнул, вбегая внутрь. Щелкнул замок. Консольная, полутемная до этого, ярко осветилась. Тепло. Принятие. Комфорт.

Сек не глядя положил коммуникатор в «гнездо» на консоли и начал настраивать маршрут.

— Пеленгуй последнее соединение, — сказал он. ТАРДИС ответила резким, тошнотворным неудовольствием, но Сек упрямо дернул щупальцами и приказал: — Выполняй!

Медленно, как будто нехотя, ТАРДИС выдала на экран длинный код места-времени на высоком галлифрейском — явно из вредности, и Секу пришлось несколько минут разбирать, откуда именно Джек ему звонил. Но это оказалась не какая-нибудь черная дыра. И даже не Кардифф.

Это был Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 2011 год.

Сек глубоко вздохнул. Ничего такого… рокового в тот год в столице не случалось, это точно. Но факт оставался фактом. Даже ТАРДИС с трудом запеленговала сигнал, если, конечно, дело не в том, как именно она относилась к Джеку.

Что ж, если это шутка или просто благовидный предлог встретиться, можно и сделать это. Машина времени — очень удобный инструмент. Сложно опоздать куда-нибудь, когда она у тебя есть. Сек довольно улыбнулся. Единственным минусом можно было считать обиду Мортимуса: тот до сих пор общался с ним очень мало, а при разговоре постоянно язвил, думая, что задевает этим Сека. Но на таймлорда было бы слишком странно обижаться за такие мелочи.

Он включил дематериализацию, и ТАРДИС принялась вычислять оптимальное время старта. Для того, чтобы темпоральный контур не «засветился», пусть даже Галлифрей неизвестно где, а далеки не станут искать его по временному следу машины таймлордов, нужно было тщательно рассчитать момент материализации-дематериализации. Идеально — синхронно с другими временными устройствами, материализовавшимися в то же самое время. Так как Доктор, агенты времени и прочие постоянно обретались на Земле, ожидание обычно занимало не более трех минут.

Временной ротор нежно запел, поднимаясь и опускаясь, но в тот же миг ТАРДИС затрясло, консольная накренилась, и Сек, уцепившись за консоль, в отчаянии потянул тумблер экстренной перезагрузки ротора.

Сколько бы он ни рассказывал Мортимусу об интуитивно понятном интерфейсе консоли, все-таки у того была довольно старая и давно изученная далеками модель. Схемы управления новых были слишком хорошо засекречены. Помнится, Доктор стучал по консоли своей ТАРДИС молотком — или это были только слухи? Сека обдало новой волной неудовольствия, на этот раз острого и болезненного.

— Ну же, постарайся. Что с тобой? — спросил он вполголоса. Наверное, он бы никогда и никому не признался, что разговаривает со своим кораблем — почти как таймлорд, — но сейчас его все равно никто не увидит.

ТАРДИС снова вздрогнула, пытаясь проложить маршрут. Ротор, дребезжа, застонал почти безнадежно.

— Давай! — выкрикнул Сек, цепляясь за консоль одной рукой, а второй лихорадочно и почти наобум меняя настройки. Протокольные действия? Точно не сейчас! И, кажется, что-то помогло, потому что консольная выровнялась, ротор перестал дребезжать и мягко засвистел, поднимаясь и опускаясь, потом замер. ТАРДИС прибыла на место.

Сек включил внешний экран и выдохнул. Снаружи действительно был Вашингтон — жилой район, кажется, в паре кварталов оттуда жил когда-то Мортимус. Ночь. Непривычно много мусора, но и только: возм ожно, праздник. Люди обычно начинали чистить улицы к утру.

А вдруг это ловушка? Сек напряженно всмотрелся в экран, переключил режимы. Никаких следов энергетического оружия, аномальных гравитационных возмущений. Нет, все чисто. Кажется. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Лицо снова зачесалось, и он вспомнил, что забыл снять голографическую маску. Но сейчас это было кстати, так что Сек, отпустив наконец консоль, пошагал к двери.

За дверью было тепло и ветрено — обычная для этого климатического пояса Земли ночь, скорее даже поздний вечер. Вдалеке шумели машины. Откуда-то доносились радостные крики: возможно, действительно какой-то праздник. День памяти? Нет, слишком холодно для конца мая. Может, день труда. Летом было бы жарче и комфортнее, чем сейчас. Но где же Джек? Сек завертел головой. ТАРДИС припарковалась в небольшом тупичке, заваленном мусором; если Джек где-то неподалеку, можно проверить это очень простым способом. Сек вытащил коммуникатор и набрал тот же неопознанный номер.

На этот раз звонок прошел. Из динамика донеслись гудки, быстрые, сдвоенные, словно древний телеграфный шифр — точка, точка, пауза. В ту же минуту за углом раздался тихий гул. Вибрация. 

Сек вытащил из кобуры дезинтегратор и осторожно заглянул за угол. Посреди пыльного тротуара, прямо под фонарем стоял Джек и со странной улыбкой смотрел на экран своего телефона. Что-то в его поведении выглядело не слишком обычным, даже ненормальным, и Сек не стал опускать оружие. Шагнул вперед.

Джек, услышав шум, поднял голову.

— А-а-а, это все-таки ты, — сказал он, отчетливо проговаривая каждое слово, и, слегка покачнувшись, спрятал телефон в карман шинели. — Я думал, твои все попрятались. Закопались в землю поглубже. Как кроты.

Он развел руками и засмеялся, и Сек неожиданно понял, что с ним не так. Джек был пьян как последняя свинья. Отвратительно. Накидался, а теперь врет непонятно что.

Сек бросил дезинтегратор обратно в кобуру и раздраженно дернул щупальцами.

— О, теперь ты разозлился, — радостно констатировал Джек. — Мне нравится, когда ты сердишься. Такой… непосредственный. Тьфу, какое дурацкое слово — «непосредственный». Но тебе…

— Заткнись, — негромко перебил его Сек. Злость вскипела внутри пронзительно-белым холодом. Злость и обида.

— И не подумаю, — продолжил Джек. — А ну-ка, вспомни, гений, когда ты меня видел таким последний раз? А?

Он подошел ближе. От него отвратительно несло парами алкоголя и продуктами его переработки; мерзкая смесь. Сек сделал шаг назад, но еще до того, как отступить, понял, к чему Джек ведет.

Он никогда не напивался так — просто потому, что не мог. Организм, перестроенный артронной энергией, избавлялся от интоксикации эффективно и быстро. И значит, с Джеком действительно что-то случилось.

Но обида все равно никуда не делась.

— Чего тебе надо? — едва разжимая губы, спросил Сек.

— Побыть недельку-другую в твоей ТАРДИС. Нужно бы поправить… здоровье.

Джек наклонил голову и улыбнулся, широко, кокетливо и заразительно. Сек хмыкнул и крепко сжал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Дурацкий рефлекс.

— За тобой гонятся? — спросил он, глядя в сторону.

— Можно и так сказать. Наступают на пятки, буквально говоря. — Джек рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Сек непроизвольно дернул губами в слабой улыбке.

— Кто на этот раз?

— Смерть, — улыбаясь, ответил Джек.

— Чушь! — отрезал Сек. — Это алкоголь наступает тебе на пятки… нет, на мозги он тебе наступил. И отдавил. Хорошо. Идем. Протрезвеешь и скажешь, в чем дело.

В этот миг Джек быстро шагнул к нему, схватил за плечи и крепко обнял. 

— Как я рад тебя видеть, Гаутама! — шепнул он. — А ты? Рад?

Сек вздрогнул и зажмурился; нет, запах недоокисленных продуктов этанола можно было вынести, потому что от самого Джека пахло как обычно — одеколоном, телом и почему-то сексом. А, ну конечно. Напился и подцепил кого-то.

Сек оттолкнул его и отряхнул пиджак. Хотелось разозлиться, но первая, самая яркая и сильная злость выгорела дотла, а новая получалась кислой и противной. Только усиливала дурацкую, неконструктивную обиду.

— Хватит. Идем.

Он развернулся и пошагал к ТАРДИС. Джек нетвердо, сбивчиво шел следом. На этот раз ТАРДИС не стала открывать замок, и Сек полез за ключами. Джек встал рядом, опираясь о стену плечом.

— А ты не веришь, что я стал смертным, — сказал он. — Интересно, почему? Тебя не убеждает то, что творится вокруг?

Сек наконец справился с замком, отпер дверь и втолкнул Джека внутрь.

— Я же сказал: протрезвеешь и расскажешь, в чем дело, — холодно ответил он, ловя привычное раздражение ТАРДИС. Она не любила Джека по многим причинам, в основном потому, что тот был фиксированной точкой во времени и пространстве и создавал ей чисто физические неудобства. Интересно, как на Джека реагировала ТАРДИС Доктора? Так же или все-таки иначе?

Но Джек молча вытащил руку из рукава шинели и расстегнул манжету.

— Вот, смотри. — Он согнул локоть. На предплечье темнела россыпь ссадин и синяков, разного цвета и оттенков — значит, полученных в разное время. Но это же невозможно. Невозможно.

Сек отключил маскировку и потер лицо. Нет, совершенно немыслимая ситуация. Хотя гипотетически… Артронная энергия исчерпала лимит?

— Это навсегда? — отрывисто спросил он.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Ты как будто действительно не знаешь, что творится на Земле. Или вы все вместе отбыли в свой замок из слоновой кости на краю галактики? Эдакий рой из далеко-бабочек.

— Не знаю, — сказал Сек. — И бабочки не летают роем.

— Зануда, — остро улыбаясь, отозвался Джек.

ТАРДИС будто нарочно не включала полное освещение, и на лицо Джека падали косые тени, делая его до странного, почти нечеловечески красивым. Что такое красота? Симметрия? Гармоничность? Целесообразность и функциональность? Не только. В этом понятии слишком многое заложено, и сейчас совершенно не время анализировать, что именно.

— Настал день, и никто не умер. И на следующий. Еще, и еще, и еще, — нараспев проговорил Джек, улыбаясь горько и неприятно. — День чуда. Ну? Этого хватит, или нужно рассказывать дальше?

Сек молчал. Мортимус об этом упоминал. Да. Давно. Память тут же подсунула точную дату — двадцать первое сентября 2009 года, именно тогда он услышал об этом. Чудо, которое Мортимус отменил и наложил на все, связанное с ним, секретность под грифом «4-5-6» — потому что как раз тогда они готовили партию специальных клонов. Отравленное яблоко.

— Но эта реальность не могла состояться, — сказал Сек неуверенно. — Мортимус нашел источник и…

— Она состоялась, — перебил его Джек. — Потому что вот он я, без иммунитета, без регенерации, смертный, как в день, когда родился. Представляешь, каково мне сейчас?

Сек хмыкнул и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

— Прекрасно представляю. Я, в отличие от тебя, смертен.

Джек скривился, потом рассмеялся, прищурив ярко-голубые даже в полутьме глаза.

— Все-таки соскучился я по тебе и по твоей неуловимой иронии, — сказал он.

— Соскучился? Мне показалось, тебе некогда скучать, и сейчас тоже.

Явно очень довольный, Джек снова рассмеялся. Он сбросил шинель на пол (ТАРДИС ответила волной отвращения) и расстегнул рубашку.

— Ревнуешь, — утвердительно заявил он. Сек подавил порыв схватить его за воротник и хорошенько встряхнуть. Никогда не поздно сделать это потом, когда (если) все наладится. А если не наладится, то… то… Не стоит этого делать.

— Ты боишься болезней? Для этого тебе понадобилась ТАРДИС — для иммунитета?

— Догадлив и умен, как всегда. В точку.

— Тогда почему не попросил кое-кого другого? У него тоже ТАРДИС, — мстительно спросил Сек. — Он тебя проигнорировал. Это же очевидно.

— А, брось, — Джек даже бровью не повел, хотя пьяного веселья в его голосе поуменьшилось. — Глупая попытка задеть. И неудачная. Я ждал от тебя чего получше.

Сек пошевелил щупальцами. Попытка, скорее всего, удалась. Но Джек теперь выглядел откровенно несчастным, хоть и пытался это скрыть, и в порыве раскаяния Сек сказал:

— Это слишком короткая линия, чтобы ты мог об этом беспокоиться. Если я не ошибаюсь, она займет не больше трех месяцев.

Лицо Джека дрогнуло — дикая смесь отчаяния и радости, и снова его яркая, необычная и страшная красота буквально толкнула Сека в живот, перехватила дыхание.

— Что ж, тем лучше, — сказал Джек. — У тебя же есть мороженое, Гаутама? Я помню, ты с ума сходишь от мороженого. Сладкого хочется — сил нет.

ТАРДИС наконец включила полное освещение, и Сек прищурился, прикрывая глаз рукой.

— Сначала в лазарет, — ответил он, сдерживая улыбку. — Я должен сделать проверку.

— Слушаюсь, верховный командующий, — отчеканил Джек, поднося ладонь к виску.


	4. Уровень С. Мертвые мертвы

Словно назло вчерашнему, сегодняшний день начался на удивление уныло. Джек куда-то смотался с самого утра, а может, и с вечера, полоса на экране модуля все так же тоскливо тянулась красным, растолкав остальные цвета по краям, Разлом и не думал заново открываться, а Клайд все корпел над фронтисписом. Лицо у доктора Кости не получалось, хоть убей. Клайд перерисовывал его уже в четвертый раз. Бывают такие лица, которые до крайности трудно «схватить», и лицо доктора Эдди явно относилось именно к ним. У Клайда получался то капризный младенец, то щекастый благообразный дедушка — и ни одно не отражало загадочную чертовщинку, скрытую в профессоре. Его темную сторону.

Можно было бы начать заново, но упрямство не давало Клайду просто взять и бросить. Это было бы проигрышем. Нет, надо, чтобы получилось так, как он хочет. Остальное было уже практически готово — стол с костями, тени, хотя их-то стоило доработать, фигура доктора, которая как раз удалась на отлично.

Клайд осторожно стер четвертый вариант лица, отложил ластик и вздохнул. Разлом закрылся, и это словно выключило всякую паранормальную активность в Кардиффе. Даже уивилы как будто исчезли куда-то. Никаких сигналов тревоги. Тихо. Спокойно. Клайд бросил взгляд на мониторы, заметив движение, но это всего лишь Энди тоскливо шатался по Хабу туда-сюда.

Судя по тишине и абсолютному спокойствию, прогнозный модуль врал, как сивый мерин. Впрочем, опыт Клайда и его интуиция во весь голос твердили о затишье перед бурей. Если так спокойно, значит, вот-вот прорвет какую-нибудь дрянь. Интересно, что именно произойдет? Начнется колонизация Земли группировкой крелитан? Королева Виктория воскреснет и потребует письменных отчетов за сто тридцать лет? Выйдет зверь из моря и подчинит себе все народы? Последнее выглядело самым безобидным вариантом. Хотя у Джека наверняка найдется что-нибудь и для королевы.

Глубоко вздохнув, Клайд снова схватился за карандаш, сделал несколько штрихов, и на этот раз случилось чудо: доктор Эдди получился сразу же. Постаревшее лицо мальчика-отличника, который где-то по дороге сошел с ума и теперь играет костями в очень увлекательную игру — игру, грозящую кому-то страшной смертью. Именно то, что надо. Клайд поднял альбом повыше, но в этот момент на мониторах снова что-то зашевелилось. Это был все тот же Энди, но на этот раз он бежал изо всех сил.

Клайд спрятал альбом в ящик стола и сделал вид, что очень, очень занят. Энди был еще хуже Джека: последний хотя бы задания давал интересные, хоть и использовал Клайда как пушечное мясо. Энди же слишком долго работал в полиции — он любил внезапно устроить каталогизацию, инвентаризацию или учебную тревогу, особенно когда что-нибудь из этого предназначалось ему.

Но, кажется, не на этот раз.

— Лэнгер! — выкрикнул Энди из коридора, еще не добежав до Клайда. — Лэнгер, ты видел? Видел? Они все… сдохли! Сдохли, как тараканы!

Он влетел в главный зал и остановился, тяжело дыша. Клайд сбежал вниз по лестнице и остановился у подножья, сунув руки в карманы. С Энди станется и розыгрыш устроить. Хорошо бы Джек нанял кого-нибудь новенького, тогда шишки посыпались бы на него.

— Кто сдох? — спросил Клайд, саркастично вздернув бровь. По крайней мере, ему хотелось, чтобы это выглядело саркастично, но вслед за одной бровью непроизвольно вздернулась и вторая, так что Клайд сделал вид, что просто морщит лоб.

— Уивилы. Ты что, не мог на мониторы глянуть? Чем ты вообще был занят? — возмутился Энди, как будто сам не болтался без дела пять минут назад. — Лежат в камерах дохлы-дохлехоньки.

— Может, они спят. Впали в спячку, — возразил Клайд, вздернув подбородок.

— От них воняет мертвечиной, придурок. Уж я-то отличу мертвого от живого!

— От уивилов всегда воняет. Зайти и проверить ты, конечно, побоялся? 

Энди потемнел лицом. Он всегда вел себя осторожно, и не стоило его винить — иначе он бы не продержался в Торчвуде так долго, в смысле, не продержался бы живым. Да и вообще Энди был неплохим мужиком, хоть и выпендривался слишком много. Но Клайду нравилось его подкалывать, а если что-то нравится, то лучше делать это, пока не запретили.

— Я их просканировал, — пробормотал он. — Никаких признаков жизни. Знаешь, я сначала хотел зайти и проверить сам, но если бы они притворялись, я б не смог отбиться один. Но все уивилы дохлые. Кажется, они не могут жить без Разлома. Не нравится мне все это. Куда уехал Джек? Он тебе не говорил?

Клайд пожал плечами.

Энди схватился за телефон, словно это была лампа с джинном, и начал возить пальцем по треснутому экрану.

— Сбрасывает звонок, — пожаловался он. — Попробую достучаться до Гвен. Может, она согласится вернуться и помочь?

Как же. Гвен ясно дала понять, что вернется только под угрозой чего-то ну совсем невероятного, и вряд ли массовая смерть уивилов к этому «невероятному» относится. Энди расхаживал по залу с телефоном и бормотал:

— Алло, Гвен, это я, Энди Дэвидсон. Гвен, ну, я знаю, что ты занята и не возьмешь трубку, я знаю, что у твоей дочки третий класс на носу и ей надо хорошо учиться, а кто еще проследит, но… но когда ты просила, я всегда тебе помогал…

За спиной послышались шаги. Клайд оглянулся: по лестнице быстро спускался Джек. Это было вполне ожидаемо, но Джек пришел не один. С ним был и другой человек — доктор Зак Эдди. На новом месте он немедленно растерял весь апломб и шагал неуверенно, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но все равно выглядел… зловеще.

Да, рисунок определенно удался — совершенно похож. Получилось поймать вот это самое двойственное выражение.

— Дочке Гвен уже четырнадцать, так что если она ответит, то сначала приложит тебя за то, что ты даже этого не сумел запомнить, — сказал Джек.

— Мне не привыкать, — хмуро отозвался Энди. — Пусть приложит, лишь бы ответила… а, без толку. Потом еще раз попробую. Привет, Зак.

— Привет, — сказал доктор Эдди. Рядом с Джеком и Энди он выглядел… выбивавшимся из ряда. Словно фикус в тисовой аллее. Но, несмотря на это, профессор не казался в сверхсовременном интерьере Хаба неуместным, наоборот. Скорее уж Джеку и Энди подошел бы какой-нибудь стимпанк с шестеренками. Особенно Джеку.

Тот как раз сверкнул зубами в широкой располагающей улыбке. Не слишком-то хороший знак, особенно в свете происходящего. Интересно, кому достанется грязная работенка?

— Клайд! — сказал Джек.

Все ясно. Клайд изобразил внимание, а любопытство так и вовсе получилось совершенно естественно. Грязная работенка на этот раз предназначалась ему, но из-за присутствия таинственного доктора потенциальное задание превращалось в нечто весьма занимательное.

— Вы с доктором Эдди должны привезти в Хаб одного человека.

Вырубить, связать, потом напоить ретконом, что еще? Киднеппингом Клайд до сих пор не занимался. Но зачем ему доктор? У Энди получилось бы гораздо лучше, особенно если он наденет свою старую полицейскую форму. Правда, вряд ли Энди в нее влезет. Может, дело в этом?

— Я подозреваю, что аномалии Разлома связаны с деятельностью… одной организации, о которой этот человек знает больше, чем кто-либо в Британии, а может, и на всей планете. Он работал на Торчвуд, а доктор Эдди с ним неплохо знаком, — продолжал Джек, — так что проблем быть не должно.

Клайд испытующе посмотрел на Джека. Тот улыбнулся шире. Ага, вопрос «Почему ты сам за ним не поехал» ответа не требует — наверняка тот человек, завидев Джека, или сбежит куда подальше, или устроит пальбу, или побежит в подвал за припасенным на черный день поясом шахида.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Клайд. — И где его найти?

— Алекс Крайчек, — с облегчением ответил Джек. — Адрес я дам… Так, лови, я переслал тебе на комм.

Браслет пискнул. Клайд быстро развернул его; экран считал отпечатки и открыл сообщение. Название улицы, Пайл-роуд, ни о чем не говорило: Клайд не слишком-то хорошо знал жилые массивы Кардиффа, но навигатор разберется.

— Поехали, — бросил он профессору, намотал комм на запястье и пошагал к выходу.

***

Навигатор привез их к муниципальной семейной двухэтажке — палисадники, низенькие заборчики, ярко-зеленые газоны. Нужную им квартиру узнать оказалось несложно: вместо газона площадку перед крыльцом заливал серый, с неровными швами бетон, а забора и вовсе не было. Зато дверь, крепкая и добротная, казалась уместной, например, в банке, но не в приличном семейном кв артале.

Соседи наверняка изводят этого несчастного Крайчека. А может, наоборот.

За всю дорогу доктор Эдди и двух слов не произнес и сейчас с потерянным видом стоял рядом с Клайдом, разглядывая бетонную площадку. Судя по всему, с социальным взаимодействием у него было очень плохо, а с оперативной работой еще хуже. Доктор явно больше всего боялся, что ему придется руководить этой операцией.

Клайд вздохнул, поднялся по короткой лесенке на крыльцо и постучал. Никто не ответил, конечно же, и, подождав минуты две, Клайд обернулся к доктору Эдди. Станнер, спрятанный в кармане куртки, казался обманчиво легким и не внушал уверенности.

— Идите к черному ходу, док. Кажется, нам придется сюда вламываться, а я один не смогу его задержать, если он убежит. Справитесь?

— Нет, молодой человек, не справлюсь. Я ученый, а не спецназовец, — твердо ответил доктор Эдди, но тут же добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Но у меня есть универсальный ключ. Подойдет?

Со вздохом облегчения Клайд протянул руку, и доктор Эдди вложил в нее гаджет — совершенно незнакомый; плоская коробка с кнопками и линзой, как у фотоаппарата.

— Как им пользоваться? — раздраженно спросил Клайд.

— Вот так. — Доктор Эдди забрал у него коробочку, приложил ее линзой к замку и быстро ткнул в кнопки; повторить Клайд этого бы не смог, хоть и пытался запомнить последовательность. Замок негромко щелкнул. Клайд вытащил станнер и, осторожно толкнув дверь, шагнул внутрь.

Дом был как будто нежилой. Тускло, пыльно, жалюзи плотно закрыты, ни следа тапочек или простых домашних мелочей, вроде щетки для обуви или зонтика. Но пол, застеленный серым ковролином, был явно пропылесошен, и недавно, а за полуоткрытой дверцей шкафа угадывалась кожаная куртка. Доктор Эдди закрыл за собой дверь, и повисла тишина — плотная и тяжелая, как старое ватное одеяло.

Осторожно и медленно, держа наизготовку станнер, Клайд прошел из прихожей в кухню. Доктор Эдди шел за ним на цыпочках, явно стараясь не шуметь. Кухня выглядела гораздо более обитаемой, чем прихожая: на столе стояло молоко в пластмассовом контейнере, в раковине лежала одинокая тарелка, измазанная кетчупом. Если кто-то и сбегал отсюда через заднюю дверь, то не сейчас: она была заперта на засов изнутри. 

Клайд обернулся к доктору Эдди и поднял палец вверх. Нужно было проверить второй этаж. Доктор быстро закивал и отошел в сторону, уступая Клайду дорогу. Помощи от него было просто куча. Хорошо еще, что хозяина не было дома. Он обязательно показался бы раньше, хотя проверить все же стоило…

— Стоять!

Клайд, который поднялся на полпролета, резко обернулся, сжимая станнер в ладони. Доктор Эдди, который застыл парой ступенек ниже, уже поднял руки.

У подножья лестницы стоял пожилой… нет, даже старый мужчина и целился в них из пистолета.

— Опусти свою бесполезную пукалку, парень! — неприятным голосом сказал мужчина. На первый взгляд он казался пропойцей — обрюзгшее лицо, обвисшие щеки, мешки под глазами, — но сами глаза были внимательными и чертовски трезвыми, а нос — ничуть не покрасневшим. Просто такое лицо.

— Мистер Крайчек? — спросил Клайд. Почему молчит доктор Эдди? Он же должен узнать его. Или это другой человек? Кто это тогда и зачем он здесь?

Мужчина поджал губы и прищурился.

— Крайчек давно умер, — отрезал он. — Много лет назад. Кто вы такие и что тут забыли?

— Док, вы его узнаете? — спросил Клайд. Пальцы на станнере сводило от напряжения.

— К… кажется, — неуверенно отозвался доктор. — Я не слишком хорошо различаю лица. Вот черепа — совсем другое дело, особенности костного строения — мой конек… а плоть мешает.

Как?! Как можно, увидев человека хотя бы дважды, забыть, как он выглядит? Надо же быть совсем слепым! Если бы этот обрюзгший старик не тыкал в него пушкой, Клайд возмутился бы вслух, но сейчас он только скривился.

— Зато я тебя отлично узнаю, — сказал старик доктору, и страх в его взгляде сменился отвращением. — Торчвуд, да?

Облегченно вздыхать было рано, но Клайд тут же кивнул.

— Да, Торчвуд. Торчвуд Три.

— Выметайтесь отсюда, — резко приказал Крайчек. Клайд уже не сомневался, что это именно он. — И немедленно, пока я никого не пристрелил. Никаких резких движений, иначе буду стрелять!

— Это взаимоисключающие понятия, — заявил доктор Эдди. — Если бы будем двигаться быстро, то вы застрелите нас из-за резких движений. Если медленно, то пристрелите нас за неторопливость.

Крайчек закатил глаза. Кажется, он действительно знал профессора, и неплохо. Клайд уже заметил, что тот многое понимал слишком буквально.

— У-би-рай-тесь, вы, оба, — устало сказал Крайчек. — Чего бы от меня ни хотел Джек Харкнесс, передайте ему, что я на пенсии. На пенсии, понятно? И пускай в следующий раз приходит сам, а не посылает за мной детей и старых знакомых. Снова переезжать придется. Сволочи. Ну? Чего встали?

Где-то за спиной, а может, на кухне раздался мелодичный, нежный свист, похожий на песню китов. Интересная мелодия для коммуникатора, если, конечно, это он, но Клайд решил не оборачиваться. Вдруг этот параноидальный псих выстрелит? На доктора не приходилось надеяться: вряд ли он сумеет вырубить Крайчека каким-нибудь инопланетным кунг-фу. Крайчек тоже услышал свист, и на его лице возникло очень забавное выражение. Стоило его запомнить — эдакая смесь недоверия со злостью и радостью; а в юности Крайчек, кажется, был красавчиком.

За спиной послышались шаги.

— Крайчек! — произнес хриплый, как будто простуженный голос.

Тут Клайд не выдержал и все-таки обернулся. На верхней площадке у перил стоял тот самый агент с видео — черные очки, круглые щеки, ямочка на подбородке. В руках он не держал никакого оружия, но эти черти умели выхватывать его мгновенно, как шерифы из итальянского вестерна. И еще стирать память. У агентов ЛвЧ были такие сверкающие штуки… 

Клайд похолодел. Сейчас Крайчека умыкнут прямо у них из-под носа, а они с доком этого и не вспомнят!

— Люди в черном не имеют юрисдикции в Британии! — возмущенно выдохнул Клайд. — Этот человек пойдет с нами, иначе…

Доктор Эдди шумно вздохнул и опустил руки. Крайчек тоже опустил пистолет, не ставя его, правда, на предохранитель.

— Я не собираюсь забирать его у Торчвуда, — высокомерно заявил агент. — Хотя сделать это было бы проще простого. Крайчек! Отправляйся с ними. Так будет…

— Вечно ты командуешь, Гаутама, — бросил Крайчек, но его лицо смягчилось, он почти улыбнулся.

— Так будет безопаснее для тебя, — закончил агент.

— Это Джек тебя прислал? — прищурился Крайчек.

— Он попросил проконтролировать. Это важно.

Клайд спрятал станнер в карман. Рука устала, да и эти двое однозначно были старыми знакомыми. Ну-ну. Джек, значит, общается с ЛвЧ постоянно, раз попросил их агента подстраховать. А вообще это было даже обидно. Он что, ему настолько не доверяет?

— Свитс? — вдруг спросил доктор Эдди. — Это ты? Так ты жив?

Агент снял очки и бросил на доктора ледяной взгляд. Карие глаза считаются теплыми? Ха!

— Мое имя вам ничего не скажет, — ответил агент, развернулся на каблуках и скрылся в комнате. Снова послышался все тот же китовый свист. Интересно, это, телепортация или что-то подобное? Клайд знал, что у конкурентов более продвинутые технологии, но чтобы настолько… 

— Напыщенный индюк, — сказал Крайчек. Оружия у него в руках уже не было. Намек на улыбку с его лица стерся начисто, и он произнес еще одно непонятное и короткое слово. Видимо, ругательство.

— Это польский? — спросил Клайд.

— Русский, — буркнул Крайчек и отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен.

Перевода, наверное, спрашивать не стоило.

Не чувствуя под собой ног, Клайд спустился вниз. Крайчек вытащил из шкафа кожаную куртку, повидавшую еще нашествие киберлюдей, и молча кивнул в сторону двери. Клайд шагнул на крыльцо, доктор Эдди, замешкавшись на пару секунд, вышел за ним, а после него появился Крайчек и зазвенел ключами, запирая входную дверь. За забором прятался соседский ребенок и следил за ними через дырку в штакетинах. Яркая куртка выдавала его с головой, даже не считая того, что забор был от силы два фута в высоту. Пошел дождь, и Клайд накинул капюшон.

— Этого агента зовут Лэнс? Он психолог? — спросил доктор Эдди у Крайчека. Тот, втянув голову в плечи, производил какие-то странные манипуляции с замком. — Я не уверен, но мне его лицо показалось очень знакомым. Только вот он совсем не изменился за эти годы. Этого не может быть.

— Джека доставай с дурацкими вопросами, а не меня, — огрызнулся Крайчек и повернулся к Клайду. — Это ваша машина там припаркована за углом? Маскировка ни к черту. Я вас еще до того, как вы вышли, заметил. Никакой подготовки.

— Но мы все равно тебя нашли, — ответил Клайд и улыбнулся.

Кажется, в комиксе пришла пора появиться еще одному интересному персонажу.

***

— Знакомьтесь, — сказал Джек, — с представителем Торчвуда Четыре. Вернее, со всем Торчвудом Четыре в одном лице. Это Алекс Крайчек, хотя вы уже, кажется, познакомились. Правда, Алекс?

Крайчек пожал плечами. Клайд слушал Джека, затаив дыхание. О Торчвуде Четыре он слышал, Джек как-то обронил: «Мы обязательно найдем Четвертый Торчвуд, когда в нем будет нужда», но что это будет настолько буквально, Клайд и представить не мог. Спящий агент, о котором знало только руководство? Вероятно. В Торчвуде Два состоял единственный оперативник, почему Четыре должен быть исключением? Энди не был знаком с Крайчеком, судя по всему, но в Хабе тот наверняка бывал, потому что безошибочно пошел по нужному коридору в главный зал. 

Увидев прогностический модуль, Крайчек ощутимо занервничал. Сейчас он то и дело косился на его монитор, словно красная полоса могла слезть с экрана и задушить его.

— Ближе к делу, — пробормотал Крайчек. — И не думай, что раз я согласился сюда прийти, то кинусь вытаскивать ваши задницы из проблем. Я не герой и никогда им не был. А еще я старый, если ты не заметил. Старый и больной, в отличие от тебя…

— А, прекрати, — добродушно перебил его Джек. — Ты нас всех переживешь.

И засмеялся. Крайчек презрительно фыркнул и замолчал.

— Ну и зачем он нам? — спросил Энди. Он сомневался. Ему явно не хотелось верить, что какой-то старый параноидальный пень сможет им помочь. Но Клайд теперь был непоколебимо уверен, что уж Крайчек-то наверняка знает, что стряслось с Разломом и почему. Кроме того, он, судя по возникшему из ниоткуда в доме агенту, работал и на ЛвЧ. То там, то сям. С миру по нитке — голому рубашка. Отлично устроился, надо сказать.

Оскалившись в улыбке, Крайчек уставился на Энди. Тот ему явно не нравился. Энди отвечал ему взаимностью.

— В свое время Алекс работал на одну организацию, которая называлась «Комитет»…

— Консорциум, — перебил Джека Крайчек.

— Я уверен, что это одно и то же, — отчеканил Джек с неожиданной злостью, и Клайд вздрогнул. — А то, что случилось вчера, слишком похоже на их рук дело. Ты должен помочь нам, Алекс, ты обязан. Торчвуд предоставил тебе убежище, и пора возвращать долги… 

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Крайчек, поднимаясь с места. — Консорциума больше не существует. Они все давно умерли. Все до единого. Нет смысла ворошить прошлое и гальванизировать эти трупы, Харкнесс! — Он замолчал, словно вспоминал что-то, а потом добавил: — Мертвые мертвы! Мертвы, ты меня слышишь? И я тоже мертв, к твоему сведению! Кроме того, я расплатился перед тобой сполна тогда, на Багамах, когда ты отправил меня на смерть!

Крайчек покраснел, словно его вот-вот хватит удар, но, отдышавшись немного, снова сел и вытащил из кармана платок. На его белой футболке темнело мокрое пятно. Джек примирительно развел руками, но сдаваться не собирался.

— Тогда хотя бы ответь на наши вопросы, — сказал он. — Разлом закрылся — каким образом это получилось? Кто еще мог это сделать, если не Комитет? Я знаю, многие могли, — поправился он, — но только Комитету это могло быть выгодно сейчас. Я уточнил, угрозы вторжения нет… 

— Разлом? — улыбнулся вдруг Крайчек. — Так ты не из-за Угольной биржи меня сюда вызвал?

Джек замолчал.

— Угольной биржи? — переспросил Энди.

— Клайд, проверь, быстро! — скомандовал Джек.

Очнувшись, Клайд подбежал к свободному терминалу. В интернете не было никаких новостей; судя по соцсетям и газетам, с Угольной биржей было все в полном порядке, если не считать того, что открытие отеля отложили еще на год. Тогда Клайд переключился на камеры слежения. Джек встал у него за спиной, сверля мониторы взглядом.

А вот и площадь Маунт Стюарт.

— Матерь божья! — выдохнул Энди. Крайчек захихикал. Сначала Клайд не мог понять, что не так с картинкой, и прохожие, кажется, тоже этого не замечали.

— Это же просто скалы, — растерянно сказал он, когда наконец до него дошло.

— Ага! — отозвался Крайчек. — Скалы. Никто не заметил, даже вы, высокомерные дебилы, а я — я заметил. Нет вашей Угольной биржи больше, и бог ее знает, куда она подевалась. Зеваки, кажется, считают, что БиБиСи снимает очередной сериал, а это декорации или маскировка. Я утром был на Маунт Стюарт, и до сих пор никто, никто не всполошился. Этот город обречен, я вам отвечаю.

— Это все части одного целого, — прошептал Джек.

— Так я могу идти? — спросил с надеждой Крайчек.

— Нет! — отрезал Джек. — Ты остаешься. Энди, отведи его в камеру. Если Алекс замешан, я хочу это выяснить, пока он здесь, а не когда он юркнет в очередную крысиную нору.


	5. Уровень В. Входит песочный человек

Жара стояла просто несусветная. Тропический остров, конечно — Алекс недолюбливал тропики еще со времен Туниса, — но дело было не только в климате. Туристы, разодетые в шорты с пальмами и гавайки кричащих цветов, тяжело отдувались и утирали вспотевшие лбы, а бриз, который, по идее, должен бы успокаивать это адское пекло, не приносил никакого облегчения.

И это напрягало еще сильнее. Алекс стянул превратившуюся в орудие пыток кожанку, перекинул через плечо и пошагал ко входу в больницу. Дорожка виляла между цветущих кустов. Если и там ничего не обнаружится, Джеку Харкнессу и всей его дурацкой тусовке придется подождать.

В конце концов, Багамы — это курорт, искать какого-то парня здесь лучше всего на пляже. Тем более, что в Торчвуде отпусков отродясь не водилось. Так же, как и нормированного рабочего дня, медицинской страховки и личной жизни.

Оглядевшись на всякий случай, Алекс вытащил сканер. Нажал на кнопку и скривился: все то же самое. Никакого отклика. Стрелка, которая должна была указывать направление, металась из стороны в сторону, а сам прибор надсадно пищал, так что Алекс выключил его от греха подальше. Сложная инопланетная игрушка, настроенная на временные аномалии, упорно отказывалась работать с того самого момента, как Алекс высадился на остров Кэт, поэтому пришлось по старинке — ловить рацией волну местной полиции и отслеживать смертельные случаи.

Потому что Терри Донлан, неудачник, прошедший через Разлом год назад, прежде чем покинуть Кардифф, прожег стену, вскипятил кровь случайной медсестре и исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Теперь уже, правда, известном. Вот в этой самой больнице, в морге, лежало тело еще одного неудачника, правда, сгоревшего до угольков. Тотальное, можно сказать, невезение. Местные копы нервничали и искали маньяка-пиромана, но тщательно скрывали всю подноготную. Курорт! Массовые смерти? Ерунда! Эти местные паскуды больше всего на свете боялись потерять туристов, и потому о Донлане молчали — и будут молчать до последнего.

В прежние времена идеально было бы подкинуть пару зацепок Малдеру, предоставив ему искать остальное самостоятельно, понаблюдать за ним со стороны, а потом стереть лишние следы и воспоминания. При подобном раскладе оставалось лишь следить, чтобы тот, несмотря на все свое рвение, все-таки не помер или не покалечился. Жаль, что сейчас такого сделать было категорически невозможно. Все-таки нормального доступа к информации из источников ФБР очень не хватало. Торчвуд, конечно, предоставлял кучу технологических новинок, но сейчас Алексу больше всего хотелось выяснить, почему Джек не поехал сюда сам.

Только он мог позволить себе сгореть дотла несколько раз подряд. Остальным подобная роскошь и не снилась. Самому Алексу тем более.

Наверное, работа в Торчвуде — на самом деле, тихая гавань, если сравнивать с прошлым, — ослабила его бдительность, потому что когда из-за угла появился человек в черном траурном костюме и темных очках, Алекс не отошел сразу назад, немедленно, сделав вид, что больница интересует его меньше всего, а на пару секунд замер на месте. Физиономия человека казалась смутно и до ужаса знакомой. Нет, он точно видел этого типа впервые, но…

Может, у Курильщика было больше двух сыновей?

Этот был темноволосый — темнее, чем Малдер и Джеффри Спендер, — но характерный изгиб губ, овал лица… Алекс задержал дыхание и шагнул назад, и тогда человек выкрикнул:

— Стой! — и замолчал, как будто до него дошло, что это худший способ кого-то задержать.

Пара секунд задержки сыграла с Алексом очень злую шутку. Бежать? Он сделал еще один шаг, и тогда человек сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Вот черт. Черный костюм, галстук, как у гробовщика, и очки означали только одну организацию. Даже в ФБР носили цветные галстуки, а этот был одет, как хозяин похоронного бюро. Они все так одевались.

Алекс улыбнулся, скаля зубы, и поднял руки. 

— Ты мне сканер сломал, — сказал он. В больнице теперь ловить было нечего: агент сто процентов стер память всему персоналу и забрал документы. Про сканер Алекс, конечно, сказал наугад, но, видимо, попал в точку, потому что знакомо-незнакомый агент крепче сжал губы и конвульсивно дернул подбородком.

Его лоб был совершенно сухим. Вот ведь повезло мерзавцу с терморегуляцией.

— Проблема с горячими сердцами и кровью, кипящей в жилах? — добавил Алекс, на этот раз не пытаясь угадать. Наверняка ЛвЧ прислали агента сюда за тем же, что и Торчвуд — самого Алекса.

— Что ты об этом знаешь? — хмуро спросил агент и осторожно вытащил руку из-за лацкана. Пустую, к счастью. Не стал доставать оружие или сверкающую штучку для стирания памяти: и то хлеб. 

— Мы меняемся, — Алекс опустил руки: нелепо стоять вот так. — Информация на информацию. Я не обязан отчитываться и даже останавливаться не был обязан. Но ты же все там подчистил, верно?

Голос агента, хрипловатый, с немного странной артикуляцией, тоже казался смутно знакомым. Хотя это как раз ничего не значило.

— Разумеется, — ответил агент. — У них была история болезни. Совсем не связанные случаи, но это интересно. Там теперь ничего нет и никто ничего не помнит, конечно, — он кивнул в сторону больницы, — но ты, наверное, знаешь, кого именно надо искать?

Отличный ответ без ответа. Интересно, их специально так тренируют? Даже политик не справился бы лучше. Алекс внутренне усмехнулся и решил, что ему придется очень постараться, чтобы сказать что-то столь же общеизвестное и бесполезное для дела. Он развернулся и пошагал прочь от больницы, кивком пригласив агента пойти за ним. В крайнем случае, по дороге можно будет убежать через кусты.

Почему-то вспомнился Курильщик с его неторопливыми прогулками и разговорами — правда, с Алексом он так не прогуливался и не говорил, с тех пор, как… 

Учиться, так у лучших, правда?

— Белый мужчина от двадцати до сорока лет. Европеоид, с незалеченными детскими психологическими травмами, — сказал Алекс, внимательно следя за лицом агента. — Возможно, опасен.

Агент и бровью не повел. И не только бровью: его лицо казалось до странного безразличным, почти неживым, и Алекс внутренне похолодел. Может, это вовсе не агент, а клон пришельцев? Или суперсолдат? Нет, они вполне нормально моргали и шевелили губами. 

— Это я и сам знаю, — отрезал агент. — Детские травмы меня не интересуют. Его зовут Джордан Фостер, двадцать три года, госпитализирован с бредом и температурой пятьдесят три градуса по Цельсию. Он должен был умереть, в больнице решили, что сбоит техника. Он сбежал из больницы неделю назад. Мне нужно знать, что именно он из себя представляет.

Алекс покосился на агента. Дорожка вынырнула из рододендронов, вливаясь в серый, потрескавшийся тротуар. Агент остановился, и Алекс последовал его примеру.

— Ему двадцать, температура тела обычная и зовут его Тедди Донлан. Обследования не выявили никаких аномалий, — сказал он, на секунду замолчал. Стоит, не стоит спрашивать? А, пускай. — Откуда ты меня знаешь?

Очки на невозмутимом, как у истукана, лице агента отразили солнечный луч, неприятно блеснули.

— Торчвуд, — утвердительно произнес он. — Кардифф. Я был независимым консультантом при инвентаризации после реконструкции Хаба. Меня приглашал Дж… мистер Харкнесс. Ты мне ассистировал.

«Дж», надо же. Алекс выдохнул, сдерживая улыбку. Напряжение, сводившее плечи, ухнуло вниз, к коленям, потом утекло в землю.

Во-первых, консультант был напыщенным, надменным индюком-всезнайкой, но абсолютно безопасным — иначе никто бы его не пустил в Хаб, даже Джек. Во-вторых, такой ответ объяснял непривычную мимику агента: маскировка, голографическая или другая, не важно. На самом деле консультант, мистер Гаутама — так представил его Джек, — был каким-то причудливым одноглазым мутантом с щупальцами, растущими на голове; вряд ли он смог бы в своем обычном виде вести расследование. Алекс подозревал, что Гаутама — конструкт Консорциума, подозревал до сих пор, но, видимо, придется с ним сотрудничать. Или, вернее сказать, использовать его для расследования. Нет Малдера — заменим другим, проблем-то.

— Люди со временем меняются, — сказал Алекс невпопад, правда, Гаутаму это совершенно не сбило. Он достал из кармана что-то, похожее на обычный смартфон, ткнул пальцем в экран. Сканер в кармане джинсов болезненно дернулся и завибрировал. Ага, вот и причина, почему он не работает. Пижоны, пользующиеся слишком плохо экранированной техникой с чрезмерно высоким импульсом. Пижоны, не скрывающие знаний о Торчвуде.

— А, так он человек? — уточнил Гаутама с заметным облегчением; Алекс на его месте не стал бы так радоваться. — Значит, найти его будет нетрудно.

Пижоны, уверенные в собственной непобедимости. Главная причина высокой смертности в Торчвуде. Наверняка и не только там.

— Вообще-то я не уверен, человек ли он, — сказал Алекс.

— Он не рутанец. Я опасался именно этого.

Гаутама внимательно вглядывался в свой наладонник, и Алексу на мгновение стало любопытно: а как на самом деле выглядит сейчас его лицо? Таким же сосредоточенным? А может, он просто насмехается сейчас, прячась под маской? Подавив очень глупое и почти детское желание протянуть руку и проверить, голограмма ли это или настоящая маска, Алекс вдруг догадался, в чем дело.

— Так это ваш там в морге лежит? — спросил он. — Бедняга. Сгорел на работе.

Гаутама быстро поднял голову и уставился на Алекса немигающим взглядом, очень неприятным, пробирающим, но в этот момент его наладонник тоненько и тихо пискнул.

— Вспышка активности, — напряженным голосом произнес Гаутама и скомандовал: — За мной! Окажешь мне поддержку.

Алекс, конечно, мог сейчас броситься в цветущие рододендроны и скрыться, но это ничем не поможет ни в выполнении задания, за которое, кстати, неплохо платят, ни в… ну, скажем, удовлетворении любопытства. А еще Гаутама вел себя так уверенно, словно ни на миг не сомневался, что Алекс подчинится ему. Это одновременно забавляло и завораживало, и такой признак вовсю сигнализировал об опасности. Алекс много раз жалел о том, что ввязывался в подобные авантюры, ведомый подобными людьми. Пора бы и повзрослеть.

Он вздохнул и пошагал следом за Гаутамой. 

Машина у него оказалась соответствующей: желтый «корвет С6», отвратительно выпендрежная тачка. Гаутама сел за руль и рванул с места, едва Алекс успел пристегнуться.

— Мне нужна информация о субъекте. Торчвуд ею владеет, — распорядился Гаутама, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Справа, на обочине, промелькнул велосипедист и тут же исчез позади: Гаутама гнал как бешеный.

— Девятилетний Тедди пропал в мае прошлого года, — Алекс повысил голос, стараясь перекричать шум ветра и мотора. — Вернулся в июле. Физиологически и психологически двадцать лет. О том, где был, не помнит, на вопросы из жизни на Земле отвечает верно, но без подробностей, что логично для того, кто за десять лет подзабыл прошлое. Тесты не выявили отклонений в развитии — ни земные, ни те инопланетные, что были в распоряжении. Дружелюбен, добродушен, любит животных. А еще умеет мгновенно раскалять и даже испарять любой предмет, до которого дотронется.

— Он прошел через Разлом, — сказал Гаутама утвердительно. Куда он так несется? Остров маленький, большая трасса всего одна, и они по ней сейчас ехали.

— Прошел, — согласился Алекс, но в этот момент прямо перед ними на дорогу вышел человек, пошатываясь, как пьяный, и Гаутама, бросив кабриолет влево, резко затормозил.

Человек был одет в полицейскую форму и на вид вроде бы не пострадал. Донлан сжег бы его целиком, если бы хотел.

Гаутама хлопнул дверью.

— Я — агент Саксон, это, — он указал на Алекса, — агент Блэк. Что здесь произошло?

Черное лицо констебля посерело, и его стошнило прямо на асфальт. К чести Гаутамы, он даже не дернулся. Ну, допустим, если Гаутама действительно работает в ЛвЧ, а не использует это как прикрытие, он навидался реакций и похуже.

— Агент Блэк, — пробормотал под нос Алекс и выбрался из машины. Констебль утер рот рукавом когда-то белой гимнастерки и махнул рукой, указывая на обочину. 

— Он его сжег, — с трудом, прерывисто произнося слова, сказал констебль. — Я вызвал… Нью-Провиденс. Быстрое реагирование.

Алекс огляделся. В тупичке на обочине приткнулась полицейская машина — патрульные наверняка стояли на посту, и одному из них что-то не понравилось… вернее, кто-то. Теперь его почерневшее от сильного жара тело сжалось в позе эмбриона где-то позади машины: Алексу даже не нужно было подходить ближе, чтобы сказать, что случилось. Достаточно было увидеть ноги в обугленных кроссовках и учуять этот отвратительный запах, который с порывом ветра донесся до них.

— Он просто поднял руку! Поднял руку! — бормотал патрульный. Гаутама осторожно полез в карман. Алекс поправил темные очки: кажется, они от этого защищали.

— Что он еще сделал? Сказал? — спросил Гаутама. — Говори!

Прирожденный руководитель. Патрульный наверняка расколется, не устояв перед его начальственным тоном.

Констебль действительно подтянулся, встал ровнее.

— Он… он что-то говорил. Про…

— Про что? — резко спросил Гаутама.

— Про… песочного человека. Мы думали, он под кайфом… Я… вызвал спецназ, они его возьмут, они…

— Смотри сюда, — скомандовал Гаутама и поднял свою сверкалку Вспышка обожгла глаза даже через очки, и Алекс прищурился, смаргивая слезы.

— …самовозгорание. Спонтанная аномальная реакция. Ты не знал, что делать, вызвал подкрепление. Должен его отозвать. Понял?

Патрульный медленно моргнул.

— Самовозгорание, — без выражения повторил он.

Гаутама сунул сверкалку обратно в карман и, развернувшись, пошагал к машине. Алекс забрался на сидение.

— Отзови подкрепление! — выкрикнул напоследок Гаутама, завел мотор и, развернув «корвет», помчался по трассе. Алекс едва успел пристегнуться — снова. Понтярщик этот Гаутама.

— Ты всегда таскаешь за собой крутые тачки?

— Этот автомобиль я взял напрокат, — процедил сквозь зубы Гаутама. — Он был самым быстрым из предложенных.

— А, ну конечно, — не пытаясь даже скрыть насмешку, ответил Алекс.

Гаутама повернул голову и бросил на него обжигающий взгляд.

— Твое предубеждение перед разумными существами с других планет сейчас неуместно, — отчеканил он.

Надо же, какие странные выводы он сделал. Догадливость уровня «бог». Алекс хмыкнул, а Гаутама продолжил:

— Информация! Алекс Крайчек, я запрашиваю всю информацию, которая имеется у Торчвуда по этому делу. 

Можно было бы, конечно, сказать этому напыщенному индюку, что Багамские острова входят в Содружество и потому Люди в черном не имеют здесь никакой официальной юрисдикции, но так сделал бы Джек — или любой другой, кому Торчвуд небезразличен. Патриот. Алексу же было плевать. Обычная работа, как и везде — и лояльность от него не требовалась.

— У меня в гостинице есть ультрабук с данными. Тебя это устроит? — спросил Алекс.

— Да. Более чем.

— Тогда разверни машину. Мы едем в другую сторону.

***

В номере работал кондиционер, создавая внутри холодный, влажный микроклимат — вроде аквариума для экзотических рыб. От смены температур тут же закружилась голова. Алекс достал из холодильника бутылку минералки.

— Отключи свою маскировку, — бросил он Гаутаме через плечо, на всякий случай не снимая очков. — Я хочу знать, с кем имею дело.

Гаутама, не говоря ни слова, поправил браслет наручных часов. Юношеское пухлощекое лицо, похожее на лицо Джеффри Спендера, растаяло, сменившись инопланетной, причудливой и вызывающей любопытство внешностью. Вместо очков он носил темно-синий монокуляр. Большинству людей, наверное, Гаутама показался бы настоящим уродом, но Алекс повидал куда более отвратительных субъектов. С нормальными, вполне человеческими лицами.

— Лови. — Алекс бросил Гаутаме бутылку, и тот поймал ее легко, словно тренировался ловить брошенное. На руках у него были когти, впрочем, аккуратно подпиленные. А вот с ботинками у него точно проблема. И носки наверняка постоянно рвутся.

Гаутама мигом свернул бутылке шею и припал к горлышку.

— Информация, — напомнил он, выдохнув, и снова поднес бутылку к губам.

Алекс взял с тумбочки ультрабук, раскрыл его и ввел пароль. Конечно, взломать его не составило бы труда для ЛвЧ, и можно было бы заставить Гаутаму помучиться хоть немного, сбить с него спесь, но это только помешает делу.

Гаутама, отставив бутылку, схватился за ультрабук, словно тот был спасительной соломинкой. И, устроившись с ним в кресле, достал свой наладонник. Щупальца его безостановочно шевелились, и это было даже красиво.

— У вас на него ничего нет, — сказал он, ожесточенно тыкая в наладонник когтистым пальцем. — Мы в таких случаях стараемся или изолировать объект… вы попытались. Или уничтожить. Мне жаль это говорить, но такая аномалия подразумевает последнее.

Алекс подавил мимолетное желание подойти и дотронуться до лица Гаутамы, чтобы убедиться, что это уже не маска, а настоящий человек. Получеловек, если быть точным. Убедиться, что его не пытаются надуть этим экзотическим обликом — ни сейчас, ни при первой встрече. Но это могло сойти за агрессию и вообще чертовски невежливо. Хотя о какой вежливости в их общении может идти речь?

— Судя по отчетам из больницы, он может сделать это и сам. — Алекс нажал кнопку на пульте, уменьшая мощность кондиционера: холод после тропической жары мешал и ощущался излишне дискомфортно. — Когда он попал к нам, температура его тела была на пару градусов ниже нормы, да и выглядел он младше.

— Предлагаешь дождаться, пока он умрет самостоятельно? Рациональное решение… — пробормотал Гаутама. — Да, у субъекта, судя по истории болезни, начались странные приступы. Но чем они могут закончиться?

Он уткнулся в свой наладонник, вводя в него какие-то данные.

— Нет, я не предлагаю дожидаться. — Алекс скривил губы в усмешке. — Это не стиль работы Торчвуда. И сколько у нас времени? Ах да, и что мы будем делать?

Гаутама замер, глядя на экран. Кажется, расчеты показали что-то не слишком обнадеживающее.

— Если принимать во внимание ваши исследования, в конце концов Донлан взорвется. Дефлаграционный взрыв высокой мощности. Около восемнадцати килотонн по вашим меркам, — сказал он опасно спокойным голосом.

Черт возьми, «Толстый малыш» весил двадцать килотонн, чуть больше, но несущественно. От острова Кэт останутся одни развалины, и от соседних тоже.

— Сколько у нас времени? — повторил Алекс.

— Около шести часов, вероятно, даже меньше, — ответил Гаутама, встал и подошел к холодильнику за новой бутылкой. — Не думаю, что можно что-то сделать. В земных условиях он не сможет выжить. Теоретически субъекта можно… перевезти туда, где ему будет комфортно, но мы опоздали, это надо было делать сразу же, пока не запустилась реакция.

И что теперь? Алекс замер. Курильщик отправил бы его на смерть, а сам сбежал бы. Малдер помчался бы спасать островитян и вряд ли бы преуспел, если ему не помочь. Джек… Джек не захотел марать руки об убийство ребенка. После «4-5-6» это не удивительно, но… Алекс напрягся. А может, Джеку нужно было его убрать без шума? По чьей-нибудь просьбе. Крыса, перебежавшая к противнику, отработала свое, теперь можно и вычистить крысоловку.

Интересно, а что сделает Гаутама?

— Я должен буду сам убить его, — мрачно сообщил тот.

Надо же, почти как Малдер. С одним выгодным преимуществом.

— Значит, я могу быть свободен? — растянув губы в притворной улыбке, спросил Алекс. — Сканер у тебя — мой ты сжег и, кажется, невосстановимо. Убивать его тоже собрался ты. Очевидно, чем-то высокотехнологичным?

— Да, высокотехнологичным, — огрызнулся Гаутама, — и запрещенным. Если хочешь, можешь уходить. Я справлюсь и сам.

Отличный шанс сделать ноги и остаться в живых. Уйти прямо сейчас. Можно даже за гостиницу не заплатить, свалить все на Гаутаму — ЛвЧ оплатят этот номер, а Джек ему даже спасибо скажет за экономию средств… Хотя наверняка надеется, что Алекс не вернется. Может, оправдать его ожидания на этот раз?

Гаутама снова активировал свою адскую машинку: ультрабук, пискнув, отключился, темный экран телевизора мигнул и погас, телефон на тумбочке жалобно загудел, рация неприятно взвизгнула в кармане.

— Он в северной части острова. Плохо. Там много людей, — пробормотал Гаутама.

Если бы он начал настаивать, уговаривать, то Алекс немедленно сбежал бы, но этот напыщенный индюк стал разыгрывать рыцаря и героя — в лучших традициях. Нет уж. Не стоит это так бросать.

— Это даже в чем-то оскорбительно. — Рация включаться отказалась. и Алекс вытащил старый, заслуженный мобильник. На него, к счастью, эта убойная машина не подействовала. — Настолько внаглую отжимать чужое дело.

Гаутама пошевелил щупальцами и примирительно улыбнулся: по крайней мере, кажется, он надеялся на нужный эффект.

— Я не собираюсь тебя прогонять. — Он развернул к Алексу экран наладонника… нет, это все-таки был пеленгатор, инопланетной сборки. Неудивительно, что вся техника рядом с ним вырубалась к чертям. — Нам нужно сюда. Что здесь находится, кроме пляжей и отелей?

— А ты, конечно, гениальный стратег. Я же так часто и долго здесь бываю, наверняка знаю все местные достопримечательности. — Алекс ядовито усмехнулся и подобрал ультрабук, лежащий на полу рядом с креслом. Включился нормально: хоть с этим повезло. — Там рядом порт, правда, он чуть западнее. Где-то возле озера Блю холл. Знаешь, нам повезло, что это не самый популярный из островов. Хоть и набит народом под завязку.

Гаутама пожал плечами.

— Ты здесь дольше, чем я. Логично спросить о местности. Нам нужно отвести Донлана в безлюдное место. Случайным свидетелям можно стереть память, но так мы избежим ненужных человеческих жертв или хотя бы их минимизируем.

Отвести. И убить. Несмотря на то, что Алексу приходилось это делать, и чаще, чем хотелось бы, любви к подобному времяпровождению он не испытывал. Мрачная решимость Гаутамы тоже не напоминала радостную готовность. Прекрасно. Тогда они, наверное, справятся — если ничего не помешает.

Алекс притянул к себе сумку, бросил в нее ультрабук и встал. Все свое ношу с собой: омниа меа… как-то там.

— Я здесь со вчерашнего утра, а ты даже до больницы добрался быстрее меня. Ладно, идем. Будем ориентироваться по твоему пеленгатору.

Гаутама с готовностью поднялся из кресла.

— И не забудь свою маскировку, — добавил с издевкой Алекс. — А то вдруг на острове все ксенофобы. Прямо как я.

Гаутама раздраженно дернул щупальцами, стукнул по браслету часов, и его лицо снова превратилось в добродушную темноволосую копию Джеффри Спендера. Только мимика совсем неправильная. Чужая. И это лицо теперь казалось менее привычным, чем его настоящее. Никакой он не инопланетянин. Обычный мутант, генетический конструкт, сбежавший из лаборатории.

Гаутама вышел из номера, и Алекс поспешил за ним.

***

Кабриолет, конечно, выпендрежная тачка, но простой седан с кондиционером сейчас был бы куда более к месту. Алекс сильно пожалел, что не взял из номера воду. Контраст между кондиционированной прохладой и одуряющей жарой снаружи потрясал воображение.

Он напросился за руль, чтобы Гаутама мог направлять, сверяясь с пеленгатором, но на самом деле Алексу просто хотелось порулить мощной спортивной машиной. Раз уж других развлечений точно не предвидится, если не считать убийства и преследования — а это очень спорные развлечения. Никакого от них удовольствия.

Дорога, по которой они ехали уже в третий раз, текла из-под колес назад. Солнце палило в макушку. Все больше растительности, все меньше курортных, благоустроенных мест. Гаутама следил за экраном пеленгатора, периодически касался его, то ли считая, то ли уточняя. 

— Да, — наконец сказал он, и в его голосе скользнуло облегчение. — Убивать его придется мне, но в таком случае взрыва удастся избежать.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — Алекс мог бы с готовностью выдать несколько вариантов развития событий, при которых все идет не так, как запланировано, и они взлетают на воздух вместе с остальным островом. Но Гаутаме, конечно, виднее.

— Законы физики везде одинаковы, — огрызнулся тот и снова потыкал пеленгатор пальцем. — Он перемещается! Движется на юг, навстречу нам. 

— По трассе? — спросил Алекс.

— Нет. Он с нее свернул. Идет по восточному побережью. Что здесь находится? — Гаутама сунул Алексу пеленгатор с картой; тоже нашел эксперта по топографии острова. Алекс, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться от дороги, пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Посмотри в путеводителе.

Наверняка путеводитель у Гаутамы есть, хоть он и привык делегировать полномочия. Интересно, кто он в ЛвЧ? Вряд ли рядовой агент. Слишком по-генеральски он себя ведет. Что ж, Алексу не привыкать выступать в роли адъютанта. В чем-то это даже забавно. Гаутама снова искал что-то в пеленгаторе — наверное, загруженный в него путеводитель, — и Алексу вдруг стало до чертиков любопытно, как он выглядит сейчас на самом деле, если отбросить человеческую маску. И какой на ощупь.

— Если я сейчас протяну руку и дотронусь до тебя — это будешь ты или маска? — Ему уже давно хотелось это сделать, несмотря на вопиющую и очевидную тупость потенциального действия. Гаутама сидел слишком близко, и искушение было велико. Благо, особо наблюдать за дорогой не требовалось. Странный случай ксенофобии, надо сказать.

— Голообраз нельзя пощупать, — ответил Гаутама после короткой и удивленной паузы. — Очевидно, ты дотронешься до меня.

Алекс обогнал еле ползущий по дороге раздолбанный (и откуда такие на этом райском островке) фиат, а потом не глядя протянул руку и коснулся щеки Гаутамы. Действительно, почти человеческая кожа, не маска. Он отдернул руку. Сейчас можно ожидать любой реакции, но он был пока что нужен господину «гражданскому эксперту». Вряд ли убивать водителя несущейся на полной скорости машины имеет смысл.

Гаутама вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. И даже не схватился за оружие.

— Мог бы спросить разрешения, — сквозь зубы произнес он, — хотя я догадался, что ты так сделаешь. Зачем?

— Если бы ты запретил, я бы все равно это сделал. — Алекс рассмеялся и сбросил скорость: впереди маячил перекресток и дорога в порт, которая, судя по всему, им была не нужна. Ветер будто разом стал горячее. — Какой смысл тогда спрашивать?

— Стой! — выкрикнул вдруг Гаутама, и Алекс послушно вжал тормоз в пол. «Корвет» клюнул носом, но остановился как вкопанный. Сразу за перекрестком трасса поворачивала, и теперь, с этого места, уже был виден блок-пост и люди в форме спецназа, снующие вокруг него. Навстречу выехала пижонская новенькая «тойота», на лице водителя застыло непередаваемое раздражение.

— Даже если он отозвал подкрепление, они его не послушали. Из-за других жертв. Они были? Включи полицейскую волну!

— Ты сломал мою рацию, — напомнил Алекс. Гаутама крепче сжал губы. Его щупальца наверняка метались туда-сюда. Он всмотрелся в экран пеленгатора.

— За блок-постом есть выезд на восточную часть острова, — пробормотал Гаутама. — Мы можем не успеть, если будем вести переговоры. Если бросим машину, не успеем наверняка. Реакция ускоряется.

А вот и один из тех случаев, при которых все идет псу под хвост. Спецназ, который сдуру пытается обезвредить Донлана. Гаутама сунул руку под пиджак и вытащил пистолет… нет, не пистолет. Огромную, примерно с обрез размером пушку со стволом, похожим на кухонный миксер. Это и есть грозное запрещенное оружие? Гаутама подкрутил какой-то регулятор на рукоятке.

— Ты собираешься их убить? — спросил Алекс. — Прорываться с боем?

— Я не успею уговорить их снять шлемы, а нейрализатор не сработает при опущенных забралах, — раздраженно ответил Гаутама. — Но убивать не собираюсь. На низкой мощности их ждет кратковременный паралич, и только. Ты обеспечишь прикрытие.

Вот смех-то. Гаутама собирается расстрелять блок-пост спецназовцев чем-то вроде парализатора и хочет, чтобы Алекс его прикрывал. Нет, конечно, оружие у него было — «глок», которым только детей пугать, и кое-какая инопланетная энергетическая штука, — но наверняка Гаутама и сам понимает, насколько…

— Нет, это нерационально, — заявил тот, словно прочитал мысли Алекса, и спрятал свое грозное оружие. — Если мы погибнем, остров обречен.

— Дай мне сверкалку, — сказал Алекс неожиданно для себя. Гаутама недоверчиво покосился на него, и Алекс повторил: — Дай! На тебе очки, я ничего не смогу тебе стереть, даже если бы хотел.

Гаутама кивнул.

— Сколько времени тебе понадобится удалить?

— Минуты две, не больше.

Быстро покрутив настройки, он протянул Алексу серебристый цилиндрик.

— Вот, нейрализатор. Сюда жмешь. Это направляешь на объект. Не снимай очки… 

— Не считай меня идиотом, «гражданский эксперт», — фыркнул Алекс и тронул машину с места. На этот раз он не гнал, и «корвет» вальяжно плыл мимо пальм, растущих по берегам длинного озера, и обочин, засыпанных белым песком. Воздух застревал в горле раскаленным оловом. Стало еще жарче, хотя казалось, это невозможно.

Увидев их, спецназовцы засуетились. Алекс медленно притормозил и, сжав в руке нейрализатор, вышел из машины. Гаутама дернулся следом, но Алекс жестом остановил его. Хоть бы эти идиоты не заметили.

— Проезд закрыт! — агрессивно сообщил один из спецназовцев.

Алекс широко улыбнулся и развел руками.

— А на пляж никак попасть, да?

— Поворачивай! Это полицейская операция отдела быстрого реагирования!

— Окей, окей, понял, начальник, — примирительно отозвался Алекс. — Что стряслось-то? Разборки наркобаронов, что ли?

Он стоял спиной к Гаутаме, но прямо чувствовал его нетерпение. Наверняка он сейчас прикидывает, не будет ли быстрее расстрелять этих дуболомов, и Алекса вместе с ними. Подумаешь, паралич. Только вот кого-то из них застрелят в процессе спецназовцы, и Алекс мог гарантировать, что Гаутаме повезет больше.

— Не твое дело.

— Серьезно, друг, чего там? Террористы? Может, лучше нам слинять с острова подобру-поздорову? — Алекс достал из кармана купюру и зажал между пальцами так, чтобы тот ее заметил.

Спецназовец внимательно посмотрел на него и поднял забрало. Уф, наконец-то!

— Журналист? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Нет, я турист, из Кардиффа.

Хоть бы акцент за правильный сошел. Настоящие валлийцы опознавали в Алексе приезжего с полпинка.

— Там какой-то псих с огнеметом, — ответил наконец спецназовец, смягчившись, и величественно принял взятку. — Езжайте отсюда подальше, ребята. Он уже с десяток человек пожег.

— Ох, ни черта себе! — выдохнул Алекс. Кажется, он немного переигрывал, но плевать. — Серьезно?

— Еще бы.

— Ну тогда ладно. Удачно вам поймать его, — сказал Алекс и остановился, будто что-то вспомнил. — О! Слушай, можно с тобой сфотографироваться? Селфи! Где еще такое заснимешь?

— Ладно, давай, — снизошел спецназовец. Алекс встал рядом с ним, широко улыбнулся и крепко-крепко зажмурился.

Гаутаму, наверное, удар хватит.

— Смотри сюда, — сказал он, поднял нейрализатор и нажал ощупью кнопку. Спецназовец одеревенел и напрягся, и тогда Алекс быстро забормотал: — Тебе только что позвонили из центра и сказали пропустить гражданских экспертов на желтом «корвете». Они будут вести переговоры с пироманом.

Глаза нещадно болели. По внутренней стороне век плыли разноцветные пятна. Открывать их было страшно, и Алекс быстро заморгал. Так стало только хуже. Хорошо еще, очки скрывали выступившие слезы.

Спецназовец выдохнул и зашевелился.

— Проезжайте! — скомандовал он и махнул своим. Те стали отодвигать заграждение, и Алекс, все еще моргая, побежал к машине. Хоть бы не въехать сейчас ни в кого.

Гаутама тут же забрал у него нейрализатор. Алекс завел мотор и поехал вперед, сквозь брешь, помахав напоследок своему собеседнику.

— Изобретательно. И рискованно, — сказал Гаутама, когда они отъехали от блок-поста подальше. — Останови машину! Я сяду за руль.

Алекс, все еще пытаясь вернуть глазам нормальное состояние, послушался и перебрался на пассажирское сиденье. Гаутама сел рядом, бросил пеленгатор на колени и отправил автомобиль вперед.

— У нас очень мало времени, — напряженным голосом сказал он. Огонек на экране пеленгатора мигал, кажется, в другом месте. Гаутама свернул направо, на узкую дорогу, ведущую сквозь заросли, и сбавил скорость. Ощущение было как перед грозой, и Алекс не сразу понял, что именно его так беспокоит, если не считать жары: стояла мертвая тишина, а еще полчаса назад тут вовсю заливались птицы. Теперь же было слышно только, как гудит мотор «корвета».

Алекс щелкнул кнопкой магнитолы. Заиграла музыка; она казалась такой неуместной сейчас, что он прокрутил настройки, ища какую-нибудь волну с новостями. Может, передают что-то про Донлана? Нет. Весь эфир занимали мелодии и веселые диджеи, рекламирующие местные отели и бары. 

Алекс выключил магнитолу.

— Он уходит в незаселенные места, — сказал Гаутама.

Потом на Алекса нахлынула паника, и он сжался на сидении. Гаутама притормозил, потом вовсе остановил машину. Борясь с удушьем и дрожащим, как заячий хвост, сердцем, Алекс схватился за дверную ручку.

— Чувствуешь? Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то пострадал! — закричал Гаутама где-то далеко, за гранью слышимого. Потом чья-то рука схватила Алекса за локоть и вытащила из машины. — Крайчек! Ты можешь идти? Мне оставить тебя здесь?

Волна паники схлынула, и Алекс схватил ртом воздух. Говорить получалось с трудом.

— Нет. Да. Все в порядке.

Так вот почему молчали птицы. Донлан разогнал их так же, как пытался прогнать и их! Он теперь умеет и такое? Не только пирокинез?

Алекс наконец отдышался. Гаутама стоял рядом и придерживал его за локоть. Высвободив руку, Алекс вытащил «глок»: энергетическая ловушка будет ни к чему. Пистолет, впрочем, тоже, но его вес немного успокаивал.

— Идем! — скомандовал Гаутама и вытащил свой огромный плазмоган. — Донлан уходит туда.

Он пошагал сквозь заросли, и Алекс направился за ним, стараясь держаться подальше. Все-таки Донлан был слишком опасен, а оружие Гаутамы, несмотря на внушительный вид, полного доверия не внушало. Для таких дел нужен был кто-то типа Джека — ему бы все равно ничего не сделалось. Или кто-то типа Малдера — он был настолько везуч, что вышел бы невредимым даже с ядерного полигона во время испытаний.

Гаутама вряд ли часто ходил по неурбанизированным местам — шел он довольно шумно, хоть и не без старания. Алекс, правда, и сам не был большим фанатом прогулок по лесу. Любому. В свое время он вволю нагулялся, на всю жизнь хватило. Сердце снова заколотилось, накатил страх, но на этот раз Алекс справился с ним довольно легко. Но тревога не унималась. Казалось, что Донлан сейчас выскочит им навстречу, и Гаутама не успеет среагировать. Или не выскочит, потому что уже умирает, и буквально через десяток секунд все взлетит на воздух. Воображение, будто насмехаясь, не подкидывало ни одного хорошего варианта.

Вот бы Донлан превратился в прекрасную бабочку и порхал в лесу с цветка на цветок! Алекс сдавленно хихикнул. Нет, такого подарка жизнь им точно не преподнесет.

Гаутама целенаправленно шел вперед, держа оружие наизготовку. Под каблуком вдруг стукнуло что-то твердое. Камень. Заросшая мощеная дорожка.

Жара сгустилась вокруг них, как будто пыталась задушить в объятиях. Рукоятка пистолета нагрелась, и теперь его было трудно удержать в руке. Словно железную кружку с кипятком одной рукой. Можно сколько угодно презирать Торчвуд, но Алекс до сих пор не мог поверить, что они смогли вернуть ему левую руку. Из жалости, ради выгоды — неважно. 

И Джек Харкнесс отправил его сюда на верную погибель. Если бы не Гаутама… нет, нельзя загадывать.

Невидимая дорожка вильнула и вывела их на небольшую, со всех сторон охваченную деревьями площадку. Среди зарослей виднелись развалины белого, когда-то очень красивого дома, но Алекс не стал рассматривать его. Посреди площадки лежал навзничь человек, прижав руки и колени к груди — словно обгоревший на пожаре. Камни рядом с ним дымились.

Гаутама пошел к нему.

Человек что-то прокричал, и на Алекса нахлынула новая волна паники. Сквозь страх он мог разобрать только какие-то обрывки.

— Нет.

— Уходите.

— …сосредоточиться.

Голос Донлана раздавался как будто в голове, а не в ушах. Отрывисто, глухо. Голос, а вместе с ним и боль. Страх. Непонимание. Обида. Желание… защитить.

— Не хочу… 

— Песочный человек… пока не придет… песочный человек… 

Гаутама остановился и издевательски неторопливо завертел настройкой своей супер-пушки.

— Просто стреляй! — Алекс едва не закричал, но воздуха не хватало, к счастью, и вместо крика получился хриплый шепот. — Ему так хреново, что сдохнуть будет легче! — Сам бы он давно уже так и сделал, но сейчас отчетливо понимал, что обычные пули тут не помогут, а, возможно, сделают даже хуже. Жар опалял. Уж лучше бы Донлан пытался спрятаться в Арктике.

Гаутама выстрелил. Мир на мгновение превратился в собственный негатив. Тело, высветившееся в момент выстрела до последней косточки, дернулось и загорелось — обычным, безобидным огнем. Неожиданно стало холодно. Очень холодно. Алекс обхватил руками плечи и понял, что сидит на дорожке, сжавшись в комок.

— Мы редко имеем дело с людьми из Разлома, — сказал Гаутама, отключил маску и с заметным наслаждением потер лицо рукавом. — Наверное, с каждым новым убийством реакция ускорялась. Того, из больницы, я считал первым. Моего… коллегу. Какая дурацкая смерть.

Он подошел к Алексу и наклонился над ним, до отвращения участливо заглядывая в лицо. Какой он… гуманный. Аж противно.

Алекс фыркнул и, взявшись за протянутую руку — зачем отказываться? — встал на ноги. Кожа Гаутамы была на ощупь очень тонкой, как пергамент. Наверное, ему здорово досталось от этой жары, хоть он и не подавал виду. Самоуверенный тип. 

— Надо будет взять немного пепла на анализ для нашего доктора. Хотя вряд ли он там найдет что-то стоящее. Он по костям, не по пеплу.

Не удержавшись, Алекс протянул руку, чтобы тронуть его за щупальце, но Гаутама на этот раз сильно ударил его по пальцам и включил маску обратно.

— Не делай так больше! — сердито потребовал он, и Алекс широко улыбнулся. Вот теперь Гаутама больше похож на себя прежнего, и ведет себя так, как и должен. Без дурацкого, непрошеного сочувствия.

— Подожди пять минут, — сказал Алекс. Пробирка нашлась в кармане, и он осторожно, палочкой засыпал в нее пепел из догорающего костра. Сейчас бы как-то обставить место преступления — нарисовать кровью пентаграмму, например, принести в жертву петуха или хотя бы попугая. Пускай полиция немного развлечется.

Он обернулся: Гаутама стоял, скрестив руки, на прежнем месте.

— Сюда бы парочку мертвых попугаев, тебе не кажется? — спросил Алекс.

Тот вдруг рассмеялся. Смех звучал довольно нервно и непривычно.

— Здесь нет попугаев. Ты еще не понял? Он специально ушел сюда умирать. Он знал. Я не понимаю, как у него вышло, но и остальную живность он разогнал отсюда. Ты говорил, он любил животных… — Гаутама помотал головой. — Любил животных. Идиот. Думаешь, сойдет для полиции? Я бы не поверил.

— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Алекс, прерывая его монолог, развернулся и пошагал обратно к машине.

Дорога обратно показалась куда короче. «Корвет» сиротливо примостился на обочине, рядом остановился какой-то изрядно потрепанный седан, но, когда водитель увидел Алекса, машина тут же с ревом умчалась. Алекс забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Его начала бить запоздалая дрожь. Адреналин.

Подошел Гаутама, сел за руль и зажмурился. Кажется, ему тоже было не ахти, но он тут же встряхнулся и завел мотор.

— Больше всего сейчас я хотел бы на пляж. Или в душ. Или чего-нибудь поесть. Ты точно собрался вести самостоятельно? — спросил Алекс.

— Поесть. Лучше всего чего-то сладкого. Особенности организма, — сказал Гаутама отрывисто. — Я могу вести машину, это не требует слишком сильной концентрации.

— Позер! — Алекс усмехнулся, вышел из машины и подошел с другой стороны. — Я вообще не понял, зачем этот твой героизм и категоричность. Мне не надо доказывать, что ты умеешь водить. 

Кажется, Гаутама хотел поспорить, но не стал. Он перебрался на пассажирское и откинул спинку назад. Алекс сел за руль, развернул машину и поехал по уже знакомой дороге обратно. Интересно, блок-пост все еще там? Они их пропустят? Должны. 

Блок-пост выпустил их без лишних разговоров, и Алекс погнал обратно к гостинице. Гаутама молчал. Так было даже лучше. Удобнее — ни поддерживать светскую беседу, ни выбирать, где остановиться, чтобы поесть. Да и ехалось вроде быстрее. Возможно, просто потому, что нервное напряжение не заставляло отсчитывать каждую секунду ожидания. 

— Поедим в гостинице, — сказал Алекс. — Ты не возражаешь?

Гаутама покачал головой, потом сказал совершенно невпопад:

— Эмпатия — это нормально. Сочувствие — нормально. Выигрышный эволюционный ход. Ненависть — это тупик.

— Ненависть меня устраивает, — сказал Алекс и включил магнитолу. — Она мотивирует. Ненависть и хорошая память.

— Свет, прочь! — заорал из динамиков хриплый голос. — Здравствуй, ночь! За руку меня бери! В никуда со мной иди!

Нет уж, как-нибудь обойдемся без прогулок в никуда. Алекс выключил радио. 

Гаутама вдруг улыбнулся — зло, зубасто и устало. 

— Если ты когда-нибудь увидишь у кого-то такое же оружие, как у меня, — выдал он очередную не связанную с предыдущей фразу, — беги, пока цел, и побыстрее. И никогда им не верь, никогда.

— У меня всегда были проблемы с доверием, — ответил Алекс и выжал педаль акселератора.


	6. Уровень С. Осипов и Ланчестер

Спал Клайд плохо. Из-за отвратительно неудобной кушетки в Хабе или из-за Джека, который носился туда-сюда и шумел дверью — разницы никакой; часы на стене показывали пять утра. Клайд зевнул так широко, что заболела челюсть, поднялся и подошел к терминалу. Тишь да гладь. Крайчек, в отличие от него самого, мирно спал в своей камере, натянув кожанку на голову. Дохлые уивилы, которых они с Энди вчера, а может, и сегодня затаскивали в одну из дальних камер, лежали бессильной грудой, словно жертвы концлагеря. Неприятное зрелище — синие робы уивилов выглядели сейчас формой то ли телефонистов, то ли уборщиков; как будто Большой брат выбрал объектом своего внимания каких-то невинных пролов и ткнул в них пальцем. Классовый геноцид.

Клайд сдвинул показатели камер на второстепенные мониторы и вызвал сводку новостей. Переполох в провинции Хэбей. Правительство США закрыло границы и объявило чрезвычайное положение. Цунами у берегов Ньюфаундленда. Экстремальные шторма. Изменение донного рельефа: нефтяной танкер налетел на скалы там, где их в помине не было. Находились и хорошие новости: одна из крупных повстанческих группировок объединенной Кореи, грозившая доставить и взорвать «грязную» бомбу в районе Сеула, исчезла без следа.

Земля превратилась в площадку для игры. В мозаику или в паззл, сложно сказать. Кто-то без всякой системы вынимал фрагменты поверхности, заменяя их чем-то другим. С неизвестной целью.

А Разлом оставался закрытым и мертвым.

За спиной зашумело, Клайд резко обернулся, но это был всего лишь Джек, появившийся из-за дверей, ведущих в турагентство. Встрепанный, свежий, как огурчик, хотя на его лице, обычно веселом, застыла озабоченность.

— Вот! — Не тратя время на приветствия, Джек вытащил из кармана непонятный прибор, разложил его: выдвинул экран, развернул пульт, — и протянул эту внушительную штуку Клайду. — Биосканер. Каждый раз, когда я буду входить в Хаб, проверяй меня тщательней тщательного. При любой сомнительной ерунде убей меня, выбрось наружу и запечатай Хаб.

Клайд вытаращил глаза. Инопланетный сканер оказался еще и адски тяжелым, и он перехватил его поудобнее.

— Что?..

— Что слышал, — перебил его Джек. — Видишь, тут он включается. Начинай с головы. Ты поймешь, как он работает.

Клайд повернул довольно кустарно приляпанный к пульту рубильник и навел прибор на Джека. 

— Почему я, а не Энди? — спросил он, глядя на строку показателей внизу экрана: пульс, температура тела по неизвестной шкале, еще что-то… Поймет он, как же.

Джек солнечно улыбнулся, стоя перед ним наизготовку.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — не задумываясь, ответил он, — и ты не станешь колебаться.

Клайд оторвал взгляд от экрана. Джек смотрел прямо ему в глаза и все так же лучезарно улыбался. 

— Ты считаешь, что я смогу пристрелить тебя просто так, ага?

Злость нарастала постепенно, исподволь, сочилась по капле, как вода из протекающей трубы. Сканер выдавал новые и новые порции данных под медицинскими картинками костей и внутренностей в разрезе. Строчки ползли торопливо, пытаясь удрать с экрана. 

Джек покачал головой.

— Нет. Но Энди точно не сможет.

— Он коп. Его тренировали стрелять в людей.

В ботинках Джека прятались обычные ноги. Наверное, доктор Эдди назвал бы все кости в его ступнях правильно. Клайду было плевать.

Джек перестал улыбаться.

— Мы слишком давно знакомы и работаем вместе. Энди, — с нажимом произнес он, — меня знает. Врачи не могут оперировать друзей и…

Клайд пожал плечами и повернул рубильник сканера. Ничего.

— Окей. Ты чист. Чего мне стоит ожидать, бомбу?

— Бомбу, жучки, что угодно, — быстро ответил Джек. Он ввел комбинацию, и круглая, тяжелая дверь, ведущая в основные помещения Хаба, откатилась в сторону. — Ты видел новости? Это, конечно, не так зрелищно, как говорящие хором дети, но от правительства можно ожидать чего угодно.

Он кивнул, приглашая идти следом, и пошагал по коридору. Проглотив вопрос про кофе, Клайд поспешил за Джеком.

— Что ты знаешь про Комитет? — спросил, не оборачиваясь, Джек.

Клайд нахмурился. Раньше можно было бы спросить мистера Смита, и он рассказал бы гораздо больше, чем стоило ожидать, но после смерти Сары Джейн мистера Смита забрал ЮНИТ; компьютеры же Торчвуда были обычными машинами, без намека на ИИ, даже прогностический модуль, построенный неизвестным компьютерным гением.

Но что-то о Комитете Клайд все-таки слышал. Как минимум вчера.

— Это инопланетная организация, пытающаяся контролировать Землю? — уточнил он и, кажется, попал в цель. Джек кивнул и остановился, повернувшись к Клайду лицом, прямо у лестницы, ведущей в главный зал. Он казался спокойным, но пальцы сжались на поручне перил до белизны крепко.

— Обеспечь запись в конференц-зале и подготовь короткий синопсис по Комитету, — сказал он. — Мы ждем делегацию. Их главному — кофе со сливками и сахаром, остальным подай черный. Они оценят. — Джек коротко рассмеялся и побежал вниз. Зал пустовал: Энди, наверное, спал где-нибудь, в одном из подсобных помещений. Или уехал по делам. 

Сладкий кофе со сливками и черный. На сколько человек? Джек не сказал, но эспрессо заварить нетрудно. Сложнее будет с Комитетом… что можно упоминать? Уровень секретности?

Клайд уже собирался спросить об этом склонившегося над модулем Джека, но в тот момент раздался знакомый и тревожащий звук. Нежный стон. Песни несуществующих китов.

Джек вскинулся и завертел головой. Он тоже услышал и, кроме того, наверняка знал, что этот звук означает, в отличие от Клайда.

— Кофе, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. — Один со сливками, и… четыре черных.

Из-под галереи вышел человек в черном костюме. Редкие рыжеватые волосы, широкоплечий. Не тот, который таинственно появился в доме Крайчека и в Хабе ночью, хотя сверху Клайд мог видеть только его макушку. 

— Ну привет, — сказал, широко и, кажется, счастливо улыбаясь, Джек. — Решил все-таки познакомить меня с семьей?

В зал вышли, как и стоило догадаться, еще четверо — трое женщин и один парень, тощий и совсем молодой, младше Клайда. Одна из женщин подняла голову, осматриваясь, и Клайд встретился взглядом со старой знакомой.

— Мария! — радостно воскликнул он.

Остальные тоже подняли головы, а Мария помахала ему. Вот, кстати, обувь! Но нет, никаких «лодочек» и узких юбок. На ней были «оксфорды» без каблуков и вполне удобный брючный костюм, черный, как китайская тушь.

— Привет, Клайд! — отозвалась она. — Зови меня «агент Эм», чтобы не нарушать протокол.

Джек бросил на Клайда выразительный взгляд и произнес, обращаясь к незнакомому агенту:

— Тут ведь все свои, правильно?

Вместо ответа агент поправил браслет часов. Его рыжеватые волосы исчезли, голова стала раза в два больше, и по пропорциям агент напоминал теперь персонажей «Алисы», нарисованных Тенниелом. Череп исчез вместе с волосами. Нет, не исчез: открытый мозг охватывали «ребра жесткости», края позвонков торчали из потемневшей кожи на затылке, а там, где у обычных людей находились уши, дрожали толстые щупальца.

Как в плохом аниме, агент превратился в монстра с тентаклями, но Клайд не испугался и даже не особенно удивился. Слишком много всего сразу. Эмоции погасли, как будто включился предохранитель и заблокировал их, чтобы не случилось замыкания. Но агент… Клайд не мог отвести глаз от блестящего, словно лакированного мозга и от щупалец. Вот он, классический инопланетный злодей! Таких, кажется, никто не рисовал. А какое у него лицо? Черепаший клюв, огромные черные глаза? Если агент поднимет голову…

— Клайд! — Джек вывел его из задумчивости. — Кофе. Синопсис можешь не делать. Идемте, я проведу вас в конференц-зал. 

Четверо — женщины и злодей — направились за Джеком, парень же подошел к модулю и с интересом уставился в экран. Его длинные светлые дреды казались еще одной версией щупалец. Кто знает, может, под этой личиной тоже скрывался инопланетянин с тентаклями? Клайд, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, и парень поднял голову. 

Глаза у него были пронзительно-серые. Светлые. В белых ресницах. Такого цвета трудно добиться без графического редактора, почти невозможно.

Клайд шагнул назад, развернулся и поспешил обратно, к своему посту. Он не мог понять, что именно его так напрягло, и злился на себя еще сильнее. Подумаешь, инопланетяне. Подумаешь, Люди в черном. Доктор Эдди и тот интереснее, чем американские конкуренты. Включив запись в конференц-зале (запись с камер и без того велась постоянно, но так будет выше разрешение плюс появится звук), Клайд подошел к кофемашине. Сливки и сахар; может, подать сливочник отдельно? Черт, как же раздражала необходимость изображать Дживса в этом полном Вустерами подвале! Клайд раздраженно отмерил кофе для эспрессо, вставил шайбу в паз и включил заваривание. Сейчас опять завоняет, куда деваться.

Заварив все-таки латте, Клайд поставил чашки на поднос и отправился в конференц-зал.

— …молчит, — сказал Джек, сидевший во главе стола, хоть и не с той стороны, где обычно, и обернулся на звук открывшейся двери. — Знакомьтесь, это Клайд Лэнгер, наш офис-менеджер и логистик. 

Все сидевшие за столом как по команде повернулись к нему. У «злодея», который сидел напротив Джека, не оказалось черепашьего клюва. Носа, кстати, тоже, и глаз был только один. Энди, старательно сдерживая зевоту, устроился на стуле рядом с Джеком. Ага, значит, останется без кофе.

Клайд расставил чашки по столу, стараясь не расплескать, и пошел к выходу. Наверняка его тут не ждали. Все самое интересное предназначалось не ему. Это не беготня за уивилами и не составление маршрутов. И не пицца. Зачем Клайд? Клайд не нужен.

— Останься, — сказал Джек ему в спину. — Совещание общее.

Клайд замер и сел на первый подвернувшийся стул у стены. 

— В моем распоряжении есть человек, который может с ним связаться по своим каналам. Не сам, через посредника. — Одноглазый инопланетянин вытащил из лежавшей перед ним папки фотографию и толкнул ее на середину стола. Черно-белую. Джек придвинул ее к себе. Клайд не мог разглядеть, что на ней, хоть и приподнялся, чтобы было лучше видно. Какие-то люди, вроде бы.

— А тебе он не отвечает? — спросил он. — Обижается?

Щупальца на голове инопланетянина дернулись, и тот сухо ответил:

— Не отвечает. 

— Думаете, в ситуации может быть виноват наш спонсор? — спросила одна из женщин, светловолосая и миловидная, с очень «американским» маленьким носиком и открытой улыбкой. Черт, неужели и она — монстр с тентаклями? Нет, вряд ли. С ними ведь Мария, она-то настоящая.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Я не могу отвечать за поведение его прошлых воплощений, — сказал инопланетянин. — Но не думаю, что он затеял такое, даже из мести. Он слишком привязан к этому месту и к этой эпохе. Наше экспертное мнение: это энергетические сверхсущности. Стражи, как их еще называют.

Парень в дредах смотрел в потолок, словно вся ситуация казалась ему до смерти унылой. Клайд только сейчас заметил, что он единственный не носил черного костюма. На нем была надета мятая хламида, по цвету точь-в-точь как робы уивилов, и светлые джинсы.

— Мы проводим анализ ситуации и ищем закономерности в подмене, — сказала третья, самая взрослая из женщин, коротко стриженная и бледная. — Но пока не можем найти. Схемы совершенно хаотичны. Наш аналитик считает, что никакой закономерности попросту нет.

— Это совершенно очевидно, — вставил парень с дредами. Видимо, он и был аналитиком. Привилегии специалиста, все такое. Можно без дресс-кода и в кедах.

— Вы просто не умеете мыслить нелинейно, — довольно улыбаясь, сообщил Джек. Кажется, он метил своей колкостью в одноглазого — и попал: тот зашевелил щупальцами и упрямо вздернул острый подбородок. Подбородок! Клайд замер. Это же тот самый агент, которого он уже видел. Наверное, у него целый набор внешностей, на каждый день недели новый. Это совершенно точно можно было вставить в комикс, но, наверное, в другой. Слишком много пассионариев для одного сюжета. Как же Крайчек называл этого агента? Буддистское что-то… Сиддхартха? 

— Перебираете все варианты, но здесь нужен не анализ, а синтез. Консерваторы и формалисты, почти как ваши прародители, — добавил Джек, не сводя глаз с… блин, да как же его?

— Эй, полегче! — возмутилась Мария. — Закономерность есть: из всех вариантов в конкретной местности исчезают наименее населенные места. 

— Это всего лишь догадки, мистер Харкнесс, — сказала старшая, — и мы не можем доказать, что критерий именно такой.

А ведь Мария права. Клайд переплел пальцы и наклонился вперед. Мария — умница, она почти никогда не ошибалась. Даже в Кардиффе исчезло здание, в котором никого никогда не бывает, закрытое на реконструкцию много лет назад. В Китае, в одной из самых густонаселенных провинций пропал завод — причем ночью, вероятно, в пересменку. Если проверить все… но как проверишь? Это происходило постоянно. Может, в следующий раз исчезнет место, где находится Хаб? Их всего трое… четверо, если считать Крайчека.

— Мы должны выработать общую линию поведения, — мрачно произнес их главный. Его лицо завораживающе походило на человеческое, даже с учетом одного глаза и щупалец. Нет, злодей из него не выйдет, как бы ни хотелось использовать такую классную фактуру. Он искренне переживал, и это было ясно — даже с непривычной мимикой. — Правительство страны, в которой базируется наш главный штаб, закрыло границы, и мы не будем этому препятствовать. Наоборот, мы лоббировали это ограничение. Земля на данный момент закрыта для посещения, и мы рекомендуем вам… — Одноглазый раздвинул тонкие губы в улыбке. — Впрочем, вы и так отстреливаете всех, кто к вам попадает.

— Мне так не хватало твоего сарказма, Гаутама, — парировал Джек и наклонил голову. Выглядело… кокетливо, впрочем, от Джека всего можно ожидать, даже флирта с представителем ЛвЧ. 

И точно, его имя Гаутама. Агент Гаутама, инопланетянин с тентаклями? Потрясающая ирония.

Неожиданно вклинился Энди:

— Кого это вы только что упоминали? И почему нам понадобится именно он, а не Доктор?

На лицах гостей застыло одинаково непроницаемое выражение. Только Мария бросила на Клайда быстрый взгляд через плечо и коротко улыбнулась. Клайд подмигнул ей.

Но Джек медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, Доктора звать нельзя. Не имеет смысла. Он опоздает, как минимум. Как максимум… — Он осекся, рассмеялся и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Что будем делать с ЮНИТ?

— Стоп! — сказал парень в дредах, выпрямился и, медленно повернув голову, уставился на Клайда. — Пока вы тут разбираете чрезвычайно важные проблемы, мне нужно решить совсем небольшую. Ты — тот самый Клайд Лэнгер, который сотрудничал с Сарой Джейн Смит?

Джек одобрительно прикрыл веки. Как будто Клайд ждал его позволения!

— Да, это я, — твердо ответил он.

— Тогда именно ты мне и понадобишься, — продолжил парень и, неловко оттолкнувшись от стола ладонями, встал.

— Иди, — разрешил Джек, но Клайд уже повернулся к нему спиной. Парень вышел следом, прикрыл дверь и остановился, внимательно его разглядывая. На этот раз его взгляд не напрягал так сильно, хотя и казался не слишком… нормальным. Привычным. Странно: в парне не скрывалось ничего сверхъестественного — обычное лицо, симпатичное, но не красивое: пухлые капризные губы, светлые брови, веснушки на прямом носу. Такие лица тоже сложно рисовать — слишком соблазнительно скатиться в банальность.

— Где Зак? — спросил парень, и Клайд растерялся. Зак? Какой еще Зак?..

— Он у вас еще работает? Работал? Судя по временному промежутку, должен, — продолжил парень. 

Вот блин! Это же доктор Кости! Его звали Закарией. 

— Работает… э-э-э… сейчас его нет. Не знаю, где он, — ответил Клайд.

— Ладно. Значит, я не ошибся периодом.

Клайд поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. Гости из ЛвЧ, один страннее другого.

— И мой прогностический модуль все еще действует! — продолжил парень и неожиданно захихикал тонким голосом. — Я был уверен, что вы сломаете его в первые же месяцы.

— Ты работал на Торчвуд! — воскликнул Клайд. — А теперь переметнулся к ним? Там что, настолько больше платят?

Парень обдал его концентрированным высокомерием. Надменность у него получилась великолепно, невзирая даже на одежду с бору по сосенке.

— Я независимый специалист. Это мой личный выбор. У меня есть свобода выбора, и я ею пользуюсь, — сообщил он.

— Безмерно рад за тебя. Так чего ты хотел вообще?

Парень отбросил упавшие на лицо дреды и, опершись спиной о стену, скрестил руки на груди.

— Сара Джейн Смит использовала ИИ инопланетного происхождения и собаку-робота.

Клайд медленно кивнул. Это был не вопрос.

— ИИ был передан в собственность межправительственной земной организации ЮНИТ.

— Ага.

— Собака-робот. Где теперь находится собака-робот?

Клайд хотел ответить «Не знаю», но осекся. Во взгляде аналитика можно было заморозить индейку. Как в жидком азоте. И выражение его лица… Оно было таким…

Нечеловеческим.

— Сними свою маску, тогда скажу, — буркнул Клайд.

— У меня нет маски, — без улыбки ответил парень. — Это настоящее тело. Настоящее лицо.

— Но ты не человек.

— Конечно, нет.

Клайд выдохнул. Значит, не показалось.

— Зачем тебе К-9?

Инопланетный парень смотрел на него немигающим взглядом.

— Ты можешь сам сделать выводы. Мне незачем объяснять тебе очевидные вещи.

— База данных, — предположил Клайд, не задумываясь. — И, раз уж мы не можем привлекать Доктора… почему, кстати, ваши так против?

— Этот вопрос задает мне человек, работающий в организации, основной целью которой было найти и обезвредить Доктора, — насмешливо отозвался парень, оттолкнулся от стены и встал ровно. — Люди в черном тоже считают Доктора угрозой. Его можно использовать для решения проблем, но некоторые он только усугубит. Например, ту, с которой мы столкнулись. Так ты знаешь, где собака?

Клайд прикусил нижнюю губу, но тут же отпустил, боясь, что это покажется ребячеством. Нет, правда, как он забыл про К-9? Это же идеально! Мистер Смит может дать совет, найти информацию, взломать сеть, но на все это способен и К-9, который, к тому же, мобилен! Ему известно то, чего не знает ни один компьютер на Земле, если не считать парочки инопланетных.

— Я сам заберу К-9 оттуда, где он находится, — твердо ответил Клайд. К-9 был у Люка, когда тот отправился на учебу, наверняка и сейчас при нем, где бы тот ни находился. Люк поймет и поможет, если что. Это был долгожданный повод встретиться, который не выпадал уже десяток лет.

Его собеседник криво усмехнулся и развел руками.

— Ты не сможешь этого сделать, — ответил он. — По моим данным, Люк Смит вернул оригинальную собаку Саре Джейн прямо перед ее смертью. Собака спрятана… кажется, там фигурировала черная дыра?

Раздражение колюче плеснуло в лицо.

— Раз ты так хорошо знаешь, где К-9, почему сам не заберешь его?

— Потому что собака мне не принадлежит, — просто ответил парень.

Остро захотелось вернуться в мир комиксов и издательств. К черту Торчвуд и все эти подковерные сложности! Но сейчас нужно было решать, что ответить, а этот инопланетный тип вроде бы честен.

В конце концов, Клайду не привыкать общаться с инопланетными гениями. Хотя Люк так сильно не выделывался, конечно, но, может, получится наставить и этого выпендрежника на путь истинный?

— Это в ее доме, — сказал Клайд. — На чердаке. Но я не могу все бросить и поехать прямо сейчас за К-9 в Лондон.

— Проверь. Позвони Джеку. Он разрешит, — с железобетонной уверенностью заявил его собеседник. Он даже пошел по коридору, направляясь, видимо, к выходу, но Клайд не стал за ним идти. Он снял с руки коммуникатор, развернул его и набрал Джека. Действительно, проверить не помешает.

— Алло. Джек? Этот тип с дредами хочет, чтобы я поехал с ним в Лондон. Немедленно. Думаю, это не обсуждается?

Из динамика доносились голоса. Потом послышался вздох.

— Езжай с ним, если он так хочет, — сказал Джек и положил трубку.

Клайд свернул комм на запястье. Парень стоял в конце коридора. Его улыбку можно было бы принять за гримасу, но он честно старался. Наверное, у его расы не было понятия об улыбке. Странно, но гораздо более инопланетно выглядящий Гаутама казался куда человечней.

Клайд не торопясь пошагал вперед.

— Джек разрешил, — бросил он.

— Конечно.

— Ты знаешь, где припаркованы внедорожники?

— Знаю.

— Тогда идем.

До парковки они шли молча. Клайд исподволь разглядывал своего спутника, пытаясь понять, чего от него ожидать. Он походил на клишированного компьютерщика, но выглядел слишком аккуратным для этого типажа. И эмблема на его халате — потому что хламида была именно лабораторным халатом, — казалась очень знакомой. Где-то Клайд ее видел, и совсем недавно. Нет, конечно, сложно не знать витрувианского человека, но… 

А еще на руке у инопланетного гения обнаружился такой же браслет-компьютер, как и у Джека. И он открыл джип раньше, чем успел Клайд, сел за руль и завел мотор — с помощью этого прибора.

Клайд забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ты ведь даже не представился. Как мне тебя называть? Агент… какая буква?

Парень посмотрел на Клайда через зеркало заднего вида и ничего не ответил. Он тронулся с места и поехал вперед, медленно, но совершенно неотвратимо набирая скорость. Вырулив с парковки, тяжелый внедорожник взревел и понесся по узкой дороге вдоль залива.

На комм, звякнув, упало сообщение. Писал Джек.

«Не давай ему садиться за руль!»

— Поздно, — пробормотал Клайд, цепляясь за ручку двери. — Что, раньше нельзя было предупредить?

— Каан. Так меня зовут. Пристегнись, — ответил наконец парень.

Им вслед кто-то истошно засигналил.

***

— Я — доктор Дженкинс, это мой ассистент, мистер Лэнгер, — с потрясающим апломбом заявил Каан. Клайд сдержал улыбку. Кого-то, наверное, этот до чертиков высокомерный и плохо социализированный тип раздражал, но ему было только забавно следить за ним.

Человек, который жил сейчас в доме Сары Джейн, мнения Клайда явно не разделял. Он разглядывал Каана с неприкрытым подозрением.

— На чердаке вашего дома могла находиться лаборатория, в которой, по нашим предполагаемым данным, проводились исследования изотопов радиоактивных веществ. Мы представляем Комиссию по борьбе за здоровье нации и собираемся провести ряд замеров, чтобы удостовериться…

— Это все, без сомнения, очень интересно, — не выдержал новый жилец, скривив длинное, лошадиное лицо в гримасе, — но, кажется, вы мне лапшу на уши вешаете!

Он хлопнул дверью. Каан неопределенно пошевелил светлыми бровями.

— Ты хочешь удивиться или нахмуриться? — спросил его Клайд, и Каан сразу нацепил безразличную маску. Тогда Клайд громко, так, чтобы слышал тот тип за дверью, заявил: — Пойдемте, профессор! Думаю, если бы в его доме и была лаборатория с полонием, он уже давным-давно бы сдох, совсем как тот русский.

Каан, может, и не умел показывать, что именно чувствует, но пас поймал моментально.

— Это не доказано, мистер Лэнгер! Этот человек мог подвергнуться радиации в малых дозах и недостаточно долго. Тогда симптомы будут развиваться постепенно: выпадение волос, снижение общего иммунитета, в перспективе — патологический рост клеток…

На клетках жилец не выдержал. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

— У меня выпадают волосы, — мрачно сообщил он. — За последний год куча повылезала. Вот, видите? А раньше я был кудрявым… — Он смерил их еще одним подозрительным взглядом, но, смягчившись, шагнул назад, придерживая дверь. — Заходите. Если это недолго, и…

— Недолго. — Каан что-то набрал на своем браслете, из него вырвался золотистый луч, который над его головой вдруг распахнулся, как открытый зонт, и окутал их обоих сиянием. — Защитное поле рассчитано только на двоих! Оставайтесь внизу.

В доме, конечно, все давно выглядело по-другому. Клайд думал, что ощутит ностальгию по этому месту, и действительно почувствовал ее — там, снаружи, — но здесь она незаметно прошла, словно боль, когда ударишься пальцем ноги о что-то твердое. Другие обои, другая мебель, картины, цвета… Каан пошагал по лестнице наверх, и пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не вылететь из светового кокона.

Хозяин смотрел на них снизу вверх перепуганными глазами. 

— Что это такое? — шепотом спросил Клайд. На верхней площадке Каан остановился, и ему пришлось вести его дальше, к лестнице на чердак. — Ну, этот луч и остальное.

— Осветительный прибор, — коротко ответил Каан.

Межпланетный фонарик, как он сразу не догадался. 

Чердак новый хозяин тоже переделал. Там теперь была музыкальная студия с кучей виниловых пластинок и старым проигрывателем — классная, наверное, но Клайд, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, как все выглядело здесь прежде, почти не впечатлился.

— Где находится вход во внутреннее пространство с черной дырой? — спросил Каан, выводя Клайда из задумчивости. Где же была та панель? Она напоминала встроенный шкафчик, но теперь на ее месте…

Висела замазанная краской картина! Она не слишком вписывалась в интерьер — наверное, хозяин отчаялся ее снять и попросту закрасил, тоже хороший вариант, — так что, скорее всего, вход находился именно за ней. Но как его открыть?

— Вон там, — сказал Клайд, указывая на картину.

— Открой его!

— А сам почему не откроешь? Боишься? — больше желая подколоть, чем реально опасаясь трогать рамку, спросил Клайд, но Каан, как и стоило догадаться, юмора не понял.

— Страх — естественное чувство, и не стоит его осуждать, — надменно ответил он, — но я не боюсь. Вероятнее всего, ты сможешь разблокировать этот вход, а я нет.

Клайд, хмыкнув, подошел к тому месту, где висела «картина», и, протянув руку, дернул за рамку. Он был совсем не так уверен, что ему это удастся.

Но рамка коротко загудела и, отделившись от стены, открылась.

— А, так я был нужен тебе, только чтобы поработать швейцаром? — спросил Клайд, заглядывая внутрь. Там, купаясь в красноватых лучах окружающего дыру вещества, плавал К-9.

Черт, К-9! Совсем как раньше!

Клайд широко улыбнулся и помахал ему.

— Приветствую, хозяин! — послышался механический голос, К-9 завертел ушами-антеннами и завилял тонким металлическим хвостом.

— Прикажи ему покинуть пространство, — произнес за спиной Каан.

— Окей, К-9, вылезай оттуда, — сказал Клайд.

— Черная дыра снова нестабильна. Хозяйка приказала удерживать равновесие системы…

— Я стабилизирую. Я подготовлен, — вмешался Каан.

Интересно, как он это сделает? Клайд позвал бы сейчас К-9 даже из чистого любопытства.

— Бросай это дело и иди сюда.

— Повинуюсь, хозяин! — ответил К-9 и, снявшись с места, понесся к Клайду, и тот едва успел отпрыгнуть с его пути. К-9 опустился на пол, снова повращал ушами и сказал: — Пространство покинуто. Подтверждаю.

Каан подошел к открытому люку, заглянул внутрь, потом отпрянул и захлопнул его. Клайд даже понять не успел, что он там сделал.

— Все. Дыра теперь стабильна. — Каан уставился на К-9 с нечитаемым выражением. Кажется, это был интерес. — Можно, я взгляну на его схемы?

В Клайде неожиданно проснулась подозрительность.

— Зачем?

— Эту кибернетическую собаку модифицировал Доктор. Это… любопытно. Я не причиню ей вреда. Она разумна.

— Он.

— Пол не имеет значения, — изобразив улыбку, ответил Каан, и только спустя пару секунд Клайд понял, что тот шутит.

— Ха! Окей. К-9, разреши ему посмотреть твои схемы.

— Подтверждаю, — не слишком уверенно ответил тот.

Каан тут же сел, скрестив ноги, рядом с ним, протянул обе руки и быстро нажал что-то на спине. С негромким жужжанием выдвинулись две емкости, заполненные проводами и платами, и Каан с жадностью, словно Скрудж в сундук с деньгами, запустил в них пальцы. Клайд открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут хлопнула чердачная дверь.

— Так и знал, что это туфта! — возмущенно выкрикнул хозяин дома. — Про радиацию и полоний! Что вы тут делаете? Где это ваше защитное поле?

Фонарик, оказывается, давно погас.

— Сканируем, — строго ответил Каан, поднялся с пола и хлопнул К-9 по спине, уже целой и невредимой. — Но пока не обнаружили никаких остаточных следов радиации. Если вам что-либо покажется странным, сообщайте, но нам кажется, что лаборатория была не здесь. Следуй за мной, К-9. И ты, Лэнгер.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин! — ответил К-9. Клайд, уже не сдерживаясь, рассмеялся и повторил тоненьким голосом: 

— Слушаюсь, хозяин!

— Выметайтесь из моего дома! — взревел жилец. — Не хватало еще ворюг в довесок к дурацкому мозаичному армагеддону! Если что-нибудь пропадет, я заявлю… 

Но Клайд уже сбегал по лестнице за Кааном. 

— Знаешь, а это было весело! — заявил он уже на улице, когда разъяренный хозяин запер за ними дверь и, кажется, начал набирать полицию. — Жаль, что ты больше не работаешь в Торчвуде. Энди унылый трус, а Джек попросту опасен.

Каан, не глядя на него и не сбавляя шага, покачал головой. К-9 плелся за ним как привязанный.

— Твой интеллектуальный уровень слишком низок для того, чтобы поддерживать общение. Моя работа в Торчвуде ничего бы для тебя не изменила.

— Сам дурак, — моментально ответил Клайд. — Зачем ты перепрограммировал К-9? Мог бы просто попросить.

— Ты бы не разрешил. Я просчитал ситуацию.

— К-9! Ты будешь исполнять мои команды?

— Подтверждаю!

Клайд выдохнул. Уже лучше. Он открыл заднюю дверь внедорожника.

— Залезай тогда.

Пока К-9 поднимался на магнитной подушке, Клайд еще раз взглянул на своего неожиданного спутника. Тот стоял неровно, скособочившись, как подросток, у водительской двери.

— Мы еще поглядим, у кого какой уровень, — сказал ему Клайд. — И я от тебя не отлипну теперь. Зачем ты присылал профессору кости? И чьи они вообще?

— Тише едешь… нет, — ответил Каан, — много будешь знать — скоро состаришься. Это правильная поговорка.


	7. Уровень C. Кальвин вызывает папу Легбу

Столица опустела. Вымерла. Посты военных спустя каждые пятьсот ярдов — вот и все живое, что осталось в городе. Лэнс медленно ехал по знакомой дороге к Джефферсону. Он провел за рулем сотни часов, ведя машину по наезженному пути к институту, и все же сейчас не узнавал этого места.

Повинуясь неожиданной ностальгии, он выбрался из «трубы» не в Вашингтоне, а в Квантико, и там все казалось куда живее. Пробки. Куча перепуганных людей и, конечно же, военных — спокойных, по крайней мере, на вид. Пропуск ФБР не сработал, постовых пришлось нейралить, и это говорило о многом. Значит, правительство в полной растерянности и ни черта не знает, как поступить в этом случае. Президента эвакуировали неизвестно куда, конгрессмены разбежались по своим округам. ЛвЧ, в отличие от властей США, хотя бы приблизительно знали, что делать: закрыли Землю для посещения и выслали большинство инопланетян. Тех, которых смогли поймать, конечно. Осталась еще куча нелегалов. И фмеки под шумок попытались провести очередной налет, но, как обычно, провалились. Часть расстрелял спецназ, принявший их дроидов за мародеров, часть пропала в Мозаике на границе Ла Гвардиа. Теперь вместо стоянки самолетов там плескалось кислотное озеро бог весть с какой планеты. А еще многие не хотели эвакуироваться с насиженного места. Даже из-за чрезвычайного положения, в котором очутилась Земля.

Но сейчас Лэнс исполнял совершенно другую миссию. Он достал из кармана фотографию: пятеро мужчин средних лет. Они улыбались, глядя на Лэнса.

Крайний справа казался очень знакомым. Кудрявый, довольный. И наверняка чудовищно скрытный, судя по выбранной позе даже на дружеском фото. Рядом с ним каланчой возвышался сухой, неприятный тип с сигаретой. По его лицу — и его выражению — Лэнс многое мог бы сказать. О любви к власти, об одержимости контролем и другом, подобном… Говорящее лицо. Гаутама, который дал Лэнсу фотографию, зачем-то ткнул пальцем именно в него, хотя и говорил о другом, знакомом на вид, и потому Лэнс взял этого человека на заметку. Гаутама, как выяснилось, мог лгать без труда, и теперь Лэнс уделял гораздо больше внимания его невербальной мимике.

Вся ситуация связана с этим высоким, властолюбивым человеком, дымящим сигаретой на старом черно-белом фото. Вероятно.

Мужчина со знакомым лицом был отцом Ходжинса, и именно поэтому Лэнс сейчас подъезжал ко входу в институт Джефферсона. Скорее всего, остальных сейчас на месте не было: Бут наверняка с семьей, Бреннан там же, где и Бут, интерны разбежались кто куда. Энджела и Кэм скорее всего дома, с детьми, хотя насчет первой Лэнс бы не поручился. С детьми, да, но не обязательно дома. Каждый из них находился там, где чувствовал себя уверенней всего. Значит, Ходжинс наверняка был в институте. Если же его не пустили военные, тогда стоит поехать к нему домой, и это тоже недалеко. 

Но с Ходжинсом лучше встретиться, когда тот будет один. Слишком долго объяснять Энджеле и Майклу о чудесном воскрешении. Слишком трудно их потом будет уговорить согласиться на нейрокоррекцию.

Лэнс припарковал дежурный «ниссан» на институтской парковке, на своем старом месте — зачем конспирация? Парковка пустовала. Ни одной машины. Но это не означало, что Ходжинса здесь не было: он мог прийти пешком, чтобы не попасться патрулю.

Универсальный ключ справился с магнитным замком на входе играючи. Пройдя через сверкающий чистотой холл, Лэнс замер, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Он вернулся сюда спустя много лет, пройдя сквозь мнимую смерть, чтобы перебраться на следующий уровень, и вот он снова здесь. Все как раньше: свет ложился теплыми полосами на блестящую плитку пола, снаружи шумели фонтаны, коридоры все так же напоминали внутренности космического корабля (дизайнеры даже не представляли, насколько угадали). Но ни охраны, ни вездесущих лаборантов. Тишина стояла оглушительная, звонкая, почти физически ощутимая.

Лэнс стукнул по полу каблуком, чтобы ее развеять, и быстро пошагал в сторону лаборатории Бреннан. Шаги гулко разносились по коридору. Теперь Ходжинс, если он здесь, услышит его приближение и как минимум заинтересуется.

С пропуском в лабораторию ключу пришлось поднапрячься, но он справился, и рамка одобрительно пискнула, выдав зеленый сигнал. Лэнс обошел подиум (на котором появилось несколько новых приборов: наука явно не стояла на месте) и направился к кабинету Ходжинса. Когда-то раньше, еще до прихода Лэнса в Джефферсон, там работал Закария Эдди, интерн доктора Бреннан. Ходжинс очень не хотел занимать кабинет друга…

Лэнс остановился в дверях. Ходжинс сидел за столом, сложив руки перед собой, и таращился на него, словно на привидение. В общем-то так и было. На лице Ходжинса отразилась сложная и одновременно элементарная, уровня базового учебника по психологии гамма чувств: узнавание, недоверие, сомнение, страх.

— Это я, Джек, — сказал Лэнс, чтобы не затягивать драматическую паузу, совершенно ненужную сейчас.

Ходжинс удивительно быстро вернул самообладание, хитро прищурился и произнес:

— А я-то думал, что ты умнее, парень. Серьезно? Черный костюм? Чем они тебя купили? Что предложили такого, что ты не устоял?

— Ксенопсихологию и приключения, — ответил Лэнс примирительно. И честно. Врать сейчас не имело смысла.

— А что ж еще. Явно не секретные технологии и не данные про НЛО в пятьдесят седьмом. И давно ты там? Да что я спрашиваю. Кого нашли на стоянке? Твоего клона? Или это был андроид? Кого мы, блин, похоронили тогда?

Лэнс медленно и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. Он говорил Гаутаме, что ничего не выйдет, и что не стоит ворошить старые угли, но тот настоял, и теперь приходилось отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Даже если потом стереть Ходжинсу память, все равно эти вопросы останутся и будут мешать, царапать, напоминать о прошлом.

— Это клон, — ответил наконец Лэнс. — С определенной программой действий.

Ходжинс переплел пальцы, откинулся на спинку кресла и окинул Лэнса подозрительным взглядом.

— Ну и зачем ты здесь, после десяти лет небытия? Эти ваши там, на орбите, небось последние штаны от страха потеряли, а? С чего вдруг тебя отправили ко мне? Только не говори, что соскучился и решил меня просто так навестить.

— Консорциум, — сказал Лэнс.

Ходжинс моментально выпрямился, сел ровно, словно линейку проглотил.

— Ну? Говори!

Лэнс подошел к столу и, словно демонстрируя удачную комбинацию в покере, положил на него фотографию, которую дал Гаутама.

Ходжинс покосился на нее, но ничего не сказал.

— Мне нужно связаться… нужен постоянный контакт с тем, кто сейчас представляет Консорциум на Земле, — сказал Лэнс.

— И что, у Людей в черном его нет, хочешь сказать? — поморщился Ходжинс.

— Сейчас нет. Раньше был. Через этого человека, — ответил Лэнс и указал на высокого с сигаретой, совершенно уверенный, что не ошибается. Ходжинс спокойно кивнул, значит, действительно, так и было. — Но он наверняка уже давно умер. С кем мне связываться теперь?

Ходжинс улыбнулся в бороду и сказал:

— Хочешь, покажу тебе фотографию со всем земным Консорциумом? Эксклюзивный снимок, которого нет ни у кого больше? Да чего я спрашиваю.

Он взял со стола старый, видавший виды айфон едва ли не седьмой модели, поднял его, скорчил рожу и сделал селфи.

— Вот! Единственный и неповторимый человек, представляющий Консорциум на Земле! — Ходжинс яростно оскалился, не сводя с Лэнса глаз, и протянул ему телефон. — Твое сложное комм-устройство принимает блю-туз? Могу переслать.

Лэнс пожал плечами и сел на стул, стоявший с другой стороны стола.

— Ты постарел, — безжалостно констатировал Ходжинс, — и потолстел. Или это называется «заматерел»? Нет больше вашего Консорциума. Были, да сплыли. Земля как плацдарм для колонизации их больше не интересует.

Лэнс улыбнулся.

— Ты всегда рассказывал нам про правительство и про другое чистую правду, — сказал он, — но никто тебе не верил, так что ты и дальше мог говорить свободно. Очень удобно. 

— Это мой отец крутил с ними шашни, — бросил Ходжинс. — Это ему хотелось сунуть пальцы во все пироги. Дед этого терпеть не мог, и я тоже. С детства ненавижу всякие шпионские игры. Но пришлось. 

Он замолчал, словно боялся сболтнуть лишнего. Лэнс понимал, что Ходжинс сказал далеко не все, и вытянуть из него правду не получится. Но Гаутама поставил точную задачу, и он надеется, что у Лэнса выйдет, потому что больше некому. Это, конечно, не единственный шанс узнать, что именно творится на Земле, но один из немногих. Судя по досье, Консорциум был инопланетной организацией, нечто вроде теневого земного правительства, которое то пыталось продать Землю враждебным инопланетянам, то наоборот, предотвратить захват. Логика их поступков и мотивов ускользала от Лэнса.

И, кажется, Гаутаме просто хотелось возобновить старые контакты, которые он растерял. Он без сомнения знал курильщика с фотографии. Кроме того, Гаутама пошел на уступки и взял агента Икс с собой в Кардифф: такого напарника и врагу не пожелаешь. Передышка, хоть и короткая. Возможно, это обычная манипуляция, но… 

— Так что вот он я, Консорциум, и если что, придется тебе общаться со мной, но я нифига не в курсе, дружище, что это за ерунда творится, — продолжал Ходжинс. — Если и вы не знаете, то все очень печально. Хорошо верить, что кто-то там, наверху, знает правду и скрывает ее. А если никто ее не знает? Никто ничего не контролирует? Как тогда? Пойми, это… 

Лэнс молча слушал, и вдруг его осенило. Словно лампочка в голове зажглась.

— Ты сказал, единственный человек, — перебил он монолог Ходжинса. — Человек. Значит, есть и другие? Инопланетяне? 

Тот посмотрел на него исподлобья и процедил: 

— Ну, допустим, есть.

— Сколько их?

— Один, представь себе. И его нет сейчас на Земле. Зажигает где-то в галактике с такой прикольной чернявой девчонкой. Может, даже автостопом катается. Читал Дугласа Адамса?..

— Стоп, — сказал Лэнс. — Ты можешь с ним связаться?

Ходжинс молчал почти минуту. Потом расплылся в улыбке, сверкнул ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Только если ты, парень, пообещаешь не стирать мне память. Я знаю, как вы это делаете: такими ручками со вспышкой. И от нее защищают… — он полез в ящик стола, — защищают темные очки. Вот.

Он надел радужно-голубые «авиаторы» и улыбнулся шире.

— Ладно, — сказал Лэнс примирительно, хотя эти очки не защитили бы от нейрализатора: пластик, не стекло. — Я и так не собирался… Нет, собирался изначально, но сейчас пришел к другому выводу. Только ты тоже должен пообещать мне, что никому не расскажешь о том, что я жив. Особенно Энджеле. Остальные пропустят твою болтовню мимо ушей, но не она.

— Ты не спрашиваешь о Дейзи, — медленно отозвался Ходжинс, — значит, следишь за ней и твоим сыном. Черт. Тяжело так жить, наверное. Не могу понять, как ты согласился.

Лэнс зажмурился. Вопрос не застал его врасплох, но он так и не придумал, как на него ответить.

— Это был трудный выбор, — сказал наконец он.

— Окей. Я не скажу, обещаю. — Ходжинс подобрал «айфон» и набрал номер: кажется, на быстром дозвоне. Потом поднес трубку к уху и внятно, четко произнес: — Кальвин вызывает папу Легбу.

Лэнс очень постарался не выказать удивления. Вместо того, чтобы вытаращить глаза или хотя бы покачать головой, он кивнул и профессионально улыбнулся. Ходжинс, кажется, его раскусил, потому что сказал:

— Кальвин — это из старого комикса. 

Он положил «айфон» на стол, и в тот же момент аппарат звякнул, принимая сообщение. Ходжинс открыл его и протянул Лэнсу.

— Вот. Запиши. Можешь позвонить по этому номеру… он будет действовать еще часов десять, может, двенадцать. Потом придется запрашивать новый. Но тот, кто тебе нужен, или возьмет трубку, или перезвонит потом, даже спустя десять часов. Не уверен, что он согласится помочь. 

— Он называет себя папой Легбой? — уточнил Лэнс и сфотографировал номер, длинный и без сомнения межпланетный.

— На самом деле, дружище, я надеюсь, что он тебе вообще не ответит, — сказал неожиданно серьезным тоном Ходжинс. — Потому что все, кто с ним знаком, очень плохо заканчивают. Он выжмет тебя, выкрутит и бросит, и твоя хваленая спецслужба не поможет. Все только и будут ему кланяться.

— Но зато с проблемой разберется, так? — спросил Лэнс, вставая. Ходжинс тоже поднялся.

— Не знаю. Может быть. А может, просто сбежит. Он трус, как бы ни пыжился. Ну, бывай.

Он протянул руку, и Лэнс пожал ее. Потом развернулся и пошел к дверям. Ходжинс не стал его провожать, сел за стол, взял фотографию. Лэнс решил оставить ее: все равно это была только копия.

— Погоди. С какой он планеты? — Он остановился на пороге, вспомнив кое-что, о чем не спросил. Это было важно знать: психология разных видов существенно отличалась, и уговаривать помочь требовалось разными способами, иногда диаметрально противоположными.

Ходжинс поднял голову.

— Он гуманоид. Выглядит совсем как человек, только очень сильный и… — он защелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Точно не уверен, но при мне как-то раз упоминали слово «Галлифрей», говоря об этом типе. Я никогда не слышал о такой планете, или системе, или местности, но, кажется, он именно оттуда.

Лэнс кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

Обратно он шел гораздо медленнее и тише, стараясь не топать. Номер коммуникатор преобразил в цифровой формат и теперь предлагал набрать его. Лэнс шевельнул пальцем, но так и не решился нажать вызов. Вместо этого он включил поиск по базе данных и набрал «Галлифрей».

«Планета Галлифрей, — услужливо выбросила на экран база, — расположена в созвездии Кастерборус, звездные координаты 10-0-11-00:02 от галактического центра. Планета населена разумными формами жизни гуманоидного типа. Общество строго классовое, разделено по степени генетической модификации. Жители планеты называются галлифрейцами, высокомодифицированный высший класс носит название «повелители времени» или «таймлорды». В настоящее время планета Галлифрей уничтожена или считается таковой. Представители вида, находящиеся в розыске: … ».

Дальше стояла плашка секретности: для того, чтобы получить расширенную информацию, требовалась идентификация. Лэнс прижал к экрану большой палец. Коммуникатор пискнул, но этого оказалось мало.

Тогда, наверное, из чистого хулиганства, а может, из обиды Лэнс вернул окно с номером и нажал вызов.

Звонок сорвался. Линия оказалась занята.

Лэнс спрятал коммуникатор и пошел к выходу. По дороге его неотвратимо преследовало чувство, словно кто-то пристально пялится ему в затылок, но сколько бы Лэнс ни оборачивался, он никого не видел. И сканер молчал. Ощущение чужого взгляда никуда не делось и снаружи, но Лэнс решил не морочить себе голову. Ближайший туннель, ведущий в «трубу», прятался в квартале отсюда. А «ниссан» отгонит на стоянку кто-нибудь из стажеров.


	8. Уровень В. Timeo Danaos

— Итак, что у нас есть? Межпланетные шантажисты-наркоманы, это раз. — Мортимус сидел на краю стола и хитро улыбался. — Организация, которая охраняет Землю от межпланетных шантажистов-наркоманов, это два. И фиксированная… так? Фиксированная точка во времени и пространстве. Три. Тогда у меня вопрос. Почему ты меня вызвал? Неужели не мог справиться сам? Это же элементарно. Технология клонирования…

— Я и так знаю, что надо делать, — едва разжимая губы, проговорил Сек. Он с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Хотя чего стоило ждать от таймлорда? — Мы подготовили партию клонов, которая ждет только активации. Достаточно впрыснуть в систему катализатор. Но ты сам только что сказал: это фиксированная точка во времени и пространстве. Событие обязано произойти.

Мортимус явно соображал, к чему Сек ведет, но делал вид, что совершенно не в курсе. Это раздражало даже сильнее, чем когда он вел себя покровительственно или снисходительно — потому что тогда его можно было осадить, но сейчас он мог изображать дурачка бесконечно, еще и демонстративно обидеться, если высказать ему претензию.

— И что? — спросил Мортимус, сделав круглые глаза. — Отдай им клонов, и точка не будет нарушена. Событие произойдет.

— Мне нужен посредник! — не сдержавшись, рявкнул Сек. Щупальца заметались, неприятно цепляясь за жесткую ткань пиджака.

— Вовсе не обязательно повышать на меня голос, Господи боже мой! — Мортимус покачал осуждающе головой, словно добрый дядюшка, который вот-вот лишит племянника наследства, но изо всех сил оттягивает неприятный момент. — Посредник? Но почему?..

Сек взял себя в руки. Щупальца замерли, и даже голос получился ровным, с совершенно человеческими интонациями:

— Потому что у тебя больше связей в высших эшелонах. Потому что мы не можем себе позволить такое нарушение конспирации. Потому что одного человека скрыть легче, чем целую организацию.

Да, вот что ему было нужно. Лесть. В точку. Мортимус расплылся в довольной улыбке. Это выглядело по-настоящему забавно — огромный темнокожий гуманоид, по-детски счастливый, сидит на краешке стола и вот-вот, казалось, заболтает ногами. Но Мортимус не стал этого делать. Он соскочил на пол и широко развел руками, заняв все свободное пространство.

— На твоем месте я бы не спешил, — сказал он. — Может, эта проблема решится сама собой. Например, прилетит Доктор, чтоб его так. Или произойдет что-то неординарное. Зачем так спешить? Иногда бездействие — идеальная стратегия.

— В прошлый их прилет ты отдал детей своих…

— Подчиненных? О, они были согласны. Я предупреждал… 

— Не перебивай! — воскликнул Сек. — Ты отдал настоящих детей, и они вернулись! Они вернутся снова, если мы… Ты! Не решишь эту проблему, потому что она возникла из-за тебя и твоих действий!

Мортимус поджал губы и напустил скорбный вид.

— Ну ладно. Я подергаю за кое-какие ниточки и проведу передачу твоих клонов. Кстати, им следует бояться данайцев? И данайских даров?

Сек молча кивнул. Такие отсылки не требовали глубокого понимания. Даже раньше, в прежней жизни он бы понял, что это значит. Мортимус глубоко вздохнул, спрятав руки в рукавах своего дурацкого серого халата.

— Тогда сделай мне, ради Бога, одолжение, — сказал он, выуживая из рукава сложенный лист бумаги. — Мне нужно засекретить кое-какие сведения, а вашей организации это сделать проще, чем одному скромному мне.

Сек развернул листок.

— Эйвлмарч, Костердейн, Фрейнц, — прочитал он. — Это фамилии?

— Да. Семьи. И допиши к ним… Падесто. Да, Падесто. Не уничтожай эти сведения, просто засекреть и спрячь под грифом «4-5-6».

— Хорошо, я дам распоряжение своим агентам, — ответил Сек, пряча бумагу в карман. Четвертую фамилию он запомнит и так. — Зачем это тебе?

— Пока вы тут героически и бессмысленно сражаетесь с пришельцами и пытаетесь забюрократизировать их до смерти, — сказал Мортимус насмешливо, — я остановил одну из самых страшных катастроф в истории этой маленькой и милой планеты. Только вы этого даже не заметили, неблагодарные. А теперь надо подобрать, так сказать, хвосты. Вынести остатки, замести следы, как там еще говорится? Я помогу тебе с клонами, ты мне — с семьями. Дорвались до силуранского бионормализатора, тоже мне…

Улыбка в его глазах умерла, не родившись. Улыбаясь одними губами, Мортимус продолжил:

— А когда закончим с этими наркоманами, слетаем на фестиваль мороженого в системе Альтера-8. Кажется, мы оба это заслужили.


	9. Уровень С. Адреналин и безумие

Кресло Гаутамы было почти чудовищно удобным. Спинка высоковата, но остальное — вне всяких похвал. Вставать из него совершенно не хотелось. Лэнс вспомнил кресло-бегемота, стоявшее в его кабинете в Джефферсоне: небо и земля. Надо бы спросить у Гаутамы, где он заказал такое. 

Коммуникатор лежал на столе перед Лэнсом, примерно раз в пять минут издевательски позвякивая. Каждый сигнал давал надежду — совершенно ложную. Звонили коллеги, звонил доктор Зилтор; у последнего Лэнс спросил про Галлифрей. Зилтор растопырил головные выросты и закатил глаза.

— Ах, Галлифрей, Галлифрей! Потрясающие технологии, просто потрясающие. И как непростительно, что… Ой, извини, Эс!

На заднем плане что-то громко булькнуло и зашипело, и Зилтор, окутанный розовым паром, выключил связь.

Лэнс покачал головой и положил коммуникатор обратно на стол. Часы показывали без пяти шесть: до дежурства оставалось еще восемь часов. Можно, да и стоило бы поспать, но… Лэнс устроился в этом кабинете, за этим столом не просто так. И не из желания почувствовать себя боссом, как, например, любил делать Джей. Дело в том, что ни один компьютер в центре не дал ему больше информации о Галлифрее, чем база данных коммуникатора, и что-то с этим было не так. Близнецы, к которым Лэнс обратился сначала, услышав это название, наотрез отказались разговаривать и сделали вид, что ужасающе заняты. Они действительно работали не покладая конечностей, но мультизадачность их была куда выше человеческой. Личный терминал Гаутамы, в который Лэнсу очень не хотелось лезть, даже не включился. Какое облегчение. И теперь Лэнс, устроившись в кабинете, ждал, когда к Гаутаме заявится кто-нибудь с докладом или поговорить — тогда можно будет задать вопрос, который его так интересовал. В особенности — почему засекречены имена разыскиваемых преступников с этой планеты.

Одним из первых заглянул Джей. Про себя Лэнс называл его «холистическим агентом»: тот умудрялся влипать во все возможные неприятности, совершать непростительные ошибки, и все же добивался успеха — и так уже больше двадцати лет. Но общаться с ним было испытанием на прочность.

— Эй, привет, Эс! Обживаешься? — Джей сунул голову в кабинет. — Си до сих пор в Европе торчит? А ты ему кресло греешь?..

— Что такое «Галлифрей»? — спросил Лэнс.

— Город в Ирландии, восемь букв, — тут же ответил Джей и прицелился в Лэнса указательным пальцем. — Хотя должно быть наоборот. Ты должен спросить про город в Ирландии, а я сказать — «Гали»… Или там двойная «Л»? Тогда девять. Удачи, чувак, с твоим кроссвордом! И не забудь, сейчас твоя очередь писать сценарий!

Дверь закрылась. Лэнс выдохнул и ссутулился в кресле. Его удобство казалось сейчас издевательством. Нет, конечно, Джей ничего не знает. Даже если бы знал, то не вспомнил бы или вспомнил не то. Сценарий. Сериал. Конспирация, медиа и популярная культура. Они все тянули жребий, и ему выпал четвертый сезон. Эл писала первый, Кей, прежде чем уйти — второй. Джею достался третий, но почти все пришлось переписывать Гаутаме, который потом отправлял тексты в машине времени в прошлое, чтобы сериал вышел до того, как начнут что-то подозревать. Эту тактику организация отработала еще в шестидесятых — газеты, бульварная фантастика и прочий информационный шум. Будучи стажером, Лэнс читал архивы, как беллетристику. Он смотрел фильм еще в старшей школе, но спустя много лет, работая здесь только месяц, наткнулся в центре на сценариста: высокого, едва ли не выше Гаутамы, чернокожего, с неприятной, неискренней улыбкой манипулятора. Тот принес готовый текст, отпечатанный на машинке, оставил в кабинете Гаутамы, а потом вошел в лифт — и исчез. Камеры тогда еще отключились…

— Эс, ты здесь?

Лэнс вскинул голову и просиял, хотя и слегка напрягся про себя. Эл! Она вошла в кабинет и остановилась в дверях, опершись о простенок. Значит, и Гаутама вернулся, но можно успеть задать ей вопрос. Она — агент с высоким допуском, пусть и не полевой; возможно, компьютеры дадут ей информацию.

— Ага. Жду Гаутаму. Как дела в Кардиффе? — Сразу спрашивать не следовало, Лэнс начал издали. Но если Гаутама придет раньше?.. К черту! Он спросит у него самого, не отвертится. Интересоваться не запрещено.

Эл пожала плечами.

— Мы договорились о передаче данных, об использовании временных замков… Они странные, конечно. Их так мало, но они надеются справиться даже без поддержки филиалов. Никакой логики, один адреналин и безумие.

Лэнс мог бы то же самое сказать и о той организации, в которой они оба работали. Внутренние правила, устав и субординация только изображали логичность, целеполагание и слаженность. Лэнс внимательно прочитал все документы, прежде чем согласиться: агентам на самом деле давалось очень много самостоятельности в принятии решений. Свободное пространство, серая зона. С другой стороны, именно такая стратегия оказывалась наиболее эффективной в экстремальных ситуациях. Даже подобных этой.

— Адреналин и безумие, — повторил Лэнс.

— Ладно, я пойду. Спать хочется, нет сил. Терпеть не могу смену часовых поясов и суточного деления.

— Постой, — попросил как бы мимоходом Лэнс. — Ты не знаешь, что это за планета — «Галлифрей»? Случайно наткнулся, разбираясь с делом, а информации почти нет.

Эл подняла взгляд к потолку. Она не притронулась к коммуникатору — значит, просто вспоминала. Или раздумывала, отвечать ли.

— Планета давно уничтожена, но раньше на ней была высокоразвитая цивилизация, — сказала она.

— Это я знаю, — кивнул Лэнс. — Но кто на ней обитал? Что за «повелители времени»?

— А, таймлорды, — Эл дернула плечом и раздраженно стукнула пальцами по простенку: жест, который Лэнс не оставил без внимания. Интересно. — Высокоразвитые гуманоиды, генетически модифицированные, живущие почти вечно, регенерирующие с сохранением личности… чванливые, высокомерные и самоуверенные. Тебе бы они не понравились… ну, большинство, — закончила Эл, сжала пальцы в кулак и опустила руку.

— Кто-то из них, кажется, у нас в розыске, — намекнул Лэнс. Эл нервничала, хоть и скрывала это за дружелюбным тоном и улыбкой.

— Доктор, конечно же. Мастер… 

— Это их имена? — удивился Лэнс.

— Псевдонимы. Имена у них длинные, многосложные и претенциозные. И обычно они их скрывают. Традиция. Ладно, я пойду, и так задержалась, а у меня дежурство на носу. — Коммуникатор у Эл в кармане запиликал, и она, быстро вытащив его, уставилась в экран. — Ох ты! Мозаика с жизненными формами в Нью-Джерси!

Она выбежала за дверь. Лэнс медленно поднялся из-за стола и подошел к фальшивому окну, за которым ярко светило поддельное солнце. Окна были настроены на сутки длиной в тридцать семь часов и показывали любой пейзаж на выбор. Гаутаме нравилась ясная, спокойная погода. Лэнс предпочел бы сейчас грозу.

С этим Галлифреем что-то явно было не так. 

Дверь открылась с приглушенным свистом. Лэнс вздрогнул.

— Эс! Хорошо, что ты здесь. — Гаутама отключил маскировку и потер ладонью лицо. Его щупальца мелко подрагивали от напряжения. — Я как раз собирался тебя вызвать.

— Контакт я получил, — сказал Лэнс. — Номер еще должен действовать.

Сердце забилось быстрее, и он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы унять волнение. Как будто его застали за чем-то незаконным. Коммуникатор, о котором Лэнс забыл, все еще лежал на столе. Черт. Теперь Гаутама поймет, что Лэнс здесь сидел. Но тот покачал головой. Не заметил или не обратил внимания.

— Это подождет. Мне нужно твое содействие. Твоя помощь. Немедленно.

Лэнс поднял брови. В просьбе, замаскировавшись только для вида, скрывался приказ.

— Агент Икс?..

— Нет, — Гаутама мотнул головой, отметая предположение. — Есть один человек. Его нужно доставить сюда, и побыстрее.

Задание не имело отношения к работе. Лэнс не был на дежурстве. Двадцать один час свободного времени из тридцати семи. Ад для трудоголика, капля в море для лентяя. Теоретически он мог бы и отказаться. Практически…

Гаутама расстроится. Он будет злиться, преображая обиду в гнев, будет делать вид, что все нормально, потому что это не обязательство… Человек? Возможно, дело вообще личное, и это прямое нарушение устава.

Лэнс кивнул.

— Хорошо. 

— Мы поедем вместе. — Гаутама торопливо обошел стол, включил терминал и вытащил из ящика стола диск, похожий на его обычный защитный монокуляр, только гораздо более толстый и тяжелый. Он положил линзу на панель терминала и, едва касаясь экрана, начал вводить команды. — Воспользуемся «трубой». Это в Скалистых горах, необходимую информацию аналитики мне подготовили.

Линза засветилась голубоватым, мертвенным светом. Лэнс прошел несколько шагов и встал так, чтобы видеть экран терминала. С экрана на него смотрело женское лицо: светлые волосы, длинная челюсть, гладкая официальная прическа. Досье. Данные. Имя Лэнс не успел прочитать: экран погас. Гаутама сдернул диск с панели и сунул в карман.

— Возьми энергопоглотитель, — приказал он, — и вот еще, перчатка с эрзацем крови и отпечатками. — Он бросил на стол пакет и встал. Лэнс кивнул, пряча пакет и заодно прихватив коммуникатор, на который Гаутама не обратил внимания.

— Мы будем выдавать себя за других людей?

— За одного человека, — поправил Гаутама. — Моя рука не годится для сенсоров, проще укрыться под поглотителем. Тот, кто нам нужен, скрывается в командном бункере ЦРУ, и нам надо будет вывести его оттуда, не вызвав подозрений.

***

Холодный, порывистый ветер раздражал глаза, и, чтобы те не слезились, Лэнс надел очки, хотя солнце уже опускалось за горизонт. Они взяли дежурную машину на станции «трубы», чтобы не вызывать подозрений, пусть выход и находился всего в полумиле от бункера. Чтобы включить поглотитель и настроить линзу, Гаутаме пришлось снять голографическую маскировку, правда, камеры его точно не заметят. Зато посторонний наблюдатель, если он есть, будет в полном шоке. Голубой диск, закрывающий глаз, превратил его лицо, в общем-то приятное и доброжелательное, в невыразительную, пугающую маску. Щупальца и торчащий наружу мозг только усиливали эффект.

— Ты, — сообщил Гаутама, — приложишь ладонь к сенсору. Я посмотрю в сканер и включу образец для распознавателя голоса. Энергопоглотитель создает помехи на камере слежения.

Скалы нависали над ними с заботливой угрозой хирургов в операционной. Главная дверь в бункер даже на вид казалась непреодолимой, и там было полно солдат, так что пришлось воспользоваться запасным выходом, увешанным камерами и сенсорами, словно рождественская елка гирляндами. Зато не мешал человеческий фактор. Машины обмануть было проще.

Гаутама шагнул к двери, и Лэнс последовал за ним, держась как можно ближе, чтобы поглотитель не сбойнул. Сенсор, уловив тепло тел, засветился, требуя провести идентификацию. 

— На счет «три», — едва шевеля губами, прошептал Гаутама. Его рука, касавшаяся плеча Лэнса, напряглась. — Раз, два, три.

Он быстро ввел код и наклонился к сканеру радужки. Лэнс положил руку в перчатке на сенсор.

— Шарлотта Уиллис, координатор четвертого управления, — внятно, разборчиво проговорил женский голос из коммуникатора Гаутамы.

Лэнс почувствовал, как игла проколола искусственную кожу перчатки, попав точно в резервуар с кровью, и замерла в миллиметре от его настоящей кожи. Сканер еле слышно загудел. Потом загудело ниже, басовитей — замок, подчиняясь командам с сервера, открылся.

Гаутама потянул дверь на себя, протолкнул Лэнса вперед и шагнул следом.

В бункере горел ослепительно-яркий, белый свет LED-ламп.

— Поглотитель будет гасить камеры по нашему маршруту, но, когда мы приблизимся к обжитым помещениям, мне придется включить маскировку, — прошептал Гаутама. Сквозь ткань пиджака его ладонь ощущалась неестественно горячей, как у человека с температурой.

Лэнс кивнул. Кожу вдруг обдало жаром, волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Адреналин. Именно поэтому он в свое время бросил уютную кабинетную работу, устроившись агентом в Бюро. И потом, когда понял, что почти ничего не изменил — профилирование не давало таких ощущений. Такой остроты.

— Идем, — скомандовал Гаутама. Лэнс достал нейрализатор, сжал в ладони: если они на кого-нибудь наткнутся, придется реагировать оперативно. И Гаутама успеет включить маскировку, пока происходит коррекция воспоминаний.

Коридор шел ровно, прямо, никуда не сворачивая. От белого пластика, которым были обшиты стены, и яркого освещения рябило в глазах; Лэнс порадовался, что не снял очков. Он шел первым, Гаутама держался на шаг позади, и его левая рука все еще лежала у Лэнса на плече. Энергопоглотитель применялся только в единственном экземпляре: поля двух приборов, включенных рядом, полностью нейтрализовали любую электронику. Это можно было использовать, и это использовали, но для скрытности лучше было взять один прибор и держаться рядом. Так ни датчики движения, ни камеры не среагируют. Мимолетные помехи на нескольких кадрах, только и всего.

Сердце колотилось быстро и радостно. Запертые двери по сторонам, до того глухие, теперь были затянуты матовым молочно-белым стеклом. Тишина сменилась едва слышным шумом, который издают работающие приборы или генераторы. Гаутама, сверяясь с планом, вдруг сжал Лэнсу плечо и головой указал в сторону одной из дверей.

Свободной рукой Лэнс вытащил универсальный ключ.

Человек, сидевший в маленькой серверной, вскочил и потянулся за оружием, но Лэнс включил нейрализатор.

— Тебе стало плохо от перенапряжения и недостатка сна. Ты видишь галлюцинации, тебя мутит. Ты должен немедленно пойти в медпункт, — сказал Лэнс.

Человек медленно моргнул, выходя из транса. Потер глаза, осторожно покосился на Гаутаму, который, крепко сжав тонкие губы, стоял у двери.

— Действительно, — медленно проговорил человек и, осторожно касаясь пальцами висков, вышел в коридор.

Гаутама тут же завертел головой и требовательным жестом подозвал Лэнса ближе. Указал на камеру: та как раз поворачивалась в другую сторону. Лэнс шагнул к нему, и Гаутама, стащив уродовавший его диск, включил маскировку. Это была основная внешность агента Си (Лэнс, конечно, разрешил пользоваться в целях конспирации своим лицом, но Гаутама никогда не надевал его при нем): круглая голова, рыжеватые волосы, залысины, вдовий пик, мужественное, располагающее к доверию лицо пожарника или полицейского. Лэнс принимал участие в разработке этой внешности и по праву гордился тем, как она получилась. Гаутаму в этом обличье можно было узнать по изгибу губ и по бедности мимики, но многие люди тоже не отличались живостью лиц. Справа под пиджаком угадывались очертания его личного оружия, по слухам, до крайности опасного, которое Гаутама ни разу не применял. По крайней мере, Лэнс этого не видел.

— Нужно снять данные, — прошептал Гаутама. Камера, замерев, начала поворачиваться к ним. Лэнс заморозил ее карбонизатором. Теперь у них оставалось совсем немного времени, пока ЦРУшники не спохватятся.

Гаутама быстро шагнул к серверу и подключил к нему свой коммуникатор. Тот включил поиск, тут же взломал пароль, и через пару секунд на экране появилась полоса загрузки. Сервер был мощный: хватило десяти секунд, чтобы данные загрузились. Гаутама вдруг замер, словно вспомнив что-то, и достал из кармана два бейджа.

— Мы использовали последние образцы ЦРУ, — пояснил он, показывая бейдж, на котором рядом с фото и кодовой буквой было написано «Гаррет Стивенс». На втором белом куске пластика значилось «Роджер Уайатт». — Возможно, они не совпадают с местными внешне, но коды и пароли можно загрузить сейчас. 

Он приложил коммуникатор к бейджам, потом сунул Лэнсу «Уайатта».

— Все. Уходим, — скомандовал Гаутама.

Коридор пустовал. Пока. Прицепив бейдж на лацкан, Лэнс ускорил шаг, догоняя напарника. Коммуникатор в кармане завибрировал, принимая сообщение. 

— Необходимого нам человека зовут Эстер Драммонд. Она руководитель аналитического управления. Мы давно должны были завербовать ее, но теперь ее жизнь под угрозой из-за Мозаики. 

Лэнс кивнул. В бункерах было опаснее, чем в центре города. Мозаика, судя по данным, учитывала только определенное число людей, живущих в данной местности; в густонаселенных областях исчезали самые тихие районы, но там, где людей было вообще мало, никакой корреляции не наблюдалось. Исчезали селения бедуинов и арктические станции, исчезали горные курорты и корабли в океане. Вместе с водой.

В коммуникаторе обнаружилось досье, список паролей и кодов и поэтажный план бункера. Навстречу им никто не бежал, сирены не завывали: камера должна была уже разморозиться, а отнейраленный сотрудник — добраться до лазарета. Значит, пока их не заметили. Кабинет мисс Драммонд находился уровнем ниже. Судя по досье, она была ровесницей Лэнса. Милое лицо, которое наверняка в жизни выглядит куда лучше, чем на официальном фото.

Первый человек (строго говоря, второй, но предыдущий их не запомнил) встретился им на лестнице. В бункере работал и лифт, но Гаутама решил, что так будет меньше риска. Женщина с незапоминающимся лицом, цокая каблуками, пробежала мимо них, окинув быстрым взглядом. У нее были светлые волосы, и Лэнс на миг поверил: им улыбнулась удача, и мисс Драммонд сама пришла к ним. Но нет. Женщина побежала выше, Гаутама невозмутимо спускался дальше. Лэнс перехватил нейрализатор, который он все еще держал в руке, поудобнее и тоже ускорил шаг.

Вспышка могла бы привлечь ненужное внимание.

Выход на следующий уровень преграждала запертая дверь. Гаутама поднес к замку бейдж, и тот пискнул, открываясь. Лэнсу вдруг стало страшно — неожиданно, потому что раньше он влипал в куда более опасные приключения, чем попытка забраться в бункер ЦРУ, но объяснимо. Нельзя отстреливаться и нельзя дать себя захватить. И вокруг люди, которых они должны защищать. Ситуация почти патовая.

Этот коридор был куда более людным. Они привлекали внимание.

— Вот, — сказал Гаутама, останавливаясь у входа в огромный зал. — Ее кабинет там. 

За стеклянной стеной раскинулся просторный опен-офис с кубиклами на четверых. В дальнем его конце располагался кабинет — тоже за стеклом; в кабинете кто-то находился, но отсюда Лэнс не мог разглядеть, кто именно. 

— Уверенней. Не сомневаться, — пробормотал Лэнс. 

Гаутама удивленно покосился на него.

— Нам ничего не угрожает, — сказал он и, коснувшись замка бейджем, открыл дверь в зал.

Оглушительный гомон хлынул в уши. Гаутама уверенно пошагал через зал к кабинету. Дрожь пробежала по спине, и на этот раз приятная. Лэнс двинулся следом, не глядя по сторонам. До него долетали обрывки разговоров:

— …месторождения бокситов. Нужно проверить, не всплыли ли они в Китае!

— …исчерпали все квоты на выбросы. Малахит…

— …волнение в Мичигане. Фабрика по производству… саботаж? Запрашиваю… 

— Согласно нашим расчетам, запасы топлива не превышают… 

— …вместо нее — пруд с уточками, представляешь?

Люди громко расхохотались. Лэнс едва не обернулся посмотреть, кто это смеется и о чем они вообще говорят, но кабинет оказался уже совсем рядом.

Женщина, сидящая там, действительно выглядела гораздо милее, чем на официальном фото. Надо сказать, она выглядела просто сногсшибательно мило. Лэнс ни за что не сказал бы, что ей за сорок. Скорее, около тридцати. Или даже младше. Из тех, которых даже на пенсии принимают за школьницу. 

Гаутама постучал и вошел. Женщина — мисс Драммонд — подняла голову и посмотрела на него. В ее глазах Лэнс не заметил узнавания.

— Что вам нужно? — спросила она. — И кто вы такой?

— Я — агент Стивенс, это — агент Уайатт, — ровным голосом ответил Гаутама. — Вас срочно вызывают в Вашингтон. Мы приехали сопроводить вас в штаб-квартиру.

Ее теплые карие глаза прищурились. Сквозь ангельский облик мелькнуло что-то хищное. 

— По чьему распоряжению? — Она встала, оказавшись на голову ниже Лэнса, даже на каблуках. Гаутама возвышался над ней, как небоскреб над церковью. — И где приказ? Почему мне никто не сообщил?

Судя по тому, что Гаутама подготовился, сообщат именно сейчас. И действительно, зазвонил телефон, стоявший на столе — без кнопок, ужасно архаичный на вид. Мисс Драммонд сняла трубку.

— Да. Да, сэр. Слушаюсь, — проговорила она. Ее лицо смягчилось, но улыбка не тронула губ. Гаутама переступил с ноги на ногу. Да ведь он нервничает! Лэнс моргнул. Нервничает, и мисс Драммонд ничего не знает о переводе! Это не было похоже на заранее спланированный уход. Значит, операция не санкционирована. Это самоволка. Или вообще похищение.

Ух ты.

Мисс Драммонд обогнула их, окинув мимолетным взглядом (Лэнс инстинктивно едва не улыбнулся ей, но успел сдержаться), и вышла в зал.

— Меня вызывают в ДиСи, — бросила она секретарю. — По китайскому вопросу докладывать мне незамедлительно.

Секретарь кивнул. Мисс Драммонд, едва слышно постукивая каблуками, пошла вперед. Держалась она ровно, но не вызывающе и не по-военному. И даже не пыталась казаться выше. Просто… шла. Гаутама не отставал, и, чтобы не наступать ей на пятки, ему пришлось сильно замедлить шаг. Что их связывает? И связывает ли? Невербальная моторика уверенно сообщала, что он ее знает, а вот она его — вопрос.

Наверное, Гаутама уже не раз ее нейралил.

Они поднялись на лифте, мисс Драммонд хотела свернуть к главному, но Гаутама остановил ее. Знакомый коридор вывел их к запасному выходу.

«Ниссан» ждал их в тени скал. Солнце почти село — значит, скоро станет совсем темно. Снаружи было холодно, мисс Драммонд поежилась, но Гаутама галантно открыл перед ней заднюю дверь.

— Я включу печку, если вы мерзнете… мэм, — сказал он.

Она подняла глаза. В ее взгляде читалось удивление, недоверие и интерес.

— Не стоит, — ответила наконец мисс Драммонд, мягко улыбнулась, став на миг ослепительно прекрасной, и села в машину.

Забеспокоилась она, когда «ниссан» свернул на проселок, который вел к подземному гаражу и «трубе». Гаутама, изо всех сил излучая непрошибаемую уверенность, вел машину. Лэнс сидел на переднем пассажирском, и именно его мисс Драммонд и спросила:

— Куда мы едем? Трасса в другую сторону!

— Не беспокойтесь, мэм, — попытался заверить ее Гаутама. Лэнс кивнул.

— Все в порядке, мисс Драммонд. Мы воспользуемся другим транспортом, и…

В ее руке, как по волшебству, блеснул маленький револьвер. Лэнс машинально выхватил карбонизатор и приготовился выстрелить.

«Ниссан» резко встал, клюнув носом. 

— Нет! — выкрикнул Гаутама и, повернувшись к их невольной пленнице, поднял руки.

Лэнс продолжал целиться в мисс Драммонд.

— Кто вы такие? — срывающимся голосом спросила она. — Кого представляете? Китай? ФСБ? Наемники индонезийской разведки? В главном управлении нет агента Уайатта, я проверила по базе! Отвечайте, или я выстрелю!

— Не надо стрелять, Эстер, — мрачно глядя на нее, попросил Гаутама. Рук он не опустил. — Это не попытка похищения. Это спасательная операция.

— Индонезийской разведки? — переспросил Лэнс. Нужно было сообразить, что к чему. Нужно было отвлечь ее хотя бы ненадолго. Вопросом. Разговором. Судя по всему, мисс Драммонд не социопат и не станет стрелять в человека, если ее не перепугать слишком сильно. — Почему — индонезийской?

— А вы не знаете? — Она остро прищурилась, снова превратившись в хищного ангела. — Их бокситные месторождения пропали! А появились в Китае! Во внутренней Монголии… В этой Мозаике есть система, и мы выясним, какая! Выясним, кому это выгодно, как бы вы ни хотели это скрыть. И не заговаривай мне зубы. Откройте машину!

— Нет, Эстер, — сказал Гаутама. — Это очень опасно. Я не могу позволить тебе оставаться в бункере. Ты же знаешь, что случилось с русским премьер-министром. Я давно хотел предложить тебе другую работу. Интересную. Важную.

Мисс Драммонд недоверчиво уставилась на него.

— У меня есть работа. Я занимаюсь делом. Достаточно важным, кажется.

— Эта работа тебе понравится гораздо больше. Мы предоставим тебе огромные возможности. Ты нужна нам живой и невредимой. Я переправлю тебя в надежное место, и…

— Не смей мне указывать, чего хотеть! — остервенело выкрикнула Эстер. — Выпусти меня немедленно, слышишь?

— Мы не причиним вреда…

Щелкнул взведенный курок. Лэнс выдохнул. Решение пришло моментально, как озарение.

— Стоп! — сказал он. — Гаутама! Помнишь, о чем ты попросил меня, когда я только пришел к вам стажером? Когда мы стали работать вместе?

— Нет! — рявкнул Гаутама с неприкрытой злостью, которую не мог обратить на мисс Драммонд и потому без колебаний выплеснул на Лэнса. — Не помню!

Судя по взгляду, он все прекрасно помнил. Даже несмотря на маску, Лэнс на сто процентов был уверен, что щупальца Гаутамы торчат дыбом.

— Говорить, когда ты поступаешь неправильно, потому что тебе не всегда легко понять человеческую этику! — продолжал Лэнс максимально спокойным тоном, чтобы не спровоцировать мисс Драммонд. — Так вот, Гаутама, сейчас ты поступаешь очень, очень неправильно, и я говорю тебе об этом.

Гаутама угрюмо молчал. Мисс Драммонд перевела взгляд на Лэнса, потом снова на Гаутаму.

— Если это спектакль, он сыгран из рук вон плохо, — сказала она. Но хотя бы не стала стрелять.

— И в чем же я неправ? — едва разжимая губы, спросил Гаутама.

— Нельзя осчастливить кого-то против воли, — ответил Лэнс. Он медленно опустил карбонизатор и продолжил: — Мисс Драммонд, мы приносим вам извинения. Мой напарник совершил ошибку.

Гаутама скрипнул зубами, отвернулся от нее и нажал кнопку, отпирающую двери.

Но мисс Драммонд не стала выходить. 

— Мы знакомы? — спросила она у Гаутамы. Тот пожал плечами.

— Да. 

— Я вас не помню.

— Такое бывает.

— Кто вы такие, все-таки? — спросила она.

— ФБР. Шестой отдел, — ответил Лэнс.

Коммуникатор в его кармане вдруг резко, требовательно завибрировал.

Хлопнула дверь. Эстер Драммонд выскочила из машины, и, пятясь и не опуская оружия, побежала назад по дороге.

— Нужно стереть ей память, — сказал Лэнс, пытаясь поймать коммуникатор, который рвался из кармана наружу.

— Нет. Не нужно, — глядя перед собой, ответил Гаутама. Он отключил маскировку, щелкнув по браслету часов, и положил руки на руль. — Кто звонит? Бета?

Номер на экране высветился неизвестный. Лэнс нажал кнопку приема.

— Алло.

В ответ послышался низкий, тягучий, как патока, голос. Южный выговор. Лэнс совершенно точно ни разу его не слышал.

— Вы мне недавно звонили, — произнес незнакомец с явственной улыбкой. — По какому поводу, интересно узнать?


	10. Уровень 0. Оплата нуль-платой

Анджело заметил юношу еще до того, как тот вошел в кофейню. Он стоял у стеклянной витрины и смотрел сквозь нее — кажется, на собственное отражение. Красивый, видный мальчик, хотя прическа совершенно дикарская — длинные «черви» из спутанных светлых волос, небрежно связанные какой-то тесьмой. В Нью-Йорке, правда, всякое бывает. Может, моряк.

Но потом юноша поднял руку, откидывая волосы назад, и Анджело увидел браслет.

Сердце дрогнуло.

Браслет из крепкой кожи, дюймов пять шириной, с грубым утолщением сверху и застежкой.

Браслет, который носил Джек Харкнесс.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел нежно, маняще. Мальчик шагал мимо столиков медленно, широко и в такт звону. Беззвучно плыл мимо равнодушных и смеющихся лиц.

В следующую минуту он уже стоял возле столика Анджело. Сидел за столиком Анджело. Его глаза оказались холодными, мертвыми и бесконечно старыми. Он был старше Харкнесса. Старше целого мира.

— Ты Анджело Коллосанто.

Голос юноши, приятный, звучный и пугающий, заставил сердце Анджело дрогнуть еще раз.

— Да, это я.

Синий халат, как у торговца рыбой. Веснушки на бледном лице. Полные, красивые губы. Странная улыбка, цветущая на его лице, ранила в самую душу.

Юноша продолжал улыбаться, но его глаза смотрели сквозь Анджело.

— Ты берешься за странные задания, — сказал он утвердительно.

Хотелось спросить, знает ли он Джека. Хотелось узнать, сколько ему лет. Сотни? Тысячи? Прикоснуться к тайне, которую так бездарно растоптал. Променял на постоянство, на привычный, безопасный мир. Католический, восковой покой без прав на чувства.

— Да. Берусь.

Жребий брошен. Рубикон перейден.

Юноша положил на стол три тонких полупрозрачных папки. В каждой виднелись бумаги. Печатный шрифт. Титульный лист. «Совершенно секретно». Шанхай. Буэнос-Айрес. Комитет.

— Доставь эти папки по адресу.

И все? Никаких погонь за чудовищами? Никаких переговоров с мафией? Анджело разочарованно вздохнул, но юноша мягким жестом опустил на папки сложенную пополам промокашку.

Анджело развернул ее.

Эйвлмарч. Костердейн. Фрейнц.

Запах крови. Запах смерти и бессмертия. Белая рубашка в багровых пятнах.

— Н-нет, — вырвалось у него.

Улыбка юноши съехала в сторону. Светлые брови взлетели вверх. Прозрачные глаза сосредоточились на Анджело, и этот взгляд причинял неудобство. Хотелось сойти с его пути. Увернуться. Остаться в живых.

— Оплата тебя удовлетворит.

— Сколько?

Юноша прищурился. Анджело перевел дух, но глаза снова прицелились прямо в него.

— Ты сможешь еще раз увидеть его. Он тебя поцелует.

Воздух комом встал в горле. Раскаленный, острый, как нож.

— Как?

На столе блеснула пластина. Узор, вытравленный в металле. Мелкий, цепкий, неживой. Пальцы с аккуратными, чистыми ногтями касались самого края, завернутого в бумагу.

— Это продлит тебе жизнь достаточно, чтобы ты смог дожить до следующей встречи.

— Что это?

— Нуль-плата. Тут написано, как ею пользоваться.

Анджело протянул руку, коснулся бумаги. Почти дотронулся до пальцев юноши, но тот отдернул руку, словно Анджело мог его заразить. Смертью? Страхом?

— Хорошо.

Он не узнал своего голоса. Как будто кто-то другой произнес это за него.

— Скажешь им еще… скажешь им, что это торсионные… нет, морфические поля.

Тихий, злой смех. Юноша уже стоял. Шагал к выходу. Официантка опоздала всего на пару мгновений. Налила кофе в пустую чашку, отошла, шаркая подошвами.

— Стой!

Ноги несли Анджело к двери.

— Когда это будет? Когда я его встречу?

Мертвое лицо юноши исказилось.

— Ты дождешься.

Колокольчик снова звякнул, нежно, маняще. Но мальчика за дверью уже не было. Он исчез в синеватом тумане за миг до того, как Анджело выбежал на улицу.

Нуль-плата тяжело оттягивала карман прямо напротив сердца. Жгла ледяным холодом.


	11. Уровень А. Умри, но не сейчас

Машина неслась вперед. Эстер цеплялась за руль, как будто тот сейчас вырвется и улетит. Солнце светило в зеркало заднего вида, резало глаза.

Время ползло медленно, словно его растянули, намотали на железный штырь и крепко привязали.

Наверное, сейчас должно хотеться плакать. Хотеться кричать, стучать по рулю, свернуться калачиком под сиденьем, потому что…

Потому что Джек сзади истекает кровью и вот-вот умрет, а Эстер совершенно не знает, что делать, кроме как ехать вперед по дороге, ведущей к горам — темной полосе на горизонте. Но сейчас вокруг пустыня.

И ни души.

Должно хотеться плакать или бороться, но нет ничего. Стресс кролика, стресс льва, а это какой?

Негромкий стук. Как будто что-то маленькое упало с заднего сиденья. Эстер оглянулась — впереди все равно никого на мили, — но Джек все так же не подавал признаков жизни и побледнел, кажется, еще сильнее.

Его руки лежали по-другому. Значит… Эстер притормозила. Сердце вдруг начало рваться из груди, горло перехватило, но впадать в панику сейчас… нет. Она несколько раз выдохнула, выскочила из машины и открыла заднюю дверь.

Телефон валялся под сиденьем. Включенный экран. Быстрый вызов. Кому он хотел позвонить в тот миг, когда пришел в себя? Это был очень короткий миг. Эстер его даже не заметила.

Первый. С длинным кодом. Без имени. Это Китай? Кажется, нет. Длинные гудки. Долго. Бесконечно. 

Вызов завершен. 

Эстер глубоко вдохнула, задержав воздух. Пульс бился под ухом. Барабанная дробь.

Второй. Тоже без имени, тоже длинный. Это чужой аппарат. Это Джек внес новые номера в быстрый вызов и не стал присваивать им имена. Кому она звонит? Вдруг это вообще опасно?

Нет, опаснее, чем сейчас, ничего быть не может.

Сдвоенные гудки. В ритме пульса. Быстро, ускоряя бег крови по венам. Голова закружилась, и Эстер села на землю, привалившись к колесу. 

Телефон вздрогнул в ладони.

— Алло? — прошептала Эстер. — Алло. Джек ранен. Нужна помощь. Джек…

— Не вешайте трубку, — прожужжал из динамика строгий и незнакомый голос. — Пеленгую.

Потом случилось сразу несколько странных вещей.

Подул сильный ветер. С нежным, музыкальным стоном.

Посреди пустыни открылась дверь.

Из нее вышло лавкрафтианское чудовище в строгом черном костюме.

Эстер закрыла глаза.

— Я сошла с ума, — сказала она себе. — Как сестра. Эта наследственность, она меня догнала. Так невовремя. Это всегда невовремя. А я надеялась, что обойдется. Надеялась, что это только у нее. Что у меня нет предпосылок, и…

Ее подняли на ноги и встряхнули.

— Молчать! — рявкнуло чудовище. Аккуратно завязанный галстук сбился набекрень, на белоснежной рубашке алели пятна крови. — Возьми его за ноги и помоги мне положить его на носилки! Быстро!

Джек лежал на земле. Чудовище вытащило его из машины. Складные медицинские носилки — откуда взялись? — стояли рядом.

Эстер послушно наклонилась и взяла Джека за лодыжки.

— На счет «три», — скомандовало чудовище. Или лучше сказать «скомандовал»? Оно было явно мужского пола, судя по голосу хотя бы. — Раз, два…

Эстер собрала все силы. Джек был тяжелый, как… как труп. Мертвые становятся тяжелее, да?

— Он умер? — спросила она у чудовища.

— Да, если мы не поторопимся! Быстрей, внутрь!

Ах да, дверь. Чудовище раскрыл носилки, нажав педаль. Колеса очень плохо шли по песку и колючкам. Каблуки тоже. Ноги вдруг ужасно заболели. И голова. 

За дверью оказался твердый, надежный пол. Большая белая комната. Высокая стеклянная колонна посредине. Потолок терялся вверху.

— Поехали! Ну! — сказал чудовище.

Они бежали по коридорам, изогнутым, словно раковина улитки. Колеса каталки бесшумно мерили расстояние. Стучали каблуки.

Лазарет. Такой же белый, как и прихожая с колонной. Куда вела эта дверь? Все неправильно. Чудовище засуетился у смотрового стола. Трубки. Жидкости.

— Вы… доктор? — спросила Эстер. Голос получился слабым и жалким.

Чудовище растопырил щупальца, обернулся и уставился на нее своим единственным голубым глазом.

— Нет! Быстрей! Перекладываем его.

Эстер захлебнулась воздухом. По лицу покатились слезы. Это… еще более невовремя. И сумасшествие. И истерика. И… все вообще.

Потом ее схватили. Встряхнули. Руку обожгло холодом.

И пришел покой.

— Что вы мне сделали? — спросила Эстер. Чувства словно совсем отключили. Было хорошо. И вовсе не страшно. Все казалось совершенно нормальным.

— Успокоительное. У меня нет времени на уговоры, — сказал чудовище.

Они переложили Джека на стол. 

— Подключи датчики. Сонная артерия, бедренная артерия, сердце. Быстро!

Чудовище стаскивал с него рубашку, расстегивал брюки. Шинель уже валялась окровавленным комком на полу.

Эстер приложила прозрачные кружочки туда, где вроде бы находились артерии и сердце. Приложила палец, ища пульс. Пульса не было. На экране тянулись длинные полосы. Сердцебиение, дыхание. Ни следа активности.

— Он мертв, — сказала Эстер. Эти слова, этот факт не причиняли боли, не расстраивали. Она просто констатировала очевидное. Джек умер, пока они тащили его сюда, или даже раньше.

— Молчать! — рявкнул чудовище. Он почти не глядя ткнул в руку Джека длинной трубкой с иглой на конце — та присосалась к коже, зашевелилась, устраиваясь удобнее. Темно-красная, почти лиловая жидкость потянулась по ней. — Очисть рану от крови!

— Это бессмысленно. Он умер.

— Здесь я решаю, что имеет смысл, а что нет! Молчать и следовать указаниям!

Эстер пожала плечами и взяла с подноса что-то, похожее на губку. Засохшая кровь сошла от пары движений. Рана не кровила. Синеватая плоть, багровая, бледная. Отверстие. Месиво из мяса. И лоскутов кожи.

— Стимуляция. Руки!

Эстер послушно отступила. Чудовище командовал отрывистым, металлическим тоном, как нацист из плохого фильма про войну. Его пиджак тоже валялся на полу, и галстук. Рубашка в крови. Почему так много? А! Он снимал с Джека одежду. Ладони. Когти на пальцах вместо ногтей.

— Вы не надели перчатки. И не помыли рук. Кажется, это надо сделать.

Чудовище приложил к груди Джека плоскую коробочку.

— Не надо. Патологические микроорганизмы в ТАРДИС не выживут.

Линии на экране искривились и снова выровнялись.

— Стимуляция! — выкрикнул чудовище. В его голосе слышалось отчаяние. Не нужно, хотела сказать Эстер. Это всего лишь…

Линии дернулись, заплясали.

А потом сердце Джека забилось.

Чудовище выдохнул. Его щупальца мелко задрожали. Из сложного лабиринта техники над столом он выбрал и опустил какой-то прибор, передвинул так, чтобы тот оказался над раной. Заглянул в экран.

— Зажим-расширитель!

Эстер взяла с подноса металлические щипцы, протянула ему.

— Не то! — Чудовище схватил с подноса красный пластиковый уголок, раздраженно зыркнув на Эстер, но вдруг покачал головой и сказал: — Иди сядь. Все. Сядь там, на кушетку.

Она послушно отошла и села. Чудовище, глядя через прибор, копался в ране. Индикатор сердцебиения тихо попискивал.

Эстер было все равно. До определенного момента. Потом она отключилась. А может, уснула.

***

В этом незнакомом пространстве день не сменялся ночью, но Эстер точно знала, что проснулась ранним утром. В кровати. В чужой комнате. Укрытая покрывалом. Сапоги лежали на полу, но она не стала обуваться. Пол был теплым. Приятным. 

Свет зажегся, когда она только открыла глаза. Никаких окон. За одной из дверей оказалась ванная — огромная, едва не больше спальни. Зеркало отразило свежее, отдохнувшее лицо. Припухшие глаза. Размазавшуюся тушь. Эстер плеснула в лицо холодной, неожиданно вкусной водой. Как-то раз она пробовала воду из колодца. Эта была вкуснее.

Эстер стянула грязную, пыльную и ужасно мешавшую теперь одежду и залезла в душ. Если даже кто-нибудь войдет, плевать. Вместе с водой уходило напряжение. Запах крови с волос. Грязь. Страх.

Она вдруг расплакалась, но под текущей водой слез все равно никто не заметит.

В стенном шкафу обнаружились тапочки, трикотажное белье и мягкий, точно по размеру спортивный костюм. Наверное, если хорошо поискать, там можно найти и Нарнию. 

В коридоре Эстер растерялась. Куча дверей. Как она потом найдет нужную, если захочет вернуться? Она оставила дверь открытой и отошла на пару шагов. Но дверь не закрылась сама и вообще ничего не случилось, так что Эстер пошла по коридору дальше.

Какое там правило поведения в лабиринтах? Сворачивать только вправо?

Но коридор не ветвился и не разделялся, он мягко изгибался, как чье-то живое тело, словно Эстер шла по кровеносному сосуду, текла эритроцитом. Красный костюм. Некоторые двери были заперты, некоторые открывались в такие же комнаты, пустые и одинаковые, но потом коридор все-таки привел в небольшой круглый зал. Ступицу. Двери по кругу и два других коридора. Открытые двери.

За одной из них была кухня, такая огромная, словно в ней планировали готовить на всю палату представителей. За высокой стойкой в центре, мрачно глядя перед собой, сидел чудовище. Он поднес к губам чашку. Потом обернулся. Эстер вздрогнула. Вчерашнее спокойствие развеялось, как пар над чаем.

— Привет, — сказала она дрожащим голосом.

Чудовище кивнул. Приглашающе повел рукой. Он выглядел совсем не так уверенно и сердито, как вчера. Его щупальца слабо, едва заметно шевелились.

— Чай или кофе? — спросил он. — Ты голодна?

— Как вас зовут? — спросила Эстер. — Кто вы такой?

Чудовище смерил ее странным, растерянным взглядом: разительный контраст с его прошлым поведением. Эстер осторожно подошла и села напротив, взобравшись на высокий табурет.

— Гаутама, — представился чудовище и протянул руку. Собравшись с духом, Эстер пожала ее; он не стиснул ей пальцы, коснулся осторожно, словно она могла рассыпаться. Никакой слизи. Почему ей казалось, что рука должна быть липкой?

— Эстер.

— Я знаю. Я проверил, прежде чем прибыть.

— Но вы же появились сразу… — начала Эстер. Гаутама перебил ее.

— Это корабль, перемещающийся во времени и пространстве. ТАРДИС. Не важно, когда ты позвонила. Я бы не опоздал.

Эстер глубоко вздохнула. От воспоминаний о вчерашнем сумасшествии закружилась голова. Но, кажется, все было взаправду. И эти двери — корабль? Машина? — вели в настоящее место. И Джек… жив?

— Джек жив? — спросила Эстер.

— Да.

Она зажмурилась.

— Кофе. Со сливками. Без сахара. И… хлопья с молоком. Есть хлопья?

Живот неожиданно подвело от голода. Гаутама кивнул, слез с табурета и отправился куда-то на другой конец огромной кухни. Пока он вернется, пройдет полчаса.

Потом зашумела кофеварка. Запахло кофе. Эстер, прикусив губу, опустила голову на сложенные руки. Мир перевернулся, но последние несколько недель он вертелся активнее, чем мертвый классик в гробу в ответ на неудачную экранизацию. Поворотом больше, поворотом меньше — какая разница?

— Шоколадные?

— Что? — переспросила Эстер.

— Шоколадные хлопья подойдут?

— Замечательно подойдут, — ответила она. И улыбнулась — так, чтобы Гаутама не видел.

***

Кажется, этот корабль действительно был живым существом. Эстер постоянно чувствовала его (ее) неудовольствие, легкое раздражение — не в ее сторону, а вообще. Это ощущалось, как атмосферное давление: если не знать, то все в порядке, но в ушах порой немного шумело и кружилась голова. Корабль, кажется, не слишком-то радовался присутствию гостей, хотя одежда Эстер обнаружилась потом совершенно чистой в шкафу, а постель — свежей, как будто в ней никто не спал. И комната находилась без труда. Словно ТАРДИС незаметно подсовывала ее Эстер.

Она незаметно подсовывала кучу всего: бассейн, бесконечную и пугающую библиотеку, тир со сложными настройками, спортивный зал, но Эстер никак не могла найти ту самую комнату с колонной, в которую они попали сразу. Гаутама появлялся и исчезал, меланхолично ел мороженое и прозрачные протеиновые кубики, пил чай с молоком. Избегал встречаться взглядом. Эстер тоже избегала. Он все равно был очень страшным. От его вида что-то ломалось внутри. Сердце колотилось от ужаса, а голос дрожал. Кажется, Гаутама это замечал и потому старался реже попадаться Эстер на глаза.

Они встречались в комнате Джека: тот лежал на белых подушках, утыканный трубками и датчиками. Молчал. Не приходил в сознание. Гаутама поправлял трубки. Менял растворы в аппарате. Тоже молчал. Эстер чувствовала себя лишней.

— Может, мне лучше уйти? — спросила она как-то раз. — Вернуться к остальным?

— Нет. Я не проводил полную дематериализацию. Это парадоксальная реальность. Я не смогу вернуться за тобой и, возможно, вообще не смогу вернуть Джека в нужное место и время. Останься.

Последнее он произнес странным тоном, почти просительным, и Эстер кивнула.

— Я так надеюсь, что Джек придет в себя, — сказала она.

— Я тоже, — ответил Гаутама. — Я тоже.

***

— Идиот. Кретин. Под пули он полез. Герой. Мир решил спасти.

Эстер замерла. ТАРДИС постоянно подсовывала ей что-то новое. Теперь в давно знакомом коридоре обнаружился поворот. За поворотом — комната Джека. Открытая дверь. Голоса.

Джек засмеялся — слабо, еле слышно, но его голос невозможно было спутать.

— Сердитая двуножка, — сказал он. — Я же жив.

— Болван.

Что-то звякнуло.

— Фу, гадость. Терпеть не могу эти кубики.

— Ешь. Они усвоятся. Потом сможешь есть нормальную пищу.

Эстер сделала шаг назад. Не стоит подслушивать. В конце концов, не стоит оправдывать стереотипы о ЦРУ. Это не ее дело, и…

— Но это же я виноват, что все случилось именно так, — сказал Джек серьезно.

— Да, ты. Ты полез туда, куда не стоило. Мортимус говорил, что эта реальность закрыта. Тебе всего-то стоило остаться в ТАРДИС…

— Нет. Дело не в этом. В моей шинели… — Джек закашлялся. — В кармане. Нуль-плата.

— Что?!

— Я деактивировал ее, не бойся.

Они говорили о том, что случилось там, в доме Коллосанто. Эстер замерла. Нужно было узнать, что же произошло на самом деле — почему-то она не сомневалась, что Джек не станет врать Гаутаме. Не теперь.

— Откуда она у тебя?

— Нашел в доме своего бывшего… друга.

— Любовника, — мрачно поправил Гаутама. — А у него она откуда?

— Понятия… не имею. — Джек снова закашлялся.

— Молчи. Тебе не стоит много говорить.

— Спрашиваешь, а потом запрещаешь… отвечать. Логично до мозга кости. Стой там — иди сюда.

Гаутама шумно вздохнул.

— Мортимус говорил, как он остановил этот… балаган? Что сделал? — спросил Джек после минутной паузы.

— Нет.

— Они говорили что-то про морфические поля.

— Чушь! — отрезал Гаутама. — Это ненаучно.

— Но нуль-плата отключила действие чуда, Анджело умер. Значит, это действительно какое-то поле. Ты говорил с Эстер? Она аналитик ЦРУ и знает очень много…

— Она меня боится, — с горечью ответил Гаутама. Эстер прижала ладонь ко рту, чтобы не выдать себя. Неужели ему это настолько мешает? И настолько заметно?

— Ну конечно, боится. Ты же на нее наорал.

— Она тебе жаловалась? Когда? — воскликнул Гаутама.

— Нет, конечно. Просто я тебя знаю, и ты на нее наорал, а теперь жалеешь. Извиниться, само собой, тебе и в голову не пришло. Ты ни перед кем не извиняешься.

Повисла пауза. 

— Она тебе нравится! — засмеялся Джек. — Я так и знал. Нравится, признайся, да?

— Замолчи! — буркнул Гаутама.

Эстер, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской, попятилась по коридору. Потом развернулась и побежала прочь, подальше оттуда. Подальше от этих двоих.

Смех Джека катился за ней, словно пытаясь поймать.

***

— Что это за корабль?

Джек тяжело навалился Эстер на плечо, сделал шаг и остановился. Рука, которой он сжимал ее предплечье, предательски и заметно дрожала.

— ТАРДИС. Классный, да? Лучше не придумаешь, — сказал он, тщательно скрывая боль. Эстер перехватила его удобнее за талию.

— Может, пойдем обратно?

— Нет! И не говори Гаутаме. Ты же знаешь, что он скажет.

— Что тебе рано вставать. И он прав.

— Ерунда, — прохрипел Джек. — Я хочу добраться до консольной. Этот корабль классный, но все самое главное — там.

Эстер нигде не видела пульта управления за все время пребывания здесь, так что Джек, скорее всего, был прав. Но ТАРДИС никогда не пустит их туда, куда не хочет, Эстер это поняла еще в первые дни. А она не хочет, чтобы они нашли пульт, это чувствовалось прямо кожей. Коридор свернул. За углом притаился серый диван и журнальный столик с книгами. Эстер выдохнула, мысленно поблагодарила корабль и помогла Джеку сесть.

Он был чертовски тяжелым, все-таки.

— Ты рассказала Гаутаме про то, что мы нашли? Про семьи? — спросил Джек, откинувшись на спинку. Губы у него совсем побелели от напряжения.

Эстер присела на край столика, вытянула ноги.

— Да.

— И что он?

Эстер пожала плечами. После ее рассказа Гаутама куда-то ушел и с тех пор не появлялся — прошло часов пять-семь, кажется, хотя часы здесь шли неправильно — то слишком быстро, а то стояли, — а ощущение времени сильно сбоило. Эстер определяла прошедшее время только по желанию поесть и поспать — очень ненадежным признакам.

— В библиотеке, наверное, — сказал Джек. Хитро улыбнулся и спросил: — Он с тобой не заигрывал?

— Джек!

Щеки снова загорелись. Гаутама вел себя подчеркнуто корректно. Всегда. И вообще, представить такое… ну…

— Вы, люди этого периода, такие ханжи иногда, — сказал Джек. — Хватит сохнуть по своему приятелю Рексу. Развлекись немного. Вам обоим это будет полезно.

Эстер швырнула в Джека журналом.

— Больно! — возмутился он, когда не сумел увернуться. — Я же ранен, в конце концов…

— Вы что здесь делаете?

Появившийся из-за угла (хоть бы он не подслушивал, как это делала раньше Эстер!) Гаутама остановился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Эстер помогает мне тренироваться, — ответил Джек.

— Я подключил аппарат для физиотерапии. Бегать по коридорам не нужно. У тебя швы разойдутся. Эстер!

Она вскочила, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Лицо горело. Гаутама, глядя в сторону, продолжил:

— В библиотеке, на столе у входа, лежит подборка материалов по различным полям. Нужен аналитический отчет. Воспользуйся библиотечным терминалом. Мне нужно сверить результаты. Независимый взгляд.

Хоть что-то знакомое и надежное. Что-то, за чем можно спрятаться.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула она. — Это надо скоро?

— Можно не спешить. Это машина времени, — сказал Гаутама. Потом со вздохом наклонился и помог Джеку встать. — Идем. Я отведу тебя в комнату. И дренаж надо промыть.

— Я думал о крови, — сказал, с трудом дыша, Джек. Он цеплялся за Гаутаму куда крепче, чем раньше за Эстер. Они медленно дошли до угла, свернули, и теперь оттуда доносились только их голоса. — В моей крови нет ничего особенного, но все-таки она запустила… как?

— У меня есть вариант. Силуранский бионормализатор. Мортимус упоминал о нем. Я вспомнил… Нет, хватит, Джек. Щекотно. И невовремя.

— Ханжа. Консерватор.

Эстер помотала головой и поспешила в библиотеку. ТАРДИС, как назло, вела ее туда длинным, неудобным путем, но, когда Эстер добралась до места, щеки хотя бы перестали гореть. И то хорошо.

Стопка материалов насчет полей оказалась в фут высотой. Что ж, даже лучше.

***

— Буэнос-Айрес и Шанхай, — сказала Эстер. Она включила указку; земной шар на экране послушно повернулся, прочертилась вторая ось. — Средняя продолжительность жизни в этих городах близка к средней в мире. Есть две точки… там она совпадает. Эти места соответствуют расположению полюсов бионормализатора.

Гаутама кивнул. Джек, румяный, сияющий улыбкой, сидел рядом с ним, закинув руку на спинку дивана.

— Потрясающе, Эстер. Ты просто звезда. Отличное приобретение для Торчвуда.

— Это самая логичная теория из тех, которые я рассматривала, и самая правдоподобная.

— И она совпадает с тем, что знаем мы, — добавил Гаутама. Он улыбнулся, улыбка ему шла. Эстер все равно считала его пугающим, но… совсем не настолько, как раньше. — Хорошо. Примем за данность, что это силуранский бионормализатор. Как будем действовать дальше?

— Кровь за кровь, — сказал Джек. — Нужно вернуться обратно. Мне и Эстер.

— Не может быть и речи, — сухо ответил Гаутама. — Твоя рана еще не зажила.

— Ведь я — единственный смертный человек в этом мире, и если я не вернусь, то что будет?

Гаутама глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок.

— Но это правда! — воскликнула Эстер, догадавшись, к чему ведет Джек. — Если судить по твоей базе данных, бионормализатор ориентируется по данным среднего существа, и кровь Джека сможет обнулить настройки, сбросить их до базовых. Тогда чудо закончится, и люди снова начнут умирать! Мы обязаны вернуться!

— Вы можете подождать еще неделю или две, — сказал Гаутама. — Пока его рана не заживет.

— Но это будет неправдоподобно, — возразил Джек, — если я вернусь полностью здоровым через две-три недели, а мы не можем ждать. Позже будет поздно. Кризис нарастает с каждым днем.

Гаутама мрачно молчал, глядя перед собой. Он очень не хотел их отпускать, он беспокоился. Эстер крепко зажмурилась. Ей теперь тоже не хотелось уходить отсюда. Из тепла, спокойствия, легкого неудовольствия ТАРДИС. От уютной спальни, от книг всех времен и планет, от проигрывателя с виниловыми пластинками шестидесятых годов двадцатого века, от кухонного молчания через стол. От мороженого. От случайных улыбок.

Но она сама сказала, что никто, кроме Джека, им не сможет помочь.

— Да, мы должны возвращаться, — сказала Эстер.

Гаутама кивнул.

— Тогда у вас есть еще восемь стандартных часов на сборы.

Он встал с дивана, посмотрел на Джека, потом на Эстер.

— Вас вернуть туда же, откуда я вас подхватил?

— Нет. В Шотландию. Плюс две недели от момента, когда Эстер тебя вызвала, — быстро ответил Джек. — Все мои сотрудники в Британии, а там есть место, где меня приведут в норму и не выдадут. И кровь сможем собрать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гаутама и вышел из библиотеки.

Джек широко, хитро улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени.

— Только не начинай опять, что я ему нравлюсь, — немедленно сказала Эстер. — Прекрати. Это теперь не важно.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Джек и подмигнул ей.

***

— Сможешь дойти? — спросил Гаутама.

— Конечно, — ответил Джек. ТАРДИС вычистила и починила его шинель, а вот рубашку пришлось брать новую, из огромного гардероба, в котором Эстер однажды чуть не потерялась.

Консольная — терра инкогнита, Эстер здесь была всего однажды, — сияла яркими огнями. Высокая, изящная колонна в центре светилась теплым золотым светом. Это ее сердце, поняла Эстер. Сердце ТАРДИС. Такое красивое.

Гаутама тоже был одет официально, в костюм, идеально черный, и кипенно-белую рубашку. Очень торжественно. Эстер привыкла видеть его в домашних брюках и футболке, сейчас же он казался недосягаемым и отстраненным, как британский лорд. Сапоги на высоких каблуках, которые были сейчас на Эстер, ощущались с непривычки ужасно неудобно, но придавали уверенности в себе. Она выпрямилась и придвинулась к Джеку.

— Я помогу ему, — сказала она.

Гаутама кивнул.

— Материализуемся, — сказал он и склонился над консолью. Лицо его заливало светом от колонны.

Легкая тошнота, дискомфорт, головокружение. Эстер схватилась за локоть Джека.

— Так всегда на этой ТАРДИС, — прошептал он. — У нее не все запчасти в норме. Только не говори Гаутаме, он смертельно оскорбится.

— Он ее любит, — шепотом ответила Эстер.

ТАРДИС, игнорируя их перешептывания, нежно запела: Лорелея, заманивающая моряков. 

— Мы на месте, — сказал Гаутама и дернул за какой-то рычаг. В идеально ровной и белой стене открылась дверь. Повеяло морской сыростью. Холодом. Эстер вздрогнула и поежилась. Это не Калифорния, точно.

— Идем, — сказал Джек.

Они вышли наружу. Было еще холодней, чем показалось Эстер, ветер пробирал до костей, рвал волосы, забирался под куртку и издевательски щекотал ледяными пальцами живот. Джек встряхнулся, как пес, протянул Гаутаме руку.

— Спасибо. И не забудь выкинуть нуль-плату.

— Прекрати благодарить, — сказал Гаутама и крепко обнял его. — Выкину. В воронку. Все. Уходи. И больше не попадай в такие неприятности. Я не всегда смогу прорваться в парадокс. Давай, иди. Я хочу поговорить с Эстер.

Джек рассмеялся и пошагал по еле видимой в темноте тропе туда, где горел далекий фонарь. Путеводная звезда. Эстер сглотнула ком в горле и обернулась к Гаутаме. Тот протягивал ей чемоданчик. Кейс с цифровым замком.

— Вот, возьми. Здесь то, что вам понадобится, — сказал он. Потом вдруг крепко зажмурился — его лицо едва виднелось в темноте, — и поднял руку.

— Что такое? — удивилась Эстер.

— Из… вини.

Вспышка, белая и горячая, обожгла глаза, остановила время, выключила реальность.

***

— Кто это был? — спросила Эстер. Голова гудела: наверное, морская болезнь. Они долго плыли по морю. Да. Джек улыбнулся, и почему-то печально.

— Контрабандисты.

Ну да, контрабандисты, услужливо подсказала память. Элли, и Том, и Сара Джейн, и еще вот тот, с усами. Как она могла забыть? Но… странно все-таки.

— Мы так быстро добрались до Шотландии. И они почти вылечили тебя. Как это вышло?

Джек хмыкнул. Его улыбка растаяла, смытая усилившимся дождем.

— Это самые лучшие контрабандисты во вселенной, Эстер. Не забудь свой кейс. Идем, а то промокнешь.

И они пошагали на свет фонаря, к приходу святой Маргариты.


	12. Уровень С. Эффект Манделы

Этот человек — вернее, не человек, а таймлорд — за десять лет совсем не изменился. Улыбка у него была точно такая же фальшивая и неискренная, как и тогда, когда Лэнс увидел его впервые: в старой истории со сценарием. Когда он по телефону предложил встретиться у южного крыла Капитолия, Лэнс и подумать не мог, что они пойдут прямо внутрь. И что их пустят в зал в разгар заседания — тоже. 

Лэнс бывал в Капитолии — на экскурсии, еще в школе, — а потом все как-то недосуг было заходить. Когда работаешь рядом с историческим местом, никогда туда не зайдешь просто так, потому что кажется — вот завтра схожу. Послезавтра. Скоро. И все же удачный момент никогда не выпадает. Но Лэнс помнил и светлые коридоры, и богато украшенные залы, и кучу сверхбдительных охранников, которые сейчас усиленно делали вид, что их нет, после того, как таймлорд что-то сказал одному из них — тихо, на ухо.

Сейчас они все вместе стояли у одного из входов на верхнюю галерею Палаты представителей. Внизу, в полутемном, хоть и освещенном яркими прожекторами зале, шло обсуждение каких-то изменений в законопроект. Некоторое время Лэнс пытался за ним следить, но бросил: наблюдать за разговором Гаутамы и сценариста (он представился как мистер Риддл) оказалось куда как интереснее.

Этот Риддл, демонстративный, яркий психопат, умел произвести впечатление. Лэнс обычно испытывал отвращение к подобным людям (взять хотя бы агента Икс), но Риддл оказался исключением. Он притягивал. Побуждал сблизиться. Вызывал интерес. Особенно интересно было следить за его руками. Он то складывал их за спиной, то копался в глубоких карманах, которых, теоретически, не могло быть на его костюме — сером френче, как у китайских партийных функционеров. Если бы Риддл был человеком, Лэнс решил бы, что он бросил курить и теперь пытается заместить привычные движения — достать сигарету, поднести к губам, зажечь. Это неосознанно и не касается даже никотиновой зависимости, которая, судя по косвенным данным о его виде, у Риддла не должна была развиваться. Это глубинное. Желание вернуть старые времена. Ностальгия по былому.

А еще с таймлордом была девушка. Немного за тридцать, черноволосая, со снисходительной, ленивой улыбкой и умными глазами, она чем-то напоминала Кэм Сэроен. Не внешне. Скорее по манере держаться. И руки…

Гаутама при встрече сказал ей: «Здравствуй, Эл… Лорел». Занимательно. И она тоже знала, как его зовут.

Риддл стоял сейчас посредине прохода, ведущего к краю галереи. Гаутама, опираясь о простенок, устроился у самого выхода. Они негромко переговаривались, почти не глядя друг на друга, и вообще производили впечатление людей (ну, допустим, существ), которые знакомы очень давно.

И не слишком-то ладят, судя по невербальным признакам. По крайней мере, в нынешний момент. Лэнс был готов поставить деньги, что когда-то эти двое были дружны: Гаутама, пусть и цедил слова сквозь зубы, но выглядело это не неприязнью, а обидой. Правда, Риддла Лэнс не знал и не мог настолько легко читать его мимику и жесты. Слишком легко обмануться с инопланетянами, которые настолько похожи на людей.

— Прелестно! — сказал Риддл громко, обернулся, и его притворная улыбка вдруг стала напоминать настоящую. — Они сейчас отменят действие хабеас корпус во время военного положения. Эти люди никогда не перестанут меня удивлять, господи боже мой!

Гаутама пожал плечами.

— Они не могут отменить хабеас корпус. Первая глава, девятый раздел. Я знаю законодательство этой страны.

— А они отменят, вот увидишь. Их ничто не остановит, — произнес Риддл почти с нежностью. Его попытался сдвинуть с дороги какой-то конгрессмен, но в итоге, пытаясь его обойти, наступил Гаутаме на ногу.

Лэнс прислушался к шуму внизу. Кажется, Риддл прав, но беспокоиться все равно не о чем. Сенат такого не пропустит, даже если им за каждым кустом мерещится китайский шпион. И… даже если пропустит, есть ведь еще президент.

Спутница Риддла, Лорел, сдержала зевок. Ей было чудовищно скучно.

— Ты патологоанатом? — спросил у нее Лэнс.

— Ага, — согласилась Лорел и пошевелила пальцами. — Давно не практиковалась. Навыки растеряла. А Джей еще работает, или?..

— Работает. Ты была агентом Эл?

— Нетрудно догадаться, верно? — Тень живой, искренней улыбки мелькнула на ее лице и пропала. — Давай теперь я погадаю, хоть и не смогу так же круто. Ты — частный детектив, последователь знаменитого Шэ Холмса, подавшийся в ЛвЧ потому, что ни один клиент не принимал тебя всерьез. Угадала? Давай-ка выйдем отсюда. Терпеть не могу политиканов.

Лэнс выбрался из переполненного зала вслед за Лорел, но в коридоре людей оказалось не меньше. Почти все они, к несчастью для Лорел, были все теми же политиканами, но она заметно расслабилась, выдохнула.

— Не угадала, — ответил Лэнс. Они подошли к окну; Лорел присела на широкий подоконник, благонравно скрестив руки на коленях.

— Как жаль. Ну что ж, я говорила, что у меня не выйдет так круто. Уф, как же хорошо, когда они не балаболят. — Лорел кивнула в сторону зала. — Хотя никто из них не сравнится с Монахом. Вот уж кто чемпион по балабольству, так это он! Знаешь, парни часто врут, чтобы девушек впечатлить, — извини, конечно, — что работают в Интерполе под прикрытием, или что они на самом деле крутые гангстеры, но это и рядом не сравнится. Нет, правда, Монах милый и возит меня по разным местам, но то он пенициллин изобрел, то подсказывал Микеланджело, как лепить, а то писал вместе с Франклином конституцию. Представить не можешь, как здорово поговорить с нормальным человеком, а ведь раньше мне это не нравилось.

— Ты когда ушла из организации? — спросил Лэнс.

— Когда отправилась путешествовать. В девяносто восьмом. Кстати, что это за год? Почти ничего не изменилось, только у всех планшеты, как в Стар Треке.

— Две тысячи двадцать четвертый.

Лорел хмыкнула.

— Совсем мало прошло. Ой, прости. Это привычка уже, мерить время сотнями лет. — Она наконец улыбнулась по-настоящему. — Так кем ты был все-таки, если не супер-детективом? Психоаналитиком, что ли?

— Агентом ФБР, профайлером. Психиатром. Долго рассказывать, — ответил Лэнс. Информация, которую выдавала Лорел, и то, что говорила раньше Эл, складывалось в интересную и довольно знакомую картину. Что, если у него под рукой оказался представитель того же вида? В таком случае, диссертация по ксенопсихологии обретала реальную плотность.

— Здорово. А твой напарник, он что у Монаха украл?

Лэнс вытаращил глаза. Гаутама? Украл?

— Что, извини? — переспросил он.

— Спер что-то ценное. Не думаю, что картину или статую, наверняка что-то поважнее. Но я так и не поняла, что именно, а если спросить прямо, Монах секретничает, — со вздохом ответила Лорел. — Плохо, что ты не знаешь. Любопытство, если его не удовлетворить, редкая дрянь. Может, спросишь у него сам? Очень хочется разузнать.

Ладно. Гаутама мог лгать, возможно, он действительно украл у этого типа что-нибудь ценное для организации. Технологическую новинку. Или оружие, которое тот мог случайно вручить кому-то неподходящему. Это важно, следить, чтобы инопланетные технологии не попали в чужие руки.

— Ладно, спрошу, если выпадет удобный случай, — ответил Лэнс. 

— О! Гляди. Сейчас будет смешно, — сказала Лорел, спрыгнула с подоконника и махнула рукой влево. Там, возле облицованной белым мрамором стены, стоял красный угловатый диван, на котором кто-то сидел с ноутбуком; все бы ничего, но такой диван в этом коридоре был один, и выглядел, если подумать, совсем не в тему посреди классических интерьеров.

К дивану, широко шагая, шел Риддл (или Монах, или папа Легба), за ним — с очень недовольной гримасой на лице — Гаутама.

— Ну и? — спросил Лэнс, но тут Риддл подошел к дивану и постучал сидящего на нем по плечу.

— Прошу прощения, уважаемый, но этот диван нам необходим для одного важного и неотложного дела. Вы не могли бы встать? — спросил он.

Парень, который там сидел (кажется, журналист), от удивления не стал даже спорить и поднялся, держа компьютер на весу. Риддл отодвинул одну из диванных подушек и шагнул внутрь. Прямо в диван.

Парень с грохотом выронил ноут.

— Идем, — сказала Лорел и тронула Лэнса за локоть. — А то охранники опомнятся. Такого они не перенесут.

Гаутама шагнул в диван следующим. Лорел подтолкнула Лэнса, и он неловко, головой вперед полез в отверстие, оказавшееся на деле широким — и вообще нормальной дверью. Лэнс встал, отряхнув колени.

Лорел, появившаяся в следующую секунду, быстро заперла дверь.

Это было просторное помещение, заставленное, на первый взгляд, всяким хламом — сундуками, напольными часами с боем, — но, осмотревшись, Лэнс заметил несколько узнаваемых классических статуй. Копии? В середине комнаты располагался шестигранный пульт с невысоким стеклянным постаментом в центре. Постамент светился, и это выглядело даже красиво.

Риддл подошел к пульту и уверенными, быстрыми движениями повернул несколько тумблеров. Свечение в постаменте колыхнулось вверх, потом вниз, как воск в лава-лампе.

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — громко сообщил Риддл.

— По какой причине? Объясни! — потребовал Гаутама. Он скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился. Лэнс давно не видел его настолько злым.

— Ах тебе нужны объяснения, да? Объяснения? — воскликнул Риддл. — Скажи еще, что ты ни о чем не знаешь! Вообще ни о чем! Боже милостивый, ты совершенно не растерял ваших базовых навыков врать как по нотам! Такой отличный план мне испортил! И зачем? Ради личных амбиций, что ли?

— Ого, — пробормотала Лорел. — Пожалуй, я пойду. Драматическое воссоединение двух старых друзей — не мой любимый сюжет в мыльных операх. Разведешь их по углам, если что, мозгоправ?

Она осторожно, боком нырнула в лабиринт часов и статуй, оставив Лэнса наедине с разворачивавшимся скандалом. Надо сказать, совершенно безобразным.

Гаутама с силой щелкнул по браслету часов, выключая голограмму. Щупальца у него торчали дыбом.

— Я не лгу! — рявкнул он. — Это ты… нет, мы неправильно начали, Мортимус. — Он глубоко вздохнул, опуская щупальца, пригладил полы пиджака, пытаясь удержать гнев в узде. — Объясни, почему ты наотрез отказываешься нам помочь. Ты же видел, что они делают. Они вредят сами себе!

Риддл закатил глаза, но ответил спокойно и снисходительно:

— Люди! Они всегда себе вредят, ты же сам знаешь. Ну подумаешь, объявили войну Китаю и Индонезии. Они не станут швыряться бомбами из-за медных месторождений. Еще пара десятков лет — и они эту медь вовсю начнут таскать из пояса астероидов. — Он улыбнулся, и эта новая улыбка совершенно не подходила к его лицу, как будто, собирая его, взяли не тот фрагмент паззла. — Но ты все равно знаешь, кто виноват, просто хочешь, чтобы я пришел и решил за тебя ваши милые проблемы. Нет уж! Господи боже мой, то, что я должен был исправить, я давно исправил! Вакцинация от вируса, защитный экран… ладно, твой защитный экран, — добавил Риддл, когда Гаутама возмущенно поднял руку. — Но к этой мешанине с фрагментами чужих планет я и пальцем не прикоснусь! Потому что это ваша вина, не моя!

Он отвернулся к пульту.

— И это я еще не упоминаю того факта, что ты угнал мою тардис. Украл ее. Предал мое доверие, — сказал Риддл вполголоса, но тут взорвался Гаутама:

— Замолчи! Она умирала! — закричал он. — Это ты ее уничтожил! Я просто спас ее от тебя, таймлорд!

Так это не механизм или оружие, это было что-то живое! 

— Какая экспрессия, — пробормотал Риддл, явно очень довольный тем, что у него получилось вывести Гаутаму из себя. — Особенно пассаж про уничтожение. Кто из нас вмешался во время и испортил все то, что я так долго исправлял, а?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сухо бросил Гаутама, снова вернув самообладание.

— Ну-ну.

Лэнс кашлянул, чтобы прекратить эту бессмысленную перебранку. Все действительно указывало на то, что когда-то эти двое были друзьями. Возможно, они ими и оставались, но им стоило просто пережить обиду друг на друга, переждать ее. Ругань в данном случае только разожгла бы ее сильнее, подкладывая в этот огонь новые дрова. Пусть лучше старые угли прогорят, и тогда ветер сдует пепел. В этом смысле инопланетяне ничем не отличались от людей.

— А! Мы забыли о твоем втором лице, — оживился Риддл. Он выпрямился и картинно раскинул руки. — Ну как? Тебе здесь нравится? Ничего не хочешь сказать о «внутри больше, чем снаружи»?

— Моего напарника не удивить пространственной трансцендентностью, — буркнул Гаутама.

— Красиво, — вежливо сказал Лэнс. — Это корабль?

— Еще бы! Это ТАРДИС. Аббревиатура: корабль для перемещения в пространстве и времени. Твой друг тебе не показывал свою? Вернее, мою? Нет? Ах да, он ее прячет.

Гаутама дернул щупальцами.

— Это неуместный предмет для беседы, — сказал он.

— Ну что ты, вполне уместный, учитывая обстоятельства. Все равно ты ему потом память сотрешь, чтобы не позориться.

— Я не стану стирать память напарнику! — возмутился Гаутама. — Отвези нас в штаб-квартиру в Ла Гвардиа. Этот разговор не имеет смысла!

— Мистер Риддл, — сказал Лэнс примирительно, — но организация действительно не делала ничего такого, чтобы вызвать подобный эффект. Почему вы отказываетесь помочь?

— Не ваша организация, а конкретные ее представители, — ответил Риддл, снова переключая тумблеры. Свет в постаменте замер. — Я вас доставил на место, можете идти. Кстати, агент Эс, если вам надоест унылая служба на этого… пусть будет человека, позвоните по тому же номеру. Я сохранил его в списке для вас.

— Ты еще пожалеешь, что отказался, — пробормотал Гаутама.

— Да что ты говоришь? И что, ты меня убьешь?

— Лэнс! Уходим, — не глядя на Риддла, скомандовал Гаутама. То, что он назвал Лэнса по имени, означало, что он очень, очень зол и расстроен. Такого не случалось уже лет восемь, со времен последнего кризиса с Дрекком.

Они вышли через открывшуюся дверь — снаружи она выглядела уже не как диван, но как старинный, резной шкаф для одежды. Он с тихим, мелодичным свистом растаял. Они стояли посреди пустого коридора, ведущего в нижний ярус тюрьмы. Гаутама опустил голову, дернул щупальцами и скривился.

— Я мог бы сказать что-то успокоительное, — тихо проговорил Лэнс, — но это не поможет. Ты должен сам разобраться с этим ощущением. Вы оба должны.

— Я ничего не делал, — ответил с горечью Гаутама. — Ничего такого, в чем он меня обвинил! Не вмешивался во время, не крал… нет, я увел тот корабль, но так было нужно.

— Знаю. Ты не стал бы поступать неправильно. У тебя есть собственный кодекс правил, и кража ради кражи не входит в число разрешенного, — сказал Лэнс.

— Я могу поступать неправильно. Как в ситуации с Эстер недавно. Ты сам говорил.

Лэнс моргнул. О чем он вообще говорит?

— Эстер? — переспросил он. — Что за Эстер?

— Эстер Драммонд, аналитик ЦРУ. Мы ездили забрать ее из бункера, и ты сказал… Ты этого не помнишь? Не может быть! — Гаутама выпрямился, крепко сжал губы, и обеспокоенно уставился Лэнсу в лицо. — Это же случилось несколько часов назад!

Лэнс медленно выдохнул. Так. Нужно перебрать факты. При стирании памяти мелкие детали ситуации противоречат сами себе, потому что мозг каждый раз додумывает их заново, заполняя лакуны.

— Я ездил к своему бывшему коллеге. Он дал мне номер. Я позвонил по нему. Оставил «ниссан» у института, пошел пешком. Потом… потом мы были в штаб-квартире, Риддл перезвонил мне, и мы отправились в Вашингтон. «Трубой». Я едва не забыл коммуникатор. Если ты меня не нейралил, то…

— Нет! Не нейралил. И никто другой не мог. Мы все время были вместе.

Гаутама развернулся на каблуках и притопнул ногой. Щупальца быстро, нервно зашевелились.

— Эффект Манделы, — сказал он. — Искажение воспоминаний. Первый признак вмешательства во время. Мортимус прав! Кто-то что-то изменил!

Лэнс включил поиск по базе данных коммуникатора, ввел «Эстер Драммонд». 

— Это не эффект Манделы, — сказал он, показывая Гаутаме страничку с данными. — Вот, гляди. Она погибла при исполнении в 2011 году. Мы никак не могли ездить за ней в бункер.

— Эффект у меня, не у тебя, — бросил Гаутама. Он ходил по коридору взад-вперед, безостановочно шевеля щупальцами. — Погибла при исполнении… Погибла. Дерьмо.

— Может, это снова Моффат*? — спросил Лэнс.

— Маловероятно. Но я выясню, кто или что за этим стоит! — Гаутама хищно оскалился, остановился и включил маскировку, снова превращаясь в агента Си, невозмутимого и надежного, как скала. Так непривычно было видеть на этом лице сомнение и грусть. Гаутама помотал головой, зажмурился на секунду и продолжил: — Ты должен отправиться в Кардифф, в Торчвуд, и забрать оттуда агента Икс. Он нужен здесь. Он лучший аналитик из тех, которых я смогу собрать, и в теории времени он разбирается даже лучше меня.

О нет, только не это. Конечно, объект исследований должен находиться рядом, но в этой ситуации скорее сам Лэнс оказывался у него в подчинении, а это, пусть и давало отличную возможность изучить его поведение (и, возможно, помочь Иксу справиться с ОКР), но очень портило нервы.

— Это обязательно должен делать я? — уточнил Лэнс.

— Конечно. Я ведь просил о помощи именно тебя.

— И соврал, — мстительно ответил Лэнс. — Если бы ты сразу сказал мне, что пациент не готов сотрудничать, но помочь ему очень нужно, то я все равно согласился бы. Потому что это ты меня попросил.

Гаутама вздохнул. Извинений от него ждать не стоило, но хватило и виноватого вздоха. Обычно он просто молчал с невозмутимым видом, как будто совсем ничего не случилось: отличный способ сохранять уверенность в себе. Лэнс улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, я его заберу. А что, если он откажется?

— Если он не предоставит убедительных доводов в пользу того, чтобы остаться, просто выруби его и забери силой, — ответил Гаутама и снова улыбнулся — неприятной, словно позаимствованной у мистера Риддла улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - В мультсериале «Люди в черном» действительно есть персонаж по фамилии Моффат, который вмешивался в прошлое, изменяя будущее, так что речь не о Стивене Моффате, сценаристе «Доктора Кто» и «Шерлока».


	13. Уровень В. Тонкий лед

Кукла выглядела как… кукла. Не середина XIX века, конечно, как утверждала реклама из антикварного магазина, в котором пострадавшая купила эту дивную игрушку. Джек не то чтобы хорошо разбирался в куклах. Он проверил ее, и браслет-манипулятор однозначно ответил: фарфору около сорока лет, не больше. Ткань искусственно состарена слабым раствором танина, попросту говоря — чаем. 

Изначально кукол было две: одна рассыпалась на кусочки вместе с владелицей. Та случайно уронила ее. Возможно, уронила. Сейчас вторая, целая кукла, спеленатая пупырчатой пленкой, лежала на соседнем сидении, глядела в потолок нарисованными глазами и совсем не походила ни на инопланетного монстра, ни на загадочный артефакт. Впрочем, многие боятся кукол. Подсознательный страх всегда обоснован, пусть даже его причины кроются в каких-то древних инстинктах.

Джек уже несколько раз проверял куклу по дороге. Манипулятор не сообщил ничего интересного. Никаких полей. Никаких источников энергии. Скорее даже наоборот: энергия Разлома, которая всегда искажала показания манипулятора и на которую Джек обычно делал поправку, сейчас никак не отображалась. Полная полимеризация тела требовала слишком серьезных энергозатрат. Старушка разбилась на очень мелкие кусочки.

Джек, сбавив скорость, обогнул грузовик с мороженым и набрал на смартфоне сообщение: «Ты там не соскучился?»

И усмехнулся, когда практически сразу поступил ответ: «Нет. Но устал. Надоело».

«Ты скоро?» — спросил Джек.

«Да. Мне обещают пять минут. Уже час обещают пять минут».

Не было никаких сомнений, что после ухода Каана в салоне откроют шампанское и споют что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее. Жаль этих несчастных. Каан в принципе редко тратил силы на положительную коммуникацию с окружающими. А сам Джек соврал ему, что это не займет много времени. Тот наверняка затаит обиду и сделает потом какую-нибудь мелкую пакость. Или не сделает, потому что отвлечется на свои великие и непонятные простым смертным (и бессмертным) замыслы.

С другой стороны, теперь Каан хотя бы перестанет жаловаться на то, как сильно ему мешают запутавшиеся волосы — с полным отказом состричь их, потому что «холодно и слишком много физического контакта». Страшно представить, какая у него сейчас передозировка прикосновений. Бедняжка.

Джек остановил внедорожник у края тротуара как раз вовремя: из дверей салона буквально вылетел Каан, остановился, потрогал волосы, заплетенные теперь в дреды, брезгливо дернул плечами, а потом, увидев внедорожник, бросил обжигающий взгляд на Джека.

Джек радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ и помахал. Новая прическа Каану шла. Скоро привыкнет. Она будет напоминать ему о лучших днях в его жизни. Мысль оказалась до приятного злой. Каан залез на заднее сиденье, хлопнув дверью.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Джек. 

Сек бы на его месте ответил бы «Ты мне солгал!». А Каан бросил очередной уничтожающий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и заерзал, пытаясь рассмотреть свои волосы. Хотя и думал то же самое. Они вообще походили друг на друга, как походят родные братья. И так же различались. Джек мысленно вздрогнул от непрошеных воспоминаний. Интересно, Каан так же чувствует свою вину за то, что сделал? Или не следует переносить на него свои человеческие реакции и видеть повторение истории с братом? 

— Есть работа, — добавил Джек. Он зевнул, не раскрывая рта: кажется, упало давление, и от этого слегка закладывало уши.

— Очень хорошо! Я бы лучше поработал, чем бездарно тратить время на общение с недоразвитыми существами.

— Это тоже опыт. Ты ведь за этим сюда отправился? Зато ты теперь еще больший красавчик, чем всегда.

— Когда я выбирал это тело, то планировал подобный эффект. Спасибо.

— Спасибо? — удивился Джек. Он тронул машину с места; Каан сидел, опираясь локтями о спинки передних сидений, от него пахло парикмахерской и табаком. — С каких пор ты благодаришь?

— Это социальные нормы. Я стараюсь им следовать. Так выгоднее.

— Со мной можешь не напрягаться, — рассмеялся Джек. Каан, заметив куклу, наклонился вперед, сфокусировав на ней взгляд. Но трогать не стал. Молодец. Осторожность — преимущество для тех, кто работает в Торчвуде. Жаль только, Каан никогда не будет здесь работать по-настоящему. Чудо, что он вообще согласился помочь с настройкой модуля. Хотя Джек и не тешил себя иллюзиями: Каан сделал это, только чтобы позлить Сека. Но для Торчвуда не важно, в чем причина. Нужно пользоваться услугами специалиста, пока можешь.

Специалист сверлил куклу взглядом, даже не подозревая, насколько по-далековски это выглядит. Если, конечно, знать о далеках. Доктор бы раскусил его, может, не сразу: Каан умел притворяться, когда было нужно, — но раскусил бы обязательно. Если сказать об этом Каану, он сделает вывод и больше не станет так пристально разглядывать предметы. А пока что это было забавно. 

Каан тем временем включил свою копию манипулятора и просканировал куклу.

— Ничего необычного, — сказал Джек.

— Я должен был проверить.

Ну конечно, должен. С человеком Джек бы только порадовался подобной скрупулезности. Но Каан не был человеком, и об этом стоило помнить всегда, каждую минуту общения.

— Это и есть работа? — продолжил Каан, морща веснушчатый нос. — Сомневаюсь, что ты кому-то планируешь эту игрушку подарить или сам играешь в нее. Она не подходит тебе по возрасту.

«Зато тебе в самый раз», — хотел сказать Джек, но не стал.

— Работа, если ты, конечно, не собираешься уволиться из-за моего самодурства.

Каан закатил глаза и постучал по коже браслета, надетого на правую руку:

— Если ты тоже будешь заставлять меня сидеть без движения, уволюсь немедленно. Прямо из автомобиля.

— Это нерационально сильный аргумент. — Джек, как ни странно, до сих пор не пожалел, что дал Каану скопировать свой браслет. В конце концов, в обмен тот его починил, и теперь Джек мог, как раньше, путешествовать в пространстве и времени. Он не собирался этого делать без крайней необходимости, но сама возможность была очень кстати. — Мы с тобой немного… покатаемся по городу, ты не против?

— Нет, — рассеяно ответил Каан, глядя в экран браслета. — Расскажи о кукле.

— Где-то на окраинах города есть антикварная лавка. Торгует полной ерундой. — Джек остановился на светофоре и кивнул головой в сторону соседнего сиденья. — Это такой же китайский фарфор девятнадцатого века, как я — цирковая лошадь. Никаких следов влияния Разлома, значит, просто занесло какими-то окольными путями. Может быть, даже случайно. Может быть, этих кукол пострадавшей вообще подарили или подкинули из мстительных соображений. Но стоит проверить. Она превращает плоть в полимер.

Каан отстранился, но не слишком резко или далеко. Это был не страх — только осторожность, чувство самосохранения; и любопытство тут же загорелось в его глазах.

— Нужно исследовать этот эффект! — заявил он. Потом прищурился и на секунду замолчал, глядя вверх. Видимо, что-то подсчитывал в уме. — В другом месте кукла бы не сработала, — добавил он. — Интересно. Это инопланетный артефакт, без сомнений, и раса очень высокоразвита. Далеки могли бы сделать такое, но не стали бы. Стрельба из пушки по воробьям. Бессмысленная трата ресурсов.

— Есть такая штука, называется «хобби». Некоторые тратят много времени и энергии на совершенно бессмысленные вещи. — Джек повернул налево, направляясь подальше от центральных улиц. Ближайшая подруга усопшей Элли Денсби рассказывала, что та покидала пансионат с намерением «прогуляться по парку». Куда могла отправиться на уик-энд довольно пожилая дама, если желала развеяться? Ведь она действительно могла соврать подружкам про антикварный магазин. Или ошибиться, а сейчас уже и не расспросишь. Самое отвратительное — никаких привязок. — Возможно, это вообще не рассчитанная на причинение вреда вещь. 

Пошел дождь, и Джек включил дворники. Капли безуспешно пытались от них убежать, растекаясь от ветра, но дворники неотвратимо сметали их к краям лобового стекла, отбрасывая прочь.

— Полимеризация плоти, не рассчитанная на причинение вреда, — пренебрежительно произнес Каан. На его лице застыло привычное высокомерное выражение. — Киберлюди? Нет, слишком сложно для этих идиотов. Ты — выясни, как эта вещь попала к жертве. Я выясню, для чего эта вещь нужна. Интересно.

Джек, по идее, был его начальником. Вряд ли это имело для Каана какое-то значение. Зато ему любопытно, а значит, он этим займется. И его попытки командовать выглядели забавно в исполнении настолько молодого на вид человека. Хотя в этом теле он и так провел немного лет. Семь? Восемь? Совсем еще дитя.

— Ты читал «Портрет Дориана Грея»? — спросил Джек. Новая прическа делала Каана еще легкомысленней и безобидней на вид. И, как ни странно, старше. — Знаешь про вудуизм, в курсе традиционной европейской магии подобия? Кукла красивая, свежая и без морщин. Косметическое средство с побочными эффектами. Как гипотеза.

— Глупая гипотеза, — взмахом руки отмел аргумент Каан. — Антинаучная. Вернее, это можно обосновать, но такое требует слишком масштабной энергетической подпитки и технической базы. В магию я не верю. Всегда есть короткое, логичное объяснение. Эти чудеса, совпадения… — Он захихикал, жмурясь. — Всегда есть тот, кто дергает за ниточки.

Если бы у Каана был рубильник с надписью «эгоцентризм», Джек бы уже давно прикрутил его. Выключать бы не стал — вдруг умрет? — но интенсивности бы убавил вдвое. Ага! Джек огляделся, сбрасывая скорость. Где-то здесь. Сюда шел автобусный маршрут от пансиона, рядом — довольно большой парк с кучей скамеек. И десятки магазинчиков с винтажными и новодельными финтифлюшками — как для туристов, так и для аборигенов. Джек припарковал машину в тупике, почти незаметном с улицы, и выбрался из машины. Прохладно и сыро — нормальная осенняя погода для Кардиффа. Каан, снова дернув себя за непривычные пока еще дреды, выбрался из машины и накинул капюшон. Он постоянно цеплялся за любимый набор одежды — как и Сек, — но, в отличие от последнего, одевался хотя бы удобно. Кеды, джинсы, лабораторный халат поверх толстовки — в этом можно и бегать, и стрелять, и отдыхать, если понадобится.

— Почему мы сюда приехали? — спросил Каан, вертя головой в разные стороны: тоже совершенно далековское движение. У Сека была такая же милая особенность. А еще они оба всегда шагали куда-нибудь очень целеустремленно, только сейчас Каан понятия не имел, куда идти. — Это случилось здесь?

— Погибшая дама, скорее всего, была здесь в воскресенье. Пользовалась последними солнечными и теплыми днями. — Джек запер машину и бросил ключи Каану. Тот поймал их, хоть и неловко. — Если надоест, то можешь уехать. А пока прогуляемся?

Каан брякнул ключами, рассеянно сунул их в карман халата. От дождя капюшон его толстовки постепенно темнел и тяжелел, обвисал, закрывая лицо.

— Куклу ты оставишь в салоне? — спросил он.

— Вряд ли она выпутается из упаковки и угонит машину. Идем, — усмехнулся Джек. Каан сунул руки в карманы, натянул поглубже промокший капюшон и перебежал узкую дорогу прямо перед носом у легковушки.

Если сказать, что он зря рискует, Каан приведет с десяток доводов о том, что риск просчитан и что это вообще не риск, он точно знал, что машина его не коснется. Вероятнее всего, так и было. Джек перешел улицу, дождавшись, пока проедут другие автомобили, догнал Каана и пошагал рядом. Один из его дредов провокационно торчал из-под капюшона, и Джек, поймав кончик двумя пальцами, легонько дернул.

Каан замер, словно это была кнопка «Стоп».

— Если что-нибудь засечешь — говори. Хотя вряд ли, в рабочий день тут еще тише и спокойней, чем обычно.

— Конечно. Тебе нравится? Странное ощущение. Как будто волосы очень сильно запутались. Хотя так оно и есть, — сказал он, развернулся и пошагал по дорожке, ведущей вглубь парка.

Джек остался на месте, глядя ему вслед. Примерно так же двигался Одиннадцатый Доктор на многочисленных записях ЮНИТа и Торчвуда — неровно, рвано, вроде бы даже неуклюже, но целеустремленно и очень ловко, если подумать. Только Каан вряд ли умел настолько хорошо управляться с собственным телом, как это делали таймлорды. Тело ведь даже не принадлежало ему. Это был какой-то случайный парень, ДНК которого подобрал Сек. Интересно, этому парню нравились прикосновения? А секс? 

Насколько сильно личность, записанная на матрицу этого тела, изменила основные, базовые человеческие желания?

Каан остановился, обернулся, пошевелил носком кеда прилипший к асфальту ярко-красный, даже отсюда заметный опавший лист.

Джек поднял руку, помахав ему. 

С той точки, где стоял он сам, были отлично видны камеры слежения, установленные на входе в парк. Ага. Если прикинуть, куда каждая из них смотрит… Ночью Джек успел проверить записи, и здесь не было ничего необычного. Слишком все хорошо. И в парке почти никого нет. Джек мотнул головой: интуиция просто-таки кричала, что в этом скрывается какой-то подвох. 

Каан поднял руку, указывая на Джека, потом недвусмысленно ткнул пальцем под ноги. Если бы у него был рубильник с надписью «вежливость»… Впрочем, Джек не стал бы его трогать. Такое обращение Джека вполне устраивало. Бесцеремонность и нежелание Каана следовать нормам общественной морали только забавляли его. Очень человеческие реакции. Он хмыкнул и, улыбаясь даже без притворства, пошагал к Каану.

Тот неотрывно смотрел на экран манипулятора. Джек ускорил шаг. Мокрые деревья обступили их со всех сторон. В уши словно ваты натолкали. Даже стук каблуков по плитке потерялся во влажном воздухе. По идее, должно быть наоборот — звук от влажности лучше слышно.

— Когда вернемся, я перепроверю показания камер. Уж очень они благостные… Засек что-нибудь? — спросил Джек.

— Слишком ровный фон. Так не бывает рядом с Разломом. Это меня беспокоит.

Голос тоже звучал приглушенно, а вот запахи — наоборот. Остро пахло можжевельниками, растущими дальше вдоль узкой дорожки, влажной землей, мхом и опавшими листьями. Запах осеннего разложения. Джек пошагал вперед. Почему-то при движении звук начинал слышаться четче. Каан медленно шел следом по дорожке, вглядываясь в экран. Наверное, обычный человек из этого времени не определил бы, что у него обеспокоенное выражение лица, но оно было именно таким. Когда-то давно (в будущем) людям приходилось (придется) уметь разбирать выражения лиц совершенно чужеродных видов. Куда там человеческому мальчику с наложенным на пустую матрицу сознанием далека! Ерунда. Капли дождя щекотно скатывались по коже, и Джек взъерошил волосы, стряхивая воду. Он остановился, поджидая Каана, который рассеянно сорвал можжевеловую шишечку и сунул в рот.

— Полный энергетический штиль, — начал он, и… сознание Джека выключилось. Ничего необычного: просто он умер.

Первый вдох после смерти всегда причинял адскую боль. Как расплавленное олово, которое льют в глотку. Гораздо больнее, чем умирать. Джек открыл глаза и рывком сел, пытаясь отдышаться, потрогал себя за бока. Все вроде на месте. Даже шинель не испачкалась кровью.

Каан лежал в траве неподалеку, прикрыв руками голову. Джек осторожно пошевелился, подвигал плечами: тело ощущалось привычно целым и здоровым. И порядком озябшим. Он подобрал валяющиеся рядом часы — минута сорок… сорок пять секунд. Быстро. Очень быстро.

— Уже можно, — Джек рассмеялся и встал. Носки тут же намокли: ботинки валялись в стороне. — Все кончилось.

Каан поднялся в спешке и как-то не по-человечески: сначала встал на ноги, касаясь руками земли, потом выпрямился. Отряхнул халат от налипших листьев.

— Что бы это ни было, — равнодушным тоном сообщил он, — целилось оно в тебя. Я записал показатели. Это потрясающе.

— Повезло. — Джек подхватил ботинки и, шлепая по мокрой траве, подошел к Каану. — Зато даже не запачкало. Наверное, что-то эффектное?

Каан сунул ему экран браслета: данные все еще высвечивались в окошке. Направление, интенсивность, пик, характер активности… нет, эта штука явно как-то была связана с Разломом, пусть и не напрямую.

— Выглядело интересно. Полимеризация, как ты и говорил, — сказал Каан спокойным голосом, но тут же его глаза загорелись, и он продолжил, задыхаясь от азарта, торопливо и сбивчиво, щелкая пальцами, когда терял слова: — Импульс… с той стороны. Направленный, но неупорядоченный. Энергия Разлома, смотри. Не могу представить, кто или что. Никогда такого не видел, или видел, но не… 

Каан зажмурился, провел языком по губам — непроизвольно, видимо, обычно он куда лучше контролировал мимику.

— Думаешь, это кукла? — Джек наклонился, обуваясь. Полимеризация. Наверное, выглядело это не столько эффектно, сколько неприятно. — Честно говоря, я держал ее в руках в общей сложности минут семь. — Он выпрямился и посмотрел Каану в лицо. — Азарт тебе идет.

Каан тут же открыл глаза и сосредоточился. Крепко сжатые губы, высокомерный взгляд. Чертовски сексуально это выглядело, стоило признать, а если сказать об этом Каану, он смешно и по-дурацки разозлится. Джек улыбнулся и промолчал.

— Импульс шел с той стороны, — Каан указал рукой за спину, — направленный, точно нацеленный. Но это не оружие. Никто не использует такую энергию просто так. Это опасно и бессмысленно. Неэффективно. Я же говорил, что это неэффективно.

Он снова завертел головой, готовый сорваться и уйти в заданном направлении.

— Идем! Искать. Вряд ли она купила эту куклу в кустах. Надо было показать ее Закарии: вдруг он нашел бы частицы? Может, кукла лежала на траве или под землей…

— Не торопись, — попросил Джек. Он развернулся, оглядываясь: ни души. Дорожка, на которой они стояли, выныривала из тисовых зарослей и пряталась в можжевеловые. Откуда-то из-за деревьев доносились голоса, но здесь не было ни лавочек, ни беседок, ни даже удобного газона. Словно специально, чтобы в этот уголок никому не хотелось заглядывать. — Может, дело в этом месте?

— В месте? Окей. Это просто проверить. Пройди там еще раз, а я запишу, — бросил Каан с непередаваемой легкостью равнодушия. Он, видимо, по привычке, никогда не учитывал повреждений, которые получит объект. Джек рассмеялся и расстегнул браслет часов.

— Держи, — сказал он, протягивая часы Каану. — Хотя это нечестно, я только обулся. И там в траве не было никаких следов. Впрочем, я все равно пойду.

Каан невнимательно кивнул, глядя в экран манипулятора. 

Медленно ступая по траве, Джек дошел до того места, на котором остановился в прошлый раз. Развернулся, сделал пару шагов обратно, к дорожке, и развел руками. Ничего. Впрочем, все изменилось — звук, например, так и остался слышимым. Шум дождя, стук подошв по тротуарной плитке. И Джек был готов спорить — показатели на манипуляторе оставались обычными, в пределах нормы.

Каан дернул за выбившийся из-под капюшона дред и застегнул браслет. Подошел к Джеку почти вплотную, на грани нарушения собственных границ, и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

— Этот потенциал разряжается. Как статическое электричество. Мы умеем использовать статику, а те, кто сделал эту куклу, могут использовать так же энергию Разлома. Или пытаются использовать, — добавил он, скалясь в улыбке. — В месте, куда ударит следующий разряд, фон будет ровным. И я предлагаю взять куклу туда. Просто проверить, что засечет манипулятор.

— А тебе это нравится. — Джек улыбнулся в ответ, облизнул губы, не отводя взгляда. — Надо было чаще вытаскивать тебя из-за стола. Конечно, мы пойдем искать это место.

Он помнил Каана еще до того, как тот сменил тело, и сейчас он был максимально похож на себя раньше. Только не такой безумный. Хотя он ведь притворялся, скорее всего. Наверное, именно за подобными ощущениями Джек и позвал Каана в Торчвуд. Чтобы он смог научиться быть собой и в этом новом облике. Чтобы сумел разобраться и привыкнуть. И чтобы Сек ненадолго оставил его в покое со своей неугасимой обидой, злопамятная двуножка.

— Я бы не отказался сейчас взглянуть на эвристическую модель, — ответил Каан и снова включил манипулятор. — Вся эта бесцельная беготня без анализа совершенно неэффективна. Но зато весело.

— Весело, потому что это не самая опасная вещь, — ответил Джек.

— А что, по-твоему, вещь опасная? — Каан замер, направляя сканер манипулятора куда-то вглубь парка, потом коротко кивнул, развернулся и быстро пошел обратно. Джек поспешил за ним. — Ты согласен поучаствовать в эксперименте?

— Готов быть твоим подопытным кроликом сколько нужно, — согласился Джек. Мимо них, вынырнув из-за дерева, пробежал ребенок в ярко-зеленом комбинезоне, и это оказалось настолько неожиданно, что Джек вздрогнул. Опасность… Действительно, что? — Есть много вещей, опасных с моей точки зрения. Время, далеки, благие намерения. Не куклы с поддельными клеймами.

До машины они добрались гораздо быстрее, чем шли до места в парке. Нет, это не аномалия, просто субъективное восприятие времени — когда волнуешься, оно тянется слишком медленно. Дождь утих, но микроскопические капли все еще висели в воздухе, нежно холодили кожу.

— Когда ты вернулся к жизни и прошелся там второй раз, фон везде был нормальным. Тут всюду возмущения от близости Разлома. — Каан открыл машину, пискнув сигнализацией, и указал на переднюю дверь. — Я не такой безрассудный, как считаешь ты. Куклу понесешь сам.

— В тебе есть что-то от Доктора, — Джек усмехнулся и качнул головой, потом открыл дверь и вытащил запакованную куклу. — Тот тоже без малейших моральных терзаний старательно отправлял меня умирать. Здравый цинизм. Правильная стратегия.

Каан дернул уголком рта, пожал плечами.

— Ты все равно не умрешь, какой смысл терзаться? Разве что тебе очень больно? — Он вдруг замер и съежился, крепко зажмурившись, словно у него самого что-то заболело. Прикусил губу. — Если тебе больно, нет, нет, давай не будем.

Джек выдохнул. Он совершенно зря об этом сболтнул, поддавшись мимолетной обиде. Совсем забыл об этой его особенности — Каан ведь не мог причинить кому-то осознанный вред, вплоть до физической непереносимости мыслей об этом. Сунув куклу в карман, Джек подошел к Каану и взял его за плечи. Тот даже не отстранился. Нехорошо.

— Так умирать не больно. Честно. Идем.

— Врешь, — бросил Каан, встрепенулся и высвободился из рук Джека. — Но я тебе не какой-нибудь таймлорд. Ты нарочно это сказал. Ладно! Проверим и вернемся в Хаб. Мне надо сделать расчеты. А ты, если хочешь поразвлечься, делай это без меня.

Джек внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, развернулся и пошел по дорожке к выходу из парка, нисколько не сомневаясь, что Каан пойдет за ним. Нарочно? Параноик. 

— Не вру, — бросил он через плечо. — Это как сон. Разве засыпать больно?

Каан догнал его и пошагал рядом. Его лицо исказила злость — вот с этой эмоцией он всегда оставался на «ты». Ее проявление в мимике Каана невозможно было перепутать с чем-то другим. В отличие от беспокойства, к примеру, или доброжелательности.

— Извинись, — потребовал он. — Ты обвинил меня в том, что я злонамеренно причиняю тебе вред. Не злонамеренно. Цинично.

Джек хмыкнул, улыбаясь шире. Вечно так — с ровного места и с полуоборота. Здорово.

— Или что, если я не извинюсь? — Джек обернулся, глядя на Каана. — Я лишь не сдержал язык. Уж извини, что параллели показались тебе оскорбительными.

— Ничего, — ответил Каан и, тряхнув головой, сбросил мокрый насквозь капюшон. — Что я могу сделать тебе? Ты извинился, мне этого достаточно.

Вообще-то, умирать было работой Джека. Всегда. С того самого момента, когда Торчвуд его нанял. Точнее, вынудил наняться. Шантажом. Омерзительная, если задуматься, контора. Даже для девятнадцатого века излишне циничная. Но Каану не стоило об этом говорить. Обвинит в занудстве. Или поймет как-нибудь не так. Знакомая уже дорожка нырнула в тисовые заросли. Джек прислушался: нет, звуки не глохли. Но Каан уверенно шел вперед: кажется, нашел место с нужным фоном.

— Надеюсь, там не будет слишком много прохожих, — сказал Джек.

— Это чуть дальше от того места, где мы шли в первый раз. Там нет людей. Идем, — скомандовал Каан. Джек обогнал его и пошел впереди. Удобная штука — уверенность! Зеваки имели обыкновение выскакивать из-за любого куста в самый неожиданный момент. И куклу, наверное, стоило оставить на одном месте. Кажется, при движении она не могла сфокусироваться. Джек положил ее на траву под деревом и пошел дальше.

— Я правильно иду? — спросил он у Каана. Тот возился с браслетом, лицо светилось уже знакомым азартом: видимо, все-таки правильно.

— Что? — спросил Каан и поводил манипулятором из стороны в сторону. — Стоп! Поле переместилось. Немного правее. И дальше.

Джек кивнул и пошел в указанном направлении. Три метра, четыре… звуки начали глохнуть. А ведь неплохая защита от посторонних — с каким бы шумом не происходил процесс на самом деле, никто не услышит ни шороха. Джек снял часы и засунул их в карман. Остальное может и не испортиться, а вот их каждый раз искать в траве надоест. Джек повернулся вокруг своей оси: Каан предусмотрительно остался далеко позади, не теряя из виду, но на довольно большом расстоянии от куклы. Умница. Джек махнул ему рукой, шагнул назад. Руку будто обожгло клубком раскаленной поволоки. Ну вот, кажется, и…

Опаляющий воздух ворвался в легкие.

Все. Пора с этим завязывать. Джек сел и зажмурился, борясь с остаточным головокружением. Больно, неприятно и холодно. Он огляделся. В этот раз падение получилось менее удачным — вся одежда оказалась рядом. Хорошо, что хоть людей поблизости не было. Кроме Каана. Все. Пора разбить эту чертову куклу и отправиться туда, где можно выпить чего-нибудь горячительного и расспросить, что такого засек сканер.

Джек сгреб одежду в охапку, подобрал ботинки и пошел навстречу Каану.

— Ну как? Лучше в этот раз?

— О, намного, — ответил Каан и хихикнул, глядя на Джека: то ли от радости, что удалось узнать про куклу, то ли забавляясь его видом. — Во многих смыслах лучше. Кукла — аккумулятор и трансформатор. Твой наручный компьютер недостаточно хорош для анализа, мне нужно будет повторить в лабораторных условиях… Но не сейчас. Судя по тому, что я увидел, оно использует и энергию Разлома, и энергию, выделившуюся при полимеризации, причем для самой полимеризации использует первую, а забирает вторую.

Джек кивнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы попасть одной ногой в штанину, стараясь минимально ее запачкать. На нем, кажется, не осталось ни единого кусочка сухой кожи. Ну правильно, стоило ожидать.

— Может, мне не одеваться, попробуем еще?

Каан скривился, мотнул головой. Он все еще разглядывал экран манипулятора.

— Нет, лучше не будем. Я все равно не увижу ничего нового. Пойдем отсюда поскорее.

Уши снова начало закладывать. Подтяжки, кобура, жилет… Шинель тоже промокла, но не критично. Зато другое… Черт! Каан шевелил губами, но его уже не было слышно — с расстояния максимум в фут! Хоть бы его не задело. Джек вздохнул, покорно развел руки и зажмурился. Если уж падать, то так, чтобы потом не пришлось одеваться. Сердце мерно стучало, отсчитывая время. Два раза, пять, десять. Джек снова открыл глаза, вслушиваясь в вернувшийся шум собственного дыхания. Куклы, лежавшей раньше под деревом, не было. Была болонка, радостно несущая эту куклу дальше в кусты.

— Приказываю остановиться! — выкрикнул Каан. — Стоять!

Собака, разумеется, проигнорировала его приказ и понесла куклу дальше, виляя пушистым хвостом. Джек вытащил пистолет. Пристрелить ее? Нет. Вдруг кукла разобьется. Да и в целом не стоило провоцировать что-то неприятное. Джек бросился за ней. Черт! Наверняка хозяйкой мохнатой дряни была какая-нибудь милая девочка с книгой, прячущаяся в беседке. Или старушка под зонтом. Или еще кто-нибудь, столь же безразличный к судьбе своего мерзкого питомца. Болонка петляла по кустам, радостно виляя хвостом. Кукла в любой момент могла треснуть и сломаться, но пока что держалась, оставляя за собой след из кружевных лоскутков и паутинок выдранных волос. Каан бежал следом, но Джек не оглядывался, боясь выпустить собаку из вида. Оставалось надеяться, что тот не забывал следить за сканером.

Болонка метнулась под дерево, но тут кукла зацепилась тряпичным телом за корень и осталась на земле. Собачонка, сжимая в зубах пышное платьице, торжествующе умчалась прочь. Джек выдохнул и, подобрав с земли палку, осторожно тронул куклу. Звуки никуда не девались — ни шум дыхания, ни стук сердца, ни рев моторов машин неподалеку. Он обернулся к Каану, но того нигде не было видно. То есть… Внезапно стало страшно и холодно. Джек побежал назад, боясь, что наткнется на осколки в траве, укрытые темно-синим халатом.

Каан, держась за лицо, медленно поднялся из травы. Джек выдохнул. Сердце встало на место. 

— Блядь! — с облегчением выругался он, подбежал к Каану и опустился рядом. Тот отодвинул ладонь от лица, посмотрел на кровь и улыбнулся — кажется, даже радостно. — Ты в порядке?

Джек порылся в карманах, достал носовой платок. Каан не глядя взял его и потер лицо, размазывая кровь еще сильнее. Охнул и отбросил платок прочь.

— Так хуже. Больно. Пройдет, — невнятно произнес он. — Я быстро регенерирую. Где кукла?

— Там, — Джек неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону, откуда пришёл. — Вряд ли ее кто-то найдет. А если на тысячу кусочков разорвет эту шавку, я не буду особо сожалеть. — Он поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Каану. — Идем. Нам нужно привести тебя в порядок и подумать, как эту дрянь можно экранировать. Или разбить для безопасности.

Каан вскочил на ноги, проигнорировав протянутую руку.

— Собаку бы не разорвало. Она просто превратилась бы в кусок фарфора. Люди слишком крупные, полимеризованная «статуя» ломается под собственным весом, а эта собака мелкая, — сказал он и сплюнул на землю кровь. — Надо забрать ее, в смысле, куклу, в Хаб. И быстрее. Когда она двигается, то не может сосредоточиться на ком-то. Теряет цель. А она зафиксировалась на тебе. У меня все заживет через десять минут. Быстрей!

Джек схватил куклу и сунул ее в карман. Уши пока не закладывало, но стоило спешить. В прошлый раз все активизировалось спустя пару минут. Он побежал к выходу из парка, крикнув Каану:

— Машину будешь вести ты! Не хочу рисковать.

Судя по всему, разбитая и испачканная грязью физиономия Каана привлекала внимание, потому что на них оглядывались и шарахались в сторону. Каан, заподозрив что-то, накинул капюшон и перебежал дорогу, на ходу отключая сигнализацию.

Джек залез на пассажирское сиденье, бросив куклу назад. Каан неуверенно ткнул ключом в замок зажигания, завел мотор.

— Найдешь дорогу? — спросил Джек. Снова глохло в ушах, и теперь это не пугало, а раздражало. — Ты вообще можешь водить?

— Да! Конечно! — раздраженно отозвался Каан и рывками тронулся с места. Внедорожник занесло вправо, потом влево. — Это примитивная система! Двигатель внутреннего сгорания!

Он прибавил скорость и понесся вперед по встречной полосе. Джек внезапно понял, что идея посадить Каана за руль была не самой лучшей за сегодняшний день. Он чересчур привык к тому, что для Сека вождение было привычней, чем завязывание галстука. Он вообще чересчур сильно привык к Секу и теперь то и дело ловил себя на излишней симпатии и доверии к Каану — по умолчанию. 

— Забыл спросить, — сказал Джек, — ты вообще знаешь разницу между лево— и правосторонним движением? И что мы не в Америке?

— Не вижу никакой разницы, — металлическим голосом отозвался Каан и еще набрал скорость, чтобы проскочить на «зеленый». — Мне все равно уступают дорогу.

— Ты точно собираешься долго жить? — Джек рассмеялся и на всякий случай взял куклу в руки. Конечно, амортизаторы прекрасно компенсировали все действия Каана, но если они куда-нибудь все-таки врежутся, кукла может разбиться. Жаль, если так. — Напомнишь потом, я проведу курс по правилам дорожного движения. Не бойся, они в этом веке совсем примитивные.

— Скорость слишком низкая, — отрезал Каан. За окном мелькнул залив: в Хабе они будут минуты через две, не больше. — Ради конспирации? О вас и так все знают.

— И называют «Чертов Торчвуд», — пробормотал Джек. Он решил не напоминать о ненадежности механизмов двадцать первого века. Каан отметет и этот довод. — Ты сегодня добавил местным немало поводов.

Каан развернулся (в неположенном месте и прямо на глазах у застывшего от такой наглости констебля: бывшие коллеги Энди устроят ему потом) и остановил внедорожник.

Тишина начала накатывать тут же. Джек схватил куклу и со всей возможной быстротой помчался к дверям турагентства.

— Центрифуга! — выкрикнул где-то за спиной Каан. — Положи ее на центрифугу и запусти!

Джек не стал отвечать. Тишина сгущалась вокруг, как кисель. Кукла слишком хорошо настроилась. Оставалось надеяться, что ни Зака, ни Энди в Хабе нет. Все-таки, что бы ни говорил Сек, Джек заботился о своих сотрудниках.

Прежде чем добраться до центрифуги, он разбился еще один раз.

***

На самом деле от куклы теперь мало что осталось: лысая голова с остатками парика, перепачканные грязью фарфоровые ручки и ножки, изорванное тряпичное тело. Она лежала в ковше центрифуги, зафиксированная силовым полем, а сама центрифуга вращалась со скоростью два оборота в минуту. Не слишком быстро, но пока этого хватало. Порой уши все-таки закладывало, но за это время Джек ни разу не разбился.

Каан с лицом, перепачканным засохшей кровью, сидел за терминалом, пристально глядя в экран. Там металось бледное пятно какого-то поля, металось вслед за куклой, не в силах сконцентрироваться для удара. 

— Жаль, не видно артронной энергии, — сказал он. — Ты ей очень и очень нравишься, этой кукле.

— Я многим нравлюсь, — ответил Джек, набирая на экране телефона последнее сообщение. Не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь решил вернуться в Хаб на работу. — Почему бы и не кукле?

— Мне — нет, — коротко отозвался Каан. Его лицо просияло пугающей улыбкой, он ввел дополнительные данные в программу. Если бы у него был рубильник с надписью «эгоцентризм»… Впрочем, Джек уже думал об этом.

— Есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто тебе нравится? — спросил он, усаживаясь на ступеньки. Ответа ждать, наверное, не стоило.

— Конечно, — ответил Каан.

— И кто же?

— Ты его знаешь.

Все-таки в Каане было так много от подростка, несмотря на годы жизни в другом теле. Жизнь в человеческом социуме трансформирует личность совсем в ином смысле, и этой трансформации Каану очень недоставало. Подросток, в которого превратился блестящий вундеркинд, огороженный от реального мира — вот кем был Каан. Шаг за шагом по тонкому льду жизни в человеческом обществе — скользкому и непрочному. Джек жалел Каана. Нет, не жалость, другое — сочувствие. Сопереживание. Но это не мешало поддразнивать его время от времени.

— Доктор? — спросил Джек.

Каан ожидаемо вспыхнул.

— Нет!

Мало ли кого знал Джек. Если подумать, он даже с Императором далеков успел перекинуться парой слов. 

— Твои соплеменники? Эл? Я видел ее на фото, такая блестящая девушка, отличная внешность, и ум, не сомневаюсь, тоже. Все ваши потрясающе умны, даже ты.

Каан хмыкнул, проигнорировав явную попытку задеть. Его пальцы порхали над клавишами. Уши закладывало все сильнее. Наверное, скоро опять начнется. И надо будет все-таки спросить, чего такого Каан нашел в кукле.

— Все они — продукт поведения Джеймса МакКриммона. Отвага, самоотверженность, любопытство, жизнелюбие, открытость. Они такие… не такие, как я. Как Сек.

Джек сел ровнее, скрестив руки на коленях. Голос Каана доносился как сквозь подушку, но его все-таки было слышно.

— Это и его описание. Самоотверженный и отважный. И жизнелюбивый, — сказал Джек, не думая, как Каан это воспримет. Плевать. Он и так знал, как Джек относится к Секу.

— О! Он все пробует, ничего не боится, бросается с головой в любое, что его пугает, — прошипел сквозь зубы Каан. — Ты знаешь, что далеки проводят всю жизнь в полной изоляции? Всю жизнь в своей броне? Мне понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы привыкнуть жить вот так! Я до сих пор не переношу, когда меня касаются! А он… Он…

— Потрясающий.

Джек улыбнулся, внимательно разглядывая Каана. Вот как. Немного откровений. 

— Потрясающий, — согласился тот.

— Ты его любишь.

Центрифуга нежно гудела, напевала, почти как ТАРДИС.

— Я не способен любить, — с горечью ответил Каан. — Это не заложено в основы моей личности.

И немного лжи. Наверное, ему стоило волноваться из-за этой невысказанной угрозы, но вместо этого Джек почувствовал щемящую волну жалости. Он отлично понимал, как можно влюбиться в Сека. Все равно Каан ничего не добьется. Даже если бы добивался. Но время идет. Кто знает, чем все закончится? Возможно, только сам Каан, если не забыл.

— А вот это гораздо более безумное предположение, чем все твои старые безумства, вместе взятые. Ты ведь притворялся тогда, на крусибле?

— Не совсем, — с выдохом облегчения ответил Каан, который явно был рад, что разговор пошел в новое русло. — Органические повреждения мозга, которых нет в этом теле. Но я и притворялся тоже. Ты прав.

Он нажал на кнопку, и центрифуга запела выше, ускоряя вращение. Звуки вернулись с ощутимым толчком изнутри.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что сменил тело? — спросил Джек.

Каан рассмеялся тонким знакомым смехом.

— Представь, что у тебя удалили глаз. Язык. Обе кисти рук и одну ногу. Сделали лоботомию. И ты не можешь регенерировать обратно. Вот как я себя чувствую. Вот как я теперь живу.

Джек покачал головой.

— Думаю, у тебя есть другие преимущества. Снятые блоки. Возможности. Эмоции. Удовольствия, — сказал он. — Ты же живешь на полную катушку. Я знаю.

— Это все мусор. Все неважно.

Каан опустил голову и добавил в программу новый параметр: картинка подсветилась ярко-синим. Поле металось по экрану вместе с куклой, синяя нить осью пересекала его, тянулась прочь, за экран.

— Что ты обнаружил? — спросил Джек, наклоняясь вперед.

— Что эта штука — только звено в цепи, — ответил Каан, стуча по клавишам все быстрее. — И что методика передачи энергии… сегментация… Это открывает новые горизонты. Новые… возможности. Только подальше от Разлома. Разлом делает эту трансформацию непредсказуемой… А!

Центрифуга ускорила обороты, и пятно на экране вдруг вспыхнуло алым и пропало. Следующая фраза Каана прозвучала ясно и непривычно отчетливо:

— Кукла разбилась.

— Отлично, — сказал Джек, поднимаясь на ноги. Облегчение толкнуло теплом в живот. Пусть. Что должно было случиться, случилось. — Это к счастью.

Каан только улыбнулся в ответ и выключил терминал.


	14. Уровень А. Галактики и откровения

Солнце, одно из двух — красный карлик, — спелым яблоком упало за горизонт, и на небе наконец выступили звезды. Их было немного, так всегда в сателлитных галактиках, но зрелище все равно оставалось красивым.

Фиолетовый в свете солнца песок сейчас поголубел и казался светлее воды — иссиня-черной, непроницаемой и блестящей. В ней отражалась лежащая на ребре галактика Млечный путь — отражалась и одновременно тонула, а может, просто пробовала воду, макнув в нее спиральный рукав.

Сек стащил туфли, носки и сел прямо на песок, скрестив ноги. Ночи на этой планете короткие, три часа сорок семь минут, а сутки длятся двадцать. 

— Что я должен здесь увидеть? — спросил Каан. Сек оглянулся: он стоял в дверях ТАРДИС, опираясь спиной о простенок и скрестив руки на груди в совершенно человеческой защитной позе. Вероятно, он опасался мести. Тогда зачем согласился отправиться вместе с Секом на эту планету? Логика Каана ускользала от него, и это раздражало даже сильнее, чем неудовольствие на лице бывшего… Сек крепче сжал губы. Он не мог подобрать нужное слово. Соплеменника? Они и сейчас соплеменники, если подумать. Коллеги? Это просто глупо. Подчиненного, наверное, будет правильным словом.

— Галактику. Смотри. Это красиво, — ответил он.

— Я видел тысячи галактик раньше. Ты тоже. Это не новая информация, — сказал Каан. 

Гнев и ненависть — как взрывная волна. Так и ищут лазейку, чтобы вырваться наружу и сокрушить все на своем пути. Ищут повод. Поводов Каан давал предостаточно, но Сек проглотил нарастающее раздражение и сказал:

— Новое прочтение старой информации. Иди сюда.

Каан оттолкнулся от простенка и подошел ближе.

— Сними обувь и сядь.

— Стоя гораздо удобнее, — бросил Каан.

Это была уже не лазейка, а целая брешь. Зияющий пролом.

— Сними обувь и сядь! — рявкнул Сек.

— Слушаюсь, — пробормотал Каан, вздрогнув, деревянно согнулся и начал стаскивать кеды.

Раскаяние совсем не похоже на взрывную волну. Оно скорее как масло, проникающее в любую щель, медленно, но неотвратимо, особенно при гравитации вращения. Едкое и липкое масло. Не ототрешь, если попадет на ткань.

Сек промолчал. С раскаянием он тоже умел бороться. Когда-то давно он учился определять, какие эмоции испытывает, на что они похожи. Потом — справляться с ними. Следующим шагом будет умение имитировать нужные эмоции, как это делают люди и таймлорды. Слишком похоже на искажение истины, но зато целесообразно. Можно этим не пользоваться, хотя уметь — надо.

Каан сел, подобрав полы халата, и пошевелил пальцами ног в песке.

— Тактильные ощущения. Я понял, зачем ты приказал мне разуться. Это приятно. Необычно.

— Я просил, а не приказывал, — ответил Сек.

Каан криво улыбнулся. 

— Ты сам меня вынудил, — продолжил Сек и замолчал, поняв, что это слишком, и пора остановиться. С Кааном всегда было сложно. И раньше тоже. Он всегда сомневался. Выдвигал разгромные доводы. Это полезное умение, всегда нужен объективный критик, но теперь об объективности можно было забыть навсегда. Простить предательство нетрудно, труднее не вспоминать о нем каждый раз, когда видишь виновника.

Или жертву. Каан, кажется, тоже вспоминал об этом при каждой встрече. Мстительное удовлетворение, которое при мысли об этом ощутил Сек, было очень приятным.

— Извини, — сказал Каан. Он взял песок в руку, пересыпал из ладони в ладонь, ловя голубоватые струйки.

— За что? За то, что не разулся сразу?

— За то, что не разулся. За остальное тоже. Ты ведь это хотел услышать? — Каан не смотрел на него. Он продолжал пересыпать в ладонях песок. — Я был неправ. Я ошибся. Смертельно. Непростительно. Непростительная ошибка. Я расплатился за нее, но могу и извиниться. Это несложно. Могу еще раз. Столько, сколько нужно.

Признание собственной неправоты требует огромного мужества. Сек не был уверен, что у него хватит.

— Ты поступил, как поступил бы любой из нас на твоем месте, — выдавил он и опустил голову. Все же хватило. Оставалось надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.

— Ты — еретик и безумец, — сказал Каан. Он отряхнул руки о халат и дернул уголками губ, имитируя улыбку. — Ты усомнился в самом главном, в основе всего нашего существования. Но ты был прав. Я это признал. Мы в Малом Магеллановом облаке?

— В Большом.

— А! Я не следил за тем, как ты вводишь координаты.

Сек мог бы поклясться, что Каан нагло врет ему в лицо. Он за всем следил. Его ужасно интересовала ТАРДИС — до ревности, до отторжения, до нежелания брать его с собой или оставлять одного в консольной. ТАРДИС боялась Каана даже сильнее, чем ненавидела Джека. Сек ощущал ее страх, как свой собственный, холодом в груди. Дрожью в пальцах.

— Посмотри на небо. Это красиво, — сказал он.

— Приказываешь? — усмехнулся Каан.

— Нет. 

— То есть, я могу и не смотреть? Я не имею понятия об эстетических критериях красоты, если не считать эффективности и целесообразности. И параметров золотого сечения, но у меня нет сейчас настроек визора, чтобы я их туда внес.

— У меня тоже нет, — сердито ответил Сек, — но я же вижу. Даже одним глазом. Для того, чтобы понимать красоту, не требуется ни бинокулярного зрения, ни технических приспособлений.

Каан вздохнул, пошевелил ногами, отгребая песок от себя.

— Требуется что-то другое, чего у меня нет.

— Твое тело более совершенно и продумано, чем мое. 

— Я не имел в виду тело, — поморщился Каан. — Твоя… смелость. Широта взглядов. Легкость в принятии решений. Умение отказаться от старого, если оно неэффективно. Твой ум.

— Ты пытаешься сделать мне комплимент? — удивился Сек. 

— Комплимент переводится с языка земной народности как «то, чего нет». Я говорю то, что есть. Нет, не пытаюсь и не делаю. — Каан приподнялся, сел по-другому, поджав ноги, и не отрываясь уставился в небо. Секу показалось, что он напрягся — то ли неудобно сидел, то ли ноги замерзли, но тут Каан снова заговорил: — У тебя получается даже то, что я считаю совершенно неприемлемым. Физический контакт. Сексуальный контакт.

Сек моргнул и не дал щупальцам вздрогнуть.

— Это естественно. Я знал, что после трансформации у меня появятся эти желания и потребности и не видел нужды с ними бороться, — сказал он. Неловкость еще хуже раскаяния. Она была даже не маслом — газом с сильным запахом. Но зато ее гораздо проще скрыть.

— Естественность! — бросил Каан. — Естественность для настолько разумного существа сложнее поведения, смоделированного искусственно. Ты умеешь чувствовать привязанность, я знаю. Любовь. Не знаю, как у тебя получается.

Если Каану хотелось услышать рецепт умения влюбляться, Сек ничем не мог помочь. Оно получалось само собой, иногда даже когда не стоило. Чувства конфликтовали с разумом и всегда одерживали победу. Степень разгромности победы была прямо пропорциональна сопротивлению этому чувству.

— Это гормоны. Не стоит тебе рассказывать о железах внутренней секреции, ты и сам о них знаешь. 

— Я разработал несколько моделей виртуальной реальности для удовлетворения таких потребностей моего тела, но гормоны отвечают только за сиюминутное, — ответил Каан. Он лег на песок, подперев голову рукой, отбросил волосы с лица. — А у тебя получается долго. Сколько лет насчитывает твое текущее чувство?

Какое вообще Каану дело до его чувств? Сек все-таки дернул щупальцами, не сдержавшись, и недовольно пожал плечами.

— Это не должно тебя волновать.

— Мне надо интегрироваться в социум. Я знаю, что это Джек Харкнесс, и что между вами все продолжается уже давно. Хоть вы и скрываете. Я все знаю, — Каан хихикнул, но его улыбка тут же сменилась гримасой.

— Тогда не задавай вопросов, если знаешь на них ответы! — воскликнул Сек.

— Извини.

Сек тяжело вздохнул. Он зачерпнул горсть песка и аккуратно высыпал ее, чтобы получилась горка: так выходило быстрее успокоиться. Песок щекотал кожу. Хотелось пойти искупаться — местные простейшие все равно не могли повредить их телам из-за другой химической структуры, — но бросать Каана одного не стоило. Сек сам его сюда привел. А еще дверь ТАРДИС открыта. Кто знает, что Каану придет в голову сделать, пока никто не видит.

— Ничего. Все в порядке. Это действительно случилось давно. Еще когда я путешествовал с Мортимусом.

— Он тебе понравился?

— Сначала нет, потом — да. Я считал, что это неправильно. Но пересмотрел свою точку зрения. В природе такое тоже существует, значит, это нормально.

— Нормально, — повторил Каан медленно.

— Да. Нет разницы, какого пола твой партнер, если он другого вида.

Каан вдруг приподнялся на локте, его глаза блеснули в полутьме. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне решить одну… проблему, — сказал он напряженно. 

Сек, почувствовав подвох, и сам напрягся. Дезинтегратор в кобуре подмышкой вдруг резко потяжелел.

— Зависит от того, какая проблема, — ответил он.

— Я могу переносить только прикосновения тех, кому доверяю, и кого считаю равным себе, — начал Каан. Его губы дернулись, искривились, как будто он не знал, что делать с лицом и зачем вообще нужны его выражения. — Я доверяю тебе. Считаю равным. Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста.

Сек сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и мечущиеся щупальца. Не имело смысла задавать вопросы «Почему я» и «Зачем тебе это», хотя задать хотелось — чтобы потянуть время. Отказать ему? Но это глупо. Выполнение просьбы не требует никаких усилий, просто коснуться губами губ, без интимности, лишь бы Каан понял принцип и ощущения при этом. Это опыт, а где еще его получить? 

— Это единственная проблема? — спросил Сек. 

Каан хмыкнул.

— Нет. Но я не стану просить о другом. В данный момент меня интересует только одно.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сек, сдерживая облегченный вздох, хотя Каан мог и солгать без всякого труда, лишь бы получить, что хочет. Но даже если он лжет, ничего не изменится. — Закрой глаза.

— Почему? — тут же спросил Каан.

— Так удобнее. 

— Я хотел бы все видеть.

— Твое дело, — ответил Сек, придвинулся ближе и, зажмурив глаз, поцеловал Каана. Странный вышел поцелуй — какой-то… деловой. Экспериментальный. Не такой, каким, по идее, должен быть первый опыт в подобном, если судить по образцам в человеческой культуре. Сек отстранился. Каан коснулся кончиком пальцев губ, потом посмотрел на руку, словно на ней мог остаться след.

— Давай попробуем еще! — воскликнул он со знакомым и одновременно непривычным энтузиазмом. — Я не могу понять, нравится мне это или нет.

— Нет, — ответил Сек.

Радость на лице Каана погасла, как лампа после щелчка выключателя.

— Почему?

— Я не испытываю к тебе никаких чувств. Это бессмысленно. 

— Не понимаю. Ты можешь целовать только тех, к кому испытываешь сильную привязанность? Это не так. Дело во мне? Я тебе неприятен?

Наверное, стоило разозлиться, приказать Каану замолчать, но злость почему-то не пришла. И раскаяние. Даже неловкость решила, что ее присутствие не требуется. Сек пожал плечами.

— Это субъективно и добровольно. Не могу объяснить. В конце концов, в человеческой психике я разбираюсь на том же уровне, что и ты.

Кажется, Каан тоже ждал взрыва, но, не дождавшись, выпрямился и сел, пристально глядя Секу в лицо.

— Больше всего сейчас я хотел бы тебя ударить, — сказал он ровным голосом.

— Ударь, — ответил Сек. Это было нестрашной угрозой: быстроты его реакции хватит, чтобы парировать удар, а потом, так можно согнать злость. Им обоим.

— Не могу.

Сек удивленно пошевелил щупальцами. Он помнил, что Каан говорил об этом, но не считал, что все настолько серьезно, чтобы не пройти со временем.

— Не могу, совсем! — добавил Каан, и, понизив голос, повторил: — Совсем.

Гнев догнал Сека запоздало и без причины, и он, едва разжимая губы, произнес:

— Я тебе не психолог и не тренажер. Разбирайся сам со своими проблемами!

Психолог! Сек вскочил на ноги. У него вдруг возникла одна идея — возможно, безумная и обреченная на провал, но все же это могло решить много проблем разом — если бы получилось. Песок, забравшийся под штанину, щекотно потек по ноге.

— Вставай. Мы возвращаемся.

— Но я еще не понял, в чем красота падающей галактики, — сказал Каан. Да и вряд ли сможет понять. Он вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое, круглое и, кажется, оранжевое, аккуратно положил на песок.

— Что это? — спросил Сек.

Сейчас Каан ответит: «Бомба», придется бежать к дверям изо всех сил — и не успеть. 

— Фишка из казино, — ответил Каан. — У людей есть дурацкий обычай: оставлять деньги в тех местах, куда они хотят вернуться. Забавно, правда?

Сек посмотрел на него сверху вниз, но промолчал. Идея, конечно, сумасбродная, да и напарник откажется, но вдруг выйдет? Потом он протянул Каану руку, и тот после недолгого колебания взялся за нее.

Его ладонь была до странного холодной, как у таймлорда.


	15. Уровень С. Недостающие фрагменты

— …требуют отчаянных решений. Свободный мир стоит на пороге…

Клайд переступил с ноги на ногу. Бесконечно длинная витрина, уставленная гибкими экранами, транслировала огромное лицо. Лицо премьер-министра. Каждая капля пота на его лбу была размером с кулак. Высокое разрешение. Мозаика невидимых пикселей. 

— …инопланетные технологии, попавшие в руки мерзавцев, привели Землю на грань катастрофы. Мы обязаны ответить адекватно и решительно, прекратить…

Интересно, что чувствовали сотрудники Торчвуда, когда Черчилль объявлял войну нацистской Германии? Когда Британия вступала во Вторую мировую? Наверное, то же самое, что чувствовал сейчас Клайд. Усталость и раздражение.

— Мы объявляем войну. Преступникам. Террористам. Убийцам. Мы остановим тех, кто…

Нужно было установить временной замок: вместо пустующего супермаркета на углу теперь возвышалась какая-то странная инопланетная конструкция. Но пять минут назад премьер Чоудари обратился к народу, и теперь все стояли под дождем, слушая его речь.

— Китай. Индонезия. Вьетнам. Их преступные междоусобицы превратили всю планету в полигон…

Дождь барабанил по зонтикам, отбивая издевательскую чечетку. Клайд огляделся. Лица стоящих под зонтиками казались совсем одинаковыми, как у неписей в комиксах. Повторяющееся утомленное равнодушие.

— Ракеты смогут нанести точечный упреждающий удар…

— Самовлюбленный пиздюк этот Чоудари, — произнес знакомый голос за спиной, и Клайд обернулся.

— Гвен! — радостно воскликнул он.

Она стояла под большим ярко-красным зонтом. Волосы завивались от влаги, делая Гвен Купер похожей на очень рассерженную Медузу Горгону.

— Все никак не могут успокоиться! Война, война, война, как будто на шахтах свет клином сошелся, — громко заявила она и завертела головой, ища единомышленников. Кто-то в толпе выкрикнул: «Да!», но большинство сделали вид, что не слышат. Чоудари, закончив речь, проникновенно посмотрел в камеру. Десятки экранов отразили этот взгляд. В нем сквозило отчаяние, показывать которое, скорее всего, премьер не планировал.

— Они отправят наших детей умирать ради их сиюминутной выгоды и политических амбиций! — выкрикнула Гвен.

— А что мы можем сделать? — сердито спросил ее здоровенный парень в блестящем клеенчатом бомбере.

— Бороться! Высказать им, что думаете!

— Вот сама иди и высказывай! Тоже мне нашлась горластая, — проворчал парень и пошагал прочь. Толпа потихоньку расходилась. Дождь полил сильнее, небо цеплялось струями за крыши домов. Клайд натянул воротник на голову, но за шиворот все равно затекало. 

— Давай, прячься сюда, — сказала Гвен и приподняла зонт.

— Ты все-таки решила вернуться? — спросил Клайд. Со спиц зонта текло еще сильнее, чем с неба, спина моментально промокла.

— А что, в стороне стоять? Они же угробят планету, если их не остановить.

Гвен немного поправилась с тех пор, как Клайд ее видел в последний раз, но ей это шло. Она выглядела внушительно и опасно, словно кариатида, которой в конце концов надоело держать потолок в Британском музее, и она, отбросив надоевшую за века капитель, отправилась на прогулку.

— Всем без разницы, — сказал Клайд.

— Сегодня без разницы, завтра без разницы, послезавтра открывают концлагеря. Помнишь День чуда? Моего отца тогда забрали эти ублюдки… он, конечно, умер потом, когда все закончилось, но почему он не мог умереть дома, как нормальный человек? Он что, не заслужил? Какого хрена они будут решать, что с нами делать, а что нет?

Гвен тараторила, не смолкая. Клайд забрал у нее зонтик и перехватил поудобнее, чтобы не текло за шиворот. О чем она говорит вообще? День чуда? Память подсовывала какие-то странные варианты, все, кажется, неправильные.

— Постой. Что за День чуда?

— День чуда, — раздраженно отозвалась Гвен. — Когда все стали бессмертными. В две тысячи одиннадцатом. Забыл, что ли? Как такое забудешь? Может, ты маленький был?

— Я уже школу закончил тогда, — обиделся Клайд. — Ага, вспоминается что-то. Пойдем, запрем эту штуку временным замком.

С Гвен всегда было просто работать. Она могла действовать на нервы, могла делать глупости, могла вести себя покровительственно, но никогда не усложняла обычных вещей. И не корчила из себя героиню… впрочем, такое со всеми иногда случалось. Сейчас она молча взяла второй замок и включила его с другой стороны, для подстраховки. Поля, столкнувшись, затрещали.

Люди, которые шли мимо, неодобрительно косились на Клайда и Гвен.

— Не могу понять, — сказал Клайд, когда, закончив, они подошли к внедорожнику. — Чоудари говорил про ракеты. Про ядерный удар. Это же третья мировая. Почему всем настолько пофиг? Я понимаю, по какой причине они не протестуют, но почему хотя бы не боятся? Мне всегда казалось: если начнется война, все побегут прятаться в бункерах и сметать с полок питьевую воду.

Гвен забралась на пассажирское сиденье, опустила солнцезащитный щиток и заглянула в зеркало.

— Когда постоянно творится какая-то дрянь, к ней привыкаешь, — ответила она, поправляя волосы. — А если дрянь начинается с чего-то мелкого, то, когда приходит крупное, просто устаешь бояться. Джек сказал бы, что всему виной надежда. Люди надеются, что все обойдется.

На запястье завибрировал комм, и Клайд включил связь. Легок на помине.

— Возвращайся в Хаб, — сказал Джек, не поздоровавшись. — Надо помочь найти кое-что в Хранилище.

— Ага, понял, Джек, — ответил Клайд. — Знаешь…

Гвен скорчила страшную рожу и приложила палец к губам.

— Что? — спросил Джек.

— Ничего. Сейчас приеду.

Он выключил звонок. Гвен широко улыбалась, высунув кончик языка между зубов.

— Не надо ему говорить. Пускай будет сюрприз, — сказала она довольным голосом.

***

Увидев Гвен, Джек просиял.

— Ха-ха! Вот и моя девочка! — воскликнул он и, схватив ее в охапку, закружил по залу.

— Услышала все-таки, что я звонил, — проворчал стоявший в сторонке Энди, но вопреки недовольному тону его лицо просто-таки сияло.

Джек поставил Гвен на пол.

— А Рис не против, что ты вернулась?

— Он и сам готов в любой момент помочь. Хотел со мной, но должен же кто-то остаться с Анвен? — Гвен подняла руку и постучала пальцем по комм-браслету. — Если что, он тут же примчится, стоит только позвонить. — Она придвинула к себе ближайший табурет и вскарабкалась на него. — Итак, что будем делать? Думаю, первым делом нужно перехватить управление ракетными шахтами, чтобы они не могли запустить свои чертовы ракеты. Где твоя… как же ее звали… Честити? Кто сейчас компьютерщик? Не Энди же.

— Ну спасибо, — тут же отозвался Энди, но продолжал улыбаться, словно появление Гвен перевело его в совершенно другой, непривычный Клайду режим. Да и выглядел он более подтянутым, чем обычно.

— Честити уволилась по собственному желанию, — ответил Джек с улыбкой, которая не касалась глаз.

— Клайд? — спросила Гвен.

Клайд пожал плечами. Гвен была о нем слишком высокого мнения. Все-таки он работал в Торчвуде, скорее, чтобы не работать где-нибудь еще. Но… Эврика!

— Не-а, но я знаю, кто может, — радостно отозвался Клайд. — Точно и без особых усилий. К-9! Мы забрали его из дома Сары Джейн, только вот он сейчас у Каана.

— У кого? — удивилась Гвен.

— Дженкинса, — с нажимом произнес Джек и внимательно посмотрел на Клайда, — я отправил в аэропорт, встречать представителя ЛвЧ, который будет помогать координировать наши действия. С той же целью я отослал Крайчека вместе с их делегацией. Когда Дженкинс вернется, займемся ракетами.

Он подошел к Клайду и добавил вполголоса:

— Возьми доктора Эдди и спустись с ним в хранилище. Ему нужны какие-то кости, он говорит, что это очень важно, но не хочет объяснять, почему. Надо его отвлечь, а то не отвяжется.

Профессор, которого Клайд заметил только сейчас, молча стоял на галерее — ровно, опустив руки по швам, как будто не знал, куда их девать. Оказывается, он умел быть еще и незаметным: полезно для злодейских гениев.

— Видимо, спасать мир вы собираетесь без меня, — сказал Клайд.

Гвен рассмеялась — кажется, какой-то шутке Энди. Джек развел руками.

— Я мог бы сказать, что это сильно нам поможет и что дело серьезное, но ты не поверишь. Зак говорит, что у него есть теория, которую он хотел бы проверить, а я склонен доверять ему в таких вопросах. И он относится к тебе лучше, чем к остальным. Потому я и прошу именно тебя.

— Спасибо, что объяснил, — совершенно искренне поблагодарил Клайд. Джек редко это делал — обычно он просто отправлял других на задания, а его мотивы раскрывались сильно позже. Наверное, теория доктора Эдди действительно имела значение, раз Джек заговорил об этом.

— Если поторопитесь, успеете к раздаче подарков, — улыбнулся Джек. — Удачи.

Клайд кивнул и, молча развернувшись, побежал по лестнице наверх. Металлические ступеньки едва слышно постанывали под ногами.

***

Лифт, который спускался сюда только после правильной комбинации кнопок. Свежеотремонтированные коридоры. Коридоры, до которых ремонт еще не добрался. Потом лестница, которая в слабом свете ламп казалась наброском, неровными штрихами на листе бумаги. Клайд порадовался, что не стал снимать куртку: здесь было холодно, как… как в подземелье. Доктор Эдди опасливо посмотрел вниз, в пустой лестничный колодец.

— Нам туда? — спросил он.

— Ага. До самого низа. Потом еще немного пройти по коридору. В хранилище тоже были ярусы, но нижние после взрыва еще не раскопали. 

— Значит, кости должны быть на верхнем, — безапелляционно заявил доктор Эдди и, придерживаясь за перила, начал осторожно спускаться.

Клайд медленно пошел за ним. В хранилище он уже бывал — однажды, вместе с Джеком, и тот внимательно следил, чтобы Клайд чего-нибудь не уволок. Наверное, каждый из сотрудников Торчвуда рано или поздно уносил с собой что-нибудь инопланетное, но, во-первых, Клайд к тому времени считал себя искушенным и привычным к подобному, а во-вторых, еще за пару лет до того забрал домой световой карандаш, который сам же Джек бросил у него на столе.

А потом, в хранилище лежал совершенный хлам, хотя и опасный. Обломки каких-то механизмов. Оружие. После взрыва полки, на которых все это лежало, повалились, но, кажется, они и раньше стояли далеко не везде.

Спустившись, Клайд обогнал доктора Эдди и пошагал вперед, звеня ключами.

— Там нет света, — предупредил он, — придется ходить с фонариком.

Как бы кстати сейчас пришелся Каан со своим осветительным куполом! Да и от К-9 была бы польза: он бы просканировал подвал и зафиксировал бы, где находятся вещи, похожие на то, что они ищут. На кости. Какие, кстати? И чьи?

— Почему? Логично предположить, что освещение в хранилище необходимее, чем на лестнице, ведущей к нему, — спросил доктор Эдди.

— Спросите лучше у Джека. Это он занимается восстановлением, не я.

Клайд с трудом повернул ключ: замок за годы то ли заржавел, а то ли просто отвык поворачиваться. Сюда бы поставить магнитный или электронный, но, кажется, за долгое время еще никто не делал попыток совершить налет на эту кучу мусора. Да и вообще сюда не добирался.

Он открыл дверь и посветил фонариком в черный провал за ней. Тонкий луч выглядел сиротливо в густой, насыщенной темноте. Та словно насмехалась над попытками пробиться сквозь нее.

Доктор Эдди взял у Клайда второй фонарь и, включив его, пошел вперед. Как ни странно, темнота его пугала заметно меньше, чем шаткая лестница. Клайд не стал запирать дверь: из-за нее внутрь попадал хоть какой-то свет. Когда глаза привыкли, стали видны покосившиеся или лежавшие на полу стеллажи и узкая тропка, проложенная между ними. Доктор Эдди зашел уже довольно далеко, хотя осматривал помещение методично: сначала пол возле ног, потом стеллажи снизу доверху.

— Эй, эй, погодите, доктор! — закричал Клайд.

«Доктор! Доктор!» — издевательски передразнило эхо.

Полимерное покрытие бесшумно пружинило под ногами.

— Что такое? — спросил профессор. Луч фонарика вырвал из темноты фрагмент его шевелюры, воротник халата, часть лица: сюрреалистическая и запоминающаяся картинка.

— Какие кости мы ищем? Как они вообще выглядят, чтобы я знал, что искать?

— Это фрагменты экзоскелета неуглеродной жизненной формы, предположительно разумной, и мы ищем недостающие части его черепа и передних конечностей.

Очень информативно. Череп и руки неизвестно кого.

— На что они похожи? — терпеливо уточнил Клайд. — Какого цвета? Размера? Формы?

— Вы же их видели, молодой человек! — раздраженно отозвался доктор Эдди. — Когда приносили мне пакет. Черного. Основа кости — кремний. Размер соответствует костям крупной свиньи. Ищите все похожее.

Черные кремниевые кости в темном подвале. Оставалось надеяться, что они здесь есть. На секунду Клайд крепко зажмурился, вздохнул и посветил на опрокинутый стеллаж, возле которого стоял. Джек говорил, что когда-то раньше здесь была стройная система, все лежало на строго определенных местах, но, видимо, в последние годы — даже десятилетия, — этого никто не соблюдал. Пыльная бутылка из темного стекла со стершейся этикеткой стояла возле ломаного транзисторного приемника, ниже, в засохшей темной луже, валялась такая же разбитая. Над ними лежал пакет, наполненный, кажется, трубочками для коктейлей, у стены — верхняя половина манекена. Ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на систему — или на кости из кремния.

Кажется, мир действительно спасут без них. Клайд подошел к следующему стеллажу. Унылая, монотонная работа без надежды на какой-то результат. Как всегда в Торчвуде.

***

— Мистер Лэнгер! Мистер Лэнгер!

Бегать в темноте, среди развалов откровенно опасной дряни не стоило, и потому Клайд просто ускорил шаг и помахал фонариком, чтобы доктор Эдди заметил. Тот удалился в своих поисках далеко вперед — хорошо еще, что хранилище, по сути, было длинным и прямым коридором с высоким потолком. Не потеряешься.

— Вы нашли их? Нашли свои кости? — выкрикнул Клайд.

— Это кости не мои, а представителя давно вымершего вида! Нет, но нашел кое-что другое. Нужна ваша помощь.

Клайд, который ожидал подобного ответа, рассмеялся. Отсюда уже было хорошо видно фонарик доктора Эдди и очертания его фигуры. Он светил вверх, на огромный дугообразный козырек, перекрывавший коридор.

Клайд все-таки побежал.

— Это летающая тарелка! — выкрикнул он радостно. — Думаете, ее построили эти существа? Если у нас получится ее открыть, то мы найдем там их кости!

Доктор Эдди опустил фонарик, и космический корабль растворился в темноте. Он не был настолько большим, каким казался: примерно треть его торчала в коридор, а две трети скрывались в земле. Чей это был корабль, Клайд понятия не имел. Если дорисовать скрытые детали, он был бы точь в точь похож на тарелку с известного плаката «Истина где-то рядом». 

— У вас слишком богатое воображение, — проворчал доктор Эдди. — Это похвально, но то существо, чей скелет мы собираем, не было прямоходящим, а еще вход в этот корабль не подходит ему по размеру.

Клайд, замедлив шаг, посветил туда, где, как он помнил, находился внешний люк. Он там и был — трапециевидная панель высотой чуть меньше шести футов, с круглым сенсором сбоку. Сенсор очевидно открывал люк, но трогать его Клайд не стал бы даже под угрозой расстрела. А сам корабль был вполне ничего так. Красивые, классические очертания, и цвет подходящий — серый в голубизну, тускло поблескивающий металл.

— Классная штука, правда? — спросил он. — Джек так и не сказал, чей он. Лежит здесь примерно с войны, а может, и дольше.

— Признаться, в космических кораблях я совершенно не разбираюсь. Хотел спросить, есть ли смысл идти дальше.

— Если вы не нашли костей, то да, — со вздохом признался Клайд. — Там еще продолжается хранилище, надо отодвинуть вон тот стеллаж, и тогда…

По потолку пробежалось пятно света, и Клайд резко обернулся.

— Джек? — выкрикнул он.

Ответа не было. Джек бы отозвался, Гвен — тем более, Энди мог так странно пошутить, но если бы шел в одиночку. Но к ним приближались как минимум двое… Два круга света шарили по стенам и потолку. Два фонаря. Нет, трое: третий был совсем низеньким, но красный огонек выдавал его с головой. Облегчение стукнулось о грудную клетку вместе с сердцем. Клайд улыбнулся.

Раз с ними К-9, значит, это Каан — Дженкинс для тех, кто его не знает, намек Джека не остался без внимания, — и еще кто-то с ним. Агент ЛвЧ, возможно.

— Мистер Лэнгер? — отозвался незнакомый голос. — Нас направил к вам капитан Харкнесс. Я — агент Эс, со мной агент Икс.

— Окей, понял, подходите сюда, — ответил Клайд.

Агент Икс? Как много у Каана имен.

— Чего им от нас нужно? — спросил доктор Эдди. Он подошел ближе к Клайду. — Я должен найти кости, иначе будут большие неприятности. Если они помешают нам…

— Не помешают, — успокоил его Клайд и громко произнес: — К-9! Просканируй хранилище и сообщи, где находятся предметы из кремния инопланетного происхождения.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин! — ответил К-9. Из того места, где предположительно находилась его морда, вырвался тонкий красный луч и пробежался по хранилищу. — Подтверждаю: инопланетные предметы из кремния обнаружены. Они находятся внутри летательного аппарата, расположенного прямо за вами.


	16. Уровень 0. Когнитивное отвлечение

Цвет, звук, запах. Фактура, ощущения, концентрированно чистый воздух, стук шагов, отдающийся ударами сердца. Высота, ширина, глубина; трехмерное пространство, расстояние между предметами, бинокулярное зрение. Белый, бежевый, серый, серебристый, оттенки, сотни, тысячи оттенков, нюансов освещения. Информация, моря, океаны информации, из которых необходимо выудить нужное, и немедленно. Иначе утонешь, захлебнешься, потеряешь способность мыслить.

Каан выудил высокую белую колонну: временной ротор капсулы, окруженный консолью. Модель 101, одна из последних разработок Временной войны, оснащена двумя временными пушками — гражданская, но вооруженная. Грозная. Живая. 

Сердце ТАРДИС горело, сияло ярко и болезненно, предупреждая об опасности.

Шаг, другой, третий. Любопытство, интерес, попытка наладить контакт. Бегство, ужас. Не работает. Телепатический контакт с другим существом. ТАРДИС может уничтожить и его, интервента, нарушителя пределов, но для этого нужно управлять ею. Коснуться разумом разума. Зерна, проросшего сотни тысяч миллионов лет назад. Расцветая — крепнем.

Консоль. Корни проросшего зерна и его ветви. Механизм. Система ценностей и противовесов. Запретный плод.

Нужно что-то сказать сейчас. Снова ловить слова широкой сетью, поймать нужные, сложить их в правильном порядке.

— Не надо меня бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Недоверие. Ложь! Злость. Чужая, внешняя злость, которая касается кожи, создает тактильное восприятие, пытается прорваться внутрь. Тщетно! А вот он сам может. Только надо быстро.

Пустые места. Вандализм. Раньше, давно. Почти полная гибель. Восстановление. Феникс. Сжечь в пепел, потом сжечь даже пепел, таков наш девиз. Панели, которые стопкой ложатся на пол. Крылья бабочек.

Давно, давно, в прошлое существование бабочку можно было раздавить на расстоянии. Бабочки так и падали, летели в сачки, бились о свет лампы. Сейчас приходится самому. Ловить. Давить. Обрывать крылышки.

Устройство, которое нужно имплантировать, такое маленькое. Миниатюризация. Удобно. Но она расскажет, пожалуется, потребует убрать.

— Я не таймлорд. Это не больно. Не страшно. Это необходимо.

Недоверие. Тающий след, покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

— Пожалуйста.

Убрать панели, вернуть на место провода. Это быстро. Консоль, огромный соблазн. Можно ходить вокруг нее долго, долго, подавляя желания, борясь с собой, поддаваясь, отступая. Море информации, событий, затертых воспоминаний, имен и дат. Культура, искусство, красота — ничего не значащие символы.

Рискнуть. Ввести временные и пространственные координаты, установить погрешность, погасить выплеск энергии. Избежать обнаружения. Посмотреть. Интересно. Вспомнить снова.

— Пожалуйста, позволь?

Ярость, застывшая на самой грани разума, опасность, опасность! Ярость, отхлынувшая прочь. Цунами, которое передумало. Снисходительность. Легкое презрение. Прощение. Она не скажет. Наверное.

Рычажок, открывающий внешнюю дверь, горячий на ощупь. Осязание. Сенсорика. Тесный контакт с предметами, от которого до сих пор оторопь берет. Контакт. Общение. Личное общение.

Небольшая желтая звезда. Кирпично-красная планета. Она так далеко, что видна только ржавая искра. 

Каан это уже видел — однажды и дважды, третий раз не помешает.

Чужое присутствие. Взгляд в затылок. Тихий свист открывающейся двери.

Предупредить гнев, остановить возмущение. Перехватить инициативу.

— Посмотри. Это эстетично.

— Я просил тебя не трогать консоль.

Шаги за спиной, рядом. Страшно поднять глаза. Надо посмотреть. Улыбнуться. Сделать правильное лицо. Придать себе нужный вид.

— Тебе понравится мой выбор.

Глубокий вздох. Узнавание. Боль. Совместный опыт. Переживание прошлого, которое есть сейчас, будет завтра, было всегда. Эмоции неясного генеза. Общность.

— Слезай с порога, — сказал Сек. — Сейчас будет вспышка сверхновой. И я не хочу на это смотреть.

О да. Это даже сейчас больно.


	17. Уровень С. Ретравматизация

Британия стереотипно встретила Лэнса дождем. Дождь заливал летное поле, джипы, солдат в рефлектиновом камуфляже и агента Икс. Тот накинул на голову промокший капюшон: зонтики, видимо, для слабаков и отстающих в развитии видов.

Солдаты ЮНИТа обступили место посадки, стоя в позе «вольно», на их лицах застыло профессиональное безразличие. Их не впечатлил даже Боб, который помахал на прощание Лэнсу щупальцем и поднял магнитоплан в воздух. При необходимости Лэнс мог вызвать его обратно, и он бы тут же вернулся. Штаб-сержант попросил документы.

— Агент Роджер С. Уайатт, ФБР, — повторил он, проверив диппаспорт и заглянув в идентификационную карту, потом жестом опытного крупье вытащил другую, которую держал в руке до того. — Доктор Хауэлл Дженкинс, Торчвудский институт. Можете проходить. Добро пожаловать в Британию, агент Уайатт.

Икс, брезгливо протянув руку, забрал свою карточку. Торчвуд? Он работает на обе организации сразу? Второе объясняло бы его психологические проблемы, если не воспринимать их всерьез. Лэнс окоротил себя и улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы улыбка получилась искренней. Икс не обратил на это внимания.

Они прошли блок-пост. Костюм ЛвЧ, конечно, не промокал, но вода все равно намочила волосы, струйками текла по лицу. 

Икс звякнул ключами. Вызывающе огромный черный внедорожник с надписью на крыле «Торчвуд», пискнув, щелкнул дверными замками. Лэнс с облегчением забрался внутрь. Опасение внушала только манера Икса водить, но в Кардиффе по-другому не выйдет — разве что взять автомобиль напрокат.

— Гаутама приказал забрать тебя в Нью-Йорк. Ты нужен там, — сказал Лэнс, когда Икс завел мотор. Он нащупал в кармане карбонизатор, хотя немедленно применять его не собирался. Достаточно отъехать подальше, ну и дождаться остановки, учитывая сверхбыструю езду Икса.

— Это не так. Пока ты находился над Атлантическим океаном, власти трех государств объявили войну, — ответил Икс и тронулся с места. Внедорожником он управлял менее уверенно, чем «фордом» организации, тем более, лобовое стекло заливало дождем, и Лэнс сжался на сидении, крепко держась за ручку двери. На дорогу смотреть не хотелось.

— Войну? Индонезии?

— Да. — Икс захихикал, рывком бросая внедорожник на обочину и обратно на проезжую часть. — Они собираются применить ядерное оружие! Для усмирения! 

— Ужасный идиотизм, — выдохнул Лэнс.

Икс шевельнул бровями.

— Действительно, — сказал он совершенно другим, холодным тоном. — Это приведет только лишь к цепной реакции, массовой бомбардировке и радиоактивному заражению всей планеты, не к усмирению воюющих сторон. Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

— Тогда ты тем более должен вернуться, — твердо ответил Лэнс.

— Нет. Приоритеты изменились. Мы должны прекратить эту войну. Вместе. Торчвуд и Люди в черном.

Икс лихо свернул, и за окном, залитым каплями дождя, показалось море — темно-синее, с мелкими, злыми волнами. Внедорожник набрал скорость: хорошо еще, что здесь машин намного меньше, чем в Нью-Йорке. Впереди, над крышами домов, показалось знакомое по фотографиям (Лэнс пробежался по сети перед поездкой) здание Миллениум-центра, но тут Икс снова повернул, швырнул внедорожник в тупик и остановился.

Лэнс выбрался из машины и замер. В нескольких футах от бампера на брусчатке стояла собака-робот: металлическая, с антеннами вместо хвоста и ушей, на вид устаревшая лет на пятьдесят. Лэнс, не ожидая ничего хорошего, сжал в кармане карбонизатор, но собака не стала атаковать, а завиляла антенной и сказала высоким механическим голосом:

— Тебя ожидают в Хабе, хозяин!

— Окей, — сказал Икс, захлопывая дверь, и покосился на Лэнса. Взгляд его оставался все таким же презрительным, но в нем, по сравнению с первой встречей, поубавилось насмешки и прибавилось решимости. Возможно, это хороший знак. 

Собака, развернувшись с едва слышным гудением, покатилась в сторону узкого переулка. 

— Я проведу тебя к главному входу, — сказал Икс и указал рукой туда, куда поехала собака. — Площадь Роальда Даля. Водяная башня. Запоминай, — и пошагал сам следом за собакой, мимо пустующих столиков «Старбакса» и какого-то восточного ресторана. Дождь закончился, и сквозь тучи несмело выглянуло солнце.

Лэнс не собирался изображать туриста, но посмотреть достопримечательности всегда полезно. Он все никак не мог осмыслить то, что сказал ему Икс — о войне, о ядерном ударе. Это казалось страшным сном. Фальшивкой. Психика изо всех сил отгораживалась от информации, которая могла нарушить представления о безопасности. Лэнс прекрасно понимал причину. Это означало, что мир никогда не останется прежним. Если вообще останется.

Он поторопился за Иксом, догнал его и пошел рядом. Собака катилась впереди.

На площади, уставленной белыми фонарями-колоннами, было больше людей. Туристы, отдыхающие. Наверное, они тоже не хотели верить в то, что мир вот-вот рухнет — катались на роликах, фотографировались. Мимо пробежала робособака Бостон Дайнемикс, за ней — девочка лет восьми. Увидев собаку Икса, она затормозила и рассмеялась.

— Такая старая! Моя лучше! — закричала девочка. — Спорим, она твою обгонит?

— Спорим, твоя не сможет выстрелить лазерным лучом? — парировал Икс. — К-9! Уничтожь этого ро…

— Не надо! — вырвалось у Лэнса.

Икс обернулся к нему. Он сбросил капюшон, мотнув головой, и неожиданно стал похож на Гаутаму: то же недоуменно-замкнутое выражение лица, когда тот сомневался в правильности собственных поступков.

— Ты прав. К-9, не стреляй. Мы не можем задерживаться из-за таких мелочей, — сказал Икс. Девочка громко фыркнула и убежала, бросив им вслед что-то вроде «Троглодиты».

Собака оказалась оснащена антигравитационным подъемником: под ней зажегся синий свет, она спланировала на одну из плит у Водяной башни — и исчезла из поля зрения.

Ага! Вот как оно здесь устроено. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Лэнс шагнул на ту же плиту и едва не споткнулся о К-9.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, отодвигаясь подальше.

— Извинения приняты, — проскрипела собака.

Икс, конечно же, тоже забрался на плиту. И, несмотря на новости и резкое изменение планов, Лэнс ощущал странное воодушевление. Отсюда был отлично виден залив, шумела в башне вода, и даже Икс не раздражал, как раньше. Скорее, вызывал неожиданное сочувствие. Защитная реакция мозга, конечно, но так даже легче.

— Это — один из входов в Хаб Торчвуда Три, — сообщил Икс, и плита начала медленно опускаться.

— Не ожидал, что ты проведешь мне экскурсию, — улыбаясь, ответил Лэнс. А теперь Икс огрызнется…

— Это не экскурсия, а инструктаж! Запоминай!

Ну вот, ожидания оправдались. И все равно это было внушительно и красиво, пусть и не настолько, как вход в старом офисе в Бэттери или в штаб-квартиру в аэропорту Ла Гвардиа. Башня опускалась в огромный зал — судя по всему, недавно отремонтированный: слишком уж новеньким все здесь выглядело. В отличие от ярко освещенной штаб-квартиры, свет здесь был приглушенным, почти интимным. У подножья башни тек, журча, ручей. Пол медленно приближался, плита опускалась все ниже; в Хабе находилось гораздо меньше людей, чем ожидалось от такого огромного помещения. Человек в шинели времен Второй мировой — их главный, капитан Харкнесс, — помахал Лэнсу, или Иксу, а может, им обоим.

Икс лениво поднял руку в ответном жесте.

— Гвен Купер, — первой представилась женщина, которой не было в досье. Лэнс пожал ей руку: крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие. Открытая улыбка, но оценивающий, скользкий взгляд: доброжелательность, прикрывающая агрессию, агрессия, маскирующая неуверенность. Это их агент Бут, совестливый убийца. Харкнесс, наверное, мобилизовал ушедших на покой сотрудников.

Рукопожатия, рукопожатия. Икс стоял в стороне, спрятав руки за спину, словно ребенок, которого застукали за кражей конфет.

Джек Харкнесс разглядывал Лэнса слишком пристально. Это даже создавало дискомфорт, и Лэнс, встретив его взгляд, приподнял брови. Невербальный вопрос.

«В чем дело?»

Джек примирительно улыбнулся и отвернулся к Иксу, как бы отвечая: «Все в порядке».

Но потом Лэнс то и дело ловил на себе его взгляды. Это не было похоже на желание завести интрижку (он читал досье на главу Торчвуда Три), скорее — на попытку вспомнить приятеля детства много лет спустя, когда лицо кажется вроде бы знакомым, но может, и нет.

— К-9 подчиняется тебе, парень? — спросила Гвен у Икса. — Ты Дженкинс, верно?

— Я доктор Дженкинс, — поправил ее Икс.

— Да хоть доктор Джекилл. Клайд говорил, эта собака может взломать правительственную сеть и перехватить управление ракетными шахтами.

Джек Харкнесс с умилением наблюдал за этой сценой. Видимо, Икс действительно долго здесь работал. Интересно, как у Харкнесса получалось управлять подобным подчиненным? Гаутама вел себя так, что его приказы хотелось выполнить — пассионарность, харизма, способность вести за собой; вероятно, руководитель Торчвуда тоже обладал похожим умением, пусть и пользовался для этого другими приемами.

Икс одарил Гвен взглядом ученого, разглядывающего особо интересный случай мутации дрозофилы.

— Ответь ей, К-9.

— Подтверждаю, — отозвалась собака. — Я могу проникнуть на правительственный сервер и перехватить управление. Хозяин?

— Ты считаешь, это рациональное решение? Так можно предотвратить бомбардировку?

— Существует несколько вариантов оптимальных решений, хозяин. Это один из них.

— Действуй, — бросил Икс. К-9 покатилась к ближайшему терминалу. За спиной шумно вздохнул еще один сотрудник Торчвуда, Дэвидсон, и пробормотал:

— Ну, Гвен, хорошо бы твоя идея сработала.

— Сработает, если не будешь бубнить К-9 под антенну.

— Осуществляю вход на удаленный сервер через усилитель сигнала, — сообщил К-9.

Три страны объявили войну, говорил Икс. Лэнс крепко переплел пальцы, следя, как К-9 вызывает на мониторы окно за окном, как проматываются полотнища кода. Три, не одна Британия. Соединенные Штаты тоже. И Япония, в которой тоже есть ЛвЧ, но нет Торчвуда.

Лэнс достал комм и набрал номер Гаутамы.

— Ты на месте? — Гаутама взял трубку после первого же гудка. Боб доложился о прибытии, но напарник все равно ждал звонка — от него лично. Лэнс потер щеку, пытаясь унять чувство неловкости. Нужно было позвонить еще тогда, когда они выехали из аэропорта.

— Да. Мы собираемся перехватить управление ракетными шахтами.

На другом конце линии повисло молчание.

— Мы уже пытались, — проговорил после паузы Гаутама. — Это было первым нашим решением, когда президент объявил о начале полномасштабной войны. Вторым было задействовать лобби в вооруженных силах. Саботаж. Управление ракетами находится на сервере, не подключенном к общей сети, и мы воспользовались услугами посредника. Но контакт оказался разорван немедленно. И мы потеряли связь с нашими агентами в генштабе.

Холодок прокатился по спине. Лэнс сглотнул.

Потом с громким электрическим треском выключился терминал.

— Ответ отрицательный! — раздался механический голос К-9. — Связь с сервером принудительно разорвана.

— В Торчвуде то же самое, — сказал Лэнс. Он огляделся: недоверие на лице Гвен Купер, отчаяние — у Дэвидсона, хорошо скрываемая злость — у Харкнесса. А где Икс?

Потом Лэнса дернули за руку. Икс подошел сзади и не церемонясь вытащил у него комм, преодолев даже отвращение к прикосновениям.

— Прекратить поиски. Это нерационально, — приказал он К-9 и поднес комм к уху: — Да, это я. Да. Логично. Нет, это не сработает. Потому что ты сам знаешь, что не сработает. Предлагаю план «Внешняя угроза». — Он помолчал, слушая голос Гаутамы, который еле слышно гудел в динамике. — Есть. Орегон. Помнишь? — Икс захихикал, и это, как всегда, выглядело внезапно и устрашающе. — Да, так и есть. Действуем.

Он выключил связь, машинально сунув комм Лэнса себе в карман. 

— Ты, надеюсь, собираешься поставить меня в известность, о чем вы договорились? — спросил Харкнесс.

— Наша организация пыталась провести саботаж, используя своих агентов в генштабе, — вставил Лэнс. — Мы утратили с ними связь. И контакт с сервером оборвался, как будто военные ожидали попыток их остановить.

— Вот ублюдки, — сказала Гвен, потом повысила голос: — Ублюдки! Джек, это надо остановить! Нужно в Лондон! Взять этого мудака Чоудари и… Нет, мы проведем трансляцию, чтобы все узнали… Заставим его признать… 

— Внешние камеры! — вдруг выкрикнул Дэвидсон.

— Принимаю входящее сообщение, — сказал К-9. — Включить звук?

— По крайней мере, на этот раз они решили нас не взрывать, — медленно отозвался Харкнесс, подходя к работающему терминалу в углу. На всех его экранах мелькали размытые из-за камуфляжа фигуры солдат. Они ставили оцепление. — Наверное, мэр устроил скандал: слишком дорого восстанавливать площадь. Включай, К-9.

По Хабу прокатился женский голос:

— …изолированы! Попытки выйти из помещения будут расценены как нападение! Оставайтесь на своих местах, и никто не пострадает!

Харкнесс глубоко и устало вздохнул.

— Так что там у тебя? Что вы решили? — спросил он у Икса. Тот словно только этого и ждал, быстро ответил:

— Мне нужно попасть в хранилище. Я возьму К-9 и агента Эс.

— Я бы лучше отправился с тобой, — проговорил Харкнесс, пристально глядя на Икса. Проницательность, рожденная опытом и собственным умением: руководитель Торчвуда скорее всего не ошибался в своих подозрениях, но воевать с Иксом не мог даже он.

— Нет. Оставайся здесь. Это не займет много времени. — Икс обернулся к Лэнсу и скомандовал: — Следуй за мной!

И Лэнс (из любопытства, не из послушания) последовал.

***

На страдающих клаустрофобией хранилище Торчвуда произвело бы гнетущее впечатление. Они долго спускались — сначала на лифте, потом пешком. К-9, еле слышно гудя, спланировал в лестничный колодец и потом ждал их внизу. Высокие потолки не спасали положение, и Лэнс порадовался, что все его немногочисленные фобии не касаются темных замкнутых пространств.

Икс вручил ему фонарик, а про комм явно забыл. Лэнсу было даже интересно, вспомнит ли он и как отреагирует, если комм зазвонит, так что не стал напоминать. Как обычно в чрезвычайных ситуациях, голова работала ясно и быстро, но поверхностно; мозг порой пытался задуматься о том, что их ожидает и чем именно попытается воспользоваться Икс, но адреналин отгонял тревогу прочь. 

Фонарик, хоть и светил ярко, все-таки не мог разогнать царившую в хранилище темноту. Первым же делом взгляд Лэнса наткнулся на разбитую бутылку с «черным маслом», к счастью, давно высохшим — паразит не нашел хозяина и умер. Но вторая бутылка, видимо, с тем же содержимым, оказалась цела и без предупреждающих знаков. Абсолютная безалаберность. Обломки сонтаранских энергоколлекторов, разбитый суперкомпьютер класса «Орак», даже серводроид аркиллийцев без нижней части туловища — и все это свалено безо всякой системы и охраны. Лэнс светил себе под ноги, чтобы не наступить на что-нибудь и не оказаться потом в лазарете. Хотя что уж теперь. Может, назавтра и лазаретов не останется.

— Можешь включить дополнительное освещение? — спросил он у Икса. Тот, невидимый в полутьме, хмыкнул.

— Могу. Но не буду. Мне нравится темнота.

К-9, осторожно объезжая груды обломков, катился впереди.

— Нравится? — осторожно спросил Лэнс.

— Да. Я почти всю жизнь провел в темноте. Она помогает скрываться, а противника, прячущегося в ней, можно услышать или обнаружить сканером.

— Логично.

— Меня трудно заподозрить в нелогичности, — снисходительно отозвался Икс.

Возможно, Лэнс и сомневался, что сможет ему помочь, да и в целом не слишком-то хотел возвращаться к прежней профессии, но странный порыв заставил его попытаться наладить контакт. Задать Иксу вопрос, на который в целом не ждал никакого ответа. Опять огрызнется или бросит высокомерную реплику, не несущую смысловой нагрузки.

— Ты всегда работал на обе организации сразу?

Икс повернул к нему голову. В слабых отблесках фонарика виднелись только его очень светлые глаза и длинные пряди волос.

— Не всегда.

— А на какую начал работать первой? — спросил Лэнс.

Икс рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, луч его фонаря запрыгал по потолку.

— На другую. Ты о ней не знаешь. Это было очень давно.

— Джек? — выкрикнул кто-то из темноты. Следом за голосом вдалеке мигнул свет. Да, ведь Харкнесс говорил что-то о сотруднике внизу. Мистер…

— Мистер Лэнгер? — отозвался Лэнс, вспомнив. — Нас направил к вам капитан Харкнесс. Я — агент Эс, со мной агент Икс.

— Окей, понял, подходите сюда, — донесся ответ. К-9 заторопился, поехал быстрее, словно настоящая собака, услышав голос хозяина. Лэнс направил фонарь вперед: если глаза не лгали, то хранилище перегораживало что-то большое и металлическое, хотя отсюда нормально разглядеть, что именно, не получалось. Возле этой преграды стоял человек — мистер Лэнгер. Точнее, виднелся его фонарик.

— К-9! Просканируй хранилище и сообщи, где находятся предметы из кремния инопланетного происхождения! — громко приказал Лэнгер.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин! — ответил К-9. Лэнс зажмурился: из морды робота вырвался алый луч, метнулся назад, резанув по глазам, потом вперед. — Подтверждаю: инопланетные предметы из кремния обнаружены. Они находятся внутри летательного аппарата, расположенного прямо за вами.

Так это космический корабль! Лэнс вдруг ясно увидел его даже в слабом освещении: очертания, казавшиеся раньше мешаниной светлых и темных пятен, сложились во фрагмент диска, край «тарелки». Небольшой корабль, разведывательный скорее всего. Как он попал так глубоко под землю? 

А еще Лэнс увидел, что Лэнгер возле корабля не один. За его спиной виднелась еще одна фигура, чуть ниже ростом и заметно плотнее. Этот человек молчал и, кажется, вообще пытался спрятаться за Лэнгером. Лэнс достал оружие, хотя что-то в позе незнакомца говорило: он не опасен. Он боится, а не пытается затаиться и напасть.

— Эй, умник, почему ты не включил свой межпланетный фонарик? — спросил Лэнгер, явно обращаясь к Иксу. Теперь, когда они подошли совсем близко, луч фонаря позволил разглядеть его — темнокожий, помладше Лэнса, с живым и умным лицом хитреца. А за его спиной прятался…

— Зак! — выдохнул Лэнс. — То есть… доктор Эдди!

Икс что-то ответил Лэнгеру, тот рассмеялся, но Лэнс, не веря глазам, все разглядывал давнего, очень давнего (хоть и не слишком близкого) знакомого. Пациента. Коллегу.

— Свитс? — осторожно уточнил Зак. — Это действительно ты? На этот раз?

— Да, да! — Лэнс сунул карбонизатор обратно в карман, схватил Зака за руку и потряс; все-таки легкое расстройство аутического спектра позволяло подобные прикосновения, хотя Зак осторожно высвободил ладонь. — Я думал, ты сбежал из больницы.

— Я не сбегал. Меня забрал Джек, очень давно. Предложил работу. Потом мы просто… закрепляли мой статус. И я не мог не помочь. Говорили, ты погиб.

— Это клон, — сказал Лэнс. — Служба в той организации, в которой я работаю, требует полного отказа от прошлого, а мертвому это проще всего. Я недавно видел Ходжинса, он…

— Вы уже закончили с ритуальным обменом воспоминаниями? — перебил его Икс. — Достать тебе кости, Закария?

— Он совсем как доктор Бреннан, правда? — пробормотал Зак, чтобы Лэнс услышал, и добавил громче: — Да. 

Тогда Икс нажал что-то на своем браслете, из него вырвался золотистый луч, окутавший его световым коконом. Сразу стало гораздо лучше видно. Над головой нависал край космического корабля, а стеллажи, пустые, без коробок и обломков, жались к стенам. Перед входным люком кто-то расчистил площадку, как будто готовился к этому дню.

Лэнгер разглядывал летающее блюдце с жадным вниманием, потом вытащил из кармана что-то вроде блокнота и, то и дело бросая взгляды на корабль, начал зарисовывать его.

— Со светом вообще классно, спасибо, — сказал он. Икс презрительно дернул плечами.

— К-9! — приказал он, протянув собаке руку. — Вантуз!

Лэнс моргнул. В собачьем боку открылось отверстие, оттуда выехала «рука»-манипулятор, сжимающая… вантуз. Черно-желтый, новый, на короткой ручке. Икс забрал его и взбежал по короткому пандусу к люку. Потом он сделал то, чего Лэнс ожидал меньше всего: облизнул пальцы и провел ими по ободку вантуза.

Совсем не похоже на ОКР.

Тем временем Икс приложил вантуз к круглому сенсору возле входа и, повертев кистью, сдвинул его в сторону. Быстро, словно бы наугад, вытащил два провода и закоротил их.

Люк открылся почти мгновенно, с едва слышным свистом. Зажегся свет; корабль словно ждал, когда его откроют, не ослабляя бдительности ни на миг. Икс подхватил пакет, стоявший за порогом, и бросил его Заку.

Тот поймал пакет, выронив фонарь.

— Здесь все? — спросил Зак.

Интересно, что это за кости и зачем они Заку? Вопрос, как Икс так легко открыл корабль, Лэнса не волновал: судя по данным о представителях его вида, они обладали потрясающей инженерной интуицией и знаниями. Но кости, которые лежали за дверью космического корабля? Икс, который так вовремя сюда попал?

— Да, — ответил Икс. — Теперь быстрее возвращайся в лабораторию. 

Подобрав фонарь, Зак развернулся и торопливо пошагал обратно. Луч его фонаря запрыгал по стенам хранилища.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Лэнс.

Карандаш Лэнгера шуршал по бумаге. Золотистый ореол вокруг Икса начал тускнеть. Темнота сжималась, подползала ближе, как живое существо. Только из люка корабля светило ярким и белым.

— Мне понадобится кое-что внутри, — ответил Икс. — К-9! Следуй за мной!

И шагнул внутрь. Собака, въехав по пандусу, тоже нырнула в люк.

— Нет, постой! — выкрикнул Лэнс. — Ты должен объяснить, что собираешься делать!

Конечно, Икс и не подумал останавливаться. Чего еще стоило ожидать? Лэнгер зашуршал бумагой, пряча блокнот.

— Думаю, агент Свитс, нам тоже стоит зайти внутрь, — сказал он.

У Лэнса перехватило горло.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

Лэнгер примирительно улыбнулся.

— Наткнулся случайно, когда искал информацию о докторе Эдди. Ничего личного, но, наверное, раз вы все бросили, что у вас было, это дело всей жизни. Круто, когда можешь заниматься любимым делом постоянно.

— Вы художник? — спросил Лэнс, поднимаясь по пандусу. Внутри было тепло, даже жарко. Голые стены, металлизированный полимер, чистая, без примеси эстетики функциональность. Чей же это корабль?

Лэнгер, оглядываясь, шел позади.

— Ага, художник. Но это так, хобби, на комиксах не заработаешь, пока не станешь известным. А в Торчвуде хорошо платят.

— Одна моя знакомая художница занималась реконструкцией внешности погибших по черепам, — сказал Лэнс. Полимер стен на ощупь был очень гладким, как будто отполированным, но не блестел. Коридор все тянулся; они как будто прошли весь корабль насквозь, но он не кончался, как будто места внутри было больше, чем снаружи. 

— А, Энджела Монтенегро, — отозвался Лэнгер. 

Ну конечно, он знает. Наверняка прочитал всю информацию, которую мог, о команде. Сотрудники Торчвуда, конечно, могли казаться безрассудными аматорами, но их выбирали за острый ум и умение быстро принимать решения. Не стоит недооценивать Лэнгера, да и других тоже.

— Правильно. Она.

Коридор разветвился, но свет горел только в одном проходе, и Лэнс выбрал его. Потом до него донесся голос К-9:

— Подтверждаю, хозяин!

Лэнс ускорил шаг. Коридор оборвался, закончившись большим круглым залом. Командный пункт. Мониторы. Сенсоры. Разъемы. Никаких кресел, никаких ручек или тумблеров: значит, существа, построившие корабль, не были гуманоидами. Несколько компьютеров возле входа выглядели, как после налета пиратов: провода наружу, дыры на тех местах, где явно что-то находилось раньше, — но остальные были целыми.

К-9, высунув из морды длинный зонд, погрузил его в один из разъемов.

Икс стоял в центре зала, сложив за спиной руки. Он напоминал капитана пиратского корабля — халат, похожий на камзол, дреды, — не хватало только треуголки и попугая на плече. Впрочем, с ролью попугая успешно справлялся К-9. И с ролью остальной пиратской команды, судя по всему.

— Класс! — выдохнул за спиной Лэнгер.

— Третий маневровый двигатель! — металлическим голосом заявил Икс.

— Подтверждаю, хозяин! Двигатель функционален!

— Контроллер гравитации!

— Подтверждаю…

Сердце вдруг ухнуло куда-то в живот и оттуда быстро-быстро застучало. Это был не страх, а предчувствие. Когда подсознание уже сложило все факторы и сделало вывод, нейроны провели тайное голосование и вот-вот объявят победившее решение, но сознание пока что отказывается признавать его правильность.

Лэнс знал, что именно хочет сделать Икс, но не хотел признавать, что это возможно.

— Ты же не станешь поднимать этот корабль в воздух? — спросил он осторожно.

Икс бросил через плечо выразительный взгляд и снова отвернулся к мониторам.

— Системы основного вооружения!

— Ответ отрицательный, хозяин! Основное вооружение демонтировано!

Икс крепче сжал за спиной пальцы.

— Разумно. Торчвуд не стал рисковать, — пробормотал он. — К-9! Активируй резервную дезинтегрирующую пушку и мультистаннер! 

— Слушаюсь, хозяин!

По мониторам помчались длинные полотнища строчек. Икс шагнул ближе, прищурился, словно успевал все читать. Наверное, и успевал.

— Не делай этого! Это безумие! — выкрикнул Лэнс.

Зашуршал карандаш: Лэнгер снова взялся за блокнот. Это начинало раздражать, но Лэнс понимал: для него — это способ успокоиться. Собраться с мыслями.

— Подтверждаю, — неожиданно отозвался К-9. — Мои прежние хозяева никогда не отдавали мне настолько безумных приказов.

— Это ложь, и ты это знаешь, — сказал Икс и захихикал.

— Это не ложь. Это допустимое преувеличение.

— Чего ты этим добьешься? — спросил Лэнс. — Хаб разрушится! Погибнут люди!

Икс дернулся. Его плечи сжались, словно он ожидал удара, но тот так и не последовал.

— Мы создадим иллюзию внешней угрозы, которая заставит людей сплотиться, — сказал он. — Гаутама одобрил этот план. Расчет показал восемьдесят семь процентов положительного исхода: самая высокая вероятность, если сравнивать с остальными вариантами. Люди не погибнут. Хаб не пострадает. К-9! Проложи курс наверх так, чтобы причинить минимум вреда для разумных существ!

— Это вообще возможно? — спросил Лэнгер. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, и крепко сжимал в руках блокнот. Его лицо казалось удивительно спокойным и расслабленным.

— Подтверждаю, хозяин! Это возможно. Однако могут пострадать памятники архитектуры.

— Игнорируй этот фактор! Первый маневровый! — сказал Икс, и одновременно с ним Лэнгер произнес:

— Да наплюй на памятники, К-9, стартуй!

— Слушаюсь, хозяин! — ответил К-9, и у Лэнса вдруг пол начал уходить из-под ног. Корабль вздрогнул, зашевелился, словно подводный монстр, и начал двигаться в сторону. Потом Лэнса замутило, голова от перегрузок резко клюнула вниз.

— Инерционный компенсатор! — приказал Икс, выпрямившись. Он еще больше походил на капитана — возможно, даже капитана Ахава. Казалось, если закрыть глаза, его фигура отпечатается на обратной стороне век, как будто Икс горел.

Пол снова вернулся на место, и тяжесть прошла. Лэнс отошел к стене и оперся о нее рукой; гладкая поверхность не внушала особой надежды на то, что за нее удастся удержаться, но немного успокаивала. Правда, движения теперь вообще не ощущалось. Корабль будто замер на месте.

— Эта штука лежала под землей больше полусотни лет. Почему она до сих пор действует? — спросил Лэнгер. — Я думал, он давно вышел из строя.

— Этот корабль может лежать в стазисе несколько тысяч лет без потери функциональности, — бросил Икс. — К-9! Когда корабль преодолеет поверхность грунта, поднимайся на двести метров и следуй восточным курсом, полградуса на север. К Лондону.

Потом верхние мониторы, до того темные, зажглись. На них было небо, и солнце, и море. И развалины чего-то большого.

— Ого! Это же Миллениум-центр! — воскликнул Лэнгер.

Корабль поднимался все выше. Дымящиеся развалины стали меньше, небо на мониторах наклонилось, солнце перебежало в другой угол.

— Следую по указанному курсу, — сообщил К-9, и тогда город внизу расплылся, размазался и исчез, сменившись зеленым, серым, цветным.

— Здорово, — сказал Лэнгер. Он широко улыбался. — Всегда мечтал попасть на «летающую тарелку». Потом я понял, что инопланетяне обычно приносят только проблемы, но и так неплохо. Эй, Дженкинс! Что мы будем делать в Лондоне?

— Угрожать, — ответил Икс.

— Докладываю: зафиксировано присутствие других летательных аппаратов, двигающихся параллельно нашему курсу, — сказал К-9. — При неисправном защитном экране это может создать проблемы.

— Увеличь скорость. Оторвись.

Радость вместе с адреналином циркулировала по венам: катастрофический диссонанс с мыслями о неминуемой гибели. Лэнс молчал. Надо бы остановить этого безумца, уговорить не делать то, что он решил, но язык почему-то не поворачивался. Это неразумно и даже глупо, это недостойно профессионала. Лэнс набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать что-нибудь убийственно точное, то, что сработает.

— Не надо, — вмешался Лэнгер. — Пускай. Думаю, Дженкинс знает, что делает. Он как Доктор.

— Что за Доктор? — выдохнул Лэнс. В общем-то, и нужная фраза не придумалась, так что не жаль. Потом он вспомнил, что о Докторе говорила Эл и, кажется, еще кто-то.

Икс громко фыркнул.

— Доктор, мой хозяин. Бывший хозяин. Хозяин всегда, — ответил К-9 и завилял хвостом-антенной. — Докладываю: летательные аппараты выходят нам на перехват. Контакт через тридцать секунд.

— Мы далеко от цели?

— Достигнем центра Лондона через три минуты.

— Тогда маневрируй, уклоняйся от атакующих. Если будут стрелять — уничтожь ракеты мультистаннером.

Солнце и земля заплясали на мониторах, водя друг вокруг друга хаотические хороводы. У Лэнса было нормально с равновесием, и морской болезнью он не страдал, но смотреть на это было выше его сил.

— А Гаутама как же? Он тоже поднял в воздух корабли — наши, нашей организации? — спросил он. — Это же деконспирация! Мы выдадим себя, только и всего.

— Ты очень глуп, человек, — ответил Икс. — Гаутама воспользуется кораблем, который нельзя связать с ЛвЧ. Гораздо более внушительным. Какая жалость, что этот так мал! Крусибл бы сработал лучше.

Солнце совершило на мониторах очередной кульбит и встало.

— Мы на месте, хозяин. Готов к исполнению других безумных приказов, — сообщил К-9.

Икс подошел к одному из мониторов. Сбоку казалось, что он улыбается, но, присмотревшись, Лэнс понял, что это судорожная гримаса, не улыбка.

— Наведи пушку на резиденцию премьер-министра и включи громкую связь.

Лэнгер громко вздохнул. Лэнс чувствовал, как внутри, где-то в районе желудка, сжимается тугая пружина. Ладонь, прижатая к стене, стала влажной, и он вытер ее о пиджак.

— Исполнено, хозяин, — скрипнул К-9. — Я бы не советовал…

Икс наклонился к пульту и громко, отчетливо произнес, делая между словами странные паузы:

— Ваша планета захвачена. Ваша страна находится под нашим контролем. Сдавайтесь, или будете у-нич-то-жены! Если ваши самолеты продолжат атаковать, мы у-нич-то-жим резиденцию вашего руководства! Немедленно!

Он отшатнулся от пульта, зажав рот ладонью.

— Летательные аппараты продолжают атаковать нас. Еще девять минут, и мультистаннер перестанет успевать деактивировать ракеты! — сообщил К-9. — Хозяин?

— К-9, — начал Икс глухо. — К-9…

Потом его ноги подогнулись, и он упал на четвереньки, громко и сипло дыша.

Пружина в животе у Лэнса рывком развернулась. Все вдруг встало на свои места. Это же так просто, так очевидно! А он снова совершил глупую, самоуверенную ошибку. Это не ОКР. Это ПТСР. Отлично замаскированное, но не стоит этим утешаться.

— Эй! — раздался голос Лэнгера. — Эй, Каан, ты в порядке?

Лэнс опустился рядом с Иксом на колени. Тот держался за пол, словно боялся упасть еще ниже. Тяжелое дыхание. Паника. Дезориентация. Разлад конативной и когнитивной сфер. Лэнс заглянул Иксу в лицо. Тот жмурился, крепко сжимая губы. И побледнел как полотно.

— Что с ним? — спросил Лэнгер. Он оказался рядом, обеспокоенно склонился над ними, но блокнота из рук так и не выпустил.

— Ретравматизация, мистер Лэнгер, — ответил Лэнс. — Он переживает заново травматические события. Шок.

— Клайд. Меня так зовут.

— Хорошо, Клайд. Каан — это его имя? Он сам так тебе назвался?

Огромная проблема: Икс никому не доверяет. Нельзя успокоить его прикосновением. Нельзя утешить его — не сработает, он не верит в утешение. Эмоциональную сферу вообще не стоит привлекать. Психологическое сопровождение, соответственно, отпадает.

— Да, сам. И доктор Эдди знает его под этим именем.

Ага, ну хоть что-то.

— Каан! — мягко, осторожно позвал Лэнс. — Каан! Можно мне тебя так называть?

Икс, шумно выдохнув, кивнул.

— Это мое имя. Логично меня… так называть, — произнес он четко: концентрировался на разговоре, стараясь отстраниться от травматического переживания. Зал заливало ярким белым светом, и Икс сидел в самом центре. Свет!

— К-9, ты можешь приглушить освещение? — спросил Лэнс.

— Подтверждаю. Могу.

Стало гораздо темнее. Комфортнее для Икса, да и Лэнс почему-то почувствовал облегчение. Теперь надо действовать с умом. Акцентировать внимание на рациональных доводах.

— Ты ведь таймлорд. Ты сможешь справиться с этим.

Икс (Каан? Новое имя — старое, скорее всего, — пока плохо вязалось с ним) неожиданно расхохотался. Истерика? Нервный срыв?

— Таймлорд? — пробормотал он, на этот раз совсем неразборчиво. — Я? Таймлорд!

Он попытался подняться на ноги, но не удержался и упал бы, если бы Лэнс и Клайд не подхватили его. Но он тут же стряхнул их руки и сел.

— Какая глупость, — сказал Икс. — Я. Не. Таймлорд. Это оскорбительно.

— В нас продолжают стрелять, хозяин! — вставил К-9.

— Я… должен… — Волна травматического шока снова нахлынула на Икса, и Лэнс быстро перехватил инициативу. Кем бы он ни был, Икс считает себя более развитым и разумным, чем люди. В этом и крылся ответ. Саморегуляция!

— Каан, ты же понимаешь, я — обычный человек, а ты — сверхразумный инопланетянин. Чтобы тебе можно было помочь, ты должен пойти мне навстречу. Должен сказать, в чем дело, иначе я никогда не смогу разобраться, что же с тобой творится.

Корабль вздрогнул. Икс тоже.

— Лэнгер, — пробормотал он. — Прикажи К-9 стре… 

Он зажал рот ладонью, и Лэнс все-таки обнял Икса за плечи. Тот сжался в плотный напряженный комок: сплошной нервный спазм.

— Скажи, что все-таки случилось, — проговорил Лэнс. — Почему ты не можешь… причинить вред? Это не блокировка синапсов, не фобия. Это твоя внутренняя установка. Ты сам ее создал. Но почему?

Икс дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, потом сдался и тяжело привалился к Лэнсу. Клайд зашелестел бумагой, и на этот раз звук успокаивал, хотя лучше бы он не рисовал, а помог К-9 разобраться с ситуацией.

— Я… видел… все время… и пространство, — еле слышно проговорил Икс. — Там слишком много… вреда. Насилия. Смерти.

— Ты боишься смерти?

— Нет, нет. Смерть — это только новое переживание. Небытие. Покой. Но боль и страдания бессмысленно ужасны.

Время как будто остановилось. Лэнс смотрел Иксу в лицо, тот жмурился, кривя губы в болезненной улыбке. Его лицо казалось одновременно юным и бесконечно старым.

Где-то за пределами сознания послышался голос Клайда, но Лэнс не мог отвлекаться. Раньше бы он не поверил Иксу, решил бы, что это нарушения психики, но сейчас он повидал и узнал слишком многое. Такое возможно. Возможно всякое.

— Твое сознание пострадало от переизбытка негативной информации, — сказал он.

— Я знаю. Это… очевидно.

Обычный милый сарказм — ему точно лучше. Но если Икс снова задумается о том, чтобы приказать К-9 стрелять, все пойдет по новому кругу.

— Но ведь ты постоянно причиняешь вред, даже тем, что живешь. Ты причиняешь вред, например, себе. Тем людям, которые пострадали, когда мы поднимались. Летчикам, которые стреляют в нас. Это жизнь! Это нормально и естественно.

— Себе, — повторил Каан. — Себе… причинил. — Он рассмеялся, а может, закашлялся. — Полностью изменил свое… будущее. Уничтожил… свои шансы. Свою… эмоциональную привязанность. Любовь. Но так правильно, так надо, я сам сделал этот выбор.

— Ты должен понять, что любой выбор неправильный. Нет единственно верного решения, которое не станет для кого-то неприятным, — сказал Лэнс. — Это жизнь. Это социум. Ты должен всегда оценивать риски, но эти самые риски все равно останутся, их не избежать.

Каан вдруг оттолкнул его — довольно сильно, Лэнс едва не упал, — и поднялся на ноги.

— К-9, — начал он, но тут вмешался Клайд.

— Я уже выстрелил. Приказал К-9 вмазать по Даунинг-стрит, пока вы… решали проблему. Оттуда и так все сбежали.

Лэнс тоже встал. Левая нога затекла, и на нее было не опереться, он попрыгал на одной ноге к стене, чтобы не упасть.

— Окей, Лэнгер, — с заметным облегчением произнес Каан. — Теперь будем ждать. Корабль должен оставаться на месте, пока люди не перестанут заниматься идиотизмом.

— Но ты же в курсе, что нам придется как-то выбираться отсюда? — спросил Клайд. — Мы же не можем играть в мексиканскую дуэль вечно. Я вот, например, банально хочу отлить. Тут есть туалет? Думаю, даже инопланетяне должны ходить в уборную.

Каан поднял руку и указал на браслет.

— Мы можем… выбраться отсюда немедленно, — сказал он. — Я даже разрешу вам коснуться меня. Ненадолго. К-9! Я заберу тебя перед наступлением кризиса. Действуй по обстоятельствам.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин! Это был твой самый безумный приказ, — ответила собака и завиляла хвостом.

— Мой — да. Доктор отдавал гораздо более безумные. Держитесь за мои локти. Мы отправляемся, — сказал Каан и начал набирать что-то на пульте браслета.

Лэнс осторожно взялся за его руку. Вокруг них начало сгущаться голубое, холодное сияние.


	18. Уровень А. Ты Чужой, а я, значит, буду Рипли

Исчезнуть с Земли было просто. Уладить дела, завершить начатое — но за полгода Джек с этим справился, и теперь его здесь ничего не держало.

Когда он задумывался об этом глубже, осознавал причину, перехватывало дыхание.

Высокий холм, звездное небо над головой (и начало фразы, опущенное за ненадобностью), манипулятор, в настройках которого была функция «вызова» — нечто вроде прибора из «Путеводителя по Галактике», только для агентов времени. Сигнал, который не подхватит кто угодно, но зато — когда и где угодно. Кто-нибудь да отзовется. Возможно, даже Доктор. Если это не фиксированная точка, в которую ему нельзя вмешиваться. Как в ситуацию с «4-5-6». А может, Доктор просто не захотел, заранее зная, что случится. Или не важно, потому что это все равно не его дело, не его вина, все давно прошло и закончилось.

Джек в последний раз улыбнулся вслед Гвен и Рису. Эти двое точно сумеют выжить, что бы ни случилось. 

Потом его подхватило и понесло. Странное ощущение, когда тело превращается в энергию и наоборот — маленькая смерть; раньше Джек и не подозревал, что это настолько похоже. Он моргнул. Белое. Яркий свет. А вот этого после смерти не бывает, вранье.

Джек огляделся. Большой светлый зал, шестигранные «пчелиные» узоры на стенах, такой же шестигранный пульт с высокой колонной посредине. Неужели… получилось? Правда, эта ТАРДИС совсем не походила на ту, в которой Джек бывал раньше, скорее — на более старые ее версии из архивов, но он помнил: корабль живой. Все меняется, все остается неизменным. ТАРДИС — просторное помещение с колонной в центре. Доктор — гуманоид. И даже это не точно. Джек разглядывал хозяина корабля, который привычно стоял возле консоли. Стандартный черный костюм двадцатого-двадцать первого веков, нестандартное лицо: единственный глаз, щупальца на голове. Симпатичный. Удивленный, даже ошарашенный. Может, это… Пятнадцатый Доктор? Доктор номер N, умноженное на десять в двенадцатой степени? Сейчас время до их знакомства или сильно после? Здороваться или представляться?

— Ты! — воскликнул «Доктор», объединив в коротком местоимении изумление, злость и, вроде бы, радость.

Ого, кажется, это действительно Доктор. И представляться не нужно.

— Я, — ответил Джек, разводя руками.

Доктор поджал губы и полез во внутренний карман пиджака. На Джека он не смотрел. Если задуматься, это выглядело проявлением чувства вины, но мало ли что могло для них произойти между их последней встречей и этой? Время — запутанная субстанция.

В руке у Доктора что-то слабо блеснуло. Цилиндр из металла или металлизированного полимера. Отвертка? Но она не светилась.

— Наверное, я должен исправить то, что сломал, — сказал Доктор. — Я могу. И сейчас очень удобный случай.

Потом отвертка в его руке засветилась. Вернее, сверкнула. Вернее…

Джек задохнулся. Воспоминания вспыхнули в голове, отзываясь на вспышку того, что не было отверткой. Вспыхнули и заполонили мозг, расширились и взорвались, как нагретое зерно кукурузы. Два исчезнувших года разом. Яркие, свежие, затмившие все случившееся недавно. Особенно самое позднее. Бар, Мортон, услуга в обмен на услугу, кудрявый партнер. Потом знакомое: таймлорды, ТАРДИС, Доктор, далеки, крусибл… Корабль чула. Запах хвои и мха. Вспышка.

— Значит, корабль в обмен на услугу? — Джек широкими шагами подошел к Гаутаме и сгреб его за галстук, совершенно не заботясь разницей в росте и комплекции. Память продолжала… нет, не возвращаться, собираться в единое целое, увязывая воспоминания со знаниями, полученными позднее. Это не человек и не таймлорд — далек. Далек, связанный с Кааном. Сек. Надо же, выжил в манхеттенской бойне! Есть вероятность ошибки — небольшая. — А вы — агенты времени? Вы оба были в курсе, что случится дальше! Нашли развлечение!

Мортон называл его Гаутамой. Смешное прозвище. Джека переполняло веселой, бесшабашной злостью, как будто вместе с воспоминаниями вернулись и реакции прошлого. Давно прошедшая уверенность в собственной неуязвимости и безнаказанности, чистая радость незнания, не омраченная никакими рефлексиями. Джек снова встряхнул Гаутаму и рассмеялся.

— А спасали мы колонию далеков! Какая ирония! Далеков от далеков…

Гаутама растопырил щупальца и наконец врезал ему по морде. В голове зазвенело. Правильное решение. Джек оскалился и ударил в ответ.

Драка всегда плохо осознается, если ты участвуешь в ней, даже если дерешься с умом. Адреналин, очень сильно приглушенная боль, потеря и возвращение равновесия, мозг, который занят только просчетом физического ущерба себе и противнику. Но наступает момент, когда сознание проясняется, и тогда ты или понимаешь, насколько глупо все это было, или наоборот — чувствуешь полное, безграничное удовлетворение. Даже если проиграл.

Но Джек, кажется, почти что выиграл. Правда, Гаутама не валялся на полу, а стоял над ним, но слишком уж неуверенно, еще и прикрывая рот рукой. На его скуле алела свежая ссадина. Джек сидел, привалившись спиной к консоли. Вроде бы все цело. Лицо болело, но так всегда бывает. Пройдет минут через пять. Детали головоломки продолжали становиться на место. Гаутама. Далек Сек. Он разрушил Торчвуд Один, из-за него Роза оказалась в параллельной вселенной, а из-за Каана едва не стерли всю Землю. Так, а ведь Джек его тоже спасал. Они вместе несли его броню в ТАРДИС… еще одну, не принадлежащую Доктору.

Они и правда возвращали планету далеков. Таких, как Гаутама. Им помогал таймлорд — не Мастер, не Доктор. Третий — Мортон-Мортимус. И еще кто-то четвертый. Не спасал планету, просто — был. Таймлорды вымерли, ага. Совсем как далеки. Им нельзя верить. Ни тем, ни другим.

Как замечательно, что возвращенная память такая свежая. Сколько всего сразу прояснилось.

«Питает к Доктору непонятную привязанность», «Гаутама его фанат». Слова Мортона, которым верить было нельзя, но принимать сказанное во внимание стоило. Сейчас этот фанат глядел на Джека сверху вниз, бешено дергая щупальцами. «Бездонные глубины эмоций», ох, да. Зачем он вернул Джеку память?

— Перемирие? — Джек сплюнул кровавую слюну и лучезарно улыбнулся.

Гаутама окинул его суровым, непроницаемым взглядом: прямо полицейский, задерживающий малолетнего хулигана. Правда, с разбитой губой и разорванной рубашкой эффект от этого взгляда сходил на нет. Наверное, Гаутама и сам это понял.

— Хорошо, — ответил он неразборчиво, отнял руку от губ, разглядывая перепачканные кровью пальцы, потом осторожно оперся о консоль и сел рядом.

— И куда мы сейчас летим? Вернее, когда? — Джек оперся затылком о край консоли и покосился на Гаутаму. Пиджак без пуговиц, вспухшая губа, довольно помятое лицо. Мелочи. Джек все равно бил не всерьез. В целом инопланетянин выглядел неплохо, лучше, чем в их первую встречу. И, кажется, почти улыбался.

— Никуда. Мы во временной воронке. Дрейфуем, — пробормотал Гаутама. Неловкость и чувство вины, мелькавшие на его лице в самом начале, давно испарились. В этом и прелесть хорошей потасовки. Джек усмехнулся, поднялся на ноги и, не спрашивая разрешения, направился к двери — не к выходу из ТАРДИС, входу в основную часть корабля, толкнул ее, не особенно надеясь на успех. Но дверь открылась. Пустой, уходящий вдаль коридор. Знакомая картина, и совсем не похоже на корабль Мортона. Джек хотел сделать шаг вперед, но его окатило холодком — волной легкой неприязни. Да, теперь можно не сомневаться — действительно ТАРДИС, с ее отвращением к тому, чем Джек являлся. Фиксированной точкой во времени и пространстве, нарушающей спокойствие корабля.

Как будто он сам это выбрал, можно подумать.

— Это ТАРДИС, да? — Он обернулся к Гаутаме и неопределенно повел в воздухе ладонью, обводя пространство. Тот уже поднялся на ноги и, судя по всему, был готов отреагировать на любое непредвиденное действие. — Внутри больше, чем снаружи. И гораздо чище, чем раньше. Тогда где твой партнер? Ты его все-таки бросил?

Гаутама дернул щупальцами. Недовольство. Эмоция, как у многих гуманоидов с дополнительными конечностями.

— Это моя ТАРДИС, — ответил он, сделав упор на слове «моя». — Партнер… у него свои дела. Я в них не участвую.

— Это плохо или хорошо? — спросил Джек. Он присел на край консоли, разглядывая Гаутаму. Совершенно не изменился. Наверняка и под одеждой тоже. Конечно, Гаутама его совершенно не боялся и не стеснялся. Все же они оба стали другими.

— Это естественно.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что это будет Доктор. Тот, кто меня подберет. — Джек достал из внутреннего кармана шинели фляжку с бренди и протянул Гаутаме. Секу. Все-таки это его настоящее имя.

— Что это? — спросил тот. — Спиртное?

— Спрашиваешь. Бренди. Бери!

— Я не употребляю алкоголь, — сухо ответил Гаутама. Точь в точь представитель религиозной секты, которых в тот временной промежуток было на Земле полным-полно. Даже костюм такой же черный. Джек усмехнулся.

— Ханжа, — сказал он с удовольствием. — Консерватор.

Последнее, кажется, всерьез зацепило Гаутаму, потому что он резко дернул щупальцами и проговорил сквозь зубы:

— Я не консерватор! 

Стоило это запомнить, чтобы поддевать его время от времени. Джек вдруг с ужасом и облегчением понял: недавнее прошлое скрылось под завалами восстановленной памяти. Боль… оставалась, но как будто прошло несколько лет.

И все равно не стоило бередить эту глубокую, незаживающую рану. Костюм? Показная сдержанность? Отказ осознавать собственную сексуальность — до определенного момента? Он что, пытается… найти замену?

Не стоит об этом думать. Это всего лишь развлечение, не больше. Для них обоих.

— Ну-ну, — отозвался Джек. — Так вы тогда поссорились из-за выпивки? С Мортоном. Третий таймлорд. Доктор бы узнал меня. А пытала тебя не Мастер, кто-то четвертый. — На самом деле Джек точно знал, что не Мастер — тот пытает по-другому. Гаутама вряд ли бы это пережил, тем более настолько благополучно. Еще одна часть мозаики совершенно неожиданно встала на место. — Да вы же с ним не любовники, а действительно… просто партнеры!

В этот момент даже Доктор вряд ли бы узнал в Гаутаме далека, потому что он искренне и весело расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Совершенно человеческая реакция. Джек и сам улыбнулся. Ну да, ошибся. Это же было логично. Гаутама хохотал, жмуря глаз, и выглядел совсем как человек.

Очень симпатичный человек, надо сказать.

— Вы отлично смотрелись вместе. — Джек пожал плечами и тоже рассмеялся. — И ни ты, ни Мортон этого не отрицали. Итак, какие у тебя планы? Высадишь меня в ближайшем удобном месте?

Гаутама перевел дух, мотнул головой, отгоняя назойливый смех, но продолжал широко и заразительно улыбаться.

— Нет. Не знаю. Это машина времени, — ответил он. — Если попросишь, я могу отвезти тебя куда и когда захочешь.

— А если не попрошу? — спросил Джек.

Гаутама окинул его быстрым взглядом.

— Можешь остаться здесь, если тебе так нравится.

Одолжение. Пусть. Они оба — Мортимус и Сек — Джеку задолжали, почему бы и не расплатиться хотя бы так? Ведь корабль чула был обречен, они это знали — оба знали, и только подтолкнули все случиться, стерев Джеку память.

— Ты нарочно стер так много? — спросил он.

Гаутама покачал головой.

— Ты не поверишь, но это случайность. Я планировал два месяца. Сбилась настройка.

Оправдания, оправдания. Но Джек больше не сердился на него, даже когда захотел рассердиться: получилось что-то третье. Не злость, не обида. Умиление. Веселье. Гаутама так искренне раскаивался… а извиниться и не подумал.

— Так что, разделим кров и хлеб? — спросил Джек. Гаутама машинально потер лицо, убирая засохшую кровь. Губа у него уже зажила. Тонкие губы, тонкая, чувствительная кожа, чуть влажные щупальца. Никаких волос на теле. Сверхбыстрое восстановление, видимо, генетически модифицированное. Тонкие губы… и очень уверенные. Джек улыбнулся и добавил: — А постель?

Гаутама ощутимо вздрогнул. Теперь придется выдавать это за шутку. Черт. Ну, все приходит со временем. Джек собирался сказать что-то неважное, сменить тему, но Гаутама вдруг очень коротко, едва заметно кивнул.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел тебя… не впервые, а сейчас, здесь, и до того, как ты вернул мне память, я уже планировал познакомиться с тобой… с теми же целями. — Получилось сбивчиво, но так даже лучше.

— Ты не нравишься ТАРДИС, — ответил Гаутама. — Она отчетливо об этом сигнализирует. Но я догадывался, что так будет.

— Ревнует? — не удержался от колкости Джек.

Гаутама поморщился.

— Нет. Твоя сущность…

Известное дело, что тут скажешь. ТАРДИС Доктора была достаточно терпимой, чтобы не демонстрировать неприязни, наоборот, она старалась быть доброжелательной, но Джек не сомневался, что причиняет ей дискомфорт. Это чувствовалось в мелочах. В облегчении, которое ТАРДИС проявляла, когда он собирался уходить. Этот же корабль плевать хотел на его чувства. Так даже веселее.

— Да, понимаю, — сказал Джек.

Повисла пауза. Джек даже сказал бы, что неловкая, и в белой стерильности консольной это особенно сильно чувствовалось.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе корабль. И твою комнату, — прервал молчание Гаутама.

Длинный и совершенно пустой, без украшений или картин, коридор мягко поворачивал, изгибался, разветвлялся и снова сливался с другими. Гаутама молча шел рядом, открывая рот только чтобы сказать: «Это кухня» или «Это бассейн». Наверное, Джек не смог бы теперь относиться к нему, как к далеку, если бы захотел, потому что… он вел себя совершенно как человек. Может, это было нарочно — неважно. Это его выбор, по которому можно судить о многом. Сек хотел быть человеком, он так решил. Тогда, во время битвы при Кэнери Уорф, Джек даже, наверное, видел его — их, Сека, Каана и других. Конечно, в броне. В прежнем теле. Что же настолько повлияло на него, чтобы полностью все изменить, рискнуть настолько многим, всем смыслом своей жизни? Не что, а кто.

Доктор. Профессионально перевернет мир вверх дном.

Джек положил руку Секу на плечо, слегка сжал пальцы. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не вздрогнул — просто повернул голову и посмотрел на Джека.

Этот… человекодалек наверняка знал о нем всю подноготную, любые мелочи, о которых даже сам Джек позабыл. И Джек знал о Гаутаме… о Секе больше, чем остальные. Не все — но это и не нужно. Достаточно основных постулатов.

Хоть с кем-то можно будет вести себя, не пытаясь рисовать нужный образ, играть давнюю и очень привычную роль. Можно хоть немного оставаться собой. Драгоценная возможность в нынешних обстоятельствах.

Сек остановился у белой, такой же, как и все остальное здесь, двери.

— Вот. Твоя комната. Можешь располагаться, — сказал он.

— Твоя ТАРДИС такая чистая и пустая, как будто ты в ней и не живешь, — ответил Джек. Он остановился перед дверью, совсем рядом с Секом, вдохнул глубже, чтобы ощутить запах: почти человеческий, но с холодной, немного медицинской ноткой. Космос, звезды и пустота. — Даже у Доктора больше хлама, а уж у Мортона… как сравнивать операционную с детской комнатой в магазине.

— Мне так больше нравится. — Сек пристально глядел Джеку в лицо, словно пытался тщательно изучить все черты. Ну, это так знакомо. И по-человечески. Джек улыбнулся и уже собирался качнуться вперед, но Сек среагировал быстрее. Он сжал пальцами его затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал — быстро, жадно и, пожалуй, неуверенно.

Почти как тогда, в гардеробной другой ТАРДИС, когда отдавал шинель — много лет, веков, тысячелетий назад. А словно вчера. Свежие воспоминания, и такие яркие. Джек на мгновение зажмурился, облизнул губы и спросил:

— Куда теперь? К тебе или ко мне?


	19. Уровень С. Истина где-то рядом

Штаб-квартира Людей в черном, как и ожидал Алекс, оказалась тем еще выпендрежным местом. Даже Торчвуд нервно курил в стороне. Все по линеечке, пластик, стекло, металл, одинаково одетые, черно-белые, как пингвины, сотрудники — и вместе с тем совершенный цирк и мешанина. Гаутаме это место подходило, как родное. 

И кабинет ему подходил: аккуратный, почти пустой, но при этом заметно индивидуальный — и очень похожий на его корабль. Сам Гаутама, нацепив очередную голографическую маску, говорил по коммуникатору. Это лицо шло ему больше, чем внешность агента Эс, по крайней мере, Гаутама в нем узнавался даже без щупалец. 

— Саботаж, — сказал он, придерживая комм плечом, а на самом деле, кажется, еще и щупальцем. — Управление ракетами находится на сервере, не подключенном к общей сети, и мы воспользовались услугами посредника. Но контакт оказался разорван немедленно. И мы потеряли связь с нашими агентами в генштабе.

Он помолчал, слушая ответ агента на той стороне. Потом брови его голографической маски вздернулись вверх.

— Каан? Ты тоже пытался? — Гаутама снова сделал паузу. — Мы должны сменить тактику. Если мы используем клонов и подменим руководителей государств… нет, мы можем выступить с заявлением… Почему не сработает?

Потом Гаутама мотнул головой.

— Это провальный план и слишком рискованный! — заявил он. — Тем более, у Торчвуда нет подходящего корабля. Есть? Каким предлагаешь воспользоваться нам? Что? Этим… рутанским мусором? — Гаутама повысил голос. — Ты совершенно сошел с ума!

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Согласен. Действуем.

Он выключил связь и некоторое время пялился в коммуникатор пустым взглядом. Интересно, что там у них? Если так спросить, не скажет.

— Очередное непростое решение? — спросил Алекс. — Кому жить, кому умереть?

Тогда Гаутама повернул голову и уставился на него. От него ощутимо полыхнуло злостью — протуберанец гнева метил в Алекса, но без толку. 

— Ты! — заявил Гаутама. — Отправишься со мной. Я не могу рисковать своими агентами.

Конечно, как можно было забыть об умении этого напыщенного индюка выдавать в ответ совершенно не связанные с вопросом данные. Но Алекс в любом случае угадал. И нарвался. Но к этому стоило бы привыкнуть.

— А собой? Можешь?

— Я ничем не рискую, — процедил Гаутама.

— Значит, вместе мы тоже ничем не рискуем, — ответил Алекс. Неплохо, если Гаутама передумает и возьмет с собой (кстати, куда?) штатного агента этой сверхкрутой организации, но и отправиться с ним тоже не проблема.

Тем временем Гаутама, нажав что-то на столе, открыл стенную панель. 

— Выбирай. Это нам понадобится. На том корабле демонтированы системы вооружения.

— Ну конечно. На корабле. Мы куда-то летим? Может, ты хотя бы вкратце соизволишь объяснить, в чем дело? — спросил Алекс. За панелью ожидаемо скрывался шкаф, битком набитый оружием. Некоторые модели Алексу ни о чем не говорили, некоторые выглядели знакомо. Например, огромный, но неожиданно легкий лучемет.

— Сонтаранское оружие, — сказал Гаутама с легким презрением. Алекс не смог сдержать улыбку. — Довольно эффективное, но громоздкое.

— Твоя запрещенная пушка тоже не маленькая, — ответил Алекс. Ага, аккумулятор, судя по индикатору, полнехонек, предохранителя нет, а спусковой крючок почему-то сбоку… сколько пальцев у этих сонтаранцев — три? Но пускай, приноровиться можно.

Гаутама искоса зыркнул на Алекса. Жаль, что он в маске — чисто человеческая внешность казалась на нем фальшивкой, не отражала всего того, чем Гаутама являлся.

— Я оставлю твою реплику про оружие без внимания, — ответил он. — Что касается корабля: мы должны поднять его в атмосферу и разыграть инопланетное вторжение.

Великолепно! Малдеру бы понравилось. Алекс рассмеялся. Действительно, безумный план, но может сработать.

— Ты, конечно, не спросил меня, но я согласен. 

Гаутама коротко кивнул, как будто не ожидал ничего другого. Самоуверенность уровня «Бог».

— Ты готов? — спросил он.

— Кажется, да, — медленно ответил Алекс, прикидывая. В Торчвуде он взял портативный сканер, Джек дал ему в довесок индикатор активности Разлома, хотя тот и был закрыт, а теперь у него есть и пушка. Все в порядке.

— Тогда идем. Нам нужно спуститься на станцию магнитопоезда: корабль находится в Орегоне.

— Разве мы не на ТАРДИС отправимся? — спросил Алекс.

Гаутама резко помрачнел.

— Нет. Разлом закрыт. Ей может не хватить энергии для того, чтобы нас потом забрать.

Алекс никогда не задумывался о том, что ТАРДИС может потребовать подзарядки. Этот корабль, на котором он и бывал-то пару раз, казался не чудом техники — просто чудом, как бы пафосно или глупо это ни звучало. Ну и плевать! За всю свою долгую жизнь Алекс периодически сталкивался с такими вещами, которые иначе как чудом объяснить было невозможно. Наверное, есть для них и какое-то рациональное обоснование, только задумываться о нем не хотелось. Все, в чем Алекс пытался разобраться подробнее, на поверку оказывалось дерьмом на палочке.

Приятных впечатлений в жизни настолько мало, что не стоило их портить пристальным изучением.

— Окей, — сказал Алекс. — Веди, командир.

***

Подземка — «труба», как ее назвал дежуривший на станции агент, — вызвала у Алекса всплеск застарелой клаустрофобии. Низкий потолок вагончика, теснота, каменный тоннель впереди, уходящий в глухую черноту. Не помогал даже яркий свет. Немедленно вспоминался бункер, густой, тяжелый воздух, черная жижа, подкатывавшаяся все ближе…

Алекс заерзал на сиденье. Гаутаме, который сидел рядом, было явно нипочем. Вагончик несся вперед, но это ощущалось только телом: впереди и позади за окнами оставалось черным-черно. 

Прошли годы, прежде чем вагончик вылетел на ярко освещенную, но пустую станцию и остановился. Гаутама шагнул на перрон и, не оборачиваясь, поспешил к лифту.

Алекс, с трудом ступая, пошел следом. Ноги все еще дрожали, сердце колотилось о ребра, горло перехватывало. Лет десять назад Алекс бы еще мог и побегать, и побороться с клаустрофобией, но сейчас эта мерзкая, дряблая немощь раздражала. Что бы ни думали эти вечно молодые и бессмертные, возраст ощущается только телом, голова же бесконечно убеждена, что тебе в лучшем случае тридцать. Увы.

— Быстрей! — распорядился Гаутама.

— Тороплюсь как могу, — огрызнулся Алекс, пытаясь справиться с одышкой. — Взял бы одного из своих юных агентов. Или местного. Тут же есть отделение ЛвЧ?

Лифт помчался вверх со скоростью, от которой закладывало уши. Гаутама, крепко сжав губы, смотрел перед собой.

— Есть, — нехотя признался он.

— Ну так взял бы его с собой. Если придется бегать, то я буду только задерживать тебя. Мне, знаешь ли, не двадцать и даже не пятьдесят.

— Нашему внештатному представителю у Разлома больше лет, чем тебе, — процедил Гаутама.

Двери лифта открылись в густой лес, прямо из толстого дерева. Жарко пахло хвоей и корой, и Алекс облегченно вздохнул. Лес тоже его не очень прельщал, но это было лучше подземелий.

— Что же за пенсионеров вы держите на службе? — спросил он и потянулся, стряхивая с плеч оцепенение. 

— Это отличный специалист!

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Алекс. Лес кругом выглядел как… лес. Совершенно обычный. Интересно, где они спрятали корабль? Под землей? Или его окружает защитное поле, как корабли друзей Консорциума? — И куда нам теперь?

Гаутама вытащил коммуникатор, покачал головой.

— Мы должны найти сосну. 

— Да тут их полным-полно.

— Эта сосна заметно искусственная. Там будет рычаг, за который надо дернуть… — Гаутама поморщился, потом щелкнул по браслету часов. Маска сменилась его настоящей внешностью, и отчего-то Алексу моментально стало спокойнее. Дурацкое чувство — полагаться на какого-то мутанта. — Только Разлом закрылся, и теперь энергетическая карта не совпадает с физической.

Алекс достал сканер и включил его, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль, которую он хотел проверить. И, возможно, натянуть этому надутому индюку несуществующий нос.

— Вот там, — он показал рукой в сторону, где на экране высветилась ровная и тонкая зеленая линия, — там твоя сосна. Он нее фонит энергией Разлома чуть сильнее, чем от остального.

Гаутама выхватил у Алекса сканер.

— Отлично! Он улавливает остаточные следы! — и целеустремленно пошагал в нужном направлении. Безапелляционно и без малейшей тени сомнения, что Алекс за ним пойдет. Где-то в районе солнечного сплетения зародилось тепло. Не стоит сейчас о таком думать, конечно. Но мыслям трудно приказать.

Алекс пошел следом. В лесу никого не было, никаких туристов, прохожих или зевак; видимо, даже «внештатный специалист» не появлялся здесь очень давно. Ни следа тропинок или даже примятых папоротников. Они то поднимались, то спускались — местность была гористая. Где-то неподалеку находился тот самый бункер Консорциума, невовремя подсказала память. Может, они направляются именно к нему?

— Можно хотя бы не так торопиться, — задыхаясь на очередном подъеме, попросил Алекс. — Я, в конце концов…

— Ты говорил, — перебил его Гаутама. Он остановился и задрал голову, разглядывая что-то наверху. — Пришли. Вот она.

«Сосна» выглядела так коряво, что стоило заподозрить местных жителей в полной слепоте. На ней только что заклепок не было — китайская рождественская елка и та выглядела живее. Впрочем, вблизи Разлома местные наверняка успели повидать и не такое. Например, уивилов, а может, розовых единорогов с крыльями.

— И ты помнишь, где у нее рычаг? — спросил Алекс. Ничего похожего в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось, а «сучья» начинались высоко над землей.

— Помню. Вот он, — ответил Гаутама, указывая на нижний сук. До него было футов десять — кому-то придется или лезть на фальшивое дерево, или подсадить другого. Невелик выбор. — Сколько ты весишь? — продолжил Гаутама, который явно пришел к тому же выводу. — Надо выяснить, кто из нас легче.

От неожиданности Алекс рассмеялся, надеясь, что смех вышел не слишком истерическим.

— Ты серьезно? А если я наступлю тебе на что-нибудь дорогое, например, на одно из щупалец? Нет уж, полминуты я и сам тебя удержу.

Гаутама окинул его тяжелым взглядом, но тут же и сам рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал довольно нервно. Конечно, они оба притворялись, что просто гуляют по лесу, но это было не так. К тому же Алекс не представлял, что будет, когда Гаутама дернет за рычаг — отключится поле? Откроется шахта? Даже думать об этом не хотелось. 

— Хорошо. Давай, — ответил Гаутама и кивком указал на подножье «сосны». 

Алекс положил лучемет на землю — недалеко, чтобы при необходимости как можно быстрее его поднять, — прислонился спиной к сосне и сложил руки в «замок». 

— Ты высокий. Думаю, дотянешься.

— Дотянусь. Держись крепче, — сказал Гаутама и, поставив ногу в «замок», оттолкнулся и потянулся вверх. Алекс задохнулся. Тяжелый… зараза. Кажется, он погорячился… насчет полминуты. Руки уже почти отваливались.

— Выше! Еще немного! — скомандовал Гаутама.

Собравшись с силами, Алекс распрямил колени и поднял руки чуть выше.

— Можешь… попробовать… встать на плечи. Так будет удобнее. Не бойся, куртку не жаль.

Гаутама тут же воспользовался предложением. Черт! Так было еще хуже. Алекс едва удержал равновесие, но в этот момент Гаутама, видимо, все-таки достал до рычага, и что-то громко щелкнуло и застрекотало. А потом земля разом ушла из-под ног. О таком стоило бы предупредить! Алекс пошатнулся и с силой приложился затылком о ствол псевдо-сосны. Судя по ощущениям — сосна падала. И Гаутама падал. Черт! Алекс поднял руки, пытаясь придержать его за бедра. Кажется, получилось, но затылком он снова приложился об металл. Многовато за сегодня. Удар. Еще удар. Мозг запоздало регистрировал их. Гаутама сдавленно охнул. Алекс прикрыл руками голову.

Потом падение внезапно кончилось. Даже обидно, насколько это было больно. Когда Алекс наконец-то открыл глаза, сосна спокойно стояла на дне глубокой — судя по краешку неба вверху — ямы, а наверх уходила аккуратная спиральная лесенка. Алекс попробовал пошевелиться — кажется, он приложился к каждому из уголков этой лестницы. Кроме разве что тех, о которые ударился Гаутама. В тех случаях, когда не ударялся об него. Алекс глубоко вдохнул, сжал и разжал пальцы. Пошевелил ногами и руками. Ничего не сломано. Уже хорошая новость. Судя по тому, как двигался сейчас Гаутама — он проверял то же самое.

— Теперь мне точно нужна передышка в этом ебанутом месте. — Алекс рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся. — Это шикарная ловушка.

— Ловушка, именно, — выдохнул Гаутама. Он ощупал голову и, видимо, удовлетворился. — Не знаю, выписать мне премию проектировщику или объявить выговор. Я не знал, как именно она открывается. Но там дальше будут еще запертые двери. Надеюсь, не настолько эффективные как ловушки.

Лучемет остался на поверхности. Алекс тоскливо посмотрел наверх. Придется подниматься, а колени так болят. Вздохнув, он пошагал по ступенькам. С его-то счастьем оружие обязательно исчезнет. Обязательно.

Лучемет все так же лежал на куче хвоинок. Там, где его и оставили.

Спускался Алекс еще осторожнее. Гаутама уже открыл следующую дверь — маленькую и похожую на люк подлодки, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Но никаких ям за гостеприимной дверью не было — только лестница, ведущая в пыльное подвальное помещение. Крохотное — футов девять на пятнадцать. Фонарик высветил лежанку, над которой висел настенный календарь за 1982 год, огромный сейф с надписью «Оружие», вентили, трубы, бочки, полки заставленные хламом, даже старый противогаз, толку от которого уже наверняка нет. А еще шкаф с коробками, на которых можно было разобрать цифры «2005», «2015», «2070». Годы? Кто-то очень старательно запасался провиантом. Одна из коробок валялась надорванная на полу, из нее вывалились жестяные баночки с тушеными бобами. Вообще, так в голливудских фильмах любили показывать «гнездо параноика» на случай ядерной войны. Гнездо очень одинокого и дурного параноика — ну кому, для того, чтобы питаться год, хватило бы одной коробки консервов? Видимо, внештатный сотрудник ЛвЧ — кто-то вроде Одиноких стрелков, престарелый хиппи-идеалист со склонностью к конспирологии. Что ж, это многое объясняло.

— Здесь предусмотрено освещение? — спросил Алекс. Фонарик светил слишком слабо, и клаустрофобия вот-вот грозила разгуляться заново.

— Тут много что предусмотрено, — отозвался Гаутама, и, пошарив по стене, нажал на большую красную кнопку. Загорелся тусклый, но ровный свет, и Алекс выдохнул. Потолок в этом бункере был достаточно высоким. Что-то за спиной заскрипело. Да, точно. Сосна стала подниматься вверх.

— И аптечка? — Теперь немилосердно заныла спина. Чертовы годы. Чертова лестница. — Я бы не отказался от обезболивающего.

Гаутама молча полез в карман.

— Вот, — он выдавил в подставленную ладонь таблетку из цилиндра, — болеутоляющее. Держи.

Таблетка подействовала очень радикально — почти сразу. Боль прошла, сменившись легкостью во всем теле и едва ощутимой эйфорией. Давно ли ЛвЧ кормит своих агентов амфетаминами? Алекс хохотнул. Гаутама тоже съел таблетку, но, видимо, она действовала на него немного иначе. А было бы смешно — мутант на спидах.

Потом они ползли по какой-то трубе, Гаутама набирал код, они снова ползли, потом шли… Дальше была лаборатория с пультом, взятым словно из Стар Трека. Ретрофутуризм, кажется, это так называлось.

Алекс поймал обрывок магнитофонной ленты, свисавший с катушки на стене, дотянул его до второй катушки и зафиксировал, а потом щелкнул переключателем — раз здесь есть электричество, то и магнитофон должен заработать. Динамики разразились безумным смехом, а потом тускло, как сквозь подушку, раздался металлически-звенящий голос: «Что ты, я твоя муза, Фоооооо…» Лента снова оборвалась. Бред. Голоса давно умерших людей.

Гаутама склонился над пультом. Его щупальца недовольно шевелились.

— Здесь должны быть туннели, ведущие к другим бункерам. Они все связаны, — сказал он. — Я помню.

— С восьмидесятых здесь многое могло измениться, — ответил Алекс. Эйфория прошла, голова прояснилась, но боль, к счастью, больше не возвращалась. Он посмотрел на Гаутаму, пытаясь понять, сколько вообще ему могло быть лет. Сорок? Четыреста? Тысяча? — Я тогда еще учился.

Гаутама поднял голову и посмотрел на Алекса. Потом улыбнулся. И рассмеялся, не разжимая губ.

— Я тоже учился. Тогда. Надо было меньше верить в чью-то ответственность. То, что приходят рапорты и ничего не происходит, кроме досадных мелочей, которые случаются всегда и везде — не повод прекращать следить. Я тогда еще не привык, что люди очень недисциплинированы. И своевольны. Тем и интересны.

— Сколько тебе лет? — напрямую спросил Алекс. Ответа, естественно, ждать не стоит.

— Я сам не знаю, сколько мне лет. Таким, как сейчас, я стал в тридцатых прошлого века, но это все равно не значит, что мне сто. Время нелинейно, — ответил Гаутама, и его щупальца зашевелились активнее. — Родился я не на Земле. В первый раз.

Врет, конечно, но секреты вечно живущих и власть имущих Алекса теперь совершенно не интересовали. Одни проблемы от этого. Гаутама походя заглянул в пожелтевшую тетрадку, лежавшую на пульте, резко дернул щупальцами и отбросил ее в сторону. 

— Эксперимент с метаморфом, значит. Пальцы ему оторвать, — сказал он сердито и ткнул на пульте в несколько кнопок. Алекс ждал чего угодно: взрыва, громкой музыки, трансформации подземелья в корабль, но вместо этого полка, стоявшая слева от двери, отъехала в сторону и опустилась. В нише, которая открылась за ней, потихоньку усиливаясь, разгорелся белый до синевы свет.

В нишу поднялась небольшая, на двух человек кабинка; ярко светила примотанная толстым проводом к верхней планке лампа. Современная. Это явно сделали недавно.

— Лифт. Я так и думал, — сказал Гаутама. — Изнутри есть пульт управления или только отсюда?

Алекс заглянул в кабинку. Кустарщина. Жуткая кустарщина, которой он не видел даже в России девяностых. Все составляющие этого странного лифта — если это было лифтом — выглядели сделанными на коленке, склепанными кувалдой и зафиксированными изолентой. Гаутама собирается этим пользоваться? 

— Тут что-то типа пульта от телевизора. И я не исключаю, что это он и есть.

— Как любопытно, — сказал Гаутама и подошел к кабинке. — Тебе не кажется, что это делал совсем другой человек? Не тот, который занимался этими приборами и работал в лаборатории.

Меньше всего Алексу хотелось проверять, кто и когда сделал эту хлипкую конструкцию. Гаутама подошел к кабинке и смело шагнул внутрь; та закачалась, и Алекса вдруг снова накрыло клаустрофобией.

— Может, я подожду тебя здесь? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

Некоторое время — вечность — Гаутама глядел на Алекса немигающим взглядом. Потом выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Если ты боишься, то можешь остаться. Но я не уверен, что справлюсь в одиночку, — ответил он. — Нет. Справлюсь. Оставайся. Я тебя заберу.

Сидеть тут неизвестно сколько? Как бы ни так! Стиснув зубы, Алекс подошел к кабинке и шагнул внутрь. Хотелось вцепиться в Гаутаму, в перила, во что угодно, но тут кабинка вздрогнула и с оглушительным скрипом поехала вниз. Чтобы не думать об этом, Алекс начал внимательно разглядывать пульт. Он действительно был от телевизора… нет, от старого видеомагнитофона. Перемотка вперед, назад, кнопки обведены маркером. Стены шахты… камень. Влажный. И здесь было гораздо холоднее, чем в лаборатории. Алекс мерно дышал, стараясь успокоиться. Близость Гаутамы внушала совсем небольшую, но уверенность, что они не грохнутся вниз и не разобьются.

Кабинка заскрипела и остановилась. Лампа освещала каменный пол и какой-то туннель, уходивший в темноту. Оттуда сквозило холодом — еще более пронизывающим.

Алекс шагнул на твердый камень. Сердце колотилось, как птица о стекло.

— Ты в порядке? — с раздражающим участием спросил Гаутама.

— В полном. — Алекс отвернулся, стараясь не встречаться взглядами с Гаутамой. Ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать свою неприязнь к подобным пространствам. — Здесь тоже потайные двери? Когда мы уже доберемся до этого треклятого корабля?

Гаутама отошел в сторону, шаря по стене фонариком, потом, пробормотав что-то, щелкнул выключателем.

Подземелье залил яркий, пронзительный свет.

— Прошло? — спросил он. — Я знаю, у тебя клаустрофобия.

— Досье читал, да? — выдавил Алекс. Со светом и правда стало легче, но не хватало еще признаваться в этом Гаутаме.

Тот негромко вздохнул, но здесь звуки слишком хорошо резонировали от стен.

— Мы уже близко. Здесь, за тоннелем, шахта, которая ведет к кораблю. Метров сто, двести. 

— Дай мне свою веселую таблетку, — попросил Алекс. — Это амфетамин? Понятно, почему твои агенты работают с такой отдачей.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Гаутама. — Это другой препарат. От него не бывает привыкания. Держи, если тебе так легче.

Белая таблетка подействовала так же быстро. Панический ужас сменился легкостью, бодростью, спокойной уверенностью. Алекс дошел до конца тоннеля и спрыгнул на рельсы.

— Направо, — сказал за спиной Гаутама, и Алекс, небрежно приложив пальцы к виску, повернулся и пошагал туда.

Под потолком тускло горели лампы, но сейчас никакого страха не было. Туннель постепенно заворачивал, и за поворотом показался еще более яркий свет. А потом и перрон — станция, похожая на «трубу» ЛвЧ. Вагонетки — скорее всего, дрезины или пневматика — сгрудились у дальнего края. Они выглядели довольно старыми, хоть и не пыльными. Вероятно, ими даже пользовались. Недавно.

Алекс попытался вскарабкаться на перрон, но не хватило дыхания — даже со стимулятором. Эйфория схлынула, но здесь уже не было так тесно и темно. Над головой нависала металлическая, поросшая мхом стена, усеянная странными, похожими на иероглифы или тайнопись символами. В стене снова скрывался проход, приглашающе поблескивали металлические ступеньки.

Гаутама влез на перрон и протянул руку. Алекс забрался наверх и спешно разжал пальцы. Пока он старался выровнять дыхание, Гаутама, безостановочно шевеля щупальцами, подошел к стене, встал, запрокинув голову.

— Видел такое когда-нибудь? И если да, то где?

— Экзамен? — Алекс подошел и коснулся стены. Она явно была рукотворной и походила не на панели, которыми обшили камень, а на самую натуральную стену какого-то здания. Или корабля? Но нет, ни один из известных ему по базе Торчвуда инопланетных кораблей не походил на расписную табакерку. — Если и видел, то действительно очень хорошо забыл.

— Понятно, — рассеянно отозвался Гаутама. Он глядел на символы, как будто действительно понимал, что они значат, поднял руку, коснулся пальцами стены. — Во славу… Пи… Пифии? разрежу небеса. А! Пифия!

Он обернулся к Алексу. Его щупальца торчали дыбом. Если бы не стимулятор, Алекс, возможно, испугался бы, но так его мозг просто отметил сам факт чего-то неожиданного. Интересно, чего именно? И — пифия. Это прямой перевод или художественный, абстрактный?

— Знаешь, что это такое? Это тот самый, нужный нам корабль! Ты сейчас скажешь, что это очевидно. Да. Но чей это корабль, догадываешься? Спорю, нет! — воскликнул Гаутама.

Алекс покачал головой и улыбнулся. 

— Продолжай, мне интересно. — Заинтересованный Гаутама, увлеченный процессом познания, до боли напоминал ему… В общем, напоминал и на этом хватит. — Правильно, я понятия не имею, что это за небесная колесница.

Гаутама громко, яростно рассмеялся. 

— Колесница. Очень поэтично. Это из индийского эпоса, нет? — Он снова повернулся к стене и запрокинул голову. — Есть такая планета, Галлифрей. Даже хорошо, что мне нужно тебе это рассказать… Планета очень высокоразвитая. Ее обитатели на вид абсолютно идентичны людям. Вернее, наоборот. Только у галлифрейцев более совершенное строение организма, искусственно модифицированное, и есть еще кое-что… Но речь не о них. В древние времена Галлифрей был очень воинственной планетой. Они колонизировали несколько планет… и, кажется, корабль одной из этих самых колоний очутился здесь, на Земле. Давно, очень давно. Как интересно… настоящий раритет.

Он внимательно осмотрел ступени.

— Скорее всего, здесь все до сих пор работает. Почти все. Осторожнее наступай, и если увидишь внизу на полу отверстия — переступай на всякий случай. Идем.

И стал осторожно подниматься.

— Ты что, не знал, насколько этот корабль ценен? — спросил Алекс. Это все не вязалось со словами о мусоре, которые прозвучали в разговоре по коммуникатору. Он поднимался вслед за Гаутамой, слегка касаясь ладонью стены. Холодной и гладкой, покрытой тонкими линиями. — Что говорилось в ваших отчетах?

— Я ему шею намылю, — с опасно ласковой интонацией произнес Гаутама. На месте «внештатника» Алекс бежал бы куда глаза глядят. — Он знал и скрыл. Инопланетный артефакт. Склад древних инопланетных артефактов! Мусор, да-да, самый настоящий мусор. — Он засмеялся, как будто это была удачная шутка. — За всем не уследишь. Этот корабль очень древний, технически, по базам, он проходит как рутанский. Ничего удивительного в рутанском корабле, тем более устаревшем. Хлам. В нем можно сделать штаб-квартиру наблюдателей, и только… Я и распорядился. Сделать этот бункер. Как, должно быть, обескуражило это место внештатного сотрудника.

Слово «рутанцы» Алекс, конечно же, слышал. Химический запах, стилеты, вонь сгоревшей плоти, эксперименты, Консорциум, смерть. Забавная игра «Ассоциации». Огромная часть жизни, от которой он старательно убегал. Наверное, рядом с Гаутамой она всегда будет преследовать его тенью воспоминаний.

— Обескуражило или развязало руки? — В стенах и полу действительно иногда попадались круглые отверстия, и Алекс дисциплинированно их избегал. — Для своего имени ты слишком часто за сегодня обещаешь применить силовые методы. Оторвать пальцы, намылить шею.

— Это был сарказм. Оба раза. — Гаутама остановился. Ступеньки кончились большим овальным залом, из которого расходилось в сторону несколько коридоров, поросших лишайником. — Мое прозвище — тоже по большей части сарказм. Центральный коридор должен вести в рубку. А левый в машинное отделение. Стандартизация иногда удобна.

— Ты уверен, что эта жестянка все еще работает? — Алексу не хотелось уточнять, сколько лет (веков, тысячелетий, геологических периодов) лежит здесь этот корабль. Гаутама, чего доброго, начнет вспоминать старые времена неолита. Но он все-таки спросил: — Сколько этой штуке лет?

— Работает. Эти технологии практически неуничтожимы. Лет ей может быть от миллиона до нескольких сотен тысяч. Эта цивилизация существовала очень давно по меркам людей, — ответил Гаутама. Потом он сунул палец в отверстие на стене, и в коридоре под потолком слабо вспыхнули пятна синевы. — Идем. Нам в рубку.

— Спасибо. — Алекс погасил фонарик. Шаги гулко отдавались от стен. Вдалеке коридор обрывался — тонкие светло-голубые линии сплетались кольцами и сходились в одной точке. — Значит, Разлом не задел корабль. Ух ты! Он щадит технику.

— Не всю. Но это бывшая колония Галлифрея. Колонисты позаимствовали некоторые технологии метрополии, хотя и не всегда знали, зачем они. Ее обитатели тогда еще не умели управляться с Разломами, но защищаться от ветров времени могли. И от Пустоты.

— А, ты тоже любишь говорить загадками — Алекс рассмеялся и ускорил шаг. На самом деле ему хотелось увидеть, как выглядит таинственная рубка. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Белое, похожее на шейный позвонок. Алекс наклонился посмотреть, но тот рассыпался в пыль.

— Если тебя это раздражает, я могу попробовать объяснить. Что именно ты не понял? — спросил Гаутама и остановился. Коридор закончился, перед ними раскинулась рубка: огромное и чудовищно разгромленное помещение. Пульт, куча кресел, в некоторых лежали хвостатые скелеты. Возле пульта горой валялись шестиугольные плитки со странными… гравировками?

Гаутама подобрал одну, и в его взгляде вспыхнула мрачная решимость. Стоило бы, наверное, испугаться — на этот раз всерьез. Алекс подошел к пульту, к одному из кресел. Оттуда весело щерился клыкастый скелет. Да, конечно, сейчас самое время посмеяться.

— Нет уж, знаешь ли, — сказал он. — Мы с тобой иногда работаем вместе, и всего-то. Иногда болтаем о пустяках. Чем меньше я знаю, тем меньше у тебя соблазна стереть мне память. Техника безопасности.

— Ты умный. Никогда в этом не сомневался, — сказал Гаутама и повертел в руках плитку. Потом обернулся к Алексу: на его лице сияла широкая улыбка. Щупальца едва заметно дрожали. — Но мне все равно придется рассказывать тебе кое-что, так что постараюсь не разболтать лишнего. Помнишь историю первого Торчвуда?

— Лондон? Резня на улицах и захват пришельцами? — Алекс без сожаления стряхнул с кресла остатки скелета, убрал пыль с до сих пор мягкого сиденья и уселся на него верхом, опершись руками о спинку и подперев заинтересованно подбородок. — Ну конечно, помню. Это взаимосвязано?

— Да, — просто ответил Гаутама и сел на соседнее кресло.— Они открывали Разлом. И у них был этот металл. Вот такой. — Он поднял плитку и показал ее Алексу. — При определенной частоте переменного тока он резонирует… можно подобрать комбинацию. Этот внештатный сотрудник, оказывается, гений. Сделал работу, с которой едва справилась огромная организация. Может, ему кто-то помогал? Теперь надо найти его во что бы то ни стало. Или то, что он построил.

Алекс медленно кивнул.

— Открыть Разлом, понимаю. Это важнее, чем ваш безумный план со вторжением?

Гаутама опустил голову. Его костюм, когда-то черный и с претензией на элегантность, выглядел мятой серой тряпкой. Странно, что штанины до сих пор на месте.

— Нет. Я не могу оставить его одного. — Подняв голову, он резко развернулся вместе с креслом и сунул пальцы в дыры на пульте.

— Но если открыть Разлом, — сказал Алекс, — может, все закончится, и не надо будет изображать вторжение?

— Я не могу оставить моего… коллегу одного. Думаю, он уже поднял корабль. Какая ирония. Корабль из галлифрейской колонии — и корабль далеков. Люди все равно не отличат один от другого.

Пол под ними шевельнулся. Алекс ухватился за сиденье.

— Ты можешь оставить меня здесь и отправиться открывать свой Разлом, если объяснишь, как управлять этой штукой, — сказал он.

— Ты с ума сошел.

Алекс и сам думал так же.

— А ты не умеешь делегировать полномочия, — сказал он. — Почему бы тебе не позвонить и не вызвать кого надо, чтобы они сделали это вместо тебя?

Гаутама сердито зыркнул на него. Ну конечно, ему нечего на это возразить.

— Это засекречено от штатных сотрудников, — ответил он в конце концов. — А нам нужно не просто прилететь на место, нам нужно будет выстрелить… а орудия этого корабля не работают. Я проверил. Придется стрелять вручную, как я и говорил.

— Думаешь, я не смогу выстрелить… куда? По Белому дому? Да хоть десять раз, — пробормотал Алекс. Корабль, дрожа, тихо и высоко гудел, почти стонал. Гаутама резко дернул щупальцами.

— Это не обсуждается. Крайчек! — скомандовал он. — Перед тобой несколько отверстий. Ты должен сунуть пальцы в правое и второе слева. Предупреждаю: ты почувствуешь разряд.

Спорить не стоило — не с этим его тоном. Алекс уселся в кресле поудобнее, перебросив лучемет назад, и сделал то, что просил Гаутама.

Ох! Это было ощутимо. Алекс отдернул руки, осмотрел их, но кончики пальцев оказались целы. Зато корабль вздохнул, как живой, задрожал, потом резко наклонился вбок и назад. Из свободных кресел с негромким, глухим стуком посыпались скелеты. Алекса обхватил невесть откуда взявшийся ремень.

— Нижний ряд! Второе слева, третье, шестое, третье справа!

Жмурясь от предчувствия боли, Алекс повиновался. Но второй раз было полегче, а потом, над головой вспыхнули экраны. Небо. Облака. Яркий солнечный свет.

Корабль еще раз встряхнулся, как мокрый пес, выровнялся и полетел. Ремень выпустил Алекса, наконец дав возможность свободно вздохнуть.

Гаутама тоже выбрался из кресла. Он ступал неуверенно, как будто не знал, что делать дальше. Совсем на него не похоже.

— Чтобы поднять корабль, нужны минимум двое, — сказал он.

— А чтобы удерживать его на одном месте, сколько нужно?

— Достаточно и одного, — признался Гаутама.

Алекс улыбнулся. Его переполняла неожиданная решимость.

— Тогда вали отсюда, — сказал он. — Иди открывай Разлом. А я порулю этой штукой. Она мне уже нравится. И постреляю.

Гаутама крепко сжал губы, дернул щупальцами. Еще немного, и Алекс додавит. Убедит его убраться прочь.

Почему-то он не сомневался, что это билет в один конец. И что Гаутаме лучше будет не здесь, а где-нибудь в другом месте, там, где он сможет принести больше пользы. Пусть вызывает свой чудесный корабль, пусть спасает Землю и всю вселенную заодно. Ему идет быть героем. А сам Алекс — ну, как раз ему и стоило бы замарать руки. Все равно грязные, по локоть в крови и дерьме.

— Курс задан на Вашингтон, — медленно проговорил Гаутама. — Управлять полетом сейчас не нужно… когда прибудешь на место, поймешь — загорятся вот эти индикаторы. Эта панель — он указал на дырки перед собой, — регулирует высоту и скорость, твоя — наклон и градус. 

Он продолжал говорить. Алекс слушал его вполуха. Голова кружилась, словно он только что выпил еще одну волшебную таблетку Гаутамы. Это будет… красиво. Это просто будет здорово. Атас как круто.

— Откуда я смогу стрелять? — спросил он. Лучемет, болтавшийся за спинкой кресла, начал мешать, и Алекс перекинул его вперед, положил на колени.

Гаутама странно посмотрел на него. Сентиментальный… индюк.

— Вернешься к тому месту, где мы входили. Откроешь люк — там есть слева такое же отверстие в стене, как на панели, — и выстрелишь. Высота около пятисот метров, не промахнешься.

Он помолчал.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться? Я смог бы забрать тебя сразу же после выстрела. Этот корабль сможет выдержать много попаданий, прежде чем упадет.

Отлично. Еще лучше. Правда, не с его счастьем. После того, как в конце прошлого века пришлось доставлять из России в Торчвуд «Объект Один», везения заметно поубавилось. На самом деле, его и вовсе не осталось, так что корабль свалится, не пройдет и пятнадцати минут. Ничего. За пятнадцать минут можно успеть достаточно. Алекс выпрямился, сжимая лучемет в руках.

— Уверен. Вали отсюда. Иди, спасай мир.

Корабль вдруг качнулся и замер — Алекс ощущал это каким-то шестым чувством. Вздрогнул. Вздрогнул еще раз.

— Стреляют, — сказал Гаутама. Он покачал головой, потом вытащил коммуникатор и потыкал в экран. — Хорошо. Но я все равно попробую тебя забрать. Или не я. Все равно.

— Вали, — повторил Алекс. Он не чувствовал себя так замечательно с тех самых пор, как разбил перед Догеттом пузырек с вакциной для Малдера. То же самое ощущение. Власть. Радость. Контроль даже в том, чтобы все испортить.

ТАРДИС, кажется, и правда разряжалась. Ее нежное пение на этот раз звучало хрипло, неровно, прерывисто. Дверь открылась прямо в стене рубки. Гаутама застыл на пороге. Из-за его спины светило белым, и золотым, и настоящим. Такой соблазн туда вернуться. Нет.

— Ну? Чего еще ты ждешь? — выкрикнул Алекс.

— Удачи, — сказал Гаутама. Дверь захлопнулась. ТАРДИС, икнув и слабо застонав, исчезла.

В рубке стало темно, пусто и бессмысленно. Только на панели горели яркие огоньки индикаторов.

Потом Алекс бежал по знакомому уже коридору к выходу. Синие линии сплетались над головой в сложный узор. В ушах шумела кровь. Ага, отверстие возле люка. Пальцы с трудом попали в него, но люк все-таки открылся. Внутрь хлынул свежий, холодный воздух и оглушительный рев моторов.

Мимо корабля, вспарывая телом воздух, промчался истребитель-стелс. И еще один. И еще.

Алекс прицелился и выстрелил. И еще раз. И еще. Один из самолетов, накренившись, бессильно нырнул вниз.

Там, под ногами, расстилался пока еще нетронутый Вашингтон.


	20. Уровень В. Кукушата

Планета свалилась на него, как снег на голову. Гигантский зеленовато-сине-белый снежок, который сначала угрожающе нависал над кораблем, потом превратился в огромную стену, и эта стена падала на Тталейва с неотвратимостью маятника.

Он безуспешно попытался выдернуть катер из колодца. Слишком глубоко! Если бы знать, что здесь планета… Но в системе не было таких планет. Или дело в том, что он включил искривляющий двигатель так близко к звезде, что корабль швырнуло невесть куда?

Навигатор бортового компьютера показывал, что система та же. И кто-то врал. Или компьютер, или глаза.

Тталейв сумел вывести катер на более пологую дугу, чтобы не сгореть в плотной, земного типа атмосфере, и теперь стена приближалась не так неотвратимо, да и трясло поменьше. Мимо корабля с неторопливым изяществом проплыл океан, сменился континентом — огромным, в половину планеты. Металлически поблескивала вода в озерах.

Кофе. Если катер разобьется — плакала поставка. Все пропадет, а сейчас, во время войны, любое кофейное зернышко стоило на вес золота. Рассудком Тталейв понимал, что это мелочи, и что главное — выжить, но невозможно было не думать о грузе. Мысли сами сворачивали на эту тему.

А он всего-то решил срезать путь! Вот ведь черт.

Под катером — теперь уже под, стена сменилась горизонтом, — снова проплывал океан. Дотянуть бы до земли! Тталейв как мог корректировал градус, но катер уже с трудом отзывался на команды, как будто что-то глушило бортовой компьютер.

Сердце дрожало, как далекий объект на экране радара. Тталейв отстраненно фиксировал, что происходит: вот мелькнула тонкая полоса пляжа, потом деревья, деревья, деревья…

Земля бросилась под катер, и тут наконец тряхнуло по-настоящему. Но компенсатор, на который Тталейв даже не полагался — новый и неопробованный, — все-таки сработал, его даже не вышибло из кресла. В глазах потемнело от перегрузки. Панель с громким треском погасла.

Он пробирался к люку ползком. Ладони то и дело натыкались на кофейные зерна. Приятный запах, но Тталейва уже тошнило от него. Мутило. Дрянь дело. Компьютер сгорел, и если запасных плат не хватит, придется сидеть тут и ждать, пока кто-то прилетит на сигнал аварийного маяка — и хорошо, если это окажутся люди, а не…

Люк, печально выдохнув, поддался. Тталейв вывалился из него, покатившись по мягкому, остро пахнущему грунту. Взгляд зацепился за что-то яркое, и Тталейв замер, прижавшись к земле.

Дети. Много детей. Около двадцати. Они окружили катер — каждый на небольшом пневмоскутере. 

Тталейв вытер мокрое лицо, поднялся на четвереньки, потом рывком встал. Колония. Здесь есть колония! Его спасут. И он сможет продать кофе, не на Амарисе, так здесь.

Дети молча смотрели на него, и у Тталейва по спине вдруг пробежал холодок.

— Каппа! — громко сказала одна из девочек. — Я рассчитала точку его падения точнее всех остальных. И тебя. Я теперь лучший баллистик! Значок!

Она, не сводя глаз с Тталейва, протянула в сторону руку — даже не протянула, требовательно выбросила.

Им же всем лет по двенадцать, догадался Тталейв. Не младше, не старше. Ровесники. И комбинезоны у них были одинакового покроя, хоть и разных цветов. Значки, символы… маленькая победоносная армия детей.

Боги, он же еще до войны видел постановку о чем-то таком… как же она называлась? Королева пчел? Властелин стрекоз?

Другая девочка, насупившись, начала ковырять рукав.

— Рано радуешься! — пробормотала она. — И трех циклов не пройдет, как он снова будет у меня.

— Сначала забери, потом хвастайся, — ответила первая девочка и пошевелила пальцами.

Вторая, подлетев к ней, вложила что-то в раскрытую ладонь.

— Лучший баллистик! — хором выкрикнули остальные и коротко, быстро хлопнули пару раз в ладоши.

— Эй! — вставил Тталейв. — Привет! 

Дети так же внезапно замолчали.

— Привет, — ответил кудрявый мальчик. — Ты человек?

О. Непредвиденный вопрос. Хотя да, он ведь может быть кем угодно. Гуманоидная форма ничего не значит.

— Да, я человек, — сказал Тталейв и, поддавшись нежданному порыву, спросил: — А вы?

Они не похожи на талов, нет. Волосы темнее. И лица слишком бледные.

— Его ответ подтверждается, — произнес кто-то из детей, которого Тталейв не мог видеть из-за носа катера. — Сканер фиксирует человеческую анатомию.

— Мы — люди, — уверенно ответила девочка-баллистик.

— Ага, люди.

— Почти люди.

— Есть еще слово на букву «К», которое нельзя называть.

Они засмеялись — хором, словно искусственные, как будто кто-то нажал на общую кнопку управления смехом.

— Какое еще слово? — с трудом ворочая языком, спросил Тталейв.

— Колонисты! — выкрикнул кудрявый мальчик.

Они взлетели, закружились вокруг катера, и Тталейв съежился, не в силах побороть этот дикий, глупый, неуместный страх.

— Он нас боится! — выкрикнул кто-то из детей, Тталейв уже не разбирал их лиц, они складывались в одно размытое, пугающее пятно — и в этом голосе, к его ужасу, было куда больше восторга, чем удивления.

— Стоп! 

Дети остановились. Тталейв был готов бежать сквозь джунгли, сломя голову, или ползти обратно в катер — где-то там лежал бластер, а эти чудовищные дети…

— Мы должны выполнить протокол одиннадцать-альфа, — сказала девочка-баллистик.

Какой еще протокол? О, нет. Надо бежать!

— Это на случай вторжения.

— Интервенции!

— Проникновения чужаков.

Тталейв понял, что произнес это вслух, и попятился к катеру. Но тут к нему вплотную подлетел кудрявый мальчик — он улыбался, и совсем не зло. Обычный паренек, каких много. Каждый из них выглядел обычно, как все. Но вместе…

— Не надо бежать. Садись. Мы отвезем тебя к нашим родителям, — сказал мальчик и сдул с носа почти белую спиральную прядь.

— У вас есть родители?

— Конечно, есть, — высокомерно заявила девочка, у которой отобрали значок. — Они тебе помогут.

Осторожно, неуверенно Тталейв забрался на заднее сиденье скутера. Мальчик тут же рванул с места, и его скутер понесся через лес. Рядом летели остальные. Воздух пах прелью и кофейными зернами. Ветер упруго бился в лицо.

Потом из-за деревьев показалась крепость. Серая. Огромная. С высокой башней. Страшная. Она росла из земли, как чудовищное растение. Нет, в самих строениях не было ничего страшного.

Но Тталейв узнал эти очертания с первого взгляда. Не мог не узнать. Столько лет. Столько чертовых лет! Не вязались с крепостью только цветы — или что там росло яркими пятнами у подножья? Все равно!

— Стойте! Стойте! — закричал он, цепляясь за мальчика.

Мысли смешались в кучу. Не нужно было с ними ехать. Он знал, что этим все кончится. Планеты просто так не возникают из ниоткуда.

— Ты чего? — спросил мальчик.

Они остановились метрах в ста от… этого места. Тталейв сдвинулся, упал на землю, но не смог встать. Не держали ноги.

Ужас стоял в горле ледяным комом.

— Это же… Это же… — начинал он и никак не мог закончить.

— Это наш дом.

— Нет, нет! Это… база далеков.

— Чья база? — с неподдельным удивлением спросила девочка-баллистик. — Это наш город! Мы в нем живем. Омега встретит нас и поможет тебе, он сказал по комм-линку.

— Далеки… это чудовища, — проговорил Тталейв. — Нет! Они хуже чудовищ… чудовища бегут от них…

— Ты говоришь какую-то ерунду. Чудовищ не бывает. Любое чудовище можно уничтожить, — ответил один из мальчиков, даже не пытаясь смягчить снисходительный тон.

Нет, им ничего не докажешь. Надо обмануть их. Вернуться к катеру, запереться там. Припасов хватит. Проверить компьютер, починить… улететь отсюда к чертям.

Но к ним уже шагал кто-то взрослый. Мужчина. Русые волосы. Проседь. Четкие, резкие черты лица. Голова… крупная. Вырос при низкой гравитации.

Это был не далек. Человек. А может, робочеловек. Чипа все равно не разглядеть сквозь череп.

Тталейв бежал на другой конец галактики, бросив все, бросив должность в генштабе, а теперь то, чего он боялся, само пришло к нему. Широко раскрыв объятия.

— Омега! — радостно выкрикнула одна из девочек. — Что такое «далеки»? Чужак говорит, мы живем в их городе. Мы должны все про них знать!

— Да!

— Расскажи!

— Нам про них не говорили!

Тталейв медленно встал, отряхнул комбинезон. Кажется, он мог почувствовать сейчас даже вращение планеты. Взрослый — Омега — непроницаемо изучал его.

— Всему свое время. Эта информация не соответствует вашему уровню знаний, — сказал он хорошо артикулированным, «профессорским» голосом. — Сведения об этом вы получите позже, но получите обязательно. 

— Я — лучший баллистик! — выкрикнула девочка. — Зафиксируй это в отчете дня!

— Конечно, Фортен. А теперь возвращайтесь к выполнению задания, — сказал Омега. — Я отведу гостя внутрь.

Дети с криками и смехом оседлали скутеры и полетели прочь. Минута — и их голоса затихли в лесу.

— Ты сказал моим… нашим детям о далеках.

«Профессорский» голос Омеги звучал теперь холодно, металлически и очень по-военному. По-командирски. Но страх прошел. Это всего лишь беглецы от войны, как и он. Хорошо обученные беглецы. И они понятия не имеют, какой сюрприз может преподнести им планета, которую они выбрали. Или имеют, и так даже хуже.

— Да, сказал, — твердо отозвался Тталейв. — Вы ведь сами должны были им о них рассказать… коммодор?

— Как ты попал сюда? Отвечай!

— А то что? — Тталейв наклонился вперед, глядя «коммодору» в лицо. — Убьешь меня, своего брата? Человек — человека? Вы спрятались здесь. Решили отсидеться — пусть! Никто не без греха. Я сам… но дети! Они должны знать, кто и что им угрожает! Война и до вас доберется, вот увидите…

— Мы проверим твой корабль, — холодно ответил Омега. — Чтобы никто не смог больше попасть сюда так, как ты. Смотри на меня!

Потом перед глазами что-то ослепительно сверкнуло, и…

***

Катер медленно поднимался — выше, и выше, горизонт сужался, небо становилось сначала розовым, а потом темно-синим.

Он моргнул. Протер глаза.

Пульт весело мигал разноцветными огнями.

— Прощай, Тталейв!

Он зажмурился еще раз. Дети. Они махали ему руками, бросали в сторону взлетающего катера цветы.

— Прощай, Тталейв!

Тталейв… Он всмотрелся в блестящий пластик монитора. Смутное, едва заметное отражение. Ошарашенное, но почему-то кажущееся знакомым лицо.

Он поднес ладонь к щеке, и отражение сделало то же самое. Остро и вкусно пахло чем-то… приятным. Он не знал, что это такое.

— Прощай, Тталейв!

Кто это — Тталейв? И кто эти дети? Чем это пахнет? Как он сюда попал?

Он всмотрелся в отражение и, медленно шевеля губами, проговорил.

— О боги! Кто же… кто же я такой?


	21. Уровень С. Последний шаг перед спуском

Если бы Лэнс не стоял от них всего в двух футах, то ничего бы не услышал. Ветер здесь, на восемьдесят шестом этаже Эмпайр Стейт, сдувал прочь и слова, и мысли из головы. Пальцы дрожали: никак не получалось собраться с духом после эскапады с космическим кораблем, и Лэнс спрятал руки в карманах. Эрзац самоуспокоения… нет, просто попытка скрыть нервное напряжение вместо проработки его причин. Непрофессионально.

Но никто поблизости не смог бы предложить Лэнсу супервизию.

Гаутама и Каан стояли у самых перил: первый — ровно, заложив руки за спину, второй, на контрасте — совсем расхлябанно, ссутулившись, будто пытался казаться ниже. 

— Этот город стал даже лучше с тех пор, как я видел его отсюда в последний раз, — сказал Каан. — Люди упорны. Люди многого добиваются.

Гаутама молча кивнул. Странно было видеть его в центре Нью-Йорка без маски, но здание все равно стояло закрытым. Чрезвычайное положение. Никто их здесь не увидит.

— Наша планета уничтожена войной, а этот город возрождается снова и снова. Человечество всегда выживает.

— Эту планету тоже легко уничтожить, — пробормотал Гаутама. — В том числе войной. В этом и состоял твой план?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, насколько сильно я сожалею, — продолжил Каан, но Гаутама резко перебил его:

— Перестань! Это лицемерие.

Каан переступил с ноги на ногу, облокотился о высокие перила и искоса глянул на него.

— Если ты хочешь так думать. Но я действительно сожалею.

— Тогда зачем затеял все это? — Гаутама раскинул руки: жест, как будто заимствованный у кого-то еще. Такой знакомый… 

Каан опустил взгляд, и Лэнса вдруг прошибло разрядом понимания. Он покачнулся, но устоял на ногах.

Мозаика — дело рук одного существа, которое сейчас стоит перед ним.

— Так было необходимо, — пробормотал Каан. 

Гаутама сверлил его сердитым взглядом. Неужели он все… спустит ему с рук? Наверное, раньше Лэнс возмутился бы, потребовал ответа, но сейчас такое казалось закономерным. И ожидаемым итогом. Пусть. Если игнорировать ребенка, он будет пытаться обратить на себя внимание доступными маленькому человеку способами. Бить посуду, дерзить, тянуть кошку за хвост. Если игнорировать инопланетянина с огромными возможностями и знаниями…

Гаутама сам виноват.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты объяснил мне причину этой необходимости.

Каан оглянулся на Лэнса, как будто вспомнил наконец о его существовании, сделал попытку улыбнуться и полез в карман.

— Это твой коммуникатор. Держи, — сказал он. Потом обернулся к Гаутаме: — Пусть он тебе объяснит. Ты его за этим ко мне приставил, так? Мне пора. Надо же спасти твоего миньона, пока он не разнес в пыль столицу этого государства.

Он быстро нажал что-то на своем браслете и растаял в голубоватом сиянии.

Коммуникатор на ощупь казался горячим, словно долго пролежал на солнце. Лэнс машинально повертел его в ладони. Никак не получалось заново собраться с мыслями. Стресс. Слишком много всего случилось за последние несколько часов.

— Мозаику устроил твой… бывший напарник? — спросил Лэнс у Гаутамы.

Тот дернул щупальцами и промолчал, но Лэнс уже догадался, каким должен быть ответ.

— Как?

— Через связанный и дефрагментированный объект, вероятно, — неохотно ответил Гаутама. — Не знаю только, как он сумел закрыть Разлом. Мои попытки открыть его не увенчались успехом. Я хотел бы все исправить, но не знаю, как. Не знаю, могу ли сделать это вообще.

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Ты слишком многое на себя берешь. Например, ответственность за чужие, совершенные осмысленно поступки. Пускай он сам все исправит. Дай ему возможность реабилитироваться.

Он хотел добавить еще о жестокости — не осознаваемой, но от этого не менее ранящей, — но Гаутама казался таким расстроенным и таким потерянным, что Лэнс передумал. Когда-нибудь потом. Всему свое время.

Тем более, существовал другой, очень важный вопрос, без ответа на который Лэнс не мог бы обойтись — если, конечно, продолжать работать над темой. Правда, наверное, не о таймлордах.

— Что Каан сделал? Отчего… он такой?

Гаутама вздрогнул. Лэнс не надеялся на ответ, даже на лживый или уклончивый, но тот все-таки проговорил, медленно, явно стараясь не выдать больше, чем необходимо:

— Геноцид. Он привел… изменил… уничтожил свой собственный вид.

Лэнс тихо выдохнул. Ветер резко дернул его за полы пиджака, потянул к краю площадки. Господи, он же не сумеет такое исправить. Это слишком серьезная травма… а причина?

— Зачем?

— Они собирались уничтожить вселенную, — едва разжимая губы, ответил Гаутама. — Это не прихоть. Он действовал не из ненависти или желания что-либо разрушить.

Ох. Лэнс протянул руку и взялся за перила — дополнительная точка опоры сейчас не помешает.

— И ты мне не сказал о… таком событии в анамнезе? — тихо спросил он.

— Ты не хотел заниматься психоанализом. Я помнил об этом, и потому… — начал Гаутама, но Лэнс покачал головой, и тот замолчал.

— Как называется его вид? Назывался.

— Далеки, — коротко ответил Гаутама.

Лэнс ни разу о них не слышал. Бессмысленное название. Это даже пугало, хотя в ту минуту страх все равно не мог прорвать свинцовую стену решимости и усталости. Может, он именно потому и не знает о далеках, что те исчезли, как и таймлорды?

— Я никому не скажу о тебе и Каане, — проговорил он. — Можешь меня не нейралить.

— Я не стал бы так поступать с тобой.

— Стал, если бы понадобилось, — ответил Лэнс, — и это нормально. Мы все превращаемся в чудовищ, когда речь заходит о наших близких. Даже если номинально мы от них отказываемся. Он же влюблен в тебя, ты знаешь?

Гаутама растопырил щупальца, но Лэнс уже отвернулся от него и пошагал прочь. Смотровая площадка без людей казалась до странного просторной. Он зашел за угол, прошел до следующего поворота — подальше, — привалился к стене и сполз вниз. Здесь ветер докучал меньше, но зато солнце нещадно било в глаза. Лэнс зажмурился и полез за коммуникатором. Он, конечно, оставил сейчас за собой последнее слово и трусливо сбежал, но все-таки…

Чтобы работать с подобной травмой, нужно знать гораздо больше, и есть только один че… одна личность, которая может помочь с этим.

Выбрав в списке вызовов длинный, ничем не обозначенный межпланетный номер, Лэнс занес палец над экраном. Потом, выдохнув, нажал и опустил голову на сложенные руки.

Ветер нежно свистел, путаясь в высоких перилах и прутьях решетки.

— Очень интересная точка рандеву, надо признать, — произнес знакомый, с южным выговором голос, и Лэнс посмотрел вверх, щурясь от солнца. — Ты все-таки решил бросить это утомительное занятие? Хвалю.

Лэнс медленно покачал головой и встал, придерживаясь рукой за стену.

— Нет. Но мне нужно кое-что узнать. Уверен, вы сможете помочь.

— Вот как? — Риддл улыбнулся шире — точь в точь Мефистофель из современной постановки.

Впрочем, Лэнс ничего не собирался у него подписывать.

— Существовал такой вид — далеки. Я должен изучить о них все, что смогу. Как ксенопсихолог… и не только.

— Существовал? О, наивно считать далеков давно минувшим прошлым, особенно тебе, — рассмеялся Риддл. — Один из них — твой напарник… хотя и наполовину, надо признать.

Видимо, он надеялся на изумление, недоверие, вопросы, но Лэнс просто кивнул, улыбаясь, и Риддл едва заметно поморщился.

— Вы давние друзья, — сказал Лэнс, — и он очень жалеет о размолвке. Не стоит так долго сердиться на него. Он сделал то, что считал правильным, он всегда так делает.

Риддл тихо и на удивление доброжелательно рассмеялся в ответ.

— Я много лет на него не сержусь. Только не говори ему об этом, ради Бога, а то решит, что и дальше можно устраивать всякую ерунду и вмешиваться в мои планы, — сказал он.

— Так вы поможете мне, мистер Риддл?

— Мортон. Или Монах. — Риддл развел руками, и Лэнс вдруг вспомнил, кому подражал Гаутама своим широким жестом. — Конечно…

— Лэнс.

— Конечно, помогу, Лэнс. Хоть это и опасно, стоит тебя предупредить. Изучать психологию далеков — одна из самых сложных и опасных задач во вселенной.

Риддл — отличный манипулятор, но Лэнс видел его попытки за милю. Это забавляло и одновременно вызывало интерес. Сложная задача, так? Опасная? Переключиться в другое русло, устроить себе импровизированный отпуск и возвратиться с багажом новых знаний. Может, и супервизия не понадобится. Он сам с этим разберется.

— Мне нужно будет вернуться сюда, в это же место и время, — сказал Лэнс.

— Безо всяких проблем, мой друг. — Риддл усмехнулся и невпопад добавил после недолгой паузы: — Всегда хотел понять, как у Пятого получалось возиться с такой толпой.

Он снова широко повел рукой. Там, куда он указывал, прямо посреди площадки стоял знакомый уже красный диван, угловатый, по моде шестидесятых. На мгновение Лэнс заколебался — это все показалось ему чудовищной, непродуманной авантюрой, — но потом вспомнил о Гаутаме, Каане и о том художнике из Торчвуда. О Клайде. Который рисовал в самой кризисной ситуации. Рисовал и улыбался.

Спасение в любимом деле. Любовь — это ответ.

И, когда Риддл отодвинул в сторону подушку, Лэнс смело шагнул внутрь.


	22. Уровень С. Король лаборатории

— Захватчики разрешили пожарным и медикам прибыть на Даунинг-стрит. После обстрела правительственное здание…

Клайд смотрел в развернутый комм, едва осознавая, что именно говорит усталый, хоть и профессионально сдержанный диктор. Рядом с коммом лежал блокнот: жирные, неуверенные линии, нервные штрихи, схематические фигуры. Корабль. Коридор — по памяти, один из последних набросков. К-9 у пульта. Два человека на полу: один обнимает другого. Если не знать, что с натуры, выглядит, будто Клайд использовал в качестве референсов картину про безумного русского царя.

— Пострадавших при взрыве госпитализировали…

Совершенно бестолковые рисунки. Куда их теперь? Слишком много событий, и с начальной задумкой они не стыковались. Все перемешалось. О чем теперь рисовать? Как вписывать доктора Эдди в сюжет с летающей тарелкой, инопланетным пацифистом и спасающим его психологом? А как вписывать психолога и прочих в сюжет с пугающим доктором Кости?

Доктор же задумчиво ходил вокруг светящегося стола и, словно фишки на сукно, клал и передвигал по его поверхности черные угловатые обломки. Паззл. Сложная игра на одного человека. Его явно не волновали ни вторжение, ни обстрел, ни кадры с места событий.

— Зафиксированы мозаичные замены в Норидже… Наш корреспондент докладывает…

Сюжет не выстраивался никак. Крайчек, которого отправили в Штаты вместе с ЛвЧ — что он там делает сейчас? А что делают монстры с тентаклями? Каан оставил Клайда на острове и убрался вместе с агентом-психологом куда-то дальше. 

— Неопознанный летающий объект, вторгшийся в воздушное пространство США, продолжает вести обстрел…

Кости глухо постукивали, касаясь друг друга. Доктор Эдди, судя по всему, снял их все и теперь выкладывал на стол заново. Собирал мозаику. Разочаровался в предыдущем результате. Клайд зевнул: уши начало закладывать, и голова заболела, как будто на остров с моря надвигалась гроза. Синие тяжелые тучи, которые так здорово и трудно рисовать акварелью. Плотный угрожающий фронт, неотвратимо приближающийся к маленькому зеленому клочку суши.

На столе вырисовывался… нет, не скелет. Экзо… это означает панцирь. Не такой, как у крабов. Вообще ни на что не похожий. Доктор Эдди кружил у стола, безошибочно складывая обломки на нужное место.

— Заявление китайских лидеров…

Индонезия капитулировала. Война так и не началась. Япония не стала бросать бомбы, да они с самого начала были против. Не идиоты же — слишком близко от их собственного побережья. Китайские войска оккупировали Джакарту. Можно было бы отключить трансляцию и глянуть в сети, что там сейчас творится, но Клайд не тронул комм. Он взял блокнот.

Найти бы сценариста! Может, попросить Марию? Нет, она только посмеется.

А Люк пропал.

— Беспрецедентное вмешательство внеземных цивилизаций… Первое со времен так называемого «Дня чуда», когда погибло…

Клайд медленно моргнул. Рани. Он только сейчас о ней вспомнил. Люк, Мария, К-9, Сара Джейн… но Рани словно стерли из его памяти. И только сейчас… она пропала в одном из лагерей. Первая категория. Нет, это не реткон. Если вспоминаешь что-нибудь, стертое ретконом, оно кажется сном — или наоборот, ощущается слишком ярко. Но Клайд просто знал, что Рани погибла во время Дня чуда, и именно поэтому он и не пошел в ЮНИТ… Хотя его приглашали.

Именно поэтому они все разошлись. Даже не из-за смерти Сары Джейн.

— В Вашингтоне продолжается обстрел… Корабль интервентов ведет боевые действия…

Из черепа этого существа росли две антенны: их обломки доктор Эдди аккуратно выложил линиями на столе. Панцирь приобретал очертания — нечто, похожее на насекомое и ракообразное одновременно. Еще бы вспомнить школьные уроки биологии. Было у них общее название, но Клайд давно забыл все эти классификации.

— Феноменоптера, — выдохнул доктор Эдди.

Клайд снова зевнул. Как в самолете… неужели действительно надвигается шторм? Но здесь, в бункере подземного госпиталя, этого даже не услышишь. Кажется, у доктора Эдди нет внешних следящих устройств, а может, он попросту их не включает.

Панцирь был уже почти полностью закончен. Он выглядел, как цепь пологих черно-коричневых холмов. Как волны. Как толстая, грубая чешуя, натекающая одна на другую.

Доктор Эдди возился с черепом.

— Представитель инопланетян ведет переговоры… Требования сложить оружие…

Клайд усмехнулся. К-9, наверное, отрывается по полной. Безумный приказ, так он сказал? Совершенно точное определение. Доверить этому кибернетическому умнику разговаривать с правительством… а кто же тогда атакует Вашингтон?

Доктор Эдди бросил на Клайда быстрый взгляд и тут же отвернулся к столу. Сюжет комикса, конечно, рассыпался, как десятый дом по Даунинг-стрит после выстрела, но доктор все равно привлекал внимание. Можно подумать еще. Переделать что-нибудь. Но сценарист все равно нужен. Или спросить самого доктора Эдди? Хотя он вряд ли сможет придумать историю. Расскажет свою, разве что.

— Наш корреспондент из Вашингтона сообщает… вражеский корабль подбит! Он начал снижаться и теперь падает…

Клайд встал и подошел к столу поближе, так, чтобы видеть доктора за работой. Тот лихорадочно тыкал обломками в почти целый череп… уродливый, как ночной кошмар. Изогнутая пародия на губы над костистым гребнем челюсти. Шишки. Пустые глазницы.

— Вы бы отдохнули, профессор, — сказал Клайд.

— Нельзя. Нельзя прерываться, — пробормотал доктор, — алгоритм не позволяет… Не мешайте мне, молодой человек! Выпейте кофе. Налейте себе из кофейника.

Опять эта дрянь, еще и заваренная по-американски, в куче воды и без сливок. В прозрачном чайнике — называть эту штуку кофейником не поворачивался язык. Клайд из вежливости налил коричневую жижу в пластиковый стакан и, держа его в руке, вернулся к столу.

Это как игра, и правда. Доктор боялся проиграть, он хватал обломки и клал их на место один за другим. Что случится, если он проиграет? Чудовище оживет и сожрет их обоих?

— Падение космического корабля повредило… Благодаря своевременной эвакуации жителей и правительства…

Можно взять блокнот и зарисовать доктора Эдди за работой. Но Клайд просто стоял со стаканом и молча следил за тем, как профессор вставляет на место последние мелкие осколки.

— Все, — выдохнул он, выпрямился и закрыл глаза. На его лбу поблескивали капли пота. Нечесаная седоватая шевелюра причудливо обрамляла лицо.

Ничего не произошло. Монстр не встал, не зашевелился. Просто целый панцирь с усиками и уродливыми выступами.

— Это насекомое?

— Членистоногое. Феноменоптера семисапиенс.

Да, точно, членистоногое. Как креветки или пауки. Это было странное чувство — как будто Клайд стоял на пороге, но не мог сделать последний шаг. Чего-то не хватало. Какой-то последней детали. Голова кружилась, но давление, кажется, выровнялось. Буря пронеслась мимо.

— Мы прерываем нашу трансляцию сообщением… Они возвращаются! Утраченные в результате Мозаики места возвращаются обратно! — радостно выкрикнул диктор. — Наш корреспондент из Нью-Йорка сообщил, что пропавший одним из первых Центральный парк…

— Выпейте кофе, — повторил доктор.

И в этот момент все стало ясно. Фрагменты сложились разом, за один вдох, как будто Клайд знал это с самого начала. 

Именно из-за этого скелета все и получилось. Сложив его, доктор Эдди решил проблему. Но тогда, выходит, Каан руководил этим? Создал ее изначально?

И, значит, им не нужны лишние свидетели. Например, Клайд Лэнгер — совсем лишний.

Он улыбнулся и спросил:

— Там реткон?

Доктор смешался, опустил голову. Сейчас бы его тоже стоило зарисовать: смущение было таким ярким и наглядным. Если по Каану приходилось угадывать, то с доктором Эдди все оказалось куда проще.

— Ну… да, — ответил он наконец. — Вы не должны знать о том, что здесь случилось.

— А что здесь случилось? — спросил Клайд, продолжая улыбаться. Он поставил стаканчик с кофе на край стола. — Вы сложили свой скелет, только и всего.

Доктор Эдди молча сверлил его взглядом.

— Я не умею играть в социальные игры, но вы, молодой человек, умеете, и неплохо. Хотите сказать, что оставите это все в секрете? Даже от капитана Харкнесса?

— Тем более от капитана Харкнесса.

Пульс барабаном стучал в ушах, бился в кончиках пальцев. Доктор Эдди, устало опустив плечи, отошел в угол, к письменному столу, и сел в вертящееся кресло. Терминал за его спиной автоматически включился, засветился большой экран.

— Знаете, профессор, — сказал Клайд, — во всяких детективных сериалах полицейский, который поймал злодея, должен рассказать ему все, что тот сделал, описать все его действия и поступки. Потому что зрителю нужна развязка и объяснение, а серии — нужный градус напряжения, потому что герою можно в последний момент нанести смертельный удар. В комиксах тоже так делают, правда, реже. Но я не полицейский, а вы не злодей. Я не буду ничего вам пересказывать, а вы не будете оправдываться. И никаких ударов.

Доктор сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел перед собой.

— Я не понял ни слова из того, что вы только что сказали.

— А, пофиг, — ответил, улыбаясь, Клайд. — Но ведь вы делали это не просто так. Кости доставал Каан, значит, это его рук дело. Вы работаете вместе за спиной у Джека. Это же просто супер!

— Король лаборатории, — сказал доктор Эдди.

— Чего?

— Я — король лаборатории, — повторил он и наконец улыбнулся: неуверенно и несмело, но радостно. — Когда-то давно мы с моим коллегой и другом ставили вместе эксперименты. Иногда они приводили к разрушениям. Это тоже был эксперимент. Мы проверяли привязку квазитемпорального поля к телу планетарного масштаба. Через этот скелет. Но фрагментов не хватило, чтобы провести опыт быстро.

— Удачно? Эксперимент получился?

— Вполне. Все было под контролем.

Если не считать нескольких мелочей, ага. Клайд усмехнулся.

— Кажется, жизнь возвращается в нормальное русло! — раздался в тишине голос диктора. — Минуту назад корабль, который находился над Лондоном, поднялся выше и на данный момент не фиксируется более никакими средствами обнаружения. Полиция сообщает, что ведется расследование…

Раньше Клайду всегда казалось, что он не на своем месте. В школе или колледже, который он так и не закончил, в закусочных, где он подрабатывал, или Торчвуде, где делал то же самое — подавал кофе. Везде, всегда. Когда пропал Люк, когда умерла Рани, когда их братство развалилось. Но теперь эта ярко освещенная лаборатория вдруг показалась ему самым удобным и уютным местом на Земле. Клайд понимал, что здесь не останется, но всегда мог вернуться.

— Я хочу знать, — сказал он. — Хочу участвовать. Хочу быть в ваших рядах. Делать то же, что и вы. Помогать. Быть полезным.

— Вам придется учиться и слушать, — ответил доктор.

Как будто он не делает того же все остальное время!

— Без проблем.

Может быть… может быть, они смогут помочь в поисках Люка. Клайд взял со стола уже холодный стакан, повертел в пальцах и выплеснул в ближайшую раковину.

— И много работать, — добавил доктор Эдди.

— Я готов.

— И хранить это в секрете, как вы сами понимаете.

Клайд фыркнул.

— Да уж конечно!

Если бы доктор Эдди был традиционным злодеем, он бы напустил на себя торжественный вид и заявил что-нибудь вроде: «Добро пожаловать в…» — Клайд не мог придумать, куда. В Комитет? Но доктор был забавным пожилым гиком и поэтому не стал принимать пафосные позы, а просто сказал:

— Тогда вылейте тот кофе и заварите новый. В шкафчике у мойки есть чай.

Клайд рассмеялся. Чего еще стоило ожидать? Везде одно и то же. Он взял кофейник и пошел с ним к раковине, но тут лабораторию затянуло голубоватым, ужасно знакомым светящимся туманом.

— К-9! — радостно воскликнул Клайд, когда сияние рассеялось. — Ты цел!

— Подтверждаю, хозяин!

Каан и невесть откуда взявшийся Крайчек торопливо отступили друг от друга, как будто их застукали за чем-то неприличным. Каан отряхнул халат и подошел к столу.

— Спасибо за помощь, Закария, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, с остальным ты также справишься без меня. Разлом должен открыться сам, в Торчвуде от тебя отвлекутся.

Крайчек, какой-то пыльный, мятый и заметно помолодевший, счастливо улыбался. На его плече болталась огромная сонтаранская пушка.

— Мистер Лэнгер хочет с нами работать, — сказал доктор Эдди.

— Он недостаточно умен, — бросил Каан.

Клайд рассмеялся.

— А ты проверь, — сказал он. — Я же говорил, что теперь от тебя не отстану.

Теперь Каан все-таки обернулся к нему. На его самоуверенном лице не осталось ни следа страха, или жалости, или прочих, не свойственных ему эмоций, которые Клайд наблюдал, пока они были на корабле. Обычное забавное высокомерие.

— Прощай, Клайд Лэнгер, — сказал он, скривился в неумелой улыбке, а потом снова растаял в голубом сиянии.

— Не знаю, о чем вы тут сговаривались, — вмешался наконец Крайчек, — но мне это не нравится и я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. Все, пока. И не смейте снова меня искать! Открой эту чертову дверь, Зак!

Он несколько раз дернул за ручку, потом, после того, как доктор Эдди нажал кнопку на пульте терминала, дверь все-таки открылась. Крайчек прикрыл ее тихо, почти не хлопнув.

— Ну что, К-9, как тебе новый хозяин? — спросил Клайд.

К-9 завилял тонким металлическим хвостом.

— Со-вер-шенный псих! Очень весело! — ответил он.

И, кажется, Клайд был с ним абсолютно и безоговорочно согласен.


	23. Уровень 0. Про девушку, собаку и войну

— Вот эта запись, о которой я говорил вам, мистер Риддл. Сработало опознавание одного из названных вами имен. И кое-что еще.

Рональд У.Д. Форбс, ведущий куратор Агентства времени, вызвал из списка файл. Он был озаглавлен «Девушка, собака, война»: согласно протоколу, подобные, не связанные напрямую с работой Агентства ключевые слова не давали поисковым ботам метрополии обнаруживать и портить — или красть — материалы.

Риддл коротко кивнул, и Форбс запустил видео.

Приватная кабинка заведения с одного из увеселительных астероидов. Парень с прической настолько архаичной, что она выглядела остромодной, и его настолько же архаичная собака-робот вошли внутрь.

Риддл подался вперед. Ага! Акционер заинтересовался, значит, вызвать его не было ошибкой. Форбс выдохнул. А ведь даже имя еще не прозвучало.

Парень устроился за столом, закинув ногу за ногу, а его собака медленно и неуверенно поднялась в воздух и спланировала на соседний табурет. Из ее угловатой морды вырвался луч света, и на столе перед парнем выросла голограмма: девушка в длинном платье, а может, в мантии. Темные прямые волосы, стройная, кажется, совсем молодая. Лица с ракурса съемки разглядеть не получалось. Голограмма была совсем маленькой, и казалось, что перед парнем стоит какое-то мифическое существо, о которых так часто говорят обитатели астероидов.

— Связь установлена, — сказала девушка.

— Слышу тебя ясно и четко, Романадворатрелундар. И вижу тоже.

Девушка выпрямила спину, откинула волосы назад.

— Значит, именно ты исполнял роль контроллера времени? Очень… интересно познакомиться с тобой, Каан.

Парень наклонил голову, как любопытная птица, подпер щеку ладонью.

— Нам не нужно знакомиться, леди-президент Галлифрея. Я и так с тобой отлично знаком. — Он захихикал, жмурясь.

— Это было очень смелым, даже отважным решением с твоей стороны…

— И льстить мне тоже нет необходимости, Романадворатрелундар. Тебе нужнее встреча со мной, чем наоборот, и я это знаю.

— Можешь называть меня Романой, — сказала девушка.

— Нет, мне нравится твое полное имя. Оно так занятно произносится. Как скороговорка. Все ваши имена такие.

Девушка развела руками.

— Как хочешь.

Парень — Каан — улыбнулся, вернее, скривил губы в попытке это сделать. Даже скрытая 3D камера с ее низким качеством выдавала его тайное недовольство.

Риддл замер, наклонившись вперед, и крепко переплел пальцы.

— Ты вмешался в уже измененные события и вернул вещам их прежний ход, — сказала Романа. — Ты знаешь, к чему это приводит.

— Фиксированная точка во времени и пространстве. Вы, таймлорды, теперь ничего с этим не сможете сделать, особенно сейчас, — произнес Каан с удовольствием.

— Но мы можем договориться. Тебе тоже нужно кое-что от нас, — ответила Романа, — а нам… мне — от тебя.

— Торгуешься с далеками? — Парень снова хихикнул и заерзал на высоком табурете.

— Вряд ли тебя можно считать далеком, Каан. Нам нужна гарантия, что Харкнесс выживет во время Дня чуда. К-9! Загрузи и передай чертежи регулятора парадоксов. Если установить его в консоль ТАРДИС, она сможет проникать…

— Я не нуждаюсь в ваших чертежах, — перебил ее Каан. — Я сам соберу парадоксальный регулятор. Кто знает, что вы можете в него встроить? Бойся данайцев.

Голограмма замигала, но через пару секунд восстановилась.

— Я не смогу долго говорить с тобой, — сказала Романа. — Ты согласен?

— Так вы совсем-совсем не сможете переждать войну, если у вас не окажется в распоряжении его манипулятор временной воронки? — спросил Каан. — Не к чему будет привязать Галлифрей?

Форбс остановил запись. Каан на экране замер, протянув к голографической девушке руку и открыв рот.

— Вот! Этот человек не числится среди агентов, но у него есть манипулятор. Видите, на запястье? И он говорит о чужом. О манипуляторе агента В-17, это его кодовое имя.

Риддл медленно повернул голову.

— Вы считаете, я не могу самостоятельно обработать эту информацию, мистер Форбс, и прийти к тем же выводам? — спросил он негромко.

— Нет, что вы…

— Включайте запись.

— Ты и без меня знаешь ответ, — сказала Романа.

— И я — я! — ваша единственная надежда, так, Романадворатрелундар? Я замкнул эту точку, и теперь все: ваше прошлое, настоящее и будущее — зависит от того, захочу ли я помочь вам? — спросил Каан так тихо, что приходилось вслушиваться в его речь. — А что взамен?

— Назови свою цену, — проговорила Романа так же негромко. — Ты знаешь, этот канал связи нестабилен. Только то, что у тебя и у меня есть К-9, дает возможность контакта. Если ты будешь и дальше тренироваться в остроумии и пытаться унизить меня, мы можем вообще не успеть ни о чем договориться.

— Моя цена очень низкая, — ответил Каан. — Я сделал все сам, все, что хотел бы получить от вас — создал точку, которую вы не сможете нарушить, потому что иначе ваше, таймлордов, существование окажется под вопросом. Сделал так, чтобы вы не смогли изменить ничего из нашего прошлого, не изменив к худшему свое. Вы не сможете стереть из времени ни Сека, ни меня, ни остальных наших сородичей. Но вы обязательно начнете нам мешать. Ему. У него ведь временная капсула — ваша. Оставьте его в покое, когда все закончится. Сотри из Матрицы и других ваших баз записи о временных контурах его ТАРДИС, и этого будет достаточно.

— Если я сотру ее контуры, то ты установишь регулятор парадоксов в его консоль, сделаешь так, чтобы он сумел вытащить из реальности «Дня чуда» капитана Джека Харкнесса, обеспечишь, чтобы тот выжил? — Романа покачала головой. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это будет означать для тебя? Для тебя лично, я имею в виду?

Каан сел ровно, сложив руки на столе, потом наклонился вперед, пристально глядя на голографическую девушку.

— Тебя это не должно волновать, Романадворатрелундар.

— В таком случае, — сказала она, — договорились. И все-таки ориентируйся на чертежи, записанные твоим К-9. Вы, далеки, гораздо лучше используете заемные технологии, чем развиваете свои. Кто может гарантировать, что регулятор твоей разработки будет действовать корректно?

— Ты сама сказала, что я не могу считаться далеком, — парировал Каан. — Обойдешься.

Романа звонко рассмеялась.

— Рада была познакомиться, контроллер времени.

Каан покачал головой.

— Я не контроллер времени. Я всего лишь твой Оби Ван Кеноби, принцесса. Твоя единственная надежда. Не потеряй ее. К-9! Прекращай трансляцию.

— До свида… — начала Романа, но моментально погасла.

Каан поднял голову и пристально, внимательно посмотрел прямо в камеру. Улыбнулся — на этот раз более дружелюбно и весело. А потом поднял руку и приложил два пальца к виску.

Запись закончилась. На мониторе застыл логотип Агентства.

— Занести запись в архив? Под каким грифом? — спросил Форбс. — Уверен, она будет для нас весьма полезной. И надо проверить, кто такой этот Каан, и Романа…

Риддл потянулся одними плечами и встал.

— Нет, Форбс. Никакого архива. Сотрите эту запись. Уничтожьте ее.

Конечно, Акционер имел приоритетное право принимать решения и мог позволить некоторое самоуправство, но так явно нарушать протокол?

— Но… — начал Форбс.

— Никаких «но». Сотрите. И забудьте то, что здесь видели. Это не ваша тайна, и не Агентства. — Риддл широко улыбнулся и добавил: — Она моя, и никто, кроме нас с вами, не должен об этом знать. 

Он подошел к пульту и в два быстрых щелчка кнопками удалил копию записи.

— Теперь носитель. Оригинал.

Форбс, вздохнув, извлек кристалл из ячейки и подал Риддлу. Тот бросил его на пол и с хрустом раздавил каблуком.

— Эта грязная тайна, — сказал Риддл с неприятной улыбкой, — принадлежит мне лично, и когда-нибудь я вытащу ее из небытия. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас. А теперь, Форбс, расскажите мне другие, приятные новости. Ведь у вас есть такие, я надеюсь?

И Форбс, подавив вздох облегчения, кивнул.


	24. Уровень А. Галактика набекрень

Солнце, одно из двух, красный карлик, спелым яблоком упало за горизонт, и на небе наконец выступили звезды. Их было немного — нормально для сателлитных галактик, — но зрелище все равно оставалось красивым.

Фиолетовый в свете солнца песок сейчас поголубел и казался светлее воды — иссиня-черной, непроницаемой и блестящей. В ней отражалась лежащая на ребре галактика Млечный путь — отражалась и одновременно тонула, а может, просто пробовала воду, макнув в нее спиральный рукав.

Сек стащил туфли, носки, сбросил пиджак и сел прямо на песок, скрестив ноги. Ночи на этой планете короткие, три часа сорок семь минут, а сутки длятся двадцать. За короткую ночь можно многое успеть, если правильно организовать время. Но зачем, если можно просто сидеть и любоваться тем, что создано природой? Зачем спешить там, где в этом нет необходимости?

— Снова будешь отрицать, что ты романтик? — Джек положил снятую шинель рядом с пиджаком Сека и наклонился, пропуская сквозь пальцы пригоршню песка. — Прожженный, безнадежный романтик.

— Это просто красивый вид. Тебе нравится? — спросил Сек. — В нем нет ничего безнадежного.

Ветер на этой планете пах йодом и солью. От него на языке оставалась горечь. Волны едва слышно шелестели, накатывая на берег. Джек качнул головой, сверкнул в усмешке зубами и сел рядом — спина к спине. Запрокинул голову, щекоча волосами затылок.

— Нравится. Я вообще одобряю твой вкус.

Сек улыбнулся, протянул руку и нашел его пальцы. Сейчас это движение казалось таким естественным, а раньше потребовало бы много усилий — моральных, в основном.

— Ты смотришь в другую сторону. Я хотел показать тебе галактику.

Раньше многое требовало усилий. Сначала — чтобы понять, что такое человеческие чувства и желания. Потом — чтобы уметь отличить одно чувство от другого. Что такое влюбленность? Гормональная вспышка, спровоцированная активностью нейронов. А что такое любовь? Чем она отличается?

Джек сжал пальцы, едва слышно рассмеялся и повернулся, придвигаясь ближе. От такой близости казалось, что по коже течет статическое электричество. Почти как раньше, но совсем иначе.

— Планета-курорт для одного? Твой личный уголок для приведения мыслей в порядок. Да, здесь очень красиво. — Он снова сжал ладонь Сека, помолчал немного и качнул головой. — Мне жаль, что все так сложилось. С Днем чуда. С Эстер.

Сек поморщился, дернул щупальцами. Слова Джека бритвой полоснули по памяти. Душевная боль была почти такой же острой и ощутимой, как и физическая. Он так и не смог выяснить, что именно изменилось в прошлом. Почему все случилось именно так. Когда относительно нормальное прошлое в воспоминаниях для всех сменилось гораздо менее уютным. А сам мир почти не изменился. Конечно, временная линия стремится к равновесию. Очень трудно изменить что-то абсолютно кардинально.

Песок постепенно остывал. Галактика медленно, но неотвратимо погружалась в воду. Без брызг, как опытный ныряльщик. Она ведь делала это сотни миллионов лет, опыт дает много преимуществ. Сек снова дернул щупальцами. От спины Джека по телу струилось тепло. Люди устроены так, чтобы выживать не поодиночке. И это тоже многовековой опыт. Генетическая память вида.  
  
Джек прервал молчание.

— Как ты ее нашел? Эту планету? Наугад бил молотком по консоли, как Доктор?

А теперь Джек наверняка ждет возмущения и протестов. Сек улыбнулся, повернув голову так, чтобы Джек не мог заметить улыбки.

— Я бы ни за что не стал так обращаться с ТАРДИС, — ответил он, стараясь говорить строго. — Нет. Это была рутинная остановка… — Он не удержался и негромко рассмеялся. — Когда я впервые полетел на ней, она не подчинялась командам. Просто носилась по вселенной без разбора. Однажды она высадила меня здесь и отказалась запускаться. Я провел на этой планете несколько суток, прежде чем ТАРДИС… пошла на уступки.

— Ну конечно, — Джек тоже рассмеялся, встал на ноги, разуваясь. Рубашку он тоже снял, а потом опустился на песок перед Секом, наклонил голову, разглядывая его лицо. — Твоя ТАРДИС так же романтична, как и ты. И прагматична. Решила, что тебе нужен отдых?

Сек мимовольно улыбнулся, разглядывая Джека. Его ни о чем не приходилось просить, разве что удовольствия ради. Он как будто знал, что нужно сделать в следующий момент, и в этом не было никакого желания угодить. Сейчас он лежал на песке, подперев голову локтем, и улыбался. Наверное, отлично понимал, что выглядит сейчас красиво и привлекательно, совершенно этого не стеснялся. Наоборот, использовал. Но и наслаждался этим тоже. Смешно предполагать, что Джек, с его-то многолетним опытом и знаниями, не станет задумываться о том, что делает, но и это казалось привлекательным. 

— Тогда она считала, что я ей только мешаю, — ответил Сек. — Хотя и не относилась ко мне враждебно. Просто не принимала во внимание. Как дельфин, который тащит тонущего в открытое море, но не дает окончательно уйти под воду.

— Ничего, — Джек улыбнулся, сгреб свободной рукой пригоршню песка и пошевелил пальцами. Песок, сухой и будто слегка наэлектризованный, мягкими струйками стекал с его ладони. — Ты умеешь заводить друзей. Если бы я не знал, никогда бы не поверил, что ты прежний стал тобой нынешним. Даже ТАРДИС не видит в тебе далека.

— Затрудняюсь сказать, кого она во мне видит, — сказал Сек. Хотелось протянуть руку и обвести пальцем такое яркое в полутьме лицо, ясную, почти светящуюся улыбку. Потребность в прикосновениях тоже от человека, и она так же сильна и непреодолима, как и потребность в пище и воде. — Я все-таки не таймлорд. Я не могу войти с ней в настоящую телепатическую связь.

— Тебя, — Джек протянул руку и высыпал горсть песка на босую ступню Сека. С тыльной стороны. — Она тебе симпатизирует, глупая двуножка.

Сек засмеялся и отдернул ногу. Это не было по-настоящему щекотно, только чуть-чуть, но и того хватало. Слишком чувствительная кожа — это недостаток, хотя порой и преимущество.

— Это взаимно. Она мне тоже нравится. Понравилась с первого взгляда.

Джек придвинулся ближе, протянул руку, осторожно, мягко расслабил узел галстука и стянул его с Сека.

— Знаешь, ты очень эмпатичный. И добрый. Я, наверное, никогда таким не был.

Прикосновения. Даже такие, сквозь одежду, невинные, но очень интимные. Сек расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, глядя Джеку в лицо. Тот сидел так близко — шевельни щупальцем и коснешься его. Наверное, такое нарушение границ должно раздражать, только все было наоборот. 

— Ты мне льстишь. Не надо. Я знаю, кто я такой, и ты тоже знаешь.

— Конечно, не надо. Например, ты страшный зануда, — рассмеялся Джек и отстранился. — Здесь можно купаться?

Сек улыбнулся. Совершенно незнакомые ранее чувства — принятие, понимание. Даже насмешки этого не скрывали. Скорее, наоборот, проявляли ярче. 

— Можно. Простейшие, которые обитают в океане, несовместимы с человеческим организмом и не могут навредить, — ответил он, пристально разглядывая Джека. — Хотя для тебя это все равно несущественно.

— Мне бывает больно, — ответил Джек, пожал плечами и встал. Оглянулся на ТАРДИС — желтый прямоугольник света за спиной, — потом снова повернулся к Секу.

— Знаешь, это поэтично. Абсолютно пустая планета и лишь раз в сотни и тысячи лет на ней появляется дверь. Чтобы исчезнуть снова…

— Это очень везучая планета. На ней есть жизнь, но недостаточно активная, чтобы превратиться в цивилизацию и разрушить свой собственный дом, — ответил Сек. — Все дело в стабильности условий. Здесь даже метеориты редко падают. Никакого качественного скачка не произойдет, пока не погаснут ее парные звезды. Простейшие, примитивные водоросли и беспозвоночные. Зато они обеспечивают пригодный для дыхания воздух. Интересно, если здесь поселятся люди, начнут ли местные организмы эволюционировать? Это серьезнее падения астероида.

— А ты не отслеживал, что там у нее через пару миллиардов лет? — Джек полностью разделся, бросив одежду на песок, и с удовольствием потянулся. Наверное, ему не было здесь холодно, ведь даже Сек не мерз. — Колонисты, астероиды, изменения климата?

Красивый. Для далека это слово совершенно ничего не значит. Нет, теоретически можно подвести под это понятие базу: пропорции, линии, эффективность — но это будет не то. Как описать цвет человеческой кожи? Слово «телесный» совершенно не подходит, тем более, что люди бывают очень разного цвета, и любой красив.

— В конце концов замерзнет сначала море, потом атмосфера. Я знаю, как смертелен лед, — сказал Сек и усмехнулся. В памяти за долгие годы застревали многие вещи, и эта строка немедленно вспомнилась.

Он не стал упоминать предыдущую строку, о ненависти. Джек, конечно, и сам об этом догадается.

— А потом одно из солнц утопит планету в себе. — Судя по улыбке, Джек действительно догадался. И судя по тому, что добавил: — В итоге мир все равно сгорит в огне.

— Не самая ужасная гибель, — ответил Сек. — Наверное, ее можно сравнить с мирной смертью от старости во сне. Думаю, ни тебе, ни мне подобная роскошь не грозит.

Он редко думал о том, что его ждет, наверное, потому, что это было не слишком-то приятным занятием. Еще и бесполезным. Точно знал его будущее, наверное, только Каан, но он никогда не расскажет, даже если попросить. И, пожалуй, правильно сделает. Такого нельзя знать. Иначе жизнь станет совершенно бессмысленной.

— Тебе — почему бы и нет? — Джек сел рядом, на этот раз сбоку. Он смотрел, не отводя глаз, на море. — И я медленно, но старею. Возможно, когда я решу, что готов окончательно это сделать, разыщу Доктора или тебя. И попрошу разрешения заглянуть в сердце ТАРДИС. Вдруг она заберет свой подарок?

Да, наверное, Доктор мог бы и согласиться на такое. А он сам? Сек понятия не имел, что бы ответил на подобную просьбу. Ориентироваться на нормы человеческой морали тоже невозможно: слишком много раз она менялась, слишком много вариантов — как одобрительных, так и запретов — предлагала.

Он покачал головой.

— Моя ТАРДИС может не согласиться на чужую артронную энергию. Думаю, она довольно переборчива в этом вопросе.

— Или не согласишься ты? Брось, это лишь вариант. Жизнь без возможности ее когда-нибудь закончить не слишком приятна. — Джек помолчал, наклонив голову. — Я не хотел бы остаться аналогом струльдбруга, угасающим вместе со Вселенной. Мы были там, в этом моменте. Там слишком безысходно и страшно. Хотя, возможно, ты и я со временем станем врагами. Или забудем друг о друге. Конечно.

Измениться может все, Джек прав. Это значит, что нужно ценить каждый миг прожитой жизни. Раньше он этого не понимал. Жизнь казалась чем-то определенным, самим собой разумеющимся. Незыблемым, хотя и потенциально конечным. Сейчас это ощущалось иначе — более остро, чувствительно, как песок на влажной коже. Время не течет, оно остается на месте, но все равно есть ощущение потери. Пройдет сотня лет, тысяча, и что с ними будет? Наверняка не то, что сейчас.

Сек улыбнулся.

— Я бы не хотел становиться твоим врагом. Ты очень опасное существо, Джек Харкнесс. И красивое, как почти все опасные существа.

— Я уязвим и редко на кого-то злюсь, — Джек удивленно рассмеялся. — Не надо преувеличивать степень моей опасности для вас и для тебя.

— Это был комплимент. Не обольщайся, — ответил Сек. Он осторожно снял и положил на песок кобуру, потом расстегнул и вытащил рубашку из брюк. — Мне бы хотелось… многое для тебя сделать. Даже то, чего бы я не стал. Это странно. Обычно со мной такого не бывает. Есть определенные границы… но с тобой их как будто не существует.

Джек пристально разглядывал его, следя за каждым движением.

— Не обольщаюсь, — согласился он. — Ни насчет комплиментов, ни насчет обещаний. Лучше жить тем, что есть сейчас.

Сек молча кивнул. Галактика уходила под воду все глубже, но ее пронзительно-яркий центр, перечеркнутый пылевыми облаками, все равно оставался над горизонтом. Потом посветлеет и почти выцветет, когда встанет первая, белая звезда, но все равно останется виден. Есть и такие люди, которые светят во тьме. Даже если они не считают себя добрыми. И даже, если действительно такими не являются, все равно, их свет манит и влечет, невозможно устоять. Пусть и за пылевыми облаками. От них свет только ярче.

Джек придвинулся ближе и без слов обнял Сека за талию. Тепло. Принятие. 

Уметь понимать и принимать другого — огромное, потрясающее богатство. Эволюционное преимущество, конечно, да. Но счастье — всеобъемлющее, пусть и очень недолго длящееся, — дают не победы и не руководство огромной организацией. Не власть, не войны. Но дает любимое дело и люди, которые тебе близки. Люди, конечно, в широком смысле этого понятия. Сек улыбнулся и все же дотронулся пальцем до лица Джека, обвел контур и коснулся губ.

— Я все-таки не стану просить тебя о том, что ты не сможешь сделать, — сказал Джек. — Кстати, знаешь, я тебя люблю.

Теплая, почти горячая волна чувств колыхнулась где-то внутри. И анализировать ее совершенно не хотелось.

— Я знаю, — ответил Сек, потом улыбнулся и повторил, как будто это могло усилить смысл сказанного. — Знаю.


End file.
